Cobardía
by holaminombreesdrama
Summary: [TxP] - Mejor tarde que nunca. Capitulo 21 Up.
1. Prologo

Summary: Tenía miedo, no había razón para negarlo. Yo no quería una relación, pero Colm me parecía tan tierno, tan perfecto y tan real, que sentí que estar con él era lo correcto… Entonces, ¿Por qué tenías que arruinarlo, Trunks?

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _*Holaminombreesdrama*_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Pude sentir ese ki elevarse, de forma pausada, casi intermitente e invisible, el ki de un humano común y corriente… inmediatamente me aparte de sus labios, y fingí no parecer abrumada.

Me vi a mi misma, reflejada en sus ojos, y no me gusto lo que vi. Tú me parecías demasiado perfecto para mí… Tú eras el flamante estudiante de tu penúltimo curso en tecnología biológica, y yo, era la caprichosa nieta de Mr. Satan e hija del catedrático bachiller Son Gohan. Prácticamente una lesbiana para los medios de esa asquerosa prensa.

\- Pan, realmente me gustas – y tú también a mí, Colm, mas, decidí no decirte absolutamente nada.

Tomaste mi mentón, intentando besarme otra vez, y yo me deje llevar, porque los besos siempre me habían parecido agradables, lo fue mi primer beso, lo son los tuyos, Colm; pero no quería decirte nada, y así, intestaste explorar mi cuerpo, y yo te deje. Porque la verdad sobre mí, era un poco más complicada que lo que se decía en la prensa de Satán City o la de la capital del oeste sabían.

Hace demasiado tiempo que decepcione a mi padre y madre, desde que me negué por completo a estudiar alguna de las tantas carreras que me propusieron a lo largo de la vida, y más aún, desde que arrende ese pequeño cuarto en una de las más viejas poblaciones de Satan City, donde enseñaba artes marciales en el dojo del primer piso de donde yo misma vivía, donde probé la humanidad.

Esa maldita humanidad que odiaba, lo que me hacía débil, y solo pensaba en eso mientras Colm me besaba, y me hacia carantoñas en el cuerpo.

Y me sentí como basura y lo aleje de mi – Espera – y tu parecías un poco decepcionado de mí también.

\- ¿ocurre algo malo? - ¡Y no sabía que responderte!

\- Colm, este tipo de… - ¿relaciones?, error, jamás tuve una relación con nombre, ¿besos?, ¡Maldita sea, los besos estaban bien!, ¿Caricias? Y aun no sabía que decirle.

\- no tengas miedo -.

Y me ofendí, yo no era una dulce y delicada flor, me consideraba a mí misma, una mujer completa… por más que compartiera dos naturalezas.

\- Colm, ya sabes demasiado de mí, ¿Por qué insistes en tratarme así? -.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijiste casi con una risa, y me sentí como una idiota.

\- Así… con, "ternura", se me hace extraño – Y me abrazaste, y yo solo por reflejo te empuje lejos de mi.

\- ¿Pero qué te ocurre? – dijiste con ese tono de violento, y yo me levante inmediatamente, apretando mis puños.

\- Me ocurre que me molesta que me trates como algo que no somos Colm, cada vez que me dejo hacer contigo, solo consigo abrazos, y miradas que no logro entender, actúas como si fuéramos una pareja o algo, y no lo somos, me incomoda -.

Y ese semblante enfadado, se tornó furioso y solo atinaste a alejarte de mí - ¡No me lo puedo creer! -.

Y me sentí tan confusa… negué con la cabeza, y rápidamente emprendí el vuelo hacia la capital del Oeste, necesitaba a mi mejor amiga… alguien que me escuchase, que me entendiese… como yo no lo hacía, y solamente el nombre de Bra vino a mi mente.

*0*0*0*

\- ¿Pan? – Quien estaba plantada frente a la puerta era Mai, yo sonreí avergonzada – Buenas tardes -.

\- Hola – maldición, siempre era lo mismo, quedaba como una tonta delante de la familia Brief.

\- Pasa, Bra aún no vuelve, Bulma está en la empresa, ¿Cómo estás? – Mai era una persona realmente amable, porque ella siempre, por alguna razón, siempre terminaba intentando dejar pasar mis "chiquilladas", como decía Bra.

\- bien, gracias, ¿cómo estás tú? – intente seguir una conversación, y entre, únicamente no queriendo parecer descortés, cada una se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales, frente a la otra.

\- Bien, algo cansada, viajar con Trunks no es exactamente reparador para mí – Pero se amaban, y eso era lo único que importaba, sonreí ante la idea de saber que él era feliz, de pronto, Mai rio levemente, la verdad no entendía que le ocurría, y tampoco me atreví a preguntar; Así pronto, ella comenzó a preguntar sobre mi vida.

\- ¿No extrañas tu hogar? – y quise ser sincera.

\- Si, pero bueno… quiero independizarme, y hasta ahora, logro hacerlo muy bien – Mai rio, y yo sonreí, no paso demasiado tiempo para que cayéramos en un silencio incómodo.

\- la independencia parece fácil, en comparación de como realmente es… aun extraño mi antigua vida, ¿sabes? – No había duda, Mai termino en un punto muy lejano al mío, pero… curiosamente, el punto se asemejaba demasiado a lo que sentía.

\- A veces, no lo sé – sonreí nerviosa, no queriendo parecer inoportuna, Mai me presto toda su atención – desearía volver a mis 15 años, cuando volvía a casa, y mi padre me preguntaba que tal todo, y yo le decía que bien, y eso era todo, no… bueno, no como ahora -.

\- Es algo normal, Pan – Mai dijo cálidamente –sientes que dejaste algo inconcluso – de pronto, rio nerviosa y quise hacer algo, para que siguiera así, Mai, era de las pocas personas, que lograba entenderme, y ni si quiera me conocía tanto…

La puerta se abrió, y pude ver a una fabulosa chica, que parecía traer un humor de perros, se apoyó contra la puerta, se quitó los tacones, y de la nada grito - ¡Es una asquerosa basura!, ¡los idiotas se sentirían gravemente ofendidos si lo comparo a ese con ellos! –imagine, que debía de tener sus propios problemas. Bra abrió sus ojos, y de pronto, pareció infeliz de verme – Maldita sea Pan, te dije que no te colocaras esos pantalones – me sonroje, y pude ver a Mai un poco divertida.

\- Si… yo también te extrañaba, Bra – ella sonrió, cambiando todas sus facciones.

\- awn, eres tan linda; Hola Mai, ¿esta Trunks? – Mai pareció incomoda.

\- Si, en el estudio – Bra pareció triste, y no entendí la razón, tampoco quise preguntar, así que me abstuve a solo quedarme observando en silencio – ya sabes, le espero -.

\- oh bien, nadie puede sacarlo de ahí… - Bra de pronto, me miro de pies a cabeza – aunque, bueno… tenemos un haz bajo la manga – ella sonrió perversamente, y me sonroje por pura vergüenza, Bra tenía ideas muy disparatadas, por decir lo menos, en algunas ocasiones.

\- Bra, quizás no es conveniente que, Pan lo intente – y yo me negué en el acto, no quería incomodar a nadie.

\- oh, bueno… Pan, ¿quieres venir a mi cuarto?, alguien tiene que quitarte esas ropas que llevas tan orgullosamente.

…

\- no quise decir eso Pan, solo me refería a que, bueno… ninguno de los dos parece muy satisfecho, ni Colm con tu forma de ser, ni tú con el… ¿Por qué sigues con él? – me quede en silencio, lo admito, él era tan guapo como un infierno, me encantaba esa mirada que pone en medio de sus discursos en los foros universitarios… hay algo…

\- me encanta, pero a la vez… - Bra, dejo de cepillar su cabello - no lo sé, no me gusta en lo absoluto, no lo entiendo, cuando estoy lejos, quiero estar con él, pero cuando estoy con él, entonces quiero estar en un lugar completamente diferente -.

\- Pan, no le quieres – Bra sonrió.

\- Ese es el problema, siento como si Colm me exigiera un afecto… del que estoy condenada a no corresponder – Y de la nada, escuchamos un sonoro portazo en el primer piso.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – Bra dijo algo asustada, y ambas nos levantamos inmediatamente a ver qué era lo que ocurría.

Abajo solo vi a un decaído Trunks, y sentí ese ligero revoloteo en mis pies, el me sacaba de la realidad, tu… tu Trunks… volví a la realidad, ya no tenía 12 años, ¡Kami!

\- ¡Trunks! – y todos percibimos esa inconfundible manera alocada de conducir de Mai, esa que ya prácticamente no existía hace… quise meditarlo, pensar que lo que se me vino a la cabeza, no era cierto.

\- Buenas tardes - aquella no era una sonrisa sincera, y de pronto, me sentí enfadada, esa mueca lacónica, no era el verdadero Trunks.

Bra solo bufo, y lo miro decepcionada… aquello confirmaba mis miedos, el matrimonio de Trunks y Mai, comenzaba a deteriorarse, y por alguna razón, eso me bloqueo completamente mi entendimiento.

…

\- Trunks… - susurre, el no volteo a verme, parecía dormido, eso o inconsciente.

Camine hasta el, que estaba de espaldas a mí, sentado en el sofá, lo contemple desde un lado y vi su rostro demacrado, y recordé la gentileza de Mai, sus constantes atenciones para con todos.

\- Trunks – hable un poco más alto, y finalmente logre que volviera mi atención, me miro y sonrió, y me quede completamente en blanco, fue como si de pronto, volviera seis años atrás…

\- Pan – inclusive rio al pronunciar mi nombre, sentí la contracción en mis venas, cuando cerró los ojos nuevamente, así… contemplándome.

\- vamos… - inmediatamente, me dije que eso era una locura, e intente pensar en otra razón, por la cual, pareció divertido en estos momentos, de pronto, esa mezquina idea se me cruzo por la cabeza, y me quede en silencio…

¿Es que tú también te ríes de la forma en la que me visto? – Siéntate a mi lado -, y me acerque, un poco a la defensiva – lamento eso, seguro no piensas nada bueno de mi… es solo, que por un momento, me pareció… -.

\- … - volviste a mirarme, y suspiraste, y nuevamente, eras seis años atrás los que estaba viviendo, no habías cambiado demasiado, no… de hecho, ya me parecía, que no había rastro de ese demacrado rostro que vi, eras solo tú.

\- que aún tenía 24 años, de ese tiempo en el que, estaba en mi segundo proyecto, para alcanzar mi doctorado, aprobando ese jodido multicontrato… estaba tan cansado, tan hastiado, y de pronto, llegaba una impertinente niña a molestarme, ¿sabes?, esa chica hablaba fuerte y claro, tenía una voz preciosa, era casi la de un ángel… pero, al verla, entonces… veía a esa chica, jugando a ser niño – me sonroje, solo porque, a mí me parecía que no le fastidiaba tanto, y quise estamparle un golpe en el brazo – y era la cosa, mas encantadora que conocía, siempre lograba reanudar mis energías -.

Y me quede completamente aislada…

No había rastro de esa mueca lacónica, y de pronto, si de pronto… solo tú y yo en esta sala, compartimos algo, que nadie jamás si quiera imaginaria: memorias.

\- ya sabes, hasta yo puedo ser un ángel de vez en cuando – y esa risa, me hizo sentir demasiado bien.

No detendría mi plan, quería saber que pasaba entre Mai y tú, y haría que las cosas fueran tan buenas como hace siete años atrás – bueno, la verdad, para ser un ángel, te falta la tiara y las alas -.

\- las alas no son del todo necesarias, ya puedo volar – sonreí.

\- he hablado con Goten, Pan – inmediatamente, me sentí insegura, a estas alturas, nada era sorpresa, de acuerdo, a mi relación con mis padres – tienes a todos demasiado consternados, ¿no lo crees? -.

\- no, no lo creo, además -.

\- además, no es seguro donde vives, Pan -.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? – el negó con la cabeza.

\- ya es demasiado tarde Pan, te llevare a casa – tire de tu ropa, mientras te parabas, y volviste a sentarte.

\- Puedo irme sola – dije molesta, pero… - dile a mi tío Goten, que todo va bien – me pare, sin mirarte, y cuando salí fuera, estabas a mi lado.

\- no te dejare sola Pan – y quise gritarte que nadie debe cuidar de mi – y no pongas esa cara, sigo siendo el adulto -.

\- tengo 18 -.

\- 31, y eso no me importa, no sé cómo Bra puede dejarte que te quedes hasta las 2 de la mañana, y no invitarte a quedarte -.

\- lo hizo, pero me negué, tengo trabajo, y no voy a faltar a mi tercera clase – sonreíste, y me llevaste dentro de tu auto.

No cruzamos una palabra durante ese viaje, y solo escuchamos una canción que había en el repertorio de la única radio, que a estas horas funcionaba, hablaba de los colores, y de pronto, descubrí que realmente me gusto esta canción, intente memorizar la letra, para luego colocarla en el buscador, y encontrar la canción original… sonreí, luego de anotar exitosamente una buena parte del coro.

Tú también parecías interesado en la canción, pero no pregunte, cuando me baje del auto, nos observamos por unos instantes, para sonreír otra vez, sin pronunciar si quiera un murmullo.

Vi el pequeño edificio, y busque las llaves en mis pantalones, admito que la piel se me congelo al instante, el clima descendió considerablemente en esta época del año, cuando apenas si estamos a unas semanas del invierno como tal.

Mis dedos torpes, terminaron por tirar las llaves, y tú, quien apareciste de la nada, me las diste –Trunks – musite – no tengo 14 años, puedo sola -.

\- Bueno, no nos despedimos – besaste mi mejilla y esperaste, pacientemente hasta que abriera la puerta, y encendiera la luz, que solo mostraba una escalera que conducía al segundo piso, el blanco de las paredes me deprimió un poco, y solo pensé en acostarme de inmediato, vivir sola e independientemente, traía unas ligeras incomodidades, una de ellas, la falta de calefacción.

\- Adiós Pan -.

\- Trunks – dije, jugueteando, y cerrando la puerta, no escuche tu auto partir, o si quiera el sonido que produce la puerta cuando la cierras, me apresure a subir las escaleras, y encendí las luces, camine en dirección al ventanal que mostraba la calle, abrí las cortinas, y pude verte ahí abajo, sonriéndome - ¿Qué haces ahí? – dije, algo asustada, comenzabas a comportarte extraño…

\- despídete – y reí sonoramente, y recordé a mis queridos amigables vecinos, si… eran de lo peor.

\- bueno – fingí inocencia – adiós – y subiste al auto, encendiste el motor y las luces…

No paso demasiado tiempo, hasta que me di cuenta, de que seguías gustándome locamente…

…

\- Kevin, si no te concentras no lograras dar la patada sin caerte – estaba de cuclillas, intentando explicarle a un niño de seis años, que un movimiento no es solo fuerza bruta, que la energía que tenemos los humanos, se debe concentrar para su avance, cuando practicas un arte marcial.

El pequeño asintió, e intento varias veces más. Bueno, no hay porque quejarse, tengo doce alumnos, siendo la ultima una niñita, con una fragilidad aparente en su sola mirada, era la peor de la clase, pero nunca se rendía… avance hacia ella, al notar el ligero moretón en su brazo.

\- Zoo, quedamos en que no volverías a practicar en casa demasiado – ella me miro con esos ojos, tan honestos, que sentí culpa de incluso considerarla la peor de mi clase, pero ahí estaba, intentándolo nuevamente.

\- lo siento, es que, deseo tanto mejorar… - dijo segura, sin dudas, culpa o pena.

\- mira – rápidamente, saque una hoja de una libreta que llevaba en mi escritorio, y anote lo más rápido posible unas recomendaciones médicas para la niña – dale esto a tu madre, y vuelve inmediatamente a casa… - era necesario, como mínimo aplicar un ungüento a su brazo, y ella derrotada, tomo sus cosas, y partió a casa, a unas pocas cuadras de distancia.

Sentí una mirada recorrerme, y vi a Colm, fuera, tenía esa expresión que me enloquecía, y solo atine a saludarle con un gesto, el sonrió y yo seguí con mi clase, hasta que todo acabo, y Colm seguía fuera, me despedí de los chicos y los observe partir.

\- Pan, espera… - yo sonreí y él se sonrojo.

\- vamos, solo es mi atuendo de gimnasia – tu asentiste y te acercaste, tomaste mi cintura, con poco cariño y brusquedad, me besaste y yo correspondí.

Cuando nos separamos, tenías esa expresión que no me terminaba de agradar del todo, pero que ahí seguía…

.

.

.

.

\- ¡Hola!, bueno quise responder a algunas peticiones que me dieron en la historia anterior, y la verdad, woow, recibí un subidón de inspiración para atreverme a crear una pequeña historia relacionada con: ELLA, TU y YO, ya se… me di cuenta de que no pulí eso de los colores, y sé que aquí tampoco hice una explicación de lo más iluminativa respecto al tema, pero quiero ir poniéndolo conforme avance la historia; sin más que decir, agradezco los comentarios que me habéis puesto en el fic original, me animo mucho, quiero esta historia por, lo admito, un lio personal, espero resulte interesante de leer, y obviamente que lo hayan disfrutado… -

.

.

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	2. Nota de la autora

**Nota de la autora:**

 **Hola, nunca había hecho esto, pero supongo no será la última vez; lamento que Luis Ramirez, DarkNexusTheDude e incluso a kjmb, tuvieran la experiencia de leer mi historia, puesto que imagino son seguidores de MaixTrunks (eso está bien, los gustos son personales y nadie puede cambiar eso). Sin embargo, llamarme "Maldito idiota" o incluso buscar mi otra historia para llamarla "mierda" no soluciona tu molestia, es mas, solo me generaste un mal momento; me hubiera gustado demasiado que hubieran publicado sus quejas con su cuenta en FF, pero a falta de eso, tengo la bochornosa tarea de escribirlo aquí, para todos.**

 **Esta historia es meramente producto de mi imaginación y ganas de escribir, la imaginación es libre y en la historia de esta** **MALDITA IDIOTA** **, las parejas serán como se me antoje.**

 **En ninguna parte vi que colocara Mai, Trunks específicamente, puesto que es un triángulo amoroso, y PAN si estaba en la descripción formal de la historia, ojo observador para la próxima… A mí también me ha pasado, he leído historias de parejas a las cuales no quiero, por simple error en no fijarme bien, y si, es muy molesto, pero únicamente lo lamento: por lo mal que se siente. Sin embargo, espero que si alguno de vosotros, u otra persona que incluso le hubiera pasado esto mismo antes, NO proceda con insultos, porque son groseros; ahora, también no les quito el derecho a expresarse. Y si alguien ajeno leyó esto, lo lamento también, en ningún momento hubiera querido causar polémica o algo, pero no me quedare en silencio si me ofenden, este último comentario es acerca del insulto como tal que me enviaron ELLA, TU y YO.**


	3. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

\- lo he entendido, me excedí y tenías razón – me lo dijiste mecánicamente, era tal y como siempre, yo me removí entre las sabanas, queriendo espacio, maldita sea… esto terminaba por sofocarme.

\- Colm, déjalo – susurre, pero tu seguías hablando… y no entendía que era lo que tu buscabas, después de todo, me parece que cualquier hombre, estaría feliz de que le propusieran una dosis de besos, sudor y placer, sin ataduras.

No me hiciste caso, y no lo harías, no era idiota, tu solo querías hacérmelo creer, pero deje que hablaras, sin oponerme a nada… en cambio mi mente, comenzó a divagar en Mai, sonreí, recordé, como fue cuando la conocí… La odie profundamente, no fue hasta que me di cuenta de lo buena persona que era, para notar que había sido una completa idiota, muerta de celos por algo que no podía ser…

"- Muchacha, eres demasiado apasionada, no sabes controlarte –" ese fue tu primer sermón dedicado a mi persona, y recuerdo que Trunks pareció molesto por sus palabras, y de hecho, fui yo misma la que entro en pánico, cuando pidió casi al borde de las lágrimas, que no pelearan. Ese era uno de mis recuerdos favoritos, era doloroso y mi cura a la fantasía…

Desde ese día, ya nunca más pude volver a imaginarme a tu lado, desde ese día… solo podía adorarte, consciente de que nunca tendría nada más que mis sentimientos secretos.

Un tacto suave, me devolvió al presente – Entonces, nos veremos Pan – y me sorprendí, Colm se fue de pronto, sin exigirme un beso o abrazarme con absoluta ternura.

Mire mi reloj, y me apresure a por una ducha rápida, cepille como pude mi pelo, y me vestí simple, pero escogiendo ropa de la cual, Bra había seleccionado personalmente, me mire al espejo, así… desnuda, y me pareció que era un ser prácticamente inerte, mi piel, clara… pero no blanca del todo, estaba inmaculada, sin rastros del tacto de Colm, suspire y seguí vistiéndome.

Era la media tarde de un martes, tal vez sería una buena idea visitar a la abuela… y así aprovechar de ver a mi tío Goten, y que hablara con mis padres.

Tome las llaves, el abrigo que me había dado Bra, y unas capsulas con una aeronave, solo por si acaso… los diferentes tonos en grises del barrio, me deprimieron un poco, y camine una buena parte del camino, hasta que nadie me prestase atención y así volar tranquilamente hasta el monte Paoz.

Me apresure tanto como podía, y de pronto, sentí un ki, elevarse por muy encima del de un humano común, inmediatamente, me llamo la atención la cantidad de gente, el sonido, los colores, en fin, era un espectáculo que resaltaba por mucho hoy, intente pensar en algo que ocurriera justo hoy, y no… nada paso por mi cabeza. Dude en ir a ver o no, y la curiosidad pudo más, no conocía a nadie, al parecer… mejor así, pise en mis pies detrás de unos arbustos, y corrí en medio de la enorme multitud, y vi a mi abuelo Satán, sentado en el escenario… ¡Quería darle un abrazo!, pero la imagen de Uub me detuvo, intente decrecer mi ki, lo máximo posible, y volví a esconderme en la multitud…

Muchas gracias "curiosidad", ya se me arruino el día… negué con mi cabeza y me aleje lo más rápido posible, cerré mis ojos, y salí disparada de ahí…

…

\- ¿Abuela? – entre en la casa, y pude verla perfectamente pulcra, las fotos de mi abuelo estaban sobre os muebles, de mi padre, e incluso mías, suspire y llame de nuevo - ¿hay alguien en casa? -.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña? – Vi a mi tío Goten, entrar con un enorme pescado en sus manos, parecía un poco cansado, y aturdido.

\- Pequeña no es forma de llamarme – sonreí, los extrañaba tanto, incluso mis peleas por nada con mi único tío.

\- Pan – dijo en un tono más o menos severo – dios mío, ¡Cuánto has cambiado!, si ya tienes una cana - de inmediato puse los ojos en blanco.

\- Ya, ¿Dónde están todos? -.

La expresión cambio de inmediato – mi madre está en el campo, busca algunos condimentos naturales, yo buscaba la cena, y mi padre -.

\- Entrenando, ya lo sé – suspire, era más que obvio que aquello era lo que estaba haciendo – no he percibido su ki en bastante tiempo -.

\- si – Goten suspiro también, supuse que no era a la única a la que esto no le hacía demasiada gracia.

\- Buscare a la abuela, así quizás pueda ayudarle en algo – de inmediato volé hacia la dirección que me había señalado Goten con anterioridad, y ahí la vi, cargando tres canastos ella sola - ¡Abuela! Dame eso – sonreí y corrí hasta ella, quitándole dos de los canastos – he venido a verte -.

\- ¡Pan!, estas preciosa, algo más pálida de lo normal, pero preciosa como siempre – tomo mi mejilla y la apretó, si, por muy humana que fueras abuela, aun tenías fuerzas, más que cualquier miembro de nuestra familia.

\- Mama – escuche hablar a Goten quien quito el último canasto de las manos de Chichi, y quiso ofrecerse para cargar el mío, me negué rotundamente.

\- puedo sola – me asegure de parecer lo más terca posible…

La abuela aprovecho para cargar más los canastos, hasta más o menos, la noche ella caminaba en silencio, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras yo y Goten la seguíamos.

\- ¿ocurre algo, Pan? – Yo lo mire dubitativa – no me engañas, pequeña… no habías tomado contacto con nosotros desde que te fugaste de casa y dijiste a tus padres que querías vivir, vivir tu propia vida sola, ¿Qué hizo que vinieras? -.

La abuela preparo comida, y yo me quede a cenar, reímos y vimos incluso algo de televisión, Goten cambio de tema, después de que le respondiera con un vago – Les extraño -.

Pero no visite a mis padres, el me aconsejo que debía de hacerlo, y mi abuela, me hizo prometer que volvería.

…

"- no me engañas, pequeña… no habías tomado contacto con nosotros desde que te fugaste de casa y dijiste que querías vivir, vivir tu propia vida sola, ¿Qué hizo que vinieras? –"…

"- tienes a todos demasiado consternados, ¿no lo crees? –".

Desperté asustada, las voces de Goten y Trunks, eran un eco constante en ese sueño, mas no recordaba más que sus palabras, nada más que su imagen…

\- ¡Ya basta! – suplique a mí misma, no quería seguir metida en ese lio de emociones… pero alejarme más de lo que lo había hecho, me parecía imposible… ¡Madre mía!, gire sobre mi cama, y entonces vi la chaqueta de cuero color marrón de Colm, se la había dejado, sin pensarlo dos veces encendí la luz para ir a por ella, me la coloque, queriendo olvidar mis sentimientos.

Esa noche de insomnio, me repetí una y miles de veces, que Colm era lo mejor para mí, esto Bra no podía saberlo, ella no me ayudaría a guardar el secreto, y no la pondría de un bando, entre su cuñada y su mejor amiga… Rememore otra vez, cuando Trunks le pidió su mano en matrimonio, lo romántico que fue todo…

Esa fantasía, cumplida para otra mujer, acaricie mis piernas, como diciéndome que todo estaba bien, que mi dolor era lo correcto, porque mis sentimientos por Trunks solo fueron sueños de una niña, mi eterno amor platónico.

\- mi eterno amor platónico – susurre, convenciéndome a mí misma – solo eso eres Trunks, mi eterno amor platónico -.

Admito que llore un poco, porque pese al tiempo, dolía… dolía demasiado.

Termine, por acostarme con la chaqueta de Colm, si… tú eras lo mejor para mi Colm, yo tenía que amarte… te amo.

…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Mai dijo poniéndose alerta, puesto que no me había prestado demasiada atención.

\- No deseo equivocarme Mai, quiero a Colm – lo repetí por décimo cuarta vez en la esa semana, y Mai capto algo de mi atención, cuando la vi pasar por fuera del edificio y mi clase, entonces me vio, y sonrió completamente, yo le devolví el gesto…

\- Espera, si te gusta tanto, ¿Por qué no le diste una oportunidad antes?, ¿Por qué ahora? -.

\- yo, tenía miedo sabes, nunca he tomado muy en serio las relaciones o una pareja estable, además de que bueno, considero que soy demasiado joven – Mai rio y yo me sonroje, un poco avergonzada…

\- Por supuesto que eres joven Pan incluso, diría que tu estas asustada de tu propia decisión, ¿le quieres o no? – No respondí de inmediato - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Mai lo entendió a la perfección.

\- No lo sé… es que, le quiero, pero tengo mis dudas y todo eso, Bra me dice que debo dejarlo, pero no quiero – dije rápidamente, ella negó con la cabezo, toco mi frente y sonrió cómplice.

\- Haz lo que quieras hacer Pan, no tengas miedo a equivocarte, eres una chica fuerte, ¿no? – Asentí y ella acaricio mi cabello – de hecho, yo misma debería de hacer eso, Trunks lo merece – dijo ella decidida.

Ambas pagamos la cuenta del café donde habíamos reunido, yo por mi parte, solamente tome te, y Mai la especialidad de la casa.

\- Este lugar es muy especial para mí – Yo lo mire bien, y la verdad no parecía la gran cosa, imagine que aquí paso algo realmente importante.

\- Bueno, está muy limpio y el aroma es cautivador – Mai dio una carcajada. Que rara vez se oía, quizás solo algunas veces con Trunks.

\- Si, ya lo sé – ella acaricio su taza –fue aquí donde tome la decisión de darle una oportunidad al amor, con el único hombre que he decido estar – Y ella comenzó a decirme lo que pensaba de Trunks, y era como escuchar una maravillosa historia, sonreía y su rostro se iluminaba.

\- A mí siempre me pareció un "caballero", por decir algo – dije sin pensar.

\- La verdad era que Trunks no me parecía para nada mi tipo, es fácil verlo ahora como un caballero, más aun para ti, recuerdo que te adoraba, casi tanto como a Bra, incluso, bueno… me sentía un poco dejada de lado -.

\- Bueno, el para mí siempre ha sido algún tipo de héroe, él era muy cuidadoso, y yo una niña problema -.

\- no siempre fue así, ¿sabes?, a veces era un completo patán, pero volvía a ser encantador al rato – Mai parecía más relajada conmigo ahora.

\- Es hora de irnos, el dependiente no deja de mirarnos… - entonces, apareció Trunks, con un ramo de rosas blancas y se las entregó a Mai, después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Mai, soy un idiota… ¿no lo crees? – Yo me pare inmediatamente, Mai estaba en silencio, y era una situación demasiado intima, como para que yo me los quedara viendo como una psicópata o algo…

\- Hola Pan – sonreíste, y yo te salude torpemente, desapareciendo en menos de tres segundos, les desee suerte y camine tranquilamente hasta mi casa, entonces alguien me llevo hasta un rincón, obligándome a inhalar una sustancia extraña, que me atonto por unos momentos…

\- ¡Déjala! – escuche decir, y pude distinguir una sombra masculina, entonces me caí y escuche unos golpes, hasta que alguien cayo pesadamente al suelo, entonces intente abrir mis ojos – relájate… no es nada peligroso, solo cloroformo, estas a salvo – mire esos ojos de un azul casi verde, los reconocí, así como también reconocí tu cabello rubio y perfectamente peinado, entonces escuche otras voces, y una ligera discusión.

\- ¡Pan!, ¿Qué le has hecho? – esa era la voz de Trunks.

\- ¿Qué tiene? – la voz de Mai parecía la más cuerda entre una discusión que apenas si lograba entender.

\- Alguien la sedo con cloroformo, solo eso – sentí unas manos en mi frente y un aliento con una esencia a café.

\- No miente Trunks, además mira al tipo ahí tirado -.

\- Colm – logre susurrar – llévame a casa -.

Vi que él se quedó en silencio y solo escuche una negativa – no, Pan… no es seguro que -.

\- Calla, si lo es – dije casi automáticamente – es mi novio – Sentí el cuerpo de Colm tensarse, y escuche el suspiro de alguien…

…

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? – Pregunte a Colm, quien me miraba dulcemente. Este sonrió y me beso en los labios, yo me incomode, pero lo acepte poco a poco.

\- solo unos minutos, no fue demasiado… dime, ese hombre que, quería matarme, ¿Era acaso Trunks Brief? – el parecía algo molesto.

\- Es amigo de mi tío, me conoce desde bebe – dije sonriendo.

\- vale – el suspiro y se paró, me di cuenta de lo muy bien que se veía con esos jeans algo viejos y esa polera simple y gris - ¿soy tu novio? -.

\- bueno – mi corazón latía desenfrenado, una por miedo… otro por él, y no, no se notar la diferencia – respecto a eso, me he decidido, y quiero intentarlo… estaba siendo algo cautelosa, ya sabes -.

\- Pan, te conozco desde tus 13 años, desde ese día en la playa, ¿desconfías de mí? – yo negué con mi cabeza.

\- pero aun así, quiero saber, ¿Por qué me quieres? – pregunte, segura, exigiendo saber si era una buena idea meterme en esta relación.

\- Pan, admito que me encanta tu belleza, tienes un rostro que adoro – dijo el con ternura, pero yo quería que me vieras por algo más que eso – me gusta tu espíritu, hay algo en ti, que no lo sé… me hace querer, atraparte, eres silenciosa, recatada, algo cómica – lo mire, intentando asociar esa descripción a mí misma – No, cómica no… ¿agraciada?, bueno, déjalo, me gustas mucho -.

Por primera vez me deje abrazar por Colm completamente, aceptándolo y abriendo mi corazón para el… aun cuando sus palabras, no calzaran en lo absoluto para mí.

…

\- ¿Qué hiciste QUE? – Bra grito en su auto, entonces se detuvo en una esquina y me miro a los ojos – Pan, tu no lo quieres, ¿a qué estás jugando? -.

\- Bra, solo quiero darle una oportunidad, dármela a mí misma, ¿Cuál es el problema? -.

\- Yo pensé que no querías nada con él, siempre te quejaste de eso y todo lo demás – Yo solo negué con mi cabeza y quise que Bra me creyera de una buena vez.

\- Bra, no pierdo nada con intentarlo ¿O sí?, el, es perfecto en muchos sentidos – y lo era, era amable, era romántico, era guapo, era inteligente.

Ella apoyo su frente contra sus manos, que estaban sobrepuestas en el mando de su auto – ven, vamos de compras mejor -.

\- Bra, no quiero que te enfades, ¿vale?, sé que estas preocupada, pero estoy segura, es lo correcto… -.

\- Solo vamos de compras, ¿te parece?, tengo una carga de estrés que quiero liberar -.

\- ¿y como están las cosas con Uub? – dije algo molesta, ese sujeto no terminaba de agradarme, por más "gentil" que se mostrara…

\- terminamos, si te hace tan feliz – Bra murmuro, algo resentida – más bien, EL término conmigo… -.

\- bueno, no todo podía ser tan malo – sonreí, y bebí el refresco de cola con licor que compramos y mezclamos con Bra.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, con la canción que hace solo dos noches escuche, por mera casualidad, Bra pareció un poco consternada y comenzó a revisar sus contactos.

\- ¿Aló? – dije entre risas…

\- nena, ven aquí un momento, estoy en mi apartamento – sonreí nuevamente… quería verte, verte lo más pronto posible.

\- vale – dije, y solo podía pensar en ti, en tus ojos azules…

…

Toque sonoramente la puerta – Abre – canturree, riendo como idiota.

De inmediato, unos cálidos brazos me abrazaron, y yo le empuje suavemente – Pan, dime que no estas ebria -.

\- Ya… esta vez, no quiero ternura, ¿soy tu novia?, si, ganaste, ahora deja de ser bueno, ¿vale? – el rio tanto, que no me di cuenta cuando comenzó a besarme, o si quiera, cuando terminamos en su pieza.

Solo se, que en medio de tus besos, no lograba sentir lo suficiente, pero era peor nada, solo cerré mis ojos, y me deje llevar…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	4. Como una hermana

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Salí corriendo, sin si quiera fijarme en la hora… quise ser silenciosa y lo logre, corrí como loca por toda la calle, hasta que me lanze al aire, para volar sin ningún espectador cerca, abrí la ventana de mi apartamento y prácticamente me lance dentro de él… había entrado en pánico, lo admito.

…

 _Los movimientos pausados, casi como si no hubiera experiencia en ambos, los besos que demostraban una necesidad que no lograba reconocer, una que solo me producía dudas a mí misma, carantoñas en mi cuerpo…_

 _\- Te amo, Pan – me congele mentalmente, abrí mis ojos y vi unos ojos azules, que me demostraban más de lo que yo quería, tu cuerpo empujando al mío, tomando el control, tus gemidos, y la nada misma para mí, tu lengua en mi cuello y la incomodidad que solo se acrecentaba…_

…

Solo quise dormir, dormir y olvidarlo todo.

Y logre hacerlo, fue como cerrar mis ojos, y al abrirlos me encontré con un día bastante iluminado, escuche unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, me levante, colocándome los jeans del día anterior, y una camisa blanca, pase mis manos en mi rostro, y baje las escaleras de un solo salto.

Abrí la puerta, y vi a Trunks, con un rostro sombrío, lo entendí, quería hablar, y no precisamente para decir un cálido "buenos días", me hice a un lado, dejando que subiera al segundo piso…

\- ¿Quieres café? – pregunte tontamente, casi trabándose mi lengua en cada silaba.

\- sin azúcar y amargo – dijo de pronto, recorrió el lugar, y me sonroje un poco, mi pequeño apartamento, solo consistía en un lugar de tres piezas, donde una contaba como armario, mitad habitación, mitad cocina y un baño… Mi cama, desecha y aun con la chaqueta de Colm en ella - ¿Durmió aquí? – yo casi derrame el agua fría que conseguí en el pequeño mueble con grifo.

\- No, solo… se quedó conmigo unos momentos y -.

\- Pan, no mientas, anoche vine después que Bra llegara a casa, no me abriste – dijo el dándome la espalda, y yo me quedé sorprendida, no tenía la más mínima idea de que Trunks hubiera si quiera venido aquí. - Ahora te encuentro así… sola, con la ropa de un desconocido que… -.

\- no es un desconocido Trunks, lo conozco desde mis 13 años, y tome contacto con él hace un año… es -.

\- lo lamento – me quede aún más sorprendida, por no decir asustada – lo siento, es que… ayer, mientras estaba con Mai, sentí tu ki explotar para descender bruscamente, no sabes cuánto me preocupe -.

\- Trunks, no soy una niña – sonreí, llevando en mis manos el hervidor que contenía el agua caliente, busque un par de tazas y prepare café para ti, y un té para mí.

\- no lo digas tan libremente, te dije que este lugar es peligroso para ti, ni si quiera los sayain parecen ser inmunes a las sustancias nocivas – me quede callada, y frunciendo el ceño. Finalmente, agregue agua y lleve el par de tazas a la pequeña mesita en la que comía y preparaba mis cuentas – no me puedo creer que seas novia de un sujeto así -.

\- Es una buena persona -.

\- No es capaz de protegerte – y me pareció escuchar a mi padre… Mi padre, ¿Cómo no lo supe antes?, seguro… seguro Trunks solo está vigilándome porque él se lo pidió.

\- ¿Lo sabe mi padre? – El pareció desconcertado, me miro intensamente, como queriendo descubrir algo en mí, y de pronto, suspiro… ¿debía tomarlo como un "si" implícito?

\- no, pero… me ha pedido que cuide de ti, y bueno… me he dado el trabajo de tenerte vigilada por mi propia cuenta – cubrí mi boca, queriendo gritar de ira, pero bien sabia, que no lo hacía con malas intenciones… - eres un libro en blanco para mí, Pan – Yo solté mi taza, mientras el aparto la mirada de mí.

\- Entonces, tu repentino interés por… - ¡Que ilusa!, ¿Por mí?, ya lo hubiera querido. – Trunks, no tienes que hacerlo – finalice, intentando buscar su mirada, y al ver que parecía haberse absorbido en su propios pensamientos, desistí, al menos hasta que el retomara palabras.

\- Sé que, estabas ahí por Mai, que la estabas acompañando a ella – el frunció el ceño, y yo me pare inmediatamente de la silla.

\- lo estás exagerando, ¡puedo sola!, es cierto, ayer me tomaron de sorpresa, pero ya ves… no ocurrió nada en lo absoluto – quise sonreír, y lo hice, pero no serviría de nada si Trunks no me dirige si quiera una mirada… - ¿no me digas que discutieron por eso? – Y pude verles, a Mai intentando explicarse, y a Trunks indispuesto a oírla – No sirve de nada buscar culpables, ¿Qué no ves que no me ocurrió nada? – fui hasta su lado, tirando de su ropa.

El tomo un sorbo de café y me miro, y de pronto dijo – es imposible enfadarse contigo - ¿Qué quería decir? – Y soy un idiota, lo se… pero – me miro con tristeza, e hizo un además de tocarme, pero cambio de idea al instante – no debí gritarle, ni mucho menos cargar sobre ella la responsabilidad de tu bien estar, pero entiéndelo… se me hace imposible no querer protegerte, te conozco desde una edad, que se me hace imposible asumir que estas sola en un lugar así, que no logro aceptar que ese otro, sea tu pareja -.

\- No lo conoces – argumente en su defensa.

\- Pero si a ti… él no es para alguien como tú -.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?, ¿Qué un hombre atento, guapo, inteligente y romántico no puede ser para mí? – sonaba idiota en mi cabeza, todas querían un hombre así… y era alarmante que Trunks pudiera saber mis dudas del "otro" lado de mi persona.

\- No exactamente, Pan… él no es lo que tú necesitas, lo se… - Parecía convencido, y comenzaba a dudar enormemente de mi misma, cada vez que revelaba esa expresión… casi indescriptible para mí, sus manos tomaron la mía, y yo quise que me abrazara, que me estrechara sin decir una sola palabra – debo parecerte un loco -.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -.

Y Trunks puso esa expresión de falsedad, esa sonrisa lacónica – Pan, vengo a las 6 a.m. a tu hogar, te reprocho tu irresponsabilidad, y luego estoy dispuesto a separarte de un hombre al cual apenas si conozco, ¿te parece que eso es lo que tu harías? -.

\- Si – dije segura, queriendo romper la barrera que él estaba poniendo – lo hice con Bra y Uub, no me siento muy mal de que su relación acabara, él no era la persona adecuada para Bra, nadie me lo quitara de la cabeza –.

El pareció contemplarme con una mirada diferente, casi incrédula, pero finalmente se paró, terminando así nuestro contacto, se acercó al pequeño y viejo balcón, abriendo la enorme ventana, encendiendo un cigarro y posándolo en sus labios… Yo lo contemple, casi embelesada… hoy parecía anunciarse un día precioso, pero nada era mejor que Trunks frente a la ventana, proyectando esa sombra enorme, mientras su rostro era iluminado por los rayos de luz y el humo salía de manera, prácticamente majestuosa desde sus labios, entonces me quede ahí, solamente observándolo en el más profundo silencio, embobada como una niñita loca de amor… - cambies – escuche eso, y me arrepentí inmediatamente, de no haber prestado más atención, que a lo que podía ver, relegando a un cuarto o tercer plano lo que me acababas de decir – Es jueves, tengo una junta con los socios, una enorme cantidad de papeleo que revisar y una esposa a la que recuperar -.

Tome, el ultimo sorbo de té, y quise no tener estos sentimientos contradictorios, acongojándome la voz, porque quería hablarte, pero, por alguna razón, ahí estaban los sonidos, atrapados en mi garganta - ¿Qué fue lo que le has dicho? – El miro el suelo, y yo aproveche la oportunidad para poder contemplar su rostro, que lo único que reflejaba era culpa, tristeza e ira.

\- bueno – el suspiro, sujeto tensamente el cigarrillo, lo vi exhalar el humo y me pareció ver la desesperación misma, parecía tan confundido – la culpe de todo, reconozco ese lugar Pan, la recuerdo… Mai solía trabajar ahí la mayor parte de su adolescencia, con Pilaf y Shu… No eran exactamente un equipo estrella, pero siempre intentaban salir adelante – vi las lágrimas contenidas – Ella, ella era una mujer en toda la definición, no era una dama, te lo aseguro, pero era una mujer, era brillante, madura, inteligente, seria, era la pasión en un concepto diferente, pero era eso Pan, era pasión - ¿Y que querías decir con "era"?, ¿Por qué relegábamos al pasado el dolor?, ¿Por qué tenía que ser justo tu dolor, Trunks?... – y yo, impulsivo, instintivo, solo ella pudo llevarte ahí, y… -.

\- ¿y que, Trunks?, ¿Qué? – me miraste, y quise abrazarte, brindarte fortaleza, quise ser fuerte, quería serlo solo por ti.

\- A fin de cuentas, ese es un lugar especial, iba con amigos ahí, incluso con "amigas" solo para darle celos, y nunca lo conseguí, o nunca lo demostró, no lo sé – sonreíste – y justo ayer, tenía que culparla de todo; no sabes lo que sentí cuando te vi a ti, en brazos de un hombre al que no conozco, frágil e indefensa; apenas lo vi a él, solo quise matarlo -.

\- Trunks, no deberías de -.

\- Si debo, Pan, tú eres como una hermana para mí -.

…

¡Hermana!, ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Gregory, procura golpear el saco en esta posición, si no, podrías lastimar tu mano – no quería hacerlo, solo quería huir lejos, y destruir, destruirme a mí misma, destruirlos a todos… ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me afectas tanto?

Tome la mano del niño, y la acomode, negué con mi cabeza y sonreí para él, Zoo permanecía en silencio es una esquina y me acerque a ella - ¿Qué te ocurre? -.

\- nada – ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y unas lágrimas derramadas – solo que no quiero seguir siendo tan "débil" -.

\- la destreza de un guerrero no es repetitividad de fuerza – no, no lo era… - es el entrenamiento y el esfuerzo que depositas lo que te vuelve una buena guerrera, además, no es únicamente golpes y patadas, ¿lo entiendes?, puedes lograrlo incluso cuando tu oponente te supere en muchos aspectos; más uno es en el que no debería de superarte jamás – sonreí, mientras en sus ojos verdes solo vi esperanza – inteligencia, un combate puede ser inteligencia y fuerza a la vez, es eso lo que diferencia una pelea, de un "arte marcial", es arte, Zoo; tu solo sigue intentando -.

…

\- ¿vendrás?, ¿de veras? – Bra dejo de lado toda su ropa, únicamente para interrogarme, y no estaba de humor para fingir.

\- Si, ¿lo había dicho, no? - Bra sonrió.

\- Vale, pero… ¿no creerás que llevare un esperpento de acompañante, o si? – Yo la fulmine con la mirada, y ella rio sonoramente, sabiéndome humillada, con mis viejas zapatillas, mis jeans grandes, mi polera sin indicio de escote y algo desteñida, y mi clásica pañoleta naranja, coronando mi cabeza en una coleta alta.

\- solo quieres una excusa para tener tu muñeca humana – sisee, ella rio y me abrazo, pues me conocía bien, y no, esta vez no me opondría a que me maquillaran y vistieran al antojo de Bra Brief.

Enseguida me tiro una docena de tacones, vestidos, faldas y cuanto trapito pasara por sus ojos, yo solo me quede sentada junto a su cama; sumergida en mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Pero qué haces ahí?, vete a darte una ducha, quiero una linda muñeca – ella reía, le saque los parlantes y tome mi móvil, para dejar una canción tocando en el pequeño mueble de madera y cristal que tenía en su cuarto de baño, enseguida apareció Bra, dándome una bata, toallas y me dijo que me aplicara un líquido transparente en el rostro por 5 minutos, yo acepte, sin rechistar y me contemple en el espejo, la primera canción rotó sin demasiada diferencia, entonces apareció la pequeña búsqueda que realice hace solo dos días atrás…

Y la letra solo me recordaba a ti, pero… ¿Por qué?

" _estas desgarrado en cada borde, pero eres una obra maestra"_

¿Era la tristeza…? ¿Qué era Trunks?, ¿Por qué aun me importas tanto?, ¿Por qué es aún más?, ¿Por qué…?

" _ **\- … tu eres como una hermana para mí –"**_ Y no dejaba de pensar en ti, quise entender, pero mientras me veía al espejo, me sentía más confundida; Quise recordar la primera vez que me sentí así, pero nada venía a mi mente, quise recordar desde cuando tome conciencia de quererte, y tampoco lograba recordarlo, porque yo te adoraba desde que mi memoria es inconsciente… ¿Y qué demonios significaba eso?

\- ¡Pan, metete dentro de la ducha y lávate bien la cara!, ¡puedes usar mi champú, no te preocupes" – y sonreí ante la extroversión de Bra…

Lo hice, abrí el grifo y deje el agua recorrer mi cuerpo, tome un poco del champú que tenía un color rojo, lo pase por mi cabello y luego jabón liquido en mi cuerpo, así me limpie tranquilamente, la verdad era que el agua me gustaba mucho, y mientras más tiempo diera Bra con sus monólogos sobre cómo me vestiría, y yo no lo presenciara, mejor.

La canción paso, y yo salí de la ducha solo para colocarla otra vez, mire mi reflejo, sabiéndome completamente desnuda, con Trunks en algún lado de la casa, y me arrepentí al instante, me cubrí inmediatamente, y al resbalarme con el jabón aun presente, sabía que tenía que seguir bañándome, no caí claro, pero si seguía incómodamente nerviosa…

Trunks se casó con Mai, era cierto, y ella era una mujer despampanante, pero aun así, el vivió diferentes experiencias con otras, otras que yo conocí, que eran de un perfecto bronceado, otras que tenían un cabello perfecto, que vestían como "damas" y otras no tanto, con tantas chicas de cuerpo perfecto, de rostro atractivo, de tacones altos y marcas en la etiqueta de su ropa, que yo jamás usaría por cuenta propia…

Y mi vergüenza aumento al recordar a Mai, ¿Qué pensaría al saber que fantaseo con su esposo a veces?, sobre todo ahora, que he repetido las ocasiones… Ella era perfecta, tenía ojos inteligentes, una mirada astuta, un rostro que no todas poseen, yo en cambio… no quise deprimirme más, y seguí duchándome hasta terminar.

…

\- no, solo vuelve a colocarte el rojo – asentí y coloque la prenda en cerca de mi cara y Bra parecía más indecisa que nunca – me gusta el azul, pero lo tuyo es el rojo – ella sonrió, y luego de una interminables minutos bajo el cuidado de Bra, decidí que ya era suficiente.

\- Ya – la aleje de mí, mientras reía y mis manos apartaban su cara - ¿está bien?, no lo crees, ya me echaste como seis o nueve cosas en la cara, no quiero más -.

Bra rechisto un rato, y termino aceptando el trato que le propuse, solo un poco de brillo labial y delineador, en vez de todo el escritorio lleno de cosméticos que tenía en frente. En el momento en que ambas estuvimos listas, Bra tomo mi brazo y me obligo a tomarme fotos con ella, sonreí y puse caras extrañas, solo para arruinar las fotos, Bra no parecía demasiado feliz, pero si divertida, finalmente, hizo que me pusiera los tacones que me tendía y salimos, por supuesto, siempre podía fingir que caminaba, cuando en realidad la mayor parte del tiempo me mantenía suspendida en el aire.

\- No vale Pan, camina, no es tan difícil – y no, no lo era, sin embargo lo molesto no lo quitaba nadie.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? – Mai nos miraba curiosa, mas a mí que nada, Bra se veía espectacular claro, pero que yo la siguiera, supongo que impresiona un poco.

\- Pan me acompañara a la casa de unos amigos, y bueno, no podía llevarla así como siempre anda, además… ¿no crees que esta linda? – Bra estaba realmente emocionada, yo solo esperaba que cuando llegáramos, no mostrara mis fotos a todos diciendo, "Esta es Pan sin que yo la vista, y aquí la tienen cuando yo me hago cargo".

Sonreí y Mai me miro dudosa, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero termino por darle la razón a Bra.

\- Entonces que dices, ¿Nos llevas? – Mai sonrió y aprovecho la ocasión, para dejar a criterio de Bulma y Vegeta si era "prudente" dejarnos salir así.

\- ¡Pan!, pero si te ves… - ¿Ridícula?, si, lo creería fácilmente – más adulta - ¿Qué quería decir eso?, ¿es que solía verme como una niña todo el tiempo?

\- Vete donde quieras, solo vuelve a casa – murmuro Vegeta, enfadado y dándonos la espalda después de un rato, Bra sonrió y volvió a hablar con Mai.

\- ¡Llévanos!, incluso podrías ir con nosotras – Mai negó con la cabeza.

\- No, aquello no es para mí – Bra suspiro y finalmente dijo que iríamos en su auto, que nada nos detendría y que esperaba que su padre no la vigilara toda la noche.

\- Es una lástima, quería traer a Mai con nosotras, ya sabes… han tenidos demasiadas peleas esta semana, aunque creo que Trunks está intentando apaciguar el ambiente, no lo logra; Mai está realmente enfadada, le he preguntado, y supongo que pensó que quería ayudar a mi hermano, por lo que no me conto nada -.

Primero bebí hasta quedar mareada, reía y hablaba cosas sin sentido, Bra permanecía a mi lado, presumiendo de "nuestra belleza", decíamos disparatadas mientras habían chicos que nos miraban de forma sugestiva, no paso demasiado tiempo, para que a ambas nos terminaran acosando en busca de un "algo" mas, pero demonios… tenia novio.

La música estaba a todo volumen, el tiempo pasaba volando, y estaba en una casa que parecía que se caería en cualquier momento por la cantidad de personas, los hombres nos devoraban con la mirada, y mientras Bra se deshacía fácilmente de ellos, yo no sabía cómo quitármelos de encima, finalmente llegue a una esquina, me encontré con "Johnny": dueño de la casa, pregunte donde estaba el baño, camine casi queriéndome esconder, habían chicas que realmente me miraban con desprecio, y yo solos les devolvía el gesto, entre al baño y me mire a mí misma; y los recuerdos que provenían desde mi reflejo me atormentaron, yo era el lamentable caso de una mujer, que no logra superar su maldita infancia, y solo se me ocurrió que debía olvidar a Trunks de una vez por todas, sentí un ki conocido, era bajo y permanecía estable, ¡Era Colm!, rápidamente salí del baño, mientras una pareja "discretamente" entraba en él.

\- ¿Pan? – lo vi ahí, estaba con una camisa blanca desabotonada, con sus pantalones formales, con esa corbata casi desatada en su cuello, mientras su chaqueta a juego con su pantalón permanecía en uno de sus hombros, sujetada por su mano, el humo y un olor fuerte a licor lo rodeaban, vi sus ojos azules y una mirada furiosa, permanecía serio, sin rastro alguno de esa "ternura" con la que solía mirarme, se acercó a mí y tomo mi mano.

Me arrastro hasta la salida, donde pude ver un taxi esperándonos - ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? – Colm no me dejo tiempo a hablar, solo se colocó detrás de mí, y me ordeno entrar dentro del taxi, yo obedecí, porque por alguna razón este retorcido juego me estaba gustando… - ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? -.

Colm permanecía serio, y yo lo quede mirando largo rato, ahora más que nunca, quería que me tocara, que me besara y que no regresara a ser ese chico "tierno", quería que esta noche, ambos compartiéramos el placer y la tormenta que comenzaba a desatarse dentro de mí – Fue tu amigo, Brief -.

"Trunks", ese fue mi detonante para mi retrospección al espejo, un detonante que quería olvidar, que deseaba dejar ir a toda costa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Hola!, no sé qué ocurrió con el episodio anterior, ya que al final del capítulo había un mensaje para todos los que me apoyaron, seguro me equivoque de archivo (larga historia), bueno, entonces no me queda más que agradecer a los comentarios que me apoyaron, de veras, me levantaron la moral, y también a quienes dejaron otros reviews en el segundo capítulo, siempre se agradece, es reconfortante saber que a alguien en el mundo le agrada lo que escribes, o al menos es lo que me ocurre a mi**_ __ _ **Bueno, imagino que es completamente obvio que esto es un tipo de continuación de mi fic anterior, e imagino que hay quienes siguen muy "colgados" con eso de los colores, solo pido paciencia… saludos!**_


	5. Mi fantasma

_**Hola, quiero comentar, que en este capítulo existe un mínimo de contenido +18, por lo que hace algún tiempo atrás, cambie la categoría de la historia, no existe nada explicito, sin embargo, considero oportuno advertirlo, porque si esta la mención, así que recomiendo que si eres menor de edad, ignores completamente el texto que aparece separado por la barra o por otro lado, no leas este capítulo, y en si la historia, ahora si eres mayor de edad y te agrada la historia, espero que lo disfrutes.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

\- ¿Cómo es que no lo olvidas? – Bra estaba recostada en mi cama; yo estaba en una esquina de la misma, abrazándome a mí misma – ha pasado demasiado tiempo, creí que no lo habías vuelto a ver – era una verdad a medias, Bra estaba convencida de que cada vez que le hablaba de ese "fantasma", me refería a Emmet, mi primer romance, por decirlo así – era guapo, es cierto, te llevaba 15 años… creí que ya había formado una familia -.

Y lo hizo, solía hablar con él con frecuencia, por medio de alguna red social, pero él no era mi fantasma… sino más bien era su propio hermano, y apenas lo pensé, lo bloquee de inmediato – tiene dos hijos, y está feliz con su esposa –.

\- Pan… hablar con él, no es sano para ti – y solo la deje que creyera lo que quería, no servía de mucho debatirle a Bra Brief.

\- Bueno, no me preocupa si es sano o no, pero… aquella noche, – quise golpearme a mí misma – solo podía pensar en ese fantasma, y así y todo, me deje llevar, y bueno, no fue hasta hoy en la mañana, cuando desperté de mi propia fantasía -.

\- Kami, eso solo me hace creer que cometiste un gran error al iniciar una relación con Colm, después de todo, no es un mal tipo, es guapo, y tiene futuro, por no mencionar lo amable que es, te adora -.

\- no me lo repitas tú también – era lo último que necesitaba.

\- Bueno, no lo apoyo si te hace sentir mejor, pero huir de él, hace una semana, no les hace bien como pareja – Bra, giro sobre sí misma, y cogió el cobertor, envolviéndose en el – oye, esta noche, a las 7 abrirán un Bar, han invitado a mi hermanito, y no sabe con quién asistir, pensé que podríamos intentar colarnos con el… ¿no te lo parece?, vamos a la tienda, escogemos unos vestidos espectaculares, unos zapatos que vayan a todo a la ocasión, y te paso algo más de maquillaje, no será demasiado, solo será lo suficiente, para hacer que tu cara sea la más preciosa de todas, ¿te animas? – Toda una tarde con mi mejor amiga, no sonaba mal – prometo no buscar una pareja – Bra levanto la mano, en busca de una señal de compromiso, y me dije a mi misma, que repetir la ocasión no estaría mal.

Su viejo móvil comenzó a sonar, lo tomo y vio la foto de su tío en el; Bra se puso nerviosa, queriendo y no queriendo obligarla a decir, quien demonios la había salvado de una tarde juntas – Es mi tío Goten – y pude entender, de donde ella había sacado esa loca idea de "amores de una noche, Pan; "nadie" es irremplazable, "nadie" ama, "nadie"" y es que ese nadie, era ese fantasma, que nos perseguía, yo tenía el mío, y Bra el suyo – no contestare, seguro es porque me deje las llaves allá en casa de mi abuela -.

\- No me veas de esa forma – apareció ese tono, y yo reí como una tonta, era la copia del Señor Vegeta - ¿Es que no puedo…? -.

\- ¡Lo negaste como poseída hace cinco meses!, dijiste que era imposible que sintieras algo por Goten – reí, y pronto me pregunte si ella realmente había asumido que Emmet era mi fantasma, cuando sabía perfectamente que era su hermano, quien me quitaba el sueño.

\- Calla, eso es historia antigua; Goten… ¡Él no tiene nada que ver! – De pronto me pregunte si ella había tenido más valor de enfrentarlo, de asumirlo e intentarlo – no hay nada, ¿sabes? -.

\- Esta solo – y lo recordé, siempre en casa, cuidando de la abuela, habiendo dormido al alocado niño que iba de fiesta en fiesta, siguiendo a Trunks.

\- No me importa – Bra giro tanto, que termino en el suelo, sin poder si quiera evitarlo, atrapada en su propia red de "cobertor".

\- ¿Por qué no lo admites?, como cuando lo gritabas a los cuatro vientos, como cuando decías que él estuviera solo, era la señal de que esa mujer, que sería su pareja, esposa, amante y demás, eras tu -.

\- tú decías algo muy parecido con Trunks, no creas que lo olvide -.

\- Ya, pero las señales se fueron al basurero cuando apareció Mai – lo dije sin pensar, y aquello sonó demasiado distante a como me sentía, sonó envenenado, sonó con furia, sonó como una niña descubriendo la realidad de las cosas, sonó como mi madre, siendo vencida por la resignación de que su única hija, se negaba a entrar a la universidad, sonó como mi padre intentando retenerme en casa…

\- Bueno, no es que mi hermano valga demasiado la pena, a veces siento pena por Mai – Bra comento sin tapujos, y quise contradecirla – y pensar que todo empezó por la amiga de Marron -.

\- ¿Qué? -.

\- Marron es una la representante exterior de Capsule Corp. Entonces en una cena que organizo mi madre, celebrando el nuevo modelo lanzado de supercomputadora, Marron apareció con una de sus mejores amigas, era divertida, y guapa, sabe cómo hacer que los hombres mueran por ella, y tuvo la mala idea de coquetear descaradamente con Trunks, aun con Mai presente – imagine lo que ella debió de haber sentido, y la ira me invadió de inmediato, pero siendo realistas, es probable que ella jamás sentiría esa ira absoluta – después de eso, fue como si le perdieran el respeto a Mai, no es culpa de nadie en especial, pero es como si la confianza hubiera decidido tomarse una vacaciones, y aunque mi hermano trata de negar la sola posibilidad de una infidelidad, y todos sabemos que es así, nadie puede quitar esa expresión que Mai ha tatuado en su rostro, y mientras ella pasa más cohibida que nunca, más distante que nunca, mi hermano parece luchar por su afecto – y de pronto todo se tornó más claro, Trunks se veía más cansado que nunca, mas hastiado que nunca, y la razón de la descomposición de su matrimonio; solo son miedos e inseguridades, y mientras Mai aguanta todo con sutil silencio y Trunks se distrae con lo que pueda, sus detonantes se quedan encerrados, custodiados el uno por el otro.

De pronto me sentí ridícula con mis dudas respecto a Colm, y por mucho que ese fantasma me persiguiera, mas estúpida me considere… Trunks nunca me vería como algo más que una "hermanita".

\- Y no lo entiendo, ¿sabes?, si amas a alguien, pues entonces simplemente lo amas, ¿Por qué el miedo a la infidelidad?, ¿a la mentira?, ¿es que no crees lo suficiente en la otra persona? -.

\- Creo que somos demasiado insensibles para sentirlo, porque podemos entenderlo – Bra negó con la cabeza.

\- Si, tienes razón… pero eso no quita el hecho, de que me molesta que mi hermano haya decidido pasar un tour completo, con ella Pan - ¿se iban?

\- ¿Qué? -.

\- madre, mira la hora… ¡Debes venir!, tendremos que elegir algo para ti -.

…

\- ¿Bra?, ¿Pan?, ¿Pero qué…? ¡Kami!, no me digan que piensan – Trunks llevaba un traje negro, con una camisa gris y una corbata roja, Bra iba de blanco, mientras que nuevamente Bra me coloco un vestido rojo, mucho más atrevido y corto.

\- Eso y más, y tranquilo… no notaras nuestra presencia, Pan está algo deprimida y la traje para que se divierta; ¿no crees que se ve sexy? – me sonroje hasta las orejas, podía sentirlo, su mirada posada en mí.

\- Si – y yo quería salir huyendo – quise decir, te ves bien – Bra estaba expectante, ¡maldita judas!

\- oh bien, entonces no nos dejaras aquí, fuera de tu preciosa limosina esperando, ¿verdad? – Bra no tenía inconveniente en usarme para conseguir lo que quería – vamos, que Pan intenta recuperarse después de su ruptura – dios, esto era lo peor… no, lo peor era ver a Trunks teniendo casi la misma expresión que yo.

\- vale, pero no daréis entrevistas, no se tomaran fotos o beberán más de la cuenta – El frunció el ceño, y le di un tirón a Bra para que fuera honesta, esta solo se limitó a mirarme y reír suavemente.

\- Tranquila, mejor es disfrutar, ¿no lo crees?, nos la pasaremos estupendo – No había duda, Bra era capaz de todo… cuando quería algo – hermanito, ¿Por qué no partimos? -.

\- falta alguien más – sentí el ki de mi tío Goten, y Bra pareció querer caerse de su asiento, yo sonreí y tome su mano, intentando tranquilizarla.

\- ¡Pan!, que bien… así que Trunks te invito primero, ¿no?, bueno, no me queda otra que hacer pareja con Bra – Trunks negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que yo.

\- Más bien Bra la secuestro para hacerla cómplice de una noche de parranda -.

\- no pongas esa cara Trunks, ninguno de nosotros fue un santo en nuestra época – Goten sonrió – y que dices Bra, ¿quieres ser mi pareja? -.

\- no, voy con Pan – Bra me abrazo, como diciendo "nadie me separa de ella, no, me niego en lo absoluto", aun cuando sabíamos perfectamente que moría por posar con él, por parecer la pareja de él, de que todas vieran que ella, solo ella estaba al lado de él.

\- lastima – murmuro Goten – eso significa que tampoco puedo pedírselo a mi sobrinita, pero… de esta no te salvas Trunks – este sonrió, como si de pronto, una ola de buen humor lo hubiera devuelto, y me sentí celosa, era esa sonrisa, que se vio real, pero se la daba a mi tío, no a mí.

\- claro, puede que así… saliendo con un hombre, ya no hayan inconvenientes – y ese único inconveniente que existía, era Mai, quise desearles lo mejor a ambos, porque nadie era feliz.

…

Bra desobedeció la segunda o tercera orden de Trunks, me tomo de la mano, y me abrazo, sonrió, coqueteo y conquisto sin problemas a la cámara, yo sonreí, sonrojada, de pronto, un shock me azoto.

Emmet sobresalía de su limosina, junto a su esposa, los años lo favorecían, tenía esa mirada frondosa, como la de un bosque, su cabello negro, y una sonrisa deslumbrante, por otro lado, mire a la mujer, que se lo había quedado, era alta, voluptuosa, y llevaba un vestido color marrón claro, pelirroja y saludablemente pálida, era preciosa.

\- Señorita Son, sonría un poco más – murmuro la fotógrafa a la que había llenado de refresco de Cola, mientras me tomo fotos en ropa interior, trabajadora, que siempre quería difamarme, y no sabía si era una paranoia o qué, pero pronto alguien estaría empapada de algún refresco, solo que esta vez no sabía de qué.

Pronto, una mano tomo mi cadera, y me sentí pegada a un cuerpo, Emmet me miraba, algo sorprendido, y mi mano estaba tirante de la de Bra, un escalofrió cálido, me removió la columna, y todo lo que estuviera en mi interior, el tacto era brusco y fuerte, pero a la vez, era cálido y reconfortante, por otro lado, mire a Bra, quien sin problemas, se acercó al rostro de mi tío, para brindarles una sonrisa demoledora.

Perdí el aliento al sentir el cálido aire proporcionado por el aliento de alguien más en mi cuello, fue como si de pronto, me costara respirar, y mi sonrojo se esparciera por mis mejillas únicamente, voltee y vi los ojos de Trunks, mirándome fijamente, rogué por no hundir mi cara en su pecho, e inhalar toda su esencia – solo sonríe – su voz era casi imperceptible en medio de los miles de flashes que brillaban y emitían sus molestos sonidos.

Yo voltee mi mirada hacia Emmet, quien alzaba elegantemente una ceja; y todo ocurrió en cámara lenta, no fue hasta que estuve dentro del Bar que, de pronto, volví en sí, Bra estaba a mi lado, sujetando mi brazo, mientras convencía al barman que nos regalara su especialidad, este no parecía muy dado a negarse, por lo que en medio de un minuto, ambas teníamos una larga copa de un licor que no conocíamos, lo probé, un poco indecisa, y note como de pronto, este me gusto demasiado, Bra fue hasta donde Goten, solo para invitarlo a bailar, fingí reproche, pero ella solo asintió, y me indico el asiento junto a Trunks, resignada, camine hasta el, y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque Emmet tomo mi mano, para llevarme, en dirección opuesta.

\- Han sido muchas lunas sin volver a verte, pequeña – era galante, pero ya había superado esa etapa en mi vida, por lo que di otro sorbo a mi trago, y reí.

\- Leonor es preciosa – halague a su esposa, quien hablaba felizmente con un grupo de personas, que me parecía, habían roto el lazo simbólico a la inauguración.

\- Lo es sin duda, no creí que alguna vez usarías un vestido en público -, yo le mire sorprendida, hace 3 años que no nos volvíamos a ver en persona, y no creí que me hicieras un comentario como ese.

… **desde aquí no leer…**

\- segunda vez – corregí, y él me recorrió con la mirada, ambos siendo plenamente conscientes de que no quedaba el mas mínimo rastro del tormentoso "affaire" que vivimos ya hace demasiado tiempo – no estoy del todo feliz, pero fue más fácil de lo que pensaba -.

\- Has cambiado un poco – él dijo sin problemas, haciendo una pequeña distancia entre ambos, mitigando cualquier sospecha de intimidad – te has vuelto, "más seductora", mas adulta – bebí un poco más.

\- no es como piensas – era obvio que él pensaba que ocurría algo entre Trunks y yo – he venido con su hermana -.

\- diablilla – murmuro de pronto, riendo suavemente – no me refería a eso, sé que Brief está felizmente casado; sino que… bueno, estas dominando el ángel que tienes, eso fue lo que me atrajo a ti, ¿sabes? -.

\- fui tu ángel, no lo olvido – recordé los torpes primeros besos, mi primera vez, las caricias y las indicaciones, Emmet fue importante, porque me enseño el calor de la carne, de pronto, sentí como una mirada gélida me recorría, un ki elevarse, y de pronto, como unos brazos me apartaban de Emmet, y arrastrando a tres personas hasta un rincón cubierto del local.

… **hasta aquí, no leer xD …**

\- Muniz – ese era un tono autoritario, su mano sostenía la mía, era cuidadoso el tacto, y casi no creería que semejante tacto pudiera estar acorde al rugido que transmitió hacia Emmet, pero no lo era, no al menos si Trunks era quien transmitía ambas emociones.

Emmet era algo más corpulento, pero era infinitamente más débil, este aparto las manos de mí, y Trunks lo tomo de la camisa, casi perdiendo el control, y yo sin saber qué hacer, solo apreté su mano, y toda esa energía en ascenso se frenó.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, y cerro sus ojos – no le vuelvas a tocar un solo pelo, ¡no te acerques otra vez a ella! – mi corazón dio un vuelco de ilusión pura, ilusión que era mezquina e infantil, pero una ilusión a fin de cuentas.

Ambos terminamos entrando a baño de damas, Trunks tranco la puerta, tenía un gesto severo - ¿Qué crees que haces? -.

\- Eso debería de preguntártelo yo a ti – me defendí, Trunks de pronto me miro de arriba-abajo, y negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? -.

\- Pan, ese era Emmet Muniz, abogado, con una reputación intachable, un maldito pervertido que -.

\- Trunks, ¿De qué hablas?, Emmet no -.

\- ¿No qué?, dime Pan, ¿no qué? – parecía desesperado, enfadado y autoritario, completamente absorto en algo que no lograba identificar bien a fin de cuentas.

\- Trunks, cálmate… - deseaba saber al cien por cien, lo que ocurría por su mente, de pronto, él se volvió caótico y misterioso…

\- ¿Qué no ves que solo intento cuidar de ti? – dijo apoyando su frente en sus manos.

\- Trunks, debes dejar de hacer esto, yo estoy y estaré bien… por tu parte – lo mire, y tome su mano, para que me mirara de una buena vez – solo dedica más tiempo a Mai – me sentí una entrometida – dedica más tiempo a los gestos dulces y caballerosos, vuelve a ser tú, esa persona paciente, comprensiva; no dejes que otros manipulen los sentimientos tuyos y los de ella, solo vete de una buena vez con Mai, lejos de todo y de todos… -.

…

Y así, en menos de una semana, estaba junto a Goten, Bra, Bulma, Vegeta, mi abuela y padres, despidiendo a la pareja, Trunks parecía más tranquilo, y Mai permanecía en un silencio, que estaba muy lejos de ser hostil o producto de sus temporales estados de cohibición, sino más bien, de una calma absoluta.

Mai me abrazo fuertemente – se lo que has hecho niña, se lo mucho que intentaste animar a Trunks, sé que incluso querías hablar conmigo, pero te limitaste a animarnos desde una distancia prudente, te lo agradezco, como también agradezco que le hayas hecho entrar en razón – Ella me miro, con sus profundos ojos azul oscuro, y me pareció distinta, me pareció más vulnerable de lo que la mayoría del tiempo se pudo apreciar.

Me sonreía, libremente, y pude notar lo hermosa que era, se alejó y de pronto, Trunks beso mi cabello – cuídate, pequeña -.

Trunks me absorbió con gratitud, era esperanza pura lo que sus ojos reflejaban, una esperanza que dio alegría, que opacaba el cansancio y esa melancolía que solía acompañarlo, Trunks se iba, se iba lleno de esperanzas y felicidad, se iba junto a su esposa, y escuche como Bulma decía, que aún no quería ser abuela…

De pronto, solo lo vi a él, alejándose, caminando seguro, tomando de la mano a alguien, quien logre identificar como su mujer, recordé su feliz sonrisa.

De hecho, todos parecían esperar la solución a los dramáticos episodios vividos, y quizás todos estábamos en lo cierto, era como si de pronto, todo hubiera sido cubierto por él, por su magnetismo, que transmitía con esos serenos ojos, con esa mirada que quedo marcada dentro de mí, todo era felicidad…

Y volví sonriendo a casa, ignorando por completo a mis padres, a quienes no me quería enfrentar, al menos no por ahora, estaba agotada, y me coloque las pantuflas, lanzando lejos mis botas, alguien llamo a mi puerta, y baje cuidadosamente por las escaleras, sin saber la razón de una aparente debilidad…

Abrí la puerta, y de pronto, como un balde de agua fría callo sobre mí, Trunks había partido junto a Mai para salvar su matrimonio, para profesar sin el menos impedimento lo mucho que la amaba, así como el me lo había dicho a mí, haciendo a un lado los temores…

Colm se encontraba delante de mí; pero no había espacio para el en este momento, Trunks estaba lejos, para luchar por su felicidad, y yo estaba sumamente feliz por él, más el fantasma se alejó un poco, y me este me pareció mas irreal que nunca, si Trunks estaba tan dichoso y revitalizado, y yo quería verlo así más que nunca… ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Porque, apenas vi el azul de los ojos de Colm, tan diferente de los de Trunks, solo me ocasiono dolor, despecho y un vacío gigante, que me consumía, que…

Colm me abrazo con fuerza, y yo me deje mimar, aun sin entender el dolor, la felicidad, el despecho y la esperanza que combatían la una a la otra en mi interior.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Muy buenas lector; bueno, agradezco el apoyo a mi historia, y la verdad, estoy conforme con la primera critica "con todas las del deber", claro que ese deber, solo le doy importancia yo; pero siendo más seria, de veras, lo agradezco. Dudo mucho que leas esto, pero igual, no me agrada subir un capitulo con una nota, porque dios mío… es horrible la esperanza que generas con que esa historia que te ha gustado, solo sea un mensaje para un tercero… pero de veras, gracias :)**_

 _ **Ahora, diferimos en un gran punto, y en algo que me ha causado una incomodidad, por no decir paranoia xD, mencionaste que publico "pedofilia", oye, déjame que te diga que eso es horrible, desprecio la pedofilia, porque no es nada gracioso o sano, por si no lo entiendes bien, eso implica en muchos desastrosos casos, la violación y corrupción de NIÑOS, ¿he publicado algo así?, para nada, en lo absoluto, además… ¡Madre mía!, esta no es la única historia Trupan, por favor… ¿acaso que me guste una pareja con una diferencia de edad es delito?, para empezar, solo es una historia, escribo porque me gusta, no soy el tipo de chica que publica algún tipo de perversión horrible, donde se sabe perfectamente que leen niños, es decir, yo conocí este sitio de muy pequeña, y creo nunca haber accedido a algún tipo de link, donde me encontrara con "pedofilia", y para no extendernos más, admito que el único gran error que cometí, fue el de no calificar la historia en rango M, de hecho no pensé que fuera necesario, pero también, era algo que en algún momento ocurriría, puesto que la historia quedara desde ahora en adelante registrada ahí.**_

 _ **Ahora, refiriéndonos a un tema más feliz, dedico el capítulo a mis 2 favs, y mis 2 follows, ¡gracias, espero no decepcionaros! ¡Saludos!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	6. Cumpleaños

_**Hola! Quiero agradecer a su apoyo, de veras, y no, no deseo extenderme demasiado, porque bueno, aquí lo que importa es la historia, así que sin demasiado que decirles, disfrútenla…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

No paso demasiado tiempo para que ese vacío se apoderara de todo, pero me parecía que no era del todo malo, Colm permanecía a mi lado en todo momento, e incluso retome poco a poco contacto con mis padres, quienes estaban totalmente encantados con Colm, y fue cosa de tiempo, para que comenzara a vivir con él, compartíamos sin horas y horas, él estudiaba y trabajaba como dependiente de una distribuidora tecnológica, y yo me concentre de lleno en mis clases, aumentando mis estudiantes y algunos turnos para adultos los sábados después del mediodía.

\- ¿Quieres tocino o huevo? – me encontraba acostada, completamente desnuda y sonriente.

\- ¡Fruta! – escuche una risa, seguida de una maldición.

\- Totalmente incorregible, mi amor – hoy era de las últimas semanas de otoño, pronto la primavera llegaría, lo que significaba que solo quedaban un par de días para mi cumpleaños, y Colm era un verdadero desastre ocultándomelo, que sentí ternura de solo pensar en que estaría a salvo mientras escondía los adornos en el mueble de la limpieza de la cocina.

Vi el mensaje de Bra, me contaba que estaba conociendo a sus compañeros de clase, que uno en particular le llamo la atención, y me envió fotos de él, parecía guapo, y sonreí como idiota.

\- ¡Pan! – me levante de un golpe, corriendo y duchándome una velocidad luz, vistiéndome con el cuerpo aun algo húmedo, y bajando en medio del vuelo a la mesa pequeña que compartíamos en la cocina; después de todo, era algo extraño comer en una mesa tan grande, cuando solo éramos nosotros dos.

Colm, me pasó un plato enorme, lleno de frutas picadas y me dio la cajita de crema, para echarla toda dentro de mi desayuno, en ese momento, me ofreció tostadas con mantequilla y dulce.

\- Esta noche no llegare – lo mire algo confundida, y recordé una vaga conversación acerca del experimento que realizarían en el laboratorio improvisado de Clark, él y su equipo, debían de estar toda la noche atentos a los cambios, yo asentí y el me sonrió, de pronto me reprocho con la mirada – Kami, cámbiate eso, te enfermaras… -.

Reí – estaré bien, tú solo preocúpate de aprobar ese ramo -.

\- sabes que no soy especialmente dado a notar los cambios transcurrido en horas, menos en minutos – él se revolvió el cabello, casi recién cortado – es mi última oportunidad de aprobar el ramo, sin irme a exámenes -.

\- puedes con ello – una parte de mí, consideraba una ridiculez vivir está tranquila y apacible vida con Colm, y durante las noches, fugarme para ocultarme bajo pelucas y vestidos, con Bra, para bailar, para coquetear, beber y volver a casa, a tener sexo descontrolado, para nunca terminar bien…

…

\- ¡Perdón! – había un hombre desnudo en la cama con Bra, y yo abrí la puerta después de tocar un par de veces.

\- ¡Pan! – escuche risas y unos torpes golpes, imaginándolos a ambos intentando vestirse rápidamente, al rato, Bra abrió la puerta, sonriendo y col el labial algo corrido – lo siento, no debías de ver eso… ¿ya terminaron tus clases? -.

Asentí, y de la nada, salió un chico alto y guapo, despavorido de la habitación… - Creí que lo estabas "conociendo", en un término algo más inocente -.

\- oh bueno, resulta que tenemos algo de química – ella rio, y me dejo pasar.

\- demonios… ¿se ha dejado un calcetín?, ¿de veras? – Bra lo miro y nos matamos de risa – demonios, pero que sexy es que se dejara un calcetín -.

\- calla de una buena vez, ven aquí – Bra dio palmaditas a su cama, y yo me acerque hasta tirarme en ella.

\- dime, hace dos noches… yo… -.

\- no, tranquila, no le fuiste infiel a Colm – respire con gran alivio, y pronto le comente sobre su ausencia de esta noche… - si quieres, podemos pasar una tranquila tarde viendo algo de tv, no lo hacemos casi nunca, por lo que… -.

\- ni loca – levante mis pies, dibujando cosas en el aire.

\- Dímelo – Fruncí el ceño, y mire a Bra, sin entender a que se refería, así pasaron unos segundos y solo deje que Bra caminara por su habitación – Pan, viene siendo momento de que me digas que mierda te ocurre, ¿crees que no lo he notado?, ¿crees que encuentro normal que mi mejor amiga, de una noche a otra quiera ir a fiestas, donde se emborracha, baila, coquetea y luego huye a casa, para dormir con un hombre del que está harta?, no lo entiendo Pan, finges que todo va bien, caminas y sonríes, le abrazas, se toman fotos… pero no, hay un vacío en ti, demonios, apenas bajas la guardia, tus ojos son los de una niña a punto de llorar, así que Pan, ¡¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?! -.

De alguna forma, me fue completamente extraño escuchar todas y cada una de mis acciones, y entenderlo – no lo sé – dije, pero aquella chica ahí, mirándome fijamente con… Me senté de inmediato, era esa mirada… esos ojos tan claros como el agua, el color, la profundidad… pero, una enorme diferencia, eran chispeantes, eras vivos; no era el… no era esa mirada taciturna y melancólica, te evite durante tres meses, y de pronto, quise echarme a llorar – te juro, por Kami… que no lo sé – aleje mi rostro de tu mirada, no quería que supieras la verdad, no quería que supieras que la única razón por la cual he cometido tantas estupideces, desde ese día en especial, fue únicamente porque intentaba huir de él, de mi fantasma, no de tu hermano en sí, que me veía como una amiga, o más bien hermana menor… sino de ese fantasma que crecía con él, que no me dejaba en paz, ahora que la distancia se hizo presente, que se volvió difuso, que ha cambiado, que ha transmutado, y aun no entiendo como…

…

\- ¡19 años, Pan! – Dijo mi madre, sonriendo; yo deje que me abrazara, mientras mi padre nos observaba – Cariño, ¿has pensado en lo que harás?, ¿quieres hacer algo en casa?, no puedes dejarnos solos -.

\- tu madre tiene razón, y bueno – él se acercó a ambas – hemos pensado y organizado una ligera celebración, tu abuelo se ha ofrecido a financiarla, de hecho, pretender llevar a todo Satán city ahí – el tomo mi mano, y sonrió – solo falta que tú quieras asistir -.

\- ¿no crees que sería precioso tener a todas esas personas ahí, por ti? -.

\- bueno, de hecho, había pensado en hacer algo familiar, y con unos pocos amigos… como el Señor Picolo – mis padres sonrieron.

\- sabemos que quieres algo así – dijo mi madre – pero, pensamos darle ese gusto a tu abuelo, te adora demasiado, y bueno, no te ha visto desde hace demasiado tiempo, déjalo que te consienta un poco -.

Asentí, sonriendo, aunque en el fondo quería que me tragara la tierra.

…

"No se me es fácil, ¿crees que quiero que asistan personas que ni si quiera conozco, la prensa misma, mis antiguos compañeros de clases incluidos?, solo me gustaría, pasar esa tarde junto a mi madre, con mis abuelos, con papa… con mi mejor amiga, con mi tío y… bueno, ya me entiendes" envié el mensaje, esperando una respuesta, tranquila, dando vueltas en mi apartamento, luchando por mi privacidad…

Mi móvil vibro, inmediatamente leí el mensaje "¿Quién diría que sigues siendo una niña?"

No sabía si sonreír o enfadarme, Emmet solamente me decía lo que pensaba, y de vez en cuando, me daba algún sermón "Eso no me ayuda demasiado" teclee y le envié el mensaje.

"Bueno, tienes dos opciones: la primera, disfruta de todo, no hagas caso de los demás, antes no te importaba demasiado, no dejes que te intimiden a etas alturas; la segunda: imponte, no dejes que nadie sea capaz de manipular tu vida, ¿ese no fue el trato al que llegamos?, nadie pasaría sobre ti, e incluyo una tercera, pero no te la recomiendo en lo absoluto; huye… huye como si quisieras desaparecer, no tomes contacto con nadie, déjalo atrás, deja a todos atrás".

"muy gracioso… sin embargo, ninguna de esas opciones me parece la adecuada".

…

\- vamos, solo inténtalo, sonríe un poco – me resigne poco después de que mi abuelo Satán me visitara, y me mostrara la cantidad de entusiasmo con el que preparaba todo.

Los flashes terminaron por cegarme unos momentos, Bra me había vestido nuevamente, mi mente divagaba sobre todo y nada, me limite a sonreír como Colm decía, y entre esa multitud, pude ver a la camarógrafa, intentando abrirse paso, rápidamente me escabullí, excusándome con cualquier cosa.

En cierto punto, estaba algo ansiosa, ni mi abuela Chichi o Goteen habían aparecido, por lo que esperaba que mi abuelito llegara pronto, junto a ellos, de veras que lo deseaba; por mientras, intente hablar con el señor Picolo o algo, este parecía algo incómodo pero acepto mi compañía unos momentos…

No paso demasiado tiempo, para que todo se llenara de música, y comenzara a bailar como si se me fuera la vida en ello, reí y termino por agradarme la idea de tener tantas personas, camuflándome entre ellas, huyendo lentamente de las fotos, bebí mas de la cuenta, lo admito, pero aun así, ahora me sentía con el valor suficiente, de mandar todo al maldito cuerno, y que nadie realmente me pondría realmente atención…

\- ¡Pan! -.

\- ¡Tío! – grite, y corrí hasta el, me lance a sus brazos y reí bastante tiempo.

\- por Kami, Pan; debes aprender a beber, no es algo que logres de un día para otro -.

\- ¿Dónde están mis abuelos? -.

\- eh… - Tras de él, al abrir mis ojos, pude ver la sonriente cara de mi abuela, quien vestía elegantemente… sola.

\- mi abuelito… - mis ojos comenzaron a picar, a picar tanto que apenas logre soltarme de mi tío, abrace a mi abuela, y no pude evitar preguntarme, como era que lo soportaba…

…

\- ¡Pan! – Era la voz de Bra, yo solo me quede en silencio, este era el único baño al que pocas personas intentaban venir, ya que estaba muy lejos de la terraza y jardín – Abre de una vez -.

Estaba sentada, maldiciéndome a mí misma, me había llenado de estos malditos miedos, que me bloqueaban la mente, maldije a Colm, quien creía que tenía control sobre mí, quien decía conocerme, quien hablaba con mis padres… pero las lágrimas no lograban salir, la frustración permanecía ahí, toda conmigo…

\- Pan, sé que querías que el señor Goku estuviera con nosotros hoy día, pero intenta verlo de su punto de vista – y lo entendía, lo entendía…

¿Es que las cosas no podían ir a peor?, ah… claro, toda esta maldita fiesta está quedando grabada en videos, en fotos y en entrevistas… maldita sea.

\- ¡Vale ya!, es hora de que salgas de ahí, madre mía… -.

Me levante, y me mire al espejo, me atormento un poco la deformación que empezaba a vivir mi fantasma, como también las malditas dudas, la presión que convivía conmigo con tan solo ver a Colm, cerré mis ojos, y me dije que todo estaría bien, retoque un poco mi vestido, y abrí la puerta.

\- ¡Pan… estas, estabas…! -.

\- ni si quiera pensé en hacerlo – camine a su lado, y sonreí con mi mejor cara, note el ligero flash que provenía de una de las esquinas, y vi un tacón color violeta; camine en su dirección, rápido, como si esta vez no me importara el hecho de que un humano común y corriente, lo presenciara – hola – salude con una voz de pocos amigos, la chica me miro, y pareció totalmente horrorizada.

\- ¿Cómo…? – sus ojos me miraban incrédula, me hizo sentir como un monstruo, como un fenómeno, esa mirada desorbitada, sin orden en las pupilas, el pavor en su respiración, moví mis manos, y tire ligeramente de la cámara que tenía colgando de su cuello, y lo triture, y así, eleve mi ki, para terminar de destruir todos sus malditos accesorios y cámaras secundarias, su cuerpo tiritaba, y pese al susto, ella estaba bien, bueno, bien físicamente.

\- ¿Qué cómo lo hice? – dije de una forma casi cruel, sonriendo; la chica de rubia cabellera me miro, ¡pero que más daba! Deje caer los restos de lo que antes había sido una cámara al suelo – como por magia – reí suavemente, y me aleje de ella, dejando que Bra me siguiera.

\- ¡no pudiste haberlo hecho mejor!, ¿crees que vuelva a intentar difamarte? -.

\- me da igual, la próxima vez, iré a dar un sacudón a su casa -.

\- eso es crueldad – Bra reía – pero tranquila, no te detendré -.

…

\- estas enfadada, pero te pido que no lo estés… quería ir, pero… - mi abuelito Goku estaba frente a mí, o más bien, yo frente a él, habían pasado dos días desde mi inmemorable fiesta de 19 años, por lo que me decidí a buscarlo, y pedir como mínimo una disculpa – sucede que ese día, intente practicar una nueva técnica, perdí el control en el último momento, y quede inconsciente… y ahora, cuando desperté, entonces ya era demasiado tarde -.

\- sí, lo entiendo – dije en un tono casi neutral.

\- ah, qué bien, temí que fueras como tu abuela, ya sabes, siempre me da reprimendas – él puso su mano en su cabello – Gohan me dijo que tienes un novio, ¿te gusta? – sonreí, no podía despreciar a mi abuelito, no lo lograba.

\- ¿Qué pregunta es esa?, me gusta – sonreí.

\- oh bueno, solo quería verificar, no parece como si tuvieran mucho en común, y sabía que te sacaría una sonrisa – el me tendió algo, y lo tome al instante.

\- ¿Qué es? – solo parecía un cristal muy bonito, no era una joya o algo, solo un pedazo de piedra extraña.

\- Bueno, no entendí muy bien lo que era, pero lo obtuve durante mi técnica, es como una piedra muy dura, que no se lograba romper con nada, y para cuando lo hizo, este pedazo fue lo único que sobrevivió, me parece bonito, y quería que lo tuvieras -.

\- ¿Es tan duro en serio? – no parecía la gran cosa, por lo que lo apreté con todas mis fuerzas, y no logre si quiera trisarlo.

\- bueno, no sé de donde haya venido, pero de veras que me pareció bonito, es transparente, de un ligero color lila, no sé, solo que no sabía que traerte, y lo tome como una victoria, quería darte eso Pan, mi victoria – Yo sonreí, y le di un abrazo.

\- gracias -.

\- no hay de que… ahora, dime; ¿Quieres ir con tu abuela?, preparo mucha comida, y si ve que estas más feliz ahora, bueno, puede que deje de verme con esa cara de morros, no me gusta ver a mis dos chicas así -.

Acepte su proposición, sonriente… mi abuelito realmente sabia como hacer que mis días mejoraran – a mí no me hace demasiada gracia, por un momento creí que no dudarías en sacrificar a tu nieta por tu entrenamiento, deberías de avergonzarte Goku, todo el mundo asistió, Pan se veía preciosa, aunque claro que no lo notarias, a fin de cuentas, no sabes distinguir esas cosas -.

\- Bueno, no pude ser el único que falto, ¿o sí? – respondió mi abuelo, mientras comía ferozmente.

\- no, también faltaron Trunks y Mai, pero ellos si tienen escusa Goku -.

\- parece que esto se tornara un largo combate – murmuro Goteen, sonriendo.

…

 _Baje cuidadosamente las escaleras, eran las tres y media de la noche y no lograba conciliar el sueño; era una pijmada en la cual me había quedado con Bra, estudiamos juntas, y terminamos muy agotadas, pero de inmediato, apenas me acosté, solo quede con un blanco en la mente, estaba nerviosa, y decidí que no habría nada mejor que ir a por un vaso de leche, de cualquier forma, era solo para relajarme…_

 _Era consciente de que ese mismo nerviosismo hacia que mi ki fluctuara desde altos a bajos niveles de energía, por lo que los reduce al mínimo, casi silenciosa, como queriendo fingir inexistencia, avance hacia la cocina, busque un vaso y saque algo de leche._

 _Fue ese el momento, en el que escuche un pitido, mire en dirección a lo que parecía una cafetera, había un vaso con café; entonces repare en el hecho, de que había una luz que provenía desde el estudio que Bulma manejaba; debía de ser Trunks, quien apenas llego a la cena, comió como pocas veces lo había visto, hambriento totalmente, comento algo sobre que realmente se había puesto dura la propuesta de su proyecto, algo que no logre comprender del todo, solo que le estaba costando mucho._

 _Tome la taza de café, y camine hasta la sala, la puerta de abrió automáticamente con mi peso, y pude contemplarlo sobre el pequeño sofá, tirado ligeramente hacia atrás, con su computadora en la mesita, que a la vez, tenía comida desparramada y notas, como así un cuaderno y lápices por todos lados…_

 _\- ¡Trunks! – Él tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca ligeramente abierta, y unas gafas que estaban por caer de su rostro - ¡respóndeme, Trunks! -._

 _Se removió un poco, y vi como fruncía ligeramente el ceño, abrió sus parpados, pesadamente, y pude notar las ojeras bajo sus ojos._

 _\- estás cansado – dije de pronto como si él no lo supiera, me miro bien, y luego sonrió._

 _\- vaya… ¿Qué haces aquí? – murmuro, pasando sus dedos por sus ojos, y bostezando._

 _\- no puedo dormir… vine por leche – señale mirando mi vaso – pero luego, estaba el café listo, y pensé que… -._

 _\- dámelo – asentí, y se lo pase – ven, ¿quieres charlar un rato? -._

 _\- creí que estabas cansando – murmure, sujetando decididamente mi vaso con leche._

 _\- bueno, sucede que tú siempre tienes algo que decir, y sucede que justo hoy, necesito escuchar una incoherencia infantilísima -._

 _Fruncí el ceño, y el bebió su café tranquilamente, con una sonrisa en los labios – esa palabra no existe – y lo imite, tomando el contenido del vaso._

 _\- si existe – dijo de pronto, riendo…_

 _\- shh… puedes despertar a alguien – murmure, y el sonrió un poco más, tomo su computadora, y tecleo rápidamente unas cosas que no lograba entender - ¿Qué es eso? -._

 _\- bueno – me miro – es mi proyecto, Pan -._

 _\- ya lo sé – dije alzando la voz – me refería a, de que trata, me da curiosidad -._

 _\- se basa en la idea de hacer intercambios de personal por 5 meses, entonces, se seleccionaran a un individuo al azar; es como un tipo de experimento, en donde se evaluara el rendimiento de las diferentes franquicias de Capsule Corp.; en este caso, por el mundo, más que nada, es una forma de saber si tenemos el personal calificado y la tecnología a la altura -._

 _\- oh, bueno… no he entendido nada de lo que me has dicho, pero bien, te deseo suerte -._

 _Y salió esa risa, que siempre me había gustado, no era de esas veces en que me fastidiaba o hacia el tonto, era ese tipo de risa honesta…_

" _ **Your little brother never tells you, but he loves you so…"**_

Tome el celular, y respondí sin si quiera mirar el contacto, del otro lado, solo escuche una ansiosa voz masculina, hablándome de algo de lo que no preste total atención.

"-Pan, ven rápido, usa algo lindo-", fue lo único que logre identificar, de algo que me parecía un vomito verbal…

Me duche rápidamente, y me encontré en mi departamento en las poblaciones de Satán City, busque los tres vestidos que me había dado Bra, y no los encontré, seguro estaban en el departamento de Colm, mire la hora, eran las 3 de la tarde, resignada, tome el vestido, que Bra había rogado que usara en el baile de último curso, ese que había mirado feo, y deje escondido en medio de cajas, lo tome y me coloque los tacones negros que estaban tirados junto a la ventana, y me dirigí a esa concentración de ki que me era familiar.

Me esperaba sonriente afuera de un restaurante que parecía caro, tenía flores en sus manos, y me las entrego, vestía elegantemente y me beso en los labios, entramos juntos, y termine por sonreírle. Por alguna razón, mis manos se enfriaron completamente, como si algo malo fuera a ocurrir, y me ensimisme al punto, en el que solo era capaz de ver a Colm hablar, pude ver que rio, que parecía serio, y me dije a mi misma que lo que decía era algo importante para él, ordenamos comida y me siguió hablando, tomaba mi mano, y la beso de pronto, yo me aleje un poco, y el pidió más licor, pude notar como parecía más nervioso, y eso me incomodo a mi…

No sé qué fue, o si era normal que de pronto, todos mis pensamientos se esfumaron y en compensación pude oírle perfectamente – Pan – el sonrió, sonrojándose y bajo la mirada, quito sus manos de la mesa y se aclaró la garganta, de pronto, un sudor frio me recorrió la espalda, él tenía una cajita negra en sus manos, la tendió en mi dirección y pude ver cómo, se armaba de valor, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba– Cásate conmigo -.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Es extraña la forma en la que, de alguna forma a veces, cuando menos deseas una relación o a ese "chico perfecto" por el que cualquier otra tendría sin duda alguna, suele generar una incertidumbre abrumadora… Sé que aún hay muy poco Trunks y Pan, pero por si no se ha notado, han pasado casi medio año en la historia, me he dado la tarea de decirlo aquí, porque no se me ocurrió una forma más "creativa" de introducir la cantidad de tiempo en el capítulo; ahora, volveré a hablar sobre lo muy feliz que me tiene sus comentarios de apoyo…**_

 _ **Monserrat835**_ _ **, dios, lamento haberte hecho pasar semejante rato, pero no te mentiré, hasta a mí me afecto… ¿es normal eso?, ni idea, jaja, por ahora te digo que Trunks tiene sus motivos, todo a su tiempo, espero que sigas interesada hasta que ese momento llegue, ¿vale?, y si, la vida sigue, pero admito que, mi lado más egocéntrico aquí, deseaba cualquier cosa menos que Trunks se fuera con Mai, pero tranquila, volverán… de hecho, como adelantito te digo que ya están aquí, solo que bueno, nadie lo sabe "formalmente", un abrazo!**_

 _ **cat violet**_ _ **, Uub en la historia no es malo, solo que hay tensión con él, pero de cualquier forma no es algo terrible, espero poder hacer de él un buen personaje, pero admito que con él me quedo corta, nunca he ahondado en él, como si lo he hecho con Pan, mayoritariamente, porque si, es cierto adoro a Trunks, y amo con locura el Trupan, pero sin duda es Pan quien más me llega al corazón.**_

 _ **Julyett;**_ _ **Ay… a esa petición de agregar a Sasuke en la historia, no me parece por completo una mala idea, sin embargo me ocurre con el algo muy parecido que con lo de Uub, ya de por si me siento amateur con mi humilde historia, jaja… y si meto la pata con Sasuke, dios, creo que la liaría en grande, tal vez en algún futuro, o quizás como un personaje más "Other Character, OC" lo agregue, no lo se… pero agradezco honestamente tu interés (de hecho, me emociona 3 ), gracias un beso!**_

 _ **Y finalmente a ti Guest, te juro que lo entiendo, lo entiendo perfectamente, yo también tengo ese vacío, y no sé si asociarlo a mí, de alguna manera "capricho amoroso" o al hecho de saber qué bueno Mai es la esposa de Mirai Trunks, lo juro, nunca había sentido algo que me consumiera más mi mente, porque quiero ser honesta con todos, esta historia la escribo por una meta demasiado personal, tanto que de hecho, siento como si dejara algo muy fuerte; relacionado con mi persona, claro, aquí en "Cobardía", espero que esta historia te ayude o que por lo menos, provoque algo en ti, que sea positivo, mis saludos afectuosos!**_


	7. ¡NO!

_**¡Hola!, bueno, quiero advertir nuevamente, no por una insinuación o nada… sino más bien por el "lemon" explicito que contiene este capítulo, y ahora de veras, si no crees ser capaz de leerlo, no lo hagas… como dije en un capitulo anterior, este es el punto en donde (si eres menor de edad, claro) debes alejarte totalmente de la pantalla y pagina, bueno, solo eso… espero que disfruten la historia.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

\- ¿Y qué dices? – tenía que admitirlo, lo único que estaba sintiendo en este momento era una desesperación enorme, un miedo que era lo que sea, menos controlable. Y tú estabas ahí, frente a mí, pidiéndome la única cosa a la que le tenía una real aversión - ¿estas dispuesta a ser mi esposa, Pan? – y mi corazón parecía contraído, ¿miedo o emoción? En este mismo momento no podría describir lo que era… y tenía que tomar una decisión, tenía que hacerlo…

\- Colm, creo que nos estamos adelantando demasiado… solo, solo llevamos unos meses juntos, además, acordamos que no pasaría de… -.

\- Pan, se lo que acordamos – el tomo mis manos, y su contacto era agradable, había seguridad, había esa calidez que… que yo buscaba – pero – me sonreíste, como intentando hacer que los miedos desaparecieran de una vez por todas, y el anillo brillaba en la cajita negra, la que estaba en tus manos, de pronto me parecía… que esto era una horrible pesadilla.

\- No… no estoy lista, Colm, tengo apenas 19 años, y se… se suponía que – de pronto, aparte mi mano… y solo pude observarte, con cautela, como si en cualquier momento, fuera a morir. Tu rostro me recordaba la decepción, el enfado y la frustración – maldición, quiero estar contigo, pero… -.

\- déjalo ya… - murmuraste en voz baja - ¿Por qué haces esto? - ¿Por qué?, bueno… llevaba preguntándomelo hace más de seis meses. - ¿estás jugando conmigo? -.

Habían personas a nuestro alrededor, demasiadas personas… - Yo – escondí mis manos, y clave mis uñas en la palma, me dolía… pero no sabía qué hacer, y no podía huir, no podía hacerlo… más bien, no podía hacértelo a ti.

\- ¿Tu qué? – Querías que te mirara a los ojos, y tomaste mi rostro en una de tus manos, obligándome a mirarlos, pero no podía… cerré mis ojos con fuerza e intente apartarme - ¡Maldita sea!, deja de comportarte como una niña, ¡No sé qué te ocurre! -.

\- Colm - ¡Por que no podías callarte de una maldita vez!

\- ¡Pan!, te he preguntado, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?, ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto tomar una decisión?, ¿Es que no crees que sea lo correcto?, maldición… tus padres están de acuerdo, tu abuela está de acuerdo, yo estoy de acuerdo… ¿Por qué no lo puedes ver así? -.

Estabas casi sobre mí, imponiéndome algo que no quería, porque si bien… no me lograba entender en lo más mínimo, sabía perfectamente que las relaciones no eran para mí, que odiaba la maldita ternura contigo, que no soportaba esa fachada de dulce hogar, que odiaba y me daba pánico, cada vez que me invitabas a leer algún libro de una poesía que no entendía, porque me parecía demasiado hipócrita para ser un sentimiento sincero, pero ahí seguías, montando un show, queriendo obligarme con tu "inteligencia", ¿por quién me tomabas?, ¡Dijiste…!, dijiste cosas sobre mí que no son ciertas… dijiste…

\- ¡Mierda!, responde de una maldita vez – y yo quería que todo esto acabara - ¿Me amas, Pan?, ¿Puedes sentir eso?, ¿O no?, ¿No me digas que ahora resulta que así como no puedes querer…? -.

\- ¡NO ME CASARE NUNCA!, ¿ME HAS OIDO?, ¡NUNCA!, ¡NUNCA!– y habían lagrimas descontroladas en mis ojos, y sentía la furia embargarme el alma, quería golpearte, y hacerte entender que no estaba lista, que necesitaba que fueras cualquiera… menos tu ahora.

Estabas en silencio, y las personas tenían sus ojos clavados en ambos, y me mire a mí misma por acto de reflejo, ¡y me odie completamente!

Fue entonces cuando eche a correr, salí, deseando que no me siguieras, y corrí, no sabía en qué dirección, no sabía a donde, o quien me esperaba, pero tenía la maldita necesidad de correr, de huir lo más lejos posible, no quería herirte… eras demasiado bueno conmigo, y maldita sea… no soportabas mis dudas, como bien así yo no soportaba tu apego, no sentía que eras precisamente tu a quien debía de pertenecer… llore, maldita fuera yo, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, tropecé con los malditos tacones, y sin poder evitarlo, me desvié hacia un lado, cayendo hacia adelante, y choque, con toda la fuerza y brutalidad de la cual era capaz, era fuerte, fuera lo que fuera que me sostuvo…

\- Hey, ¿estás bien? – levante mis ojos, y de pronto eras tú. Tú… a quien extrañe tanto, el fantasma que volvía para hacerse más ausente, salía humo de tu boca, seguro el cigarrillo caía al suelo, quitaste el cabello de mi rostro, y pareciste realmente afectado, y de pronto, me di cuenta de que estabas aquí, ¿era una pesadilla? – Pan, por favor, intenta reaccionar -.

Ahogada entre lágrimas, intente inútilmente de gimotear y hablar, no podía hacerlo, y te pregunte, como si alguna vez fueras a entender lo que intentaba decirte con solo tocar tu camisa – Tu… -.

Tus manos tiritaban, como lo hacía yo, temblaban, era confuso… me miraste, y no descifre esa mirada, acariciaste mi cabello, y de pronto, tus brazos me rodeaban entera, confundida, solo entendí que eras tú, que estabas aquí, que estabas dispuesto a ser fuerte, fuerte por mí, y eso me hizo hundir mi rostro en tu pecho – shh – dijiste suavemente, acunando mi cuerpo.

Estaba derrumbada, y tú estabas ahí – Tu… -.

\- Te llevare dentro… -.

\- ¡no! – gimotee más alto, y te abrace con más fuerza. Y tu deshiciste ese contacto, tomándome cual niña pequeña, y yo solo quise apretujarme más, no dejarte ir, porque te quería aquí conmigo, no quería que me dejaras, estaba asustada, y tú eras fuerte por mí, y no… no me importaría decir que eras lo único que necesitaba, no deseaba nada más, no creía nada más, eras solo tú.

Mis ojos cerrados, no quería ver nada más, no quería ver al mundo, los rostros, de nadie… ni si quiera el tuyo Trunks, pero escucharte si… era ese latido de corazón, era tu aroma, ¡Y estaba tan mal!, ¡demasiado mal!, quería confesarlo todo, decírtelo todo… mis pecados, mis errores, mi búsqueda, tu presencia, deformada, sucia, triste y cruel…

\- abre los ojos – negué con mi cabeza, mientras sollozaba lo más silenciosamente posible – Pan, déjame… por dios, mírame, tus lagrimas no – era ese tacto suave en mi cara, era todo, y no podía ser nada a la vez... - ¡por favor! – era fragilidad, era…

Tú, con esa mirada severa, con las negras pupilas enfocándome, ese maldito mechón, que me ocultaba parte de esos ojos, que me consolaban, que me destruían, que me adoraban, pero que no me amaban…

\- hueles a… - inhalaste mi propio aroma, y pusiste una mirada feroz – no me digas que… - no lograba descifrar nada… el fantasma me había consumido, y me alejo de ti, del Trunks real… ya no te conocía, ya no eras mis recuerdos, eras solo mi fantasma, mi pesadilla y mis sueños a la vez, vivo, en carne y hueso, en energía, miradas, aromas, voz… ¡Pero no eras el verdadero Trunks!, ¡No eras mi amigo! – lo matare -.

A una velocidad casi luz, te proyectaste lejos de mí, salte, rápidamente… deteniéndote a medio camino - ¡NO!, no le hagas nada… por favor – mi corazón latía fuerte, me golpeaba en el pecho, creía que explotaría en cualquier momento – e es, es mi c cul, mi culpa – Y si tú eras mi fantasma, mi pesadilla, entonces no eras nada, te estaba perdiendo y no quería que aquello ocurriera, porque maldita fuera mi existencia, te quería con todas las fuerzas…

\- Pan – dijiste, mientras tomaste una bocanada de aire – no me quedare tranquilo si estas así –.

\- ¡Y QUE SABES DE ESO! – Te grite, mientras te empuje con todas mis fuerzas - ¿ALGUIEN LO ENTIENDE?, ¿ALGUIEN SABE QUE PASO?, ¿QUE ES LO QUE ME OCURRE?, ¡¿LO SABES?, DIME! – grite con toda mi voz, y te golpee, con tantas fuerzas como soportaba…

\- lo sé – quisiste abrazarme.

\- no…. – solloce, atragantándome con mis propias lagrimas – nadie lo sabe -.

\- si lo sé. Necesitas que sea fuerte… ¿no es así?, me necesitas a mí, en este momento – dijiste sombrío, no mirabas a nada – anda, golpéame – me aleje, un par de pasos, y de pronto - ¡MALDITA SEA!, ¡TEN VALOR! – y era esa mezcla tuya, era ira, era melancolía, era fragilidad y fortaleza, eras tú Trunks, eras ambos… maldita sea, en este momento, eras todo, menos por una cosa…

\- no – susurre.

\- ¡PREFIERO QUE INTENTES MATARME A MI A QUE CEDAS A LO QUE TE HACE DAÑO! – Gritaste, y avanzaste conmigo, golpeándome, tirándome lejos en un momento de baja guardia, me pare - ¡HAZLO! -.

\- ¡NO! – Pero corrí justo hacia ti, te golpee con todo, sin energías o ki, solo con mis puños, en una necesidad de sentir tu tacto, solo el tuyo y nada más.

Recibiste mi golpe, y me propinaste otro en el estómago, no había piedad, y ya no había miedo, escuche como el tacón se rompía, y perdía ligeramente el equilibrio, y me empujaste nuevamente, te acercaste a mí, y yo te aleje con una patada, desde el suelo, vi tu rostro, ligeramente magullado, y no espere, no ahora, me lance sobre ti, a golpear tu pecho, ese que me ofrecía consuelo…

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HACEN?, ¿POR QUÉ CREE QUE ME CONOCE?, NO SOY UNA IDIOTA, NO LOGRA MANIPULARME, NO LOGRO HACERLO LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BIEN, PORQUE NO QUIERO, NO LO ENTIENDO! – ese líquido salado entraba por mis labios, y no dejaba de llorar - ¿ME ESCUCHAS?, ¡COLM!, NO PUEDO, NO ESTOY LISTA, NO DESEO CASARME, NO CREO PODER HACERLO JAMAS, ODIO ESA VIDA, NO ES PARA MI -.

Me golpeaste tan duro en la mandíbula, y choque contra la pared, llevando conmigo alunas sillas y el sillón, pero la casa no se inmutaba, solo dolía mis músculos, y esa ansia por la sangre, por ver todo de rojo, por destruirlo, por destruirme, por asesinar…

\- TE ODIO – Gritaste, claramente… habían sangre y lágrimas en tus ojos, pero yo no me detenía, se escapó de mi control, yo no era nada - ¡¿POR QUÉ NO CONFIAS EN MI?, PORQUE NO PUEDO SER LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENO… ¡MALDITA SEA! – el sollozo entrecortado; no era conmigo con quien hablabas, como así no podía hablarte a ti, tu no hablabas conmigo, era el dialogo mediante la ira, el peligro y la violencia que podrían matar a un humano común… pero jamás a nosotros - ¡MALDITA SEA, MAI!, PORQUE AMARTE DUELE TANTO… - Y tus golpes eran ciegos, certeros, y sin rastro de la realidad… - NO VES NADA EN MI, NO AMAS NADA DE MI, SOLO SOY UN NIÑO, CARENTE DE AFECTO, DE TU AFECTO, Y NO PUEDO EVITAR AMARTE COMO LO HAGO, PERO YA NO, ME HE CANSADO, QUIERO CARIÑO, QUIERO TU PASION, ¡PASION MAI!, ESA QUE YA NO EXISTE EN TUS OJOS, ESA QUE HE PERDIDO… ME ODIO MALDITA SEA, TE PERDI… -.

Esa sangre, el olor al otro, los magullones, ya no había rastro de esa camisa, y yo sentía mi piel quemar, el dolor, ya no habían más gritos, ya había sido suficiente, no sabía si quiera cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo habían muebles rotos, ropa destrozada, sangre, lamentaciones y… - Trunks… - susurre, tu mirada se posó en la mía, y me deje caer al suelo – yo… - no me mires así, por favor, no con esa inmensa lastima.

\- Pan, dime…. -.

\- no – te interrumpí – por favor, no me digas nada… solo – me dolía, te esfumabas; mi fantasma se hacía más fuerte, y no… no me sentía capaz de hacer nada – solo abrázame -.

Me cubrí a mí misma, y de pronto ese vacío, triste y asfixiante, me envolvió completamente, abrí mis ojos, solo por miedo a verme más perdida, y se reanudo.

\- quiere casarse conmigo – te apretaba tanto, como si tu pudieras escudarme de el – no puedo, yo… - y tu correspondiste – tengo miedo… dime, ¿logras verme como una dulce y atenta esposa? – era yo, la niña con cadenas en sus pantalones, con la pañoleta naranja en mi cabello, con mis zapatos viejos… y Colm… ¿Cómo demonios termine con un anillo en frente? – dime Trunks -.

"… _me encanta tu belleza"_ Y no veías a través de eso, ni si quiera sabía a qué te referías… ¿belleza? " _… espíritu… silenciosa, recatada… cómica"_ Esa no era yo, no podía serlo, y ahí estaba el error más grande, deje que te acercaras, que me amaras, aun cuando no podía corresponderte.

\- Él no es para ti – dijiste junto a mi oído – déjalo ir Pan, no puedes amarlo… - era una voz hueca, me decías lo que a ella querías decirle, y todo sin derrumbarte, porque no te lo permitías, mi mano se posó en tu rostro, me aleje, quedando en una ínfima distancia.

Es como si vieras dentro de mí, las lágrimas se derramaron, pero por alguna razón, era más en tus ojos donde dolían, porque siempre había sabido que Colm no era para mí, pero insistí en ello, insistía… de hecho, porque… estaba sola, sola en un viejo apartamento, en un olvidado barrio, ¿es que esa soledad también se extendía a ti?, tu, quien sonreía pese a todo, quien dejaba ir su vida con cada cigarrillo, quien de alguna forma, era mi hermano, mi amigo…

"pero jamás tuyo" susurro mi fantasma, cruelmente… porque te busque, te busque en un cuerpo, en otro y así… no importaba, siempre buscando el placer, la conexión… la unión, y no lo soportaba, porque deseaba entregarlo todo, pero me asqueaba, no eran tus manos, y dolía, no era tu aliento o tus gemidos, el fantasma que se apoderaba de una persona que nada tenía que ver la una con la otra, que me llamaba, que me seducía... y que me abandonaba al acabar, y solo ahí necesitaba huir, tan rápido como siempre, y Colm me exigía afecto.

\- somos patéticos – y mi mano junto a tu rostro, me quemo, tu olor… tus ojos, me acerque, y te bese en los labios, me ardió el cuerpo completo, te quedaste mirándome, y esa mirada se transformó, tocaste mis labios, y sentí tu energía bestial, me mordí, y deje mi rostro caer hacia tu mano, cerré mis ojos, mientras sentía como el pulso me controlaba poco a poco, abrí mis ojos, y tú estabas ahí, con los labios entreabiertos, frunciendo el ceño, sin odio o amor, pero esa era la expresión de la pasión pura.

Me lance sobre ti, pero te rodee conmigo, y me devolviste el beso, suspiraste y lentamente comenzaste a apretarme con más fuerza, me acerque más a ti, quería borrarlo todo, las distancias, el mundo, la edad, y…

Te empuje contra el suelo, y me dedique a besarte los labios con mi lengua, quería probar tu sabor, identificarlo de todo lo demás, del suave gusto a humo, a café… y ahí estabas, toque tu cabello, tu cuello, y gemí cuando sentí tu virilidad, me empujaste, y dejaste mis manos sobre tu torso desnudo, y bese más, quería tocarte, arañarte y volverme loca en un solo instante…

Tus manos estaban en mis piernas, y yo las movía como loca, esperando algo, esperando tu propia locura, era tu aliento nuevamente, en mi cuello, tus dientes, me ardía todo… quería desfallecer ahí, morir contigo…

Y te ayude a desgarrar mi roto vestido, haciendo nada tal tela, tu cuerpo, chocando contra el mío, dolía… dolía pero me gustaba, me gustaba al borde del desquicio, y me ahogue, nos apartamos, y solo nos dedicamos a explorarnos con las manos, tu piel se sentía tan bien, rompí lo que te quedaba de ropa, y nos abrazamos, fuertemente, con locura.

Toque tu rostro, y me guie sin si quiera abrir mis ojos, tus manos posadas en mis caderas, descendías y bajaban, llegaban a mis piernas y yo enloquecía… intente hacer lo mismo contigo, y no podía evitar los gemidos o la velocidad, te quería para mi ahora, y solo pensé en el ahora.

Y tus labios cubrieron mis pechos, y era sentir como desfallecía, te empuje, y tú me controlaste, tomaste mi cuerpo y me guiaste en cada movimientos, eras tú en mí, y mientras subía y bajaba, nos besábamos, solo para detenernos entre cada uno de esos besos, sin dejarnos completamente, respirábamos, percibiendo todo del otro,

Los movimiento acelerados, y yo que solo podía contemplarte, no quería que fuera como siempre, quería asegurarme de que fueras tú, y gemías y suspirabas, tu piel brillaba y eras cálido, pero no había rastro alguno de ternura, y eso me encanto.

Me moví mas libremente, ignorando tu control, mis piernas acomodadas y tú quien parecías más loco que nunca, volviste a intentar controlarme, y yo no te deje, buscaste mis labios y así nos besamos.

…

Estábamos mirando, con nuestros cuerpos desnudos, tu miraste la hora y de pronto, me dejaste sola, y volviste a aparecer con tus ropas, me tendiste un juego de tus jeans y dos camisas… me vestí, y recogí toda mi ropa destruida, y nos analizamos, sin comprender una sola cosa de lo que el otro pensaba, y yo no quería pensar, no… no valía la pena pensar ahora.

Por último, tome los rotos tacones, y salí apresuradamente, corriendo, porque no quería verte, no quería que hablaras, y esta vez las personas se detuvieron un momento a mirarme con curiosidad, y poco me importo que me vieran volar, porque me fui lo más rápido que podía, y me pose sobre el balcón de mi apartamento en ese lugar tan solitario, deslice la puerta, y entre…

Mi corazón latía desbocado, y estaba agotada, realmente agotada… y me di cuenta como mis piernas fallaban, me tendí sobre mi cama, y me abrace, mirando el cielo, aún era de día, era de un azul profundo y coloque la canción otra vez…

Me cubrí con el cobertor, desarmando completamente mi cama, y avanzando sobre el colchón, solo me atreví a mirar el cielo, y esa certeza fue inevitable, podía sentir su tacto, no era lógico, pero ahí estaba, su tacto conmigo, sus huellas, dolía y me agradaba, era como si tuviera una ligera fiesta en medio de mi ser, y el daño me hacía bien, y no podía llorar, tampoco podía hacerlo…

Escuche la música vagamente, fingí inconciencia, y suspire eternamente… no era un sueño, no podía serlo si era su ropa la que me cubría, si eran sus manos las que habían dejado una ligera irritación en mi cuerpo, sonreí, sonreí más feliz que nunca.

Y era una persona horrible por ello, era lo peor del mundo, porque esta maldita felicidad no me dejaba respirar, y quería sonreír y reía sola, me abrace. Cerrando mis ojos y percibiendo todo el aroma que ahora me envolvía, era como si todo lo que habíamos hecho, y no pude evitar seguir pensando en él, en esa mirada tan intensa, que me devoro el cerebro, alma y corazón, en cómo se sentía el tocarlo, el sabor que le acompañaba solo a él, me sentí obsesionada y feliz, era como una entrega casi absurda, pero que no valía nada a fin de cuentas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hey!, bueno… aquí está mi entrega semanal, por ahora, jaja… quiero decir que no siempre suelo ser tan puntual, puede que sea por el hecho de que esta historia me está comiendo la mente; no es tan terrible, jaja, solo que… bueno, ¡mi drama y caos interior debe estar presente en algo!, es decir, no me dejo embargar por estos, pero a veces… desearía hacerlo, por lo que lloro, sufro e invento cosas… aquí la prueba, ok no…**_

 _ **Monserrat835: bueno, querida… tenías razón, se ha descontrolado… ¡Y de qué forma! Por mi parte era más que obvio que Pan se negaría, bueno… yo creo la historia, por eso lo se… a lo que voy, es que bueno, a algunas chicas le aterran los insectos, la oscuridad, los zombis (yo soy de ese grupito, jaja), las serpiente, o también los compromiso (con los que también tengo algo de problemas, al menos ahora), y bueno, créeme a mi si me importa, de verdad… creo que a eso se debe a mi torpeza extrema para relacionarme con chicos que considero una posible amenaza a mi estado emocional… ok no xD y gracias por compartir, ya que bueno… esa es la más básica función de la vida, igualmente a ti, te envió saludos y un beso.**_

 _ **DemonWolf555: emmm, ok :)**_

 _ **Guest: ¡SI!, jajaja… yo también le tengo un amor enorme a ese personaje, jajaja, aunque claro… creo que es muy normal, es decir… ¿a quién no le agrada Goku?, jajaja. Veremos lo que hará Pan… jajaja, a veces hacemos locura en nombre del amor o el odio ya puestos, jajaja, ¡muchas gracias por comentar y por favor, sigue disfrutando mi historia!, BESO!**_

 _ **Juliett: Y he cumplido tu deseo (soy un fucking genio, ok… eso es extraño :S - :P ) por supuesto que leo los comentarios, me animan mucho, más aun cuando las personas se emocionan con lo que escribo, eso me hace feliz! Me gustaría saber que es lo que piensas ahora, es decir… Trunks ha sucumbido a… tú ya me entiendes :) – De veras, quizás en algún proyecto futuro utilice a Sasuke, no he visto toooda las temporadas de Naruto y NS, asi que bueno, es eso lo que me detiene, de veras, un beso para ti!**_

 _ **Hermione30001: se agradece mucho el gesto de comentar contra todas las adversidades, jajaja, si te soy sincera, yo durante mucho tiempo no sabía mi contraseña, por lo que usaba mi cuenta en email para entrar acá, jajaja. Lo entiendo perfectamente :) Y si… el hecho de sufrir. No se…. Tiene un no sé qué, que bueno, se hace muy sensual. Ajjajaa, tonteo :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	8. Lo correcto

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Estábamos frente a frente, él iba con una capucha gris y unos jeans gastados y zapatillas, apenas si lograba ver sus ojos, mientras que yo me vestí completamente de negro, y llevaba mi cabello cubierto por el gorro una enorme chaqueta, apenas si habíamos pedido un poco de café, y casi sentía que no podía hablarle, estaba asustada y emocionada al mismo tiempo, y casi no podía contenerme, pero ahí estaba, mirando hacia la pared y sujetando mi taza con suma delicadeza…

\- No estés nerviosa, estamos en una de las pequeñas poblaciones en una región en la cual, la vida se relega al individualismo, nadie aquí parece muy preocupado por nuestra presencia – deseaba que tomara mi mano, y no sabía para qué, pero lo anhelaba con fuerzas.

\- no creo que podrían pasarnos por alto, si no usáramos estos disfraces – murmure sin preocuparme demasiado, pero con sigilo a fin de cuentas.

El respiro fuertemente, y dejo la taza a un lado para hablarme, y de alguna forma, ya sabía de lo quería hablarme, me puse más nerviosa aun, pero mientras de sus labios no salía nada, yo decidí arriesgarme un poco más.

\- no hace falta que lo digas – dije con una voz temblorosa, pero con una sonrisa – es más – me aleje un poco, apretando mis manos – no hablaremos de ello -.

\- oye… -.

\- no, escucha… - y no pude articular nada, era como si su nombre hubiera terminado por censurarme completamente – escucha Brief, no soy el tipo de chica que se alterara por esto – quise calmarte, tranquilizarte y de alguna forma, hacerte entender que todo estaba bien…

Cerraste tus puños sobre la mesa, y creí escucharte maldecir por lo bajo - ¿Qué no te ha alterado? – y de la nada, me tomaste de la ropa, sacándome del pequeño local, terminando detrás del mismo, donde había un cielo de hermosa mañana, sin ni una sola nube… me empujaste contra la pared, e hiciste una distancia considerable – no puedes pronunciar mi nombre – y no me dejabas verte, me mantuve a distancia, no te tenía miedo a ti, no podría jamás temer de ti… pero entendía tu voz, no por lo que me dijeras, sino por todo lo que cargabas… tu y yo no podíamos compararnos en nada, sin embargo, es justo en este momento, cuando creo conocerte mejor que nadie…

\- yo… - no podía si quiera tocarte, porque había una corriente entre nosotros, la había, podía sentirla, y supe que nada bueno saldría de esto…

\- entiendo que no puedas hablarme – y con cada palabra, más me afligía el corazón – me odias, ¡Kami!, merezco que me odies con toda tu alma, no podre perdonármelo nunca… - tenías la cabeza baja, y no sé qué fue lo que me impulso a hacer lo que quería, pero, sin miedo a nada, me acerque a ti, te quite la capucha, y te bese, puse mis manos en tu rostro y no, ese beso no era un alarde de pasión o locura, fue tan solo un roce de pieles, que se cortó en menos de dos segundos.

\- no te odio, ¿de dónde has sacado una idea tan ridícula? – y quise reír, porque tu mirada era un reflejo de espanto, algo parecido a que me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

Tus manos frías y temblorosas tomaron las mías, y tus ojos comenzaron a mostrarme mucho, demasiado, y no me incomodo, en cambio, dejaste mis manos en ti, y termino en un abrazo – no dejes que te vuelva a tocar otra vez – y mi corazón golpeo, algo no funcionaba bien, y pude entenderte, era cosa de verlo desde otra perspectiva, y por un momento, quise llorar, pero me contuve, estabas arrepentido, pero no de la forma en la que creía… estabas arrepentido porque conmigo era con quien habías tenido sexo, porque era a mí a quien habías tocado sin pudor o respeto, y mi egoísmo pudo más, te aleje, decidida.

\- No hace falta – dije, y me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido lo que te decía, pero de cualquier forma, tu pareciste entenderlo, porque en ese momento, todo se congelo, todo era frio, era triste y cruel, me trague todas las lágrimas, y sonreí irónicamente – no es como si yo no lo hubiera deseado – y salí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas, corrí como si me hubieras dicho que te daba asco, que era repugnante, y que la sola idea de besarme, fuera el peor de todos los castigos que existen, y te odie, te odie con tanta fuerza, que no era capaz si quiera, de aceptar la idea de llorar por tu culpa.

…

"Entonces, fue un gusto" intentabas herirme, y te desprecie de lo más profundo, con la misma fuerza con la que agradecía que fueras tu quien rompía conmigo.

"lo mismo digo" y apague la laptop, y me di cuenta de que era una idiota… una idiota por usarte Colm, pero no te lo podía decir, porque una parte de mi quería que me odiaras con todo tu corazón, no podía ser tan honesta, y decirte que realmente lo lamentaba, que nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño, y que incluso esa era la razón por la cual siempre terminaba por no querer una relación "normal", como todas las demás…

Me bañe, dejándome estar dentro del agua, hasta que esta se enfriara por completo, y cuando eso sucedió, me hundí en ella, me hundí hasta que ya no pude soportar la falta de aire, pero hacia mi mejor esfuerzo por quedarme cuanto tiempo fuera necesario, quería sentir todo el dolor…

Habíamos terminado, era libre, como quería… y me dispuse a hacer lo que solía hacer antes de que Colm quisiera meter esa falsa ilusión de amor.

Salí del agua, y me envolví, busque ropa, y por un momento, mire nuevamente los vestidos con verdadero desprecio, pero no me concentre en ellos, busque las calcetas y demás ropa que solía frecuentar antes, ropa con mallas, cadenas y tops cortos, vestirme como me sentía, ninguno de esos colores era como los que me había puesto Bra en esos vestidos, pero me vi derrotada al ver ese rojo, y por mucho que los "despreciara", no era lo mismo con aquel vestido rojo…

…

\- Hey, mira esa chica – escuche las risas y solo pase por el lado, eran un pequeño grupo de cuatro o cinco, de cualquier forma estaba dispuesta a hacerles oídos sordos - ¿No nos escuchas?, ¡Hola! – Quise pasar, pero se interpusieron en mi camino, sonreí, vestíamos de una manera similar- yo te he visto antes – murmuro quien parecía ser la líder.

\- ¿En verdad? – Murmure con sarcástico interés – pues me vale – y busque otro camino por su lado.

Me tomaron del brazo, y por alguna razón, quería escucharlas, aunque también sabía que no serían amables – tu eres la lesbiana, ¿Cómo no te he reconocido?, dime, ¿tan malo fue que el príncipe Brief te rechazara? -.

Escuche sus risas, y solo las deje reírse – madre mía, si intentaste vestirte como "mujer" para llamar su atención, ¿no lo lograste?, una pena… -.

\- era obvio, ¿no te das cuenta de que forzaste tu imagen demasiado? -.

\- basta – murmure con una voz amenazante, ellas quedaron en silencio, pero aun intentaron retenerme con ellas, con un movimiento controlado me solté.

\- lo que sea, es mejor no perder el tiempo contigo – no respondí nada, y solo eleve mi ki, por rabia pura, de inmediato, corrí lentamente, para terminar por desaparecer, no sabía quién demonios eran esas chicas, pero sin embargo me reconocieron, me pregunte el por qué… y me paralice cuando vi una foto mía con el loco vestido que Bra me había puesto… y no sé si era la pena, o el hecho de que no lograba conciliar el sueño hace varios días, que me pareció que no nos veíamos tan mal como alguna vez pensé. Pero que jamás se fijaría en mí, que alguien como yo… nunca estaría con alguien como él, y realmente me dolía mas ahora, no era culpa… era despecho puro, y no deseaba aceptarlo, lo sabía, pero aquello no implicaba que lo asumiera.

\- al demonio – masculle y salí volando inmediatamente.

…

Saltaba e intentaba contener toda mi energía, me agradaba la música que comenzaba a destruirme poco a poco los oídos, no había aceptado ninguna de las invitaciones a bailar, en cambio, solo me concentre en medio de la multitud, en medio de parejas, amigos y amigas que bailaban sin una coreografía o ritmo definido, no era propiamente una danza, solo expresión, y lo único que entendía de todo eso, es que necesitaba dejar ir todo esto de una buena vez…

El cantante de la banda surgente me pareció guapo, era oscuro y parecía tan perdido como yo, por lo que solo le correspondí con una ligera sonrisa cuando poso sus ojos en mí, no era que fuera el mejor cantante del mundo, pero esos tatuajes, la poca ropa y la guitarra, lo hacían parecerme perfecto en estos momentos.

¿Perfecto?, ¿perfecto por qué?

Porque era todo lo contrario a Trunks, mi cuerpo estaba algo torpe, no controlaba bien mis movimientos, y giraba sobre mi misma, levantando los brazos, moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro… con un vaso de licor en la mano y unas lágrimas derramadas…

Sentí la vibración en la parte trasera de mi pantalón, y supuse que debía de ser mi familia o Bra quien me buscaban, después de todo, en la cena que compartí con mis padres, solo les dije que había acabado todo entre Colm y yo… y desaparecí, había estado huyendo en medio de la ciudad, de fiesta en fiesta, de la calle en la calle, tanto que incluso ni si quiera conteste a los llamados de mis clases, y me limite a enviar un mensaje general, de que estas dos semanas, no habría una sola clase.

El aire estaba viciado a cigarros, e incluso me pareció ver a hombres que desentonaban por completo con el lugar, me imagine que todos teníamos nuestros problemas…

\- Hey – quien me hablaba, parecía no tener pinta de saber con quién se metía, era una chica bajita y sonrojada, que estaba totalmente quieta, mientras intentaba atraer mi atención. Vi su cabello rubio, y sus ojos verdes, no llevaba maquillaje, y desentonaba tanto como los hombres y sus finos trajes de trabajo.

\- piérdete – murmure, mientras seguía bailando y bebiendo sin control.

\- espera… eh, bueno – decidí que había que tener paciencia, y se lo repetí con más amabilidad.

\- vamos chica, piérdete de aquí -.

\- espera… León, él dice que quiere verte -.

\- ¿Y quién demonios es ese tal León? – dije algo aturdida.

\- oh, bueno… es – la chica se sonrojo por completo – es el – y apunto al chico al que había devorado con la mirada, quien parecía ahora devolverme la sonrisa -.

En el momento en que nos quedamos solos, no dije nada, solo me concentre en lo que deseaba, en que quería dejar de entender que en este mundo existía Trunks, y que nadie había logrado quitármelo de la cabeza, el me sonrió, expectante, y yo solo me acerque lo suficiente para que nuestros alientos se entremezclaran… me di cuenta, de que me miraba con cierta fascinación, y de pronto, fue como si Colm estuviera en él, por lo que sonreí sombríamente.

\- vamos, no me creo que solo me hubieras hecho llamar para conversar, ¿no? – sugerí sonriente; el tomo mi cuerpo para besarme.

…

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – Bra me gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¡Maldita seas Pan!, ¿sabes lo preocupados que todos estaban?, ¿Cómo tu abuela parecía estar destrozada?, ¿Cómo tu padre intentaba contener a tu madre?, ¡Madre mía!, pensamos que te había ocurrido algo grave… si no fuera por mi hermano… -.

\- ¿te importaría dejarme bañar tranquila?, no me siento demasiado bien, Bra – escuche una risa histérica.

\- a estas alturas, me sorprende que seas tú quien se atreva a demandar algo – Escuche unos pasos, me envolví con la toalla y salí de mi pequeño cuarto de baño – demonios… apestabas a alcohol, ¿y puedo saber porque fui la última en enterarse de que Colm te pidió matrimonio y lo rechazaste? -.

\- no es algo que me importe demasiado… - murmure, mientras tome otra toalla para secar mi cabello.

\- Pan… creo que lo amas – Bra se paró, y miro por la ventana – nunca habías hecho algo así, porque dudo mucho que salieras a beber con una acogedora charla para calmarte… no soy idiota –.

\- Bra, no es eso… solo, solo acumule demasiadas emociones y pensamientos, de alguna forma, necesitaba huir – dije, y me coloque la primera camiseta que encontré – además, fue lo mejor – dije sin pensar.

\- ¿lo mejor?, madre mía… mi hermano, él dijo que no deseaba hablar contigo, que… que te dijera que no actuaras como una niña -.

\- ¿él te lo mando decir? – musite, furiosa y nerviosa.

\- bueno si, parecía el más enfadado con todo esto, no nos dijo dónde o como te encontró, solo apareció un día, aquí, mientras yo estaba, tumbo la puerta y entro contigo en brazos… por un momento pensé que estabas muerta -.

\- solo era una mala borrachera Bra, no me creas tan… - Bra estaba a mi lado, y me dio un fuerte abrazo – eh… ¿Estas bien? -.

Escuche sus sollozos, y le devolví el abrazo… - me estas asustando… es como si de pronto, ya no fueras tú, no fueras esa Pan que era mi mejor amiga -.

\- aun lo somos – intente consolarla de alguna forma – pero, de veras que necesito pasar esto sola, no es que no agradezca lo que te preocupas por mí, solo que… de verdad que necesito superar esto -.

Bra se fue después de llorar amargamente, y quedamos en que, cuando me sintiera lista, se lo explicaría todo, me hizo prometerlo y jurar por mi vida que ella lo sabría todo.

…

Le llame, marque su número por impulso, pero corte de inmediato, estaba tan asustada, había algo enfermo en lo que sentía… y Colm no tenía por qué cargar conmigo… después de todo, él es inocente de toda esta porquería que yo misma he buscado.

Y de alguna forma, necesitaba de él, quería llorar en sus brazos, aun cuando sabía que estando junto a él, no podía mostrar nada de mis sentimientos… ni los malos, o los buenos, mientras el me demandaba amor y dulzura, pero yo no podía corresponder, y dudo que alguna vez pueda hacerlo…

"…que no actuaras como una niña" Y fue como si de pronto, las lágrimas revivieran en mi…

\- ¡Abre de una buena vez! – me pare de inmediato, y me pregunte como demonios había llegado aquí, sin que yo fuera capaz de percibir su ki… y de que quería gritarle muchas cosas…

Baje las escaleras, prácticamente a velocidad luz, y no me dio tiempo a pensar en nada, él estaba cubierto por algo de lluvia, y llevaba ropa oscura, como si quisiera ocultarse a sí mismo, me hizo a un lado y paso, yo fruncí el ceño, y murmure un - sí, claro… adelante-, mientras él se quedó detrás de mí… - no me digas, me has venido a decir "que ya no sea una niña", y ya lo sé gracias, puedes irte sin culpas o responsabilidades, no deseo escucharte, no a ti, no ahora -.

Te quedaste, mirándome de arriba abajo, y tu mirada me excito… me sentí extraña mientras tú me mirabas con ansia totalmente enferma, y quise acercarme a ti, para besarte, y que me hicieras sentir lo maravilloso del sexo otra vez, quería volverme loca contigo, pero a mi mente solo pudo venir esa expresión de arrepentimiento y culpa, tus palabras, rogándome que no dejara que me volvieras a tocar, porque yo era lo peor, supe que luchabas contra eso, eso que nos invadió por un momento, porque querías hablar, pero de tu boca no salía nada.

\- ya lo sabes – murmure con falso descaro – puedes irte de una vez – mientras subía las escaleras, y llegue arriba, mire por la ventana, pero no escuche la puerta o tus pasos…

\- yo tampoco puedo – dijiste detrás de mí, y decidí que era mejor no prestarte atención – no finjas que no estoy aquí, porque no me considero capaz de soportarlo… -.

\- … -.

\- ¡Mierda!, no he logrado de dejar de pensar en ti… - cerré mis ojos, y me prometí que lo escuchaba solo eran imaginaciones mías, que nada era real.

\- … - tu mano tomo la mía, y el contacto me enloqueció, pero me dije a mi misma que no era real, que las sensaciones eran solo mías, y mientras tú te reías en mi cara, yo permanecería silenciosa a tu lado.

\- ¿no lo sientes? – Era como si dulces espinas se clavaran en mi mano, y me escandalizaran el cuerpo entero, tú apretaste mi mano, y yo escondí mi cara de ti, no podía verte - ¿no me has escuchado?, te has metido en mi cabeza -.

\- ¡Suéltame! – dije por fin, saltando casi al otro lado de la habitación, pero era inútil, con la misma velocidad, estabas a mi lado, y tomaste mi mentón, cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

\- no sé qué fue lo que me hiciste, es como si de pronto, tu sola presencia me fuera necesaria, es como si te hubieras metido en mi sangre, espero encontrarte en cada lugar, deseo saber qué haces, no logro más que… -.

\- ¡Cállate!, ¡Estas mintiendo!, vamos, ¡vete de una buena vez!, ¡ve a casa con Mai – dije entre lágrimas, porque era allá donde tu pertenecías, me miraste sorprendido, y no pareciste entender lo que te había dicho, y de la nada, te golpee con el puño cerrado, y supe que había cometido el peor error de todos, porque en el momento en que mi mano se acercó a tu rostro, tu puño se cerró en mi muñeca.

\- eres tan hermosa que no lo creo… - dijiste confundido – eres perfecta – y atrajiste tu cuerpo contra el mío… me ardió la piel entera, y no paraba de llorar, tuve miedo por primera vez en la vida, porque en este preciso momento, me parecía que nunca lo había experimentado realmente. Tú olías a cigarrillos, y tu aliento emanaba una ligera esencia alcohólica, y no pude olvidar a todos los chicos a los cuales intente usar para que tú también desaparecieras de mi cabeza…

El mundo se detuvo en ese instante, mis manos estaban en tus hombros, y tú me tenías completamente rodeada – no… - articule en lo que parecía un susurro al borde de la misma locura, tu tenías tus ojos cerrados, y los entreabriste, para mirarme profundamente, me sentí completamente desnuda y frágil.

\- es "detente", Pan – y quizás fuera una impresión completamente mía, pero mi nombre no sonó igual que siempre, era diferente en el único sentido de que tu voz alcanzo mi alma – si me lo dices, lo hare, por ti… - y quise echarme a llorar cual niña, eras el mismo de siempre, el que renació de la nada, de en medio de esta locura y deseo que golpeaba nuestros cuerpos, quien me ofrecía una salida a todo esto, y debía hacerlo, era lo correcto.

\- Trunks – dije de pronto, porque ahora era libre de decir tu nombre otra vez, me miraste, como si de pronto, prepararas tu cuerpo para salir huyendo, porque "detente" era lo que debía desiste, mire tus labios, y me dije que nunca en la vida algo podría tentarme más en el mundo, pero también aquellos eran los labios que amaban a Mai, y cerré mis ojos, para empujarte suavemente, me soltaste y me rogaba a mí misma para seguir así. - ¡DETENTE! - _ **.**_

Nos soltamos al instante, y tu frunciste el ceño, quería llorar, pero me trague toda esa amargura, para salir corriendo hasta la puerta, abriéndola - ¡Vete de un vez!, ¡No nos volveremos a ver!, ¡NUNCA! -.

Desapareciste, y luego de unos momentos, reaccione… quise correr tras de ti, pero ya estabas muy lejos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Muy buenas!, si, para quienes me leen, notaran que es mi primer atraso con la entrega de mi séptimo capítulo, gracias por todos sus comentarios… me he tardado, porque hice una ligera modificación a la historia, y esto me trastoco un poco… pero me gusta más ahora, bueno, es una lástima que no de demasiados detalles.**_

 _ **Julyiet: Yo personalmente, considero que Trunks tenía la "justificación" para descontrolarse, todo va de mal en peor, no sé si será "masoquista", yo lo defino más como enferma… aunque quizás no hay demasiada diferencia, a veces suelo tener confusiones respecto a los términos, son todo un desafío; pero tienes razón, dañara a muchos, y no temas, después de todo… cualquier cosa es posible, tanto la salvación como la perdición… (Jajaja, estoy bastante metida en la historia…) Saludos y un abrazo!**_

 _ **Monserrat835: ¡Ay! como me emociona que digas que es elegante… jaja, es extraño, nunca me lo habían dicho . jajaja 3, lamento que haya roto tu corazón, pero pienso… que como van las cosas ahora, dudaba que un primer encuentro, fuera tranquilo, dulce o amoroso… y así he intentado plasmarlo. Estoy bien, dentro de lo posible… ¿nunca te ha ocurrido que mientras escribes algo o solo lo piensas, comienzas a sentir que es demasiado real… Un saludo y un abrazo!.**_

 _ **Hermione30001: Pasión… ¿Qué es la vida sin pasión?, hay pasión en el amor, en el odio, en la vida, en lo que haces… asiaknsdbjasd (momento de euforia xD ) y en tanto más, gracias por tu halago… ¡que hermoso tener una fan más! Besos y saludos :D**_

 _ **nataliagam: gracias por tu comentario :3 estoy feliz de que te haya gustado, respecto a la pareja, bueno… he visto prácticamente toda la historia de DB, en adelante, y de veras que considero que se me hace más interesante trabajar con Pan, sin importar si Gt ya no sea canon, o si esta pareja está destinada al fracaso, para mi es liberador escribir esto, siempre había querido hacerlo, desde que comencé a leer las primeras historias que llamaron la atención en DBZ, pero admito que no había tenido la inspiración suficiente, ya que hay mucho aquí, entonces a veces caía en el error de inspirarme en historias que ya estaban publicadas, o que coincidían de alguna forma, y desechaba la idea… pero aquí estoy, ¡un abrazo! Y espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo.**_

 _ **Pd: ¡SI!, soy de Chile, jaja… no sé si soy yo, pero rara vez me encuentro con alguien que también sea de chile, al menos en una historia, jaja, quizás nos veamos algún día, y ni idea de quien sea la otra.**_

 _ **Ahora, quiero dejar una notita personal acá, es complicado (típico cliché), siento que tengo que hacerlo, como si me liberara de alguna forma, pero todo este lio, y la mayor razón por la cual, he caído en el juego de pelear por seguir adelante aquí, con Cobardía, es porque va dedicada a una persona, no lo leerá nunca, porque mentalmente, somos demasiados diferentes, y por lo mismo sé que jamás llegara a este sitio, y si llega, ¿sabrá si eres tú o no?, te apodare como Trunks… (no es que todo haya pasado en verdad, ya quisiera yo mandarme a volar, si me enojo o ser parte de una raza extraterrestre sanguinaria), no eres malo, en lo absoluto, no eres manipulador o una gran persona, pero me gustaría que lo fueras, me siento lo suficientemente cómoda aquí, para mandarte a decir… mi querido y platónico Trunks, que temo por mi misma, que siento como si no me conociera después de ti, y lo caprichoso del tiempo, no me agrada demasiado el tópico de quedarte en lo que no pudo ser, pero por ti… por ti mi platónico, podría pasar infinitas horas, días y meses pensando en un pequeño "tal vez si…"; aun cuando yo misma le he puesto limite a toda esa infinidad.**_

 _ **AH! Pero que he hecho… xD ajajaja, bueno, tenía que dejar esa nota para ti. Jaja bueno, les deseo un/a feliz tarde/noche/día/etc., ¡UN BESO!**_


	9. No es suficiente

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Una copa de Ron en mi mano, había encontrado a mi nuevo amante, y bailaba a su lado mientras nos besábamos entre sonrisas.

\- ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida? – y reí amargamente, era una frase algo trillada, pero te seguiría el juego, te bese y me dije que lo único atrayente en ese beso, era el suave amargor del licor, me tocaste pero no sentía nada, y entre en pánico cuando me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, que cuando estábamos en esa habitación, fuera ese hombre quien se lanzó sobre mí, tocándome e intentando conseguir una excitación que parecía muerta, llore de vergüenza cuando intentaste quitarme la ropa, y yo termine por elevar mi ki al punto de lanzarle al otro lado de la habitación y dejarle inconsciente.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de hacerlo con el… y gruñí su nombre, lo maldije y corrí en medio de la lluvia, donde tropecé y termine en el suelo, en medio de la oscuridad con las luces aturdiéndome, recordé a León, con quien ocurrió exactamente lo mismo, me pregunte qué demonios me pasaba…

Me pare e intente caminar hasta mi casa, pero no lograba encontrar el camino, ¿Qué haría?, hacía mucho frio, pero me resigne a acurrucarme en una banca, y cerrar mis ojos en medio de mis lágrimas.

El momento en que desperté, solo encontré a una paloma inspeccionándome con curiosidad, la cual salió volando al momento de mirarla fijamente.

\- No creí encontrarte aquí – me sobresalte, golpeándome contra el fierro en mi cabeza.

\- ¡Que daño! – murmure, y me senté, no divise bien a la persona, pero me tendía un vaso de café caliente, lo tome, y mire mis piernas desnudas y congeladas, me refregué los ojos y mire nuevamente a esa persona, casi grite de espanto al notar como Colm, ahora me tendía un sándwich de los que vendía el señor con el carrito de la esquina.

\- Aun no sabes cuidar de ti misma – él no tenía mejor semblante, estaba pálido y con ojeras, me pregunte si aún estaba enfadado.

\- Bueno… -.

\- no hace falta que digas nada, no sabes que sorpresa me lleve cuando te vi dormir, tan plácidamente en una plaza pública – el sonrió, y me miro con esa ternura que me hizo sentir enferma – Pan… yo -.

\- no – estaba decidida – se lo que me dirás, y no – no… no podía hacerte esto, tu querías volver, aun solo cuando solo han pasado unos seis días desde que terminamos – no Colm – Te paraste.

\- no me importa lo que ahora me digas, Pan… mi oferta sigue en pie, aun quiero casarme contigo - y te marchaste, cabizbajo, negué con la cabeza, y me dije que era el peor ser en el universo, y me pregunte que había hecho para que quisieras seguir conmigo, termine por tomar el café y me comí rápidamente el trozo de sándwich que me quedaba.

…

\- ¡Acompáñame!, vamos… ¡no te cuesta nada…! – Bra me tomaba del brazo y me zarandeaba una y otra vez – te pondré bonita, no… ¡Hermosa!, ¡no seas así…! -.

\- si voy, ¿dejaras de reventar mis oídos? -.

\- ¡CLARO! – asentí y Bra comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro...

\- si no te importa, iré a buscar algo de comer abajo – Bra tomaba una prenda y otra, negué con mi cabeza, sintiéndome una idiota por haber accedido.

\- ¡Te está engañando! – Era un lloriqueo apenas audible - ¡Yo te amo!, ¡te amo y nunca te haría eso! – era una voz femenina, y corrí suavemente hacia donde provenían las voces.

\- Maya… - Ese era Trunks – tú y Mai son amigas – cubrí mis labios, perdiendo el aliento - ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez? –.

\- ¡No renunciare a ti, fácilmente! – reconocí el laboratorio que Bulma manejaba.

\- lo de ese día fue un error – escuche decir, casi como una blasfemia.

\- No, no lo fue… tu sientes algo por mí -.

\- ¿Qué? – mi ki se elevó, no pude evitar pensar en que Trunks había llegado a tener algo con otra mujer, que traiciono a Mai, y…

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, y cuando levante la mirada solo me topé con un Trunks mirándome fijamente. Maya era una mujer atractiva, tenía una piel tan clara como la nieve, usaba un maquillaje que asentaba sus rasgos, tenía el cabello rubio y liso, largo y una mirada dulce, una que en este momento estaba teñida con un profundo asco.

\- ¿Quién es esta "lesbiana"? – claro, yo con mi chaqueta grande, mi polera simple y holgada, pantalones militares y botas sin nada de tacón, sin nada de maquillaje, sin si quiera haberme peinado bien esta mañana…

Pero Trunks me desconcertó, el parecía observarme con mucha atención, y me sonrió – Esa lesbiana, es mi mejor amiga, ya… vete de una vez Maya -.

\- pero… espera, ¡Lo siento!, yo… - Trunks salió de la habitación, luego de verme con tristeza y bajar la mirada, Maya le seguía casi a llantos…

Espere a Trunks unos momentos, y lo busque desesperada cuando el no aparecía, corrí hasta la salida y solo pude ver dos cigarrillos tirados en el suelo, intente buscar su ki, pero fue inútil, lo había ocultado…

Intente buscar su aroma, pero este se mezclaba a todo, cerré la puerta y me apoye en ella, al rato Bra me arrastraba a su pieza…

\- Bra… ¿Dónde está Mai? – Bra palideció, y luego cerró la puerta de su habitación, estaba algo nerviosa y luego me grito.

\- ¡¿Es que mi hermano no te dijo nada?! – Yo negué con la cabeza – creí que lo había hecho, ayer… llego tan, tan destrozado… que creí que te lo había dicho, y que tú te habías puesto del lado de Mai -.

\- ¿Qué? – esto se tornaba confuso, y de cierta forma, me aterraron los nervios que Bra estaba mostrando… Era mi mejor amiga, y podía parecer tan fría como frívola, tan despreocupada como arrogante, pero el amor por su familia la transformaba, no era la misma si de su hermano se trataba.

\- Mai… ella no volvió con Trunks, él no nos ha contado demasiado, solo – Bra me miro, y luego tomo uno de sus vestidos – solo que le pidió el divorcio -.

Mi mandíbula se aflojo, y me pregunte como pudieron llegar a eso, Bra negó con la cabeza - ¿Divorcio? – Eso me trastoco el cerebro… no… no… - Bra, ¿Cuándo es esa fiesta? -.

\- mañana… - asentí, y me retire haciendo que Bra terminara por recriminarme lo mala amiga que soy, en el momento en que me fui, sonreí y le di un abrazo…

Tome mi celular, y llame a Mai, no fue hasta que ella me contesto, que supe que estaba actuando como una estúpida…

\- ¿Qué haces llamándome, muchacha? -.

\- eh… - ¿Por qué te divorcias?, ¡no podía decirle algo como aquello!

\- ¿Qué tan mal esta Trunks? – Me sorprendió, e intento entender que es lo que pudo haber ocurrido entre los dos – Ya sé, debes odiarme… pero -.

\- Mai no te odio, pero estoy preocupada -.

\- ve con él, por favor -.

\- Mai, yo no sé dónde se ha metido o que... -.

\- niña, es Trunks… no hay demasiados lugares a los que valla, es alguien maduro, serio… algo emocional y -.

\- ¿Por qué estas enfadada? – me anime a preguntar, yo había hecho que Trunks se confundiera aún más, y no podía decirle toda la verdad, por más que quisiera.

\- es complicado, él está harto de mí, y yo de él… - ¿harto? Pero si el moría por ti – no es algo que se arregle de un día a otro, y las vacaciones lo han empeorado todo, créeme, lo he pensado mucho – su voz se quiebra – no es lo mismo, él quiere cosas que yo no puedo darle, y yo quiero cosas que él no entiende… lo quiero, pero me siento asfixiada a su lado, no es su culpa, no es el… es esa maldita corporación, esas malditas fiestas, las entrevistas, los eventos, las fotos… ¡no estoy hecha para eso!, cuida de el por mí -.

\- ¡Mai! – Ella me corto, y no insistí en llamarla, no ahora… - ¿Cómo termine metida en esto? -.

…

Medite durante bastante tiempo, y su ki apareció de pronto, intente mantenerme lo más concentrada posible para encontrarlo, grande fue mi sorpresa al saberlo ahí, estaba en mi departamento, el día se había tornado sombríamente oscuro, y parecía que en cualquier momento llovería cruelmente, yo volé hasta mi apartamento, y lo encontré en el tejado, cuando aparecí, solo escuche una maldición y un vidrio quebrarse.

\- ¡TU! – me grito, intentando pararse, a lo que acudí a él con toda la velocidad de la que era capaz, sujetándolo – Pan… - me abrazas, y termino por empujarte, hasta dejaste sentado conmigo en el techo, estabas totalmente ebrio – Tu eres como ella – y comprendí gran parte de porque habías acudido a mí, hace un par de días, la piel me ardía donde me tocabas, pero alguien tenía que ser fuerte por los dos… - y tan diferente -.

Te arrastre conmigo, mientras tu seguías murmurando cosas… que no tenían demasiado sentido, pero que entendía de cierta forma…

\- creí que era lo correcto – y tropezamos con los pies del otro, terminando yo sobre ti.

\- ¿no creen que es demasiado temprano para emborracharse? – Era mi adorable vecina, una mujer con una edad algo avanzada, que me odiaba en lo más profundo del corazón…

Reímos a su comentario, y murmuraste unos insultos que la pusieron colorada…

\- ven caballero – te dije con cariño – terminaras por coger un resfriado – abrí la puerta y subimos, busque la ropa que me habías prestado, mientras tú estabas sentado en la pared observándome caminar de un lado a otro.

\- pequeña… ¿Cuándo cambiaste tanto? -.

\- Trunks, no tengo calefacción… moriremos de frio aquí – me quite las zapatillas y tu lanzaste una capsula, que termino por configurarse en una aeronave, dijiste una maldición y lanzaste otra, que resultó ser una estufa con su propia batería, desactive la aeronave - ¿Por qué me miras así? -.

Sonreíste, y cerraste los ojos - me recuerdas a Mai – mi corazón estaba roto, sonreí y te tendí una toalla.

\- Sécate – ya no era capaz de verte, no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco podía dejarte solo… el cariño y la rota amistad que aún conservaba por ti me lo impedía – aun – el calor se me subió a las mejillas – aún tengo, tu ropa… la buscare, tu entra al baño – entre a ese pequeño cuartito, donde tenía acomodada mis ropas, y tome tantos tus viejos jeans como esa camisa gris y la capucha negra que me habías tendido.

Y al verte tendido, y con los jeans a medio abrochar, dormido y aun mojado, me resigne a terminar por ti, te acomode sobre mi cama y te quite la camisa y la polera que llevabas, recordé las palabras de Mai, recordé ese llanto en el celular, a la tal Maya, envenenando a Trunks… eran "amigas" con Mai, y era más que seguro que Maya apoyaba totalmente la decisión de Mai con el divorcio.

Abotone la camisa, y no pude evitar llorar mientras lo hacía, no podía sentirme más culpable, lo había arruinado todo.

Seque tu cabello y me aleje de ti, me senté en el suelo, a tu lado, y llore unos minutos, no podía darme el lujo de sentirme mal, te quería, aun después de todo lo que hubiera pasado, te quería aun cuando Mai me miraba con una amigable sonrisa, te quería aun cuando habías salidos con innumerables chicas, te quería ante todo, y no sabía qué hacer con todo lo que sentía por ti…

Huir… ¿hacia dónde?

\- … soy una imbécil -.

\- Déjame dormir contigo - murmuraste de pronto, parecías algo más recuperado – eres lo único que me mantiene vivo -.

\- Trunks… -.

\- ¿Qué sientes por mí, Pan? – Me tense de inmediato - ¿podrías amarme? – no… no importaba lo que hiciera, tu jamás me notarias como una mujer – soy el triste caso del hombre abandonado, ella no lo soporto Pan… y nunca creí que alguien podría contra Mai, ella… -.

Esto era todo, menos lo que quería oír, pero tú no me escucharías, tú no estarías para mí, nunca, porque tú vivías y morías por ella, tal y como yo lo hacía por ti.

\- la perdí – extendiste tu mano, y yo la tome, me acomodaste a tu lado y me abrazaste – no fui lo que ella quería – y te entendía, porque ese despecho que tu sentías, era lo mismo que yo sentía, porque aunque no se te pasara por la cabeza, éramos nosotros dos, sintiendo lo mismo…

\- te amo – dije con lágrimas en los ojos – te amo y no es verdad – mentí, por el bien de ambos – pero finjamos – te abrace y escondí mi cara, para que tu no vieras las lágrimas.

\- yo también te amo – y pasamos toda una tarde solo observándonos, manteniendo el contacto solo por el abrazo.

…

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me habías arrastrado lejos del amigo que Bra me había presentado, y tu contacto me gustaba, pero no era lo correcto._

 _\- Quiero hablar contigo -._

 _Asentí y camine contigo hacia donde me llevabas – no hicimos nada, solo dormimos juntos y -._

 _\- Te ayudare a olvidarme, Pan -._

 _\- ¿Qué? – Intentaste besarme y me aleje – tienes que estar jugando -._

 _\- piénsalo – te acercaste de nuevo y te abofetee, tu sonreíste – no te estoy ofreciendo amor – te maldije en silencio, y choque contra la pared._

 _\- Detente – y conservamos una distancia, donde apenas lograba sentir tu respiración, y escuche tu suave risa, tu rostro acaricio el mío, y no lograba hablar, la risa era todo lo que tu decías, me besabas fríamente, no era lo mismo, pero era tu aroma, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, de pronto, éramos tu y yo en el suelo, tu mirada era fría y vacía, y te esfumaste, estaba desnuda ahí en la calle, y me cubrí._

 _Y pude sentirte conmigo, era tu aroma… me rodeaba entera, pero no estabas conmigo._

 _\- nunca te amare, Pan – la luz de la luna me toco, y el cuerpo no me respondía – nunca te amare, eres demasiado inocente -._

 _\- ¡Trunks! -._

…

\- ¿estás bien? – Tus manos recorrían mi rostro, secando mis lágrimas, no tuve el valor de apartarte, para cubrirme un poco más y seguir durmiendo – Decías mi nombre -.

\- no es nada – estos eran mis problemas, solo yo podía hacerme cargo de ellos, al mirar la habitación, vi un resplandeciente sol fuera.

\- perdón por… - Trunks se sentó en la cama, pude notar lo sonrojado que estaba, y por alguna razón, te abrace – Pan… ¿Qué…? -.

\- olvídalo, solo… quédate un momento así conmigo – y fue la respuesta que obtuve la que me devolvió a la realidad, tus manos tomaron las mías, y me tenían atrapada, te observe y me pregunte como todo esto podía estar tan mal - ¿Aun te hago recordar a tu esposa? – Tu pareciste confundido – ayer, dijiste que… que yo te la recuerdo – me sentí algo frágil, y el corazón me golpeaba fuertemente – yo… - me soltaste, y te fuiste demasiado rápido – yo te necesito – me aferre a la puerta, apoyándome sobre esta para no caer sobre mis piernas…

Aquel sueño no era más que la presencia de mi fantasma, el que te alejaba de mí, el que se apodero de mi vida, a tal punto en el cual el alcohol o el sexo me ayudaban a borrar.

…

Zoo lloraba amargamente luego de que Kevin le pegara sin mucho cuidado en su brazo, solo me concentre en la pequeña, quien golpeaba sin mucho éxito mi estómago…

\- ¡lo siento! – le asentí a Kevin, para que el supiera que todo estaba bien – no llores -.

\- ¡llorare todo lo que quiera! – le sostuve el rostro y le sonreí.

\- te dije que no era una buena idea pelear contra él, tranquila -.

\- me niego a perder – sonreí aún más.

\- si así lo quieres, pelearan otra vez, pero dentro de un tiempo más – Kevin era el chico con mejor destreza en rapidez, para ser un niño humano, era ágil y controlado… aun no entiendo bien, como se le paso la mano con Zoo.

\- pero no quiero lastimarla – me enterneció la amabilidad del niño, y Zoo permanecía roja de ira…

\- ¡Pan!, tienes tu pequeño caos reinando aquí – Goten entro sin ningún cuidado o aviso, le sonrió a las niñas y estas cayeron completamente embaucadas al encanto de mi tío - ¿alguien quiere pelear conmigo? -.

\- ya, déjalos en paz, tío… estoy en medio de una clase importante – Goten me sonrió, y tomo a la roja Zoo para interrogarla.

\- ¿y a ti que te pasa? -.

\- ¡Goten!, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Bra entro tan rápido que los niños terminaron por asustarse, los lleve a ambos afuera.

\- ¿Qué creen que hacen?, no pueden interrumpir mi clase así como así… ¿Qué quieres Goten? -.

\- bueno… yo quería recordarte que se acerca el cumpleaños de Trunks -.

\- ¡NO!, yo venía a eso – Bra y Goten se miraron con frialdad y les aparte un poco con mis manos.

\- ¿Podemos hablarlo más tarde?, ¿les parece si vamos a…? -.

\- ¡Buena idea!, vamos a mi casa, yo y Goten nos adelantamos, tu solo llega rápidamente – no había pensado precisamente en Corporación Capsula, pero tampoco era una mala idea.

…

\- Solo hace falta alguien quien le distraiga – dije…

\- yo no, no tengo muchas cosas en común con mi hermanito, ¡no puedo llevarlo de compras el día de su cumpleaños!, es cruel -.

\- Soy el único que conoce… -.

\- vale ya – les mire a ambos – no sé cómo se tomara el hecho de que me pegue a él todo un día -.

\- relájate, Pan… aun te queda mucho tiempo, para pegarte ahora, así cuando llegue el día, no será nada anormal – negué con la cabeza, pero ellos no sabían nada…

\- lo que digan -.

\- ahora lo importante, espera… Goten, ¿quieres ir con nosotras a una fiesta? -.

A Bra no le costó demasiado manipular a mi tío, para que se quedara con nosotras, y luego de un rato de vernos discutir, se durmió y Bra termino de vestirme, la cabeza me daba vueltas con todas las indicaciones de la peli azul me daba, no fue hasta que note como Trunks nos observaba, con Bra vistiéndome, me sonroje, y note como él también lo hizo.

Él me iba a decir algo, pero nos interrumpió un mensaje que llego a mi celular, lo tome y palidecí, era Colm… Bra me quito el móvil, antes de que abriera su contenido, y chillo - ¡no!, no me plantaras por verle… -.

 _Huir, Huir de una vez por todas_ no habían demasiados lugares que me hicieran olvidar a Trunks, y nada me quedaba… mi continua locura por conocer a otro cada noche, el sabor del licor…

 _Colm te esta dando una oportunidad._

\- dame eso – Trunks le quito el móvil a Bra, y me miro, permaneció en silencio…

 _-Nunca te amare_ – no, Pan… tu iras con nosotros esta noche – _nunca te amare –_ ¿Lo has entendido? – _No te estoy ofreciendo amor –_ Aceptas, ¿no? – _Te ayudare a olvidarme -._

\- ¿Iras con nosotros, hermano? -.

Trunks asintió, y luego tomo mi mano, llevándome más cerca de el – Esta noche, será como en los viejos tiempos, ¿estás de acuerdo, Pan?, olvidaremos todo lo demás -.

Bra termino por asentir, y me detuve antes de que termináramos de salir en una de las aeronaves - ¿A qué viene esto? -.

\- no dejare que vuelvas al lado de Colm – y reanudaste el paso

\- estás loco -.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola, aquí les dejo el octavo capítulo, gracias por los comentarios anteriores :)**

 **Monserrat835: un consejito, tal vez te sirva, tal vez no… intenta entrar por tu email, o alguna otra cuenta en donde tengas el mismo e-mail que aquí, no se… yo tampoco se mi contraseña, la olvide hace muuuucho tiempo, por lo que siempre entro desde otra cuenta, jajaja; espero que disfrutaras el capítulo, si tú te sientes como si estuvieras en la historia… emmm, solo espero no romper tu corazón varias veces, aunque no lo sé, yo por lo general suelo llorar amargamente mientras leo, y luego explico la emoción de amar la historia, aun cuando este toda roja y congestionada, jajaja, espero que tú también estés muy bien, ¡Beso y un abrazo!**

 **Julyiet: pues piensas muy parecido a Pan… ¿huir o amarle?, si te soy sincera, hasta yo misma no sabría qué hacer, por lo que mi secretillo es, que depende mucho de la canción que escuche, si es una de más del tipo "te has ido…" o "no importa lo malo que sea, te quiero…" jajaja… mira que buscando una canción, no conozco tus gustos, pero yo me base un poco en Colors de Halsey, por si te interesa, es como la base, pero no entera, puesto que si no hubiera hecho un songfic… jamás he hecho uno, pero no, no me logra calzar toda la historia con la canción, pero sí, me inspiro bastante, de hecho, la cole un poco en la historia, no es la única, hay muchas que también me inspiran, y también las uso, pero el sentimiento inicial de todo fue esa, respecto al amor… yo tampoco se demasiado del tema, jaja, tengo un don para enamorarme del equivocado, jajaja, por lo que finalmente me atrevo a decirte que o ha salido muy mal, o me he limitado a contemplarle desde una distancia prudente, muchos abrazos y un beso para ti!**

 **DbzFan-ns: ¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! Yo no estoy segura de cómo me tomo actualmente la idea del MaixTrunks, me parece una buena chica, pero no logro entenderla, ha pasado demasiado tiempo para decirte que me siento identificada con ella, además jamás fue así… en cambio con Pan, tan malcriada, mandona, emocional y fuerte; que es como yo la percibí, me robo el corazón desde que la conocí, de hecho, hasta yo quede demasiado estupefacta para notar que era más fuerte que cualquier personaje que hubiera conocido desde tan tierna edad, y morí cuando dejo al equipo de pilaf medio atacados, porque no sé, es una tontera, pero pensé en algo parecido a la lucha que "tendría" (imaginariamente, claro) contra Mai, por Trunks… Espero darte alguna sorpresa y no ser tan trillada para mi historia, si… también lo he notado, sin embargo, igual logro meterme en las historias, se hace algo difícil ser creativa con tantas historias aquí, bueno… si consideras que era demasiado predecible alguna cuestión de mi fic, no te cortes… solo dilo, y por lo que noto, sé que será una crítica constructiva, muchas gracias por comentar y un abrazo para ti.**

 **Sé que tarde un día mas, pero mi segundo semestre de Universidad ha comenzado, por lo que aviso de antemano que las actualizaciones tardaran un poquito más, y es probable que no pueda dar muchas señales de vida, aunque claro, esta historia sigue, al menos hasta que me decida de cuál será el final, pero no hay alarmas, aun vamos a mediados de la historia, muchas gracias por leer, y si quieres, déjame algún comentario haciéndome saber lo que piensas, lector/a, adiós y abrazos para todos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Holaminombreesdrama***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	10. Por un beso

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

\- ¿Por qué hace eso? – mi tío, Trunks y yo estábamos sentados en una de las esquinas del bar, cada uno con una cerveza, le di un sorbo a la mía y todos permanecimos observando a Bra, bailando perfectamente, nadie parecía muy contento esta noche, Bra no obtenía ni una sola cita por su pequeño sequito anti-parejas, Goten parecía frustrado por el deber de cuidar de la hermana de su mejor amigo y su sobrina pequeña, y no poder coquetear con la voluptuosa chica que le miraba desde hace rato, yo no era feliz con la idea de que me cuidaran y me abstuvieran de bailar, por Trunks, literalmente, y Trunks… oh bueno, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Había olor a cigarrillos y alguien estuvo peleando hace un momento, por lo que todo el lugar comenzaba a apestar a licor derramado.

Había luces y niebla, por lo que cada vez era más dificultosa la tarea de cuidar de la princesa.

\- dejadme salir – dije suavemente, empujando a mi tío, y tratando de escapar de la mano de Trunks – tengo que ir… - me sonroje, y finalmente aceptaron dejarme ir….

Entre al baño, empujando a una pareja, quienes me miraron confusos, me aparte de ellos y fui a hacer lo que toda persona hace en un baño, me sentí incomoda ante la obvia presencia de los "enamorados", quienes miraron insignificantemente mi existencia, y decidieron quedarse, no pude evitar mirarme al espejo, y fruncí el ceño ante mi visión, era un vestidito demasiado femenino, y coquetón, entendía porque ni mi tío, ni Trunks encontraron nada mejor que hacerse de chaperones.

\- ¿te importaría? – murmuro la chica castaña por lo bajo, yo solo me lave las manos y salí en completo silencio…

Escuche una buena voz, acompañada por la violencia de una batería y una guitarra dignas de una buena canción, cuando mire el pequeño escenario, pude ver nuevamente a León, agradecí con que fueran ellos los únicos que fueran visibles, porque así no me vería en este falso disfraz de chica, pero no lograba encontrar la mesa, concentre mi ki… y pude notar el de Bra, el de mi tío y el de Trunks en diferentes direcciones, alguien choco conmigo, y casi me tiro al suelo, pude ver a mi tio sujetarme del brazo antes de que perdiera el equilibrio.

\- perdóname, es solo que - mi tío no me presto demasiada atención, buscaba entre las difusas sombras que habían alrededor, seguramente Bra se salió con la suya y escapo de su hermano y mi tío, pero este ultimo la buscaba sin descanso o cuidado, y cuando me dejo a solas, sin terminar de explicarme que ocurría, aproveche para quitarme los molestos tacones, y me escabullí entre las personas para bailar sola, saltaba una y otra vez, con cuidado y canturree el coro de la canción que León seguía cantando, levante mis brazos, y me encanto la sensación de vivir ese pequeño tormento a solas.

Me pregunte porque Trunks actuaba tan extraño, y las imágenes de él, desnudo, mordiéndome y besándome regresaron, como quería volverlo a hacer… pero… ¡Pero siempre estaba un inútil PERO!

Recordé a la guapa rubia que decía amarlo, ella usaba un elegante abrigo blanco, un vestido violeta, que dejaba ver sus enormes senos, su cabello era brillante y perfecto, y lo más importante, había envenenado la relación de el con Mai.

 _\- lo de ese día fue un error –._

 _\- No, no lo fue… tu sientes algo por mí -._

…

 _\- ¿Quién es esta "lesbiana"? –._

Lesbiana, ese era el apodo favorito con el que me llamaban, claro que se lo di en bandeja, estaba tan mal vestida como de costumbre, lo único bueno que tenía que Bra me utilizara como su muñeca humana, era que nadie podría criticar el gusto de la princesa, y salirse con la suya, Bra se encargaba de desplumar vivo a quien insultara su gusto en la moda.

Cambiaron la pista, y deje que a mi cuerpo liberarse, y sentí su aroma, su ki estaba muy bajo, casi era imperceptible, pero su aroma le delataba… estaba cerca, y me entregue a que ese fantasma me consumiera el alma otra vez, sin quererlo comencé a reír por mi mala suerte…

19 años… tengo 19 años, y aun le quiero como si tuviera 12, con la conciencia de mis 19 años y mi corazón roto, y con la intensidad de mis 5 años, cuando enloquecía en celos cada vez que una chica coqueteara con él, sonreí un poco… arruine varias de sus citas con el apoyo de Bra, ah… pero ese amor se había vuelto un poco más oscuro… le deseaba tanto, y ya no me consideraba capaz de seguirlo resistiendo como había logrado hacerlo triunfalmente la primera vez que el parecía dispuesto a arruinarnos un poco más…

Y por muy mal que se lo tomara Trunks, deseaba que su matrimonio con Mai acabara, y nuevamente sentí la culpa, no había logrado prestarle total atención al verdadero Trunks, porque sin muchos motivos o pruebas, había sentido que me había hecho esa propuesta implícita, la de mis pesadillas, donde yo le pertenecía a él, por más que no me amara, por más que me lo repitiera hasta el cansancio, yo era más obstinada, y lo besaba una y otra vez…

Al abrir mis ojos, me topé con un guapo hombre que me miraba seductoramente… idiota, como si ahora alguien más pudiera ocupar el vacío que Trunks me había dejado, era inútil, ya no podía con esto, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que vi como era empujado por un segundo espectador, el que proyectaba su hermosa silueta, el que tenía la mirada perdida y afectuosa, la misma del hombre que había sido fuerte por mí, que sin quererlo, había consolado mi soledad con esa ilusión de amor físico.

Parecía tenso y algo más loco que nunca, parecía triste y de alguna forma malvado, me seguí moviendo, para terminar siendo atraída por él, y besada en medio de la confusión, y me deje besar, claro que lo deje hacerlo, porque no pensaba más que en él, en que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ser tomada como me gustaba, y que él podría hacer de mí una maldita traidora, y supe que no me importaba, no ahora que sentía su mano recorrer el camino hasta de mis piernas hasta debajo de mis bragas.

Fue imposible no gemir ante eso, como tampoco pude evitar morderlo un poco.

\- te arrepentirás mañana – dije, sin ser consiente completamente de que aún le amaba de una forma, que era capaz de convencerme de hacer lo correcto por ambos, por todos…

Su lengua abrió mis labios, y pude notar como el me buscaba a mí, tal así como yo lo había buscado la primera vez yaciendo a su lado… su mano me tocaba suavemente, y pronto el tacto y los besos se tornaron hambrientos, y mi fantasma fue borrado unos instantes nuevamente – déjame discutirlo con quien gobierne el infierno – y te abrace, mientras mi cuerpo bailaba y se rozaba con el tuyo, mientras tú te ponías duro bajo mi contacto, y buscábamos furiosamente algo de privacidad en medio de todas estas personas.

Tire de tu cabello cuando no podía soportarlo más, y casi me llevabas sobre tus hombros. Abrí mis ojos, y nos resignamos, apenas si podíamos vernos, y las luces parecían aturdirnos más que nunca, vi el azul de tus ojos, y estaba perdida, vi esa pasión completa en ese azul… y supe que moriría a tu lado esta noche, en este instante, deje caer mis tacones al lado, y te rodee de tal forma que me levantaste un poco más y me quitaste las bragas… no supe que hiciste con ellas, pero no me importaba demasiado, toque tu dureza mientras suspiraba y me besabas en el cuello, sentí como me mordías suavemente, con cuidado.

Baje la cremallera, y me presionaste contra la pared, rogué por quedarme en silencio y fui invadida. Fui acallada por suaves besos, y trate de acomodarme un poco más, deseaba moverme con más libertad, y tuve que contener cada una de las sensaciones que me invadían junto a él… y quería besarlo más, quería ver su rostro. Acercándome un poco más a él, bese cuidadosamente su rostro, mientras escuchaba maldiciones y mi cuerpo era sacudido por la velocidad que comenzábamos a formar, y mientras enloquecía presionada por ti, llegue al final cogí aire y sentí como tú mismo terminabas, nos separamos después de largo rato besándonos.

Acomode el vestido, y removí mi cabello, alejándome más de él. Cuando estuve fuera, encontré a una sonriente Bra, junto a mi tío, quien parecía realmente enfadado, después de un rato, Trunks apareció – Ya es hora de volver a casa -.

\- si no les importa, me iré por mi cuenta – asegure, mientras me despedía de Bra – estaré bien, tío… no me mires así, adiós -.

Para que finalmente… - no te iras a ningún lugar sola, menos vestida así – Bra se largó a reír.

\- Bien dicho hermanito, protégela y vuelve a casa pronto – Mire a la princesita cejuda, quería irme por mi cuenta y termine por ver como ellos se marchaban.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – murmure enfadada.

\- lo deseabas, tanto como yo – dijiste vacíamente… esto no era lo que yo quería.

\- eso ya no importa, ya está hecho – me volta, y lo enfrente cara a cara – lo que no entiendo, es esta manía que te ha nacido, ¿alejar a otros hombres?, ¿no dejarme ver con mi novio…? -.

\- el ya no es nada tuyo – celos, esos eran claros celos… y perdí la noción de lo que ocurría, era malo… era estúpido… pero – no bromeaba con no dejarte volver al lado de ese tipo -.

No pude evitar quedarme estupefacta, el en cambio tomo de mi mano y me arrastro con el mientras volábamos.

\- no digas nada, no me gusta el -.

…

\- Pan, es importante que hablemos – mi madre estaba frente a mí, no parecía incomoda por mi pequeño desorden.

\- aquí me tienes – no sabía que había hecho mal ahora, bueno… ella no lo sabía, no podía recriminarme nada.

\- Colm ha hablado con nosotros – quería que la tierra me tragara, no necesitaba pensar en una víctima más – no es como pensamos, es decir… creímos que te odiaba profundamente, pero parece dispuesto a todo -.

\- ¿solo has venido por…? -.

\- El cree que deberíamos de hablar contigo para que reconsideraras todo esto, Pan, casarse es un gran paso, a tu padre le agrada, a mí me agrada… ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? -.

\- de veras – mi voz sonó hueca y mecánica - ¿viniste solo por eso? -.

\- Pan, no deseo ser dura contigo, pero mírate… - mi madre señalo a mi alrededor – sopas instantáneas, ropa por todos lados… ¿una cara estufa?, bueno… no quiero esto para ti, y es obvio que Colm te ayudara, confió en ello, por favor… no te hagas más esto -.

\- mama, no es necesario que te preocupes, estoy bien, tengo mis cuentas al día, mis cursos infantiles van bien, he tenido más tiempo para mí misma, ESTOY BIEN – dije suave y pausadamente, lo último que quería era una pelea con ella.

\- Aun así, reconoce que estabas mejor cuando Colm estaba contigo -.

\- no puedes hablar en serio, mama… yo sé que tú y papa se preocupan por mí, pero si te digo que las cosas con Colm no funcionan, es porque así es -.

Mi madre frunció el ceño, y luego suspiro, me miro con cariño, y se sentó a mi lado – si hay algo que se, es que eres una chica muy caprichosa… - mi madre acaricio mi rostro – no deseo que te quedes así… para siempre -.

\- aun soy joven – argumente, y ella se dio por vencida.

\- bueno, después de todo… eres hija mía – ella sonrió, y me dejo, la abrace y me despedí, y supe que estabas arriba, en el momento en que te encontré, me sorprendí un poco al verte con tus ropas de trabajo, estabas parado junto al balcón, observándome desde el rabillo del ojo, parecías algo preocupado, deslice la puerta y te hice una señal para que entraras.

Me besaste y te correspondí, no dejabas tus manos quietas, y yo tampoco, nos apretábamos el uno contra el otro, me aparte de ti, pero no me aleje - ¿lo has escuchado? – no eras alguien grosero, sin embargo… nuestro oído era bastante mejor que el de un humano común. Asentiste y dejaste un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja.

\- no te dejare sola – me mentías, me mentías y yo era maravillosamente feliz.

\- miénteme un poco más – te rogué.

\- no lo hago – y era como si tus manos me estremecieran por completo, había encontrado mi pedazo de felicidad en medio de una mentira, porque cuando estaba contigo no existían las culpas, y acurruque mi rostro contra ti – siento aparecer así, quería verte – me besaste de nuevo – no me quedare demasiado tiempo – asentí, y por alguna razón, solo nos dedicamos a abrazarnos, no pude evitar que se fuera y que yo me quedara, sumida bajo su presencia…

Sonreí, aun cuando me dolía algo en el pecho. Trunks se alejaba, y con ello aparecían los vestigios de la realidad, ordene rápidamente el desorden y me dirigí a comprar, no sé qué fue exactamente, pero no dejaba de pensar en él, porque a pesar de que la maldita realidad se presentaba, yo elegía quedarme contigo, porque pensar en ti, era recordar tus besos, era sentir tu calor conmigo, y era precioso, era precioso aunque me quemara viva por ello.

…

Reía sin parar, era una sensación de querer hacerlo, y pensé que debía verse realmente extraño, Bra y yo no nos parecíamos demasiado externamente, pero estaba acompañándola aquí, en el centro comercial, en esta pausa, con un café y galletas.

\- estoy emocionada, solo quedan unas semanas… - Bra no solo compraba ropa, ahora estaba consiguiendo todos los adornos posibles, como cintas coloridas, globos… y yo me reía de la cara que su hermano pondría cuando entrara a su viejo departamento, y se encontrara con chillantes globos rosas y demás.

\- Bra falta un poco más de un mes… - un mes y tres semanas para ser exacta…

\- no me lo arruines, ¡será mi primer evento como organizadora de algo!, ya le pedí a mi mami que no se entrometiera – por alguna razón, pensé que esa conversación no fue una de lo más tranquila – Pan, estas diferente -.

\- es la misma camiseta de la otra vez – brome, y Bra me dio un empujón.

\- sí, te niegas a usar la ropa que yo te regalo… bueno, al menos la gran mayoría – pero ella me observo otra vez – estas, más feliz de lo normal – le hizo una mueca graciosa, y ella pareció sorprendida otra vez.

\- ¿me prefieres amargada y demás? – Ella negó con la cabeza – ya, mejor vamos a ver algo de ropa para ti – tenía que hacerla cambiar de tema, tenía que funcionar…

\- vale, me has convencido, algo sucede contigo… pero no desaprovechare la oportunidad, te comprare algo lindo para ese día… - Bra había evitado hablarme de Colm, no es que me importara demasiado, pero de cualquier forma, se lo agradecía.

…

\- ¡Hazme caso, tu solo quédate ahí! – asentí, y termine por sentarme en el sofá que había en los vestidores, una chica de unos 15 años llamo mi atención, ya que pareció realmente incomoda al verme, escondió algo detrás de ella, y se colocó demasiado roja, yo solo atine a mirar el suelo, y escuche como salió corriendo.

 _No había parado de llorar, y temía que cada vez que le viera ocurriera lo mismo, me arrepentí en el último segundo, por lo que no entre con Bra para verlo, en cambio, me quede fuera, esperándola, mientras tímidamente, cubría mi rostro con mi cabello._

 _\- ¿está todo bien?, señorita – era una voz agradable, y me anime a asentir, pero no pude evitar que un pequeño chillido se soltara de mis labios, y quien quiera que fuera esa persona, se sentó a mi lado - ¿Cómo te llamas? -._

 _\- … - lo vi de reojo y apenas, era un hombre de negocios, vestía una tela fina, casi como las del mismo Trunks, y al solo pensar en su nombre, brotaron más lágrimas de mis ojos, no podía controlarlo, y sentí que era una idiota; quizás trabajara con él, quizás hasta fueran amigos…_

 _\- mi nombre es Emmet Muniz – levanto mi rostro y me sonroje, era un hombre realmente guapo, tenía lindos ojos verdes, me sonreía, mostrando una perfecta sonrisa - ¿Por qué lloras? -._

 _\- soy una tonta, por eso lloro – no sé qué parte de lo que dije, te causo gracia, pero casi como si fuera imposible, sonreíste aún más, secando mis lágrimas, y supe que lo había necesitado siempre, porque algo en mí se sintió mejor._

 _\- permíteme dudarlo – susurro._

…

 _Aún estaba vestida con mi uniforme, pero de igual forma me atreví a ir, Emmet Muniz había dicho que si alguna vez necesitaba alguien quien escuchara desinteresada y discretamente mis problemas, podía ir con él; era algo mayor que Trunks, estaba trabajando en Corporación Capsula por medio de un convenio que hizo la pequeña empresa de su familia, Emmet estaba aquí con esfuerzo puro… eso me gustaba, me agradaba como persona, lo encontraba increíble, le admiraba… y le quería, porque nadie había logrado consolarme con algo tan simple como secar mis lágrimas…_

 _Eso era una mentira, había alguien más, alguien quien me consolaba con su sola presencia… pero no podía recurrir a él, por más que quisiera, no podía dejar que lo supiera la causa de mis llantos, de que me escondiera en lo más profundo del bosque a llorar por horas enteras._

 _La recepcionista me sonrió, era una mujer muy amable, la conocía desde que tenía memoria, y de inmediato apretó el intercomunicador…_

 _\- Joven Brief, la señ… - le hice una desesperada señal de negación, a lo cual ella me miro sorprendida, y dejo de hablar._

 _\- dígale a mi hermanita que estoy algo ocupado – escuche unas risitas, junto con su voz, la clara voz de Mai, y se me revolvió el estómago._

 _\- si – atino la señora Matilde a decir, y colgó…_

 _\- eh – yo me sonroje – yo – trague saliva y me temblaron las manos – estoy buscando a Emmet – me sonroje aún más… ¡Kami!, siempre era tan torpe para expresarme…_

 _\- ¿El señor Muniz? – Yo asentí, y ella levanto una ceja en señal de dudas – cuarto piso, pabellón H, oficina 9 – yo asentí y me acomode el bolso, y corrí por las escaleras para llegar, muchas personas me conocían aquí, y algo en mi quería ocultar mi pequeña interrupción a la vida de un hombre, al que conocía poco._

 _Entre echa un rayo al pabellón H, y llegue muy rápido a su oficina, toque la puerta y escuche una gentil voz decirme que entrara, al abrir la puerta, pude verle paseando con una carpetas en las manos, con la camisa algo desarreglada, gafas y con el cabello algo despeinado, el volteo dos veces, siendo en la última, cuando me sonriera y fuera hasta donde mí, para inclinarse y darme un beso en la mejilla._

…

 _Mire mis piernas, y termine por sonrojarme. ¿Estaría guapa?, estaba tan nerviosa, que evite todos los espejos, no soportaba la idea de que se me fueran las horas ahí._

 _\- ¿A qué hora volverás? – pregunto mi madre sonriente, yo tome mi bolso, y me pare, devolviéndole la sonrisa._

 _\- a las ocho y media me vendré de vuelta – ella asintió, y salí volando por la ventana… había mentido, pero no tenía nada de malo, solo iría al cine a ver una película con Emmet._

 _Lo vi esperando en la entrada, con un largo abrigo café y las entradas en las manos, yo me cole en el restaurante de junto, y me cambie la ropa, la misma falda de la secundaria, pero con otra polera y chaqueta suelta, guarde mi polera y chaleco y los metí en el bolso, al salir del baño, pedí un café y un helado, pague y me los lleve. Al verme, Emmet se reunió conmigo, quise ser un poco más atrevida, y le bese cerca de los labios, estando totalmente sonrojada._

 _Note como el enrojecía y le sonreí, Emmet termino por reír suavemente – vamos pequeña – yo fruncí el ceño – está empezando – asentí y le di su café, tomando su mano para llevarlo lo más rápido - ¿Por qué corremos?, aún tenemos tiempo… -._

 _\- no me dejaran entrar con el helado, pero podemos engañarlos – escuche su risa, y apretó mi mano… si, tal vez, tal vez si tengo el suficiente valor yo… me sonroje aún más._

…

 _Hoy era el día… al fin se lo pediría, había salido durante tres años con Emmet, el había escuchado cada uno de mis problemas, sabia de mi platónico amor por ese hombre, que era inalcanzable…_

" _-Por qué no lo intentas –"._

" _-ya te dije que es completamente imposible -."_

" _-pequeña diablillo, nunca sabrás si no lo intentas, no puedes conocerlo tan bien como para saber que no tienes la más mínima posibilidad… -"._

 _Tal vez él tenía razón… tal vez, tal vez si yo, yo… yo crecía, si lograba madurar, si no me sonrojara cada vez que le tuviera cerca, si no sintiera ese estremecimiento cada vez que él tomaba mi mano, si pudiera actuar con normalidad a su contacto, podría saber si…_

 _\- "Hola, pequeña…" – sujete mi brazo, y respire profundamente._

 _\- Hola… - parecía relajado, por su voz, vamos Pan, ¡puedes hacerlo! - ¿aun estas de vacaciones? -._

 _\- "si… ya llegue a Satán City" –._

…

 _Mi corazón latía profundamente, me estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero quería hacerlo, en el momento en que llegue cerca de él, pude verlo acomodado contra un árbol, y sus ojos estaban cerrados, y reconocí que era increíblemente guapo, vestía formalmente… me recordaba a Trunks, al Trunks de la oficina, el que trabajaba duramente, el que ya casi no había asistido a ninguna de nuestras citas, al que extrañaba con locura…_

 _Permanecí de pie, aun cuando la distancia entre nosotros era nula… me puse de cuclillas, y tome su mano, era cálida, el abrió los ojos y me sonrió, se quitó sus audífonos y me dijo amigablemente - ¿Qué es eso tan importante? – di un ligero apretón a su mano, y me sonroje, me mordí los labios… ¡tenia tantos nervios!_

 _\- cierra los ojos – el me guiño un ojo, algo juguetón pero lo hizo, le di otro aprietos a su mano, y antes la observe, era mucho ms grande que la mía, me arme de valor y me acerque lentamente…_

 _Y Trunks vino a mi mente, Trunks con su amabilidad completa, con sus ojos tan azules como el cielo, con esa mirada profunda que me paralizaba, con ese cariño y amor que mostraba por quienes quería, con la pasión con la que quería a Mai…_

 _Mai..._

 _Y no pude hacerlo, me pare rápidamente, y sin quererlo di un sollozo, seque mis ojos, y me abrace a mí misma, durante esos segundos, en que eras solo tu quien estaba presente en mi cabeza, Emmet llego a mi lado, y tomo la misma mano que había utilizado para tocarlo._

 _\- ¿está todo bien, pequeña? -._

 _\- más o menos – Emmet era atractivo, y me superaba en 15 años, era incluso mayor a Trunks – Emmet – me sonroje, e intente mirarlo a los ojos, no quería que me ignorara, quería que me tomara muy en serio – bésame – pude notar como sus ojos se dilataron por la sorpresa, su mano apretó la mía, y me arrepentí de haber venido con mi uniforme, porque había esa brecha…_

 _Éramos Pan y Emmet, éramos la estudiante de secundaria, y el treintañero, la hija del bachiller Son Gohan, y ahora, el gerente de Trunks Brief, éramos la diferencia exacta de los mundos... Y no quería que él se arrepintiera, no lo soportaría; pero parecía algo irrevocable, el comenzaba a parecer demasiado sorprendido, no… ¡NO!_

 _\- Bésame – repetí, sintiendo todo el calor en mi cara – bésame, porque nunca nadie lo ha hecho – admití, y él se sonrojo – bésame Emmet, yo -._

 _\- ¿no amas a ese "platónico"? -._

 _\- sí, pero no quiero que él sea el primero en mi vida – el cerro sus ojos, Emmet se aislaba de mi – he escogido, y eres tu – lleve su mano, cerca de mi corazón, y escuche como apretaba la mandíbula…_

 _\- ¿eres consciente de lo que me pides? – Oh si, si lo era…_

 _\- Si – cerré mis ojos, y baje la cabeza, tenía que relajarme – Emmet, no me rechaces, ¡no puedo ser tan desag…! - al levantar mi mirada, pude verle más cerca… el acaricio mi rostro, y yo enmudecí._

 _\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres desagradable? – y mi mente divagaba una y mil cosas, pude ver como se acercó hasta el punto hasta que su aliento me contagiaba el suave calor, se sentía muy bien, y su otra mano libero la mía, y cuando sujeto mi rostro, yo pose las mías en el árbol…_

 _El roce fue pequeño, y me humedeció la boca, estaba tan nerviosa, y mis mejillas se sentían tan calientes, pude ver como el me observaba entera._

 _\- no sé cómo puedes pensar que eres desagradable – y mi corazón palpito de una forma muy extraña, no se parecía a nada, cerré mis ojos y espere, escuche su suspiro, y su mano recorrió mi cuerpo suavemente – si eres tan dulce – y volvió a rozarme, se sentía tan bien… - tan inocente – y su lengua se deslizo por la mía – tan pura – y yo deguste su boca, el me abrazo, y sentí la dureza de sus músculos, y ese contacto me gusto… quería más, quería mucho más…_

 _Y me acerque más, y finalmente uní mi boca con la de él, e intente imitar lo que el había hecho, y conocí mi propia torpeza. Le bese, como siempre había querido hacerlo, y falle… me aparte algo avergonzada._

 _\- Eres tan inexperta – quise gritarle, y el sonrió, me acaricio el rostro, y se acercó más, me beso nuevamente, y yo le abrace…_

…

\- ¡PAN!, ¡Por Kami, préstame atención! – Bra está frente a mí, estaba roja de ira – ¡al fin…! – ella sonríe, y suelta los vestidos, para juntar los dedos y dar la sonrisa más infantil que alguna vez dio, para pasar a un rostro totalmente contrariado - ¿En qué pensabas? -.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hola!, mmm… yo… -.- no me odien .**_

 _ **Si… ya lo sé!, esto debería de ser mayoritariamente TxP, sin embargo… he dicho que mi personaje principal es Pan, y no es por nada en especial, pero me parece demasiado injusto convertir a mi chica en una mártir de Trunks, que le ama de una forma algo extraña, lo hace… que pierde la noción del universo, ¡También! xD**_

 _ **Pero quiero decir lo que pienso, no es justo que Trunks se lo llevara todo, ¡Nada justo!, es por eso que Emmet existe en la historia, y creo que es interesante saber qué fue lo que ocurrió, ¿no?, ahora volviendo a temas más serios xD, Ha pasado, lo han aceptado… xD jaja… Creí que lo había mencionado en mis capítulos anteriores, pero no solo el hecho de tener estos nuevos reviews me han hecho feliz, sino también esas personas que han comenzado y que siguen mi historia, ¡Gracias!, apenas estoy quieta de la emoción…**_

 _ **Monserrat835: ¿De veras?, njsadisn… bueno, tienes todas mis fuerzas y deseos para que puedas dar con una solución a ese problema, gracias por tus halagos, pero si se me da bien lo de escribir, a partir de ahora creo, se harán notorias mis falencias con la puntualidad, este semestre es importante, sobre todo con un ramo en especial, de cualquier forma, espero que sigas leyendo y disfrutando (y llorando xD), con mi historia. Gracias por tu apoyo con la Universidad, jaja, un beso!**_

 _ **nataliagam: ¿realmente te gusto mi descripción?, me emociona :'), supongo que eso es lo que nos conquista de cierta forma, y nos hace escribir, el identificarse con un personaje, en lo personal, siempre me agradaron muchos personajes de DB, a excepción de Yayirobe, kjsdka a veces lo odiaba profundamente, pero admito que tenía gracia, a su manera, jajaja, quien sabe que fue de él… ¿Aun en paro?, bueno, si estás de acuerdo con ello, bien por ti, sin embargo espero que no te sea contra productivo, yo sufrí bastante con el paro, casi repetí un ramo, y me salve por los pelos, quizás tú seas más responsable… Es curioso, yo un día flojeando en medio de todo este paro también descubrí unas autoras chilenas, de las cuales me admire porque me atraparon leyendo, claro que el sueño siempre me vencía… soy de esas, que podrían pasarse la noche en vela si ama con locura la historia que lee, jajaja, y sin duda tienes razón, "lo que es chileno es weno" jajaja, saludos!**_

 _ **Akemi Hashimoto: He creado un demonio xD, ok no, jajaja, tal vez mi explicación te aburra o no se xD, antes siempre había escrito y admirado mucho al personaje que era bueno e intachable, por lo mismo, había creado muchas veces historias que nunca verán la luz xD, en donde la chica era completamente perfecta, pero me estancaba a mitad de la idea, no sé si es más fácil o me llama más la atención una chica mala, puede que ellas tengan cosas que decir al respecto, pero sin duda agradezco tu comentario y viva el Trupan forever, no creo que seas estúpida, sino más bien que yo soy algo enredada y confusa, créeme, mis momentos de inspiración llegan en ese estado, así que es mayoritariamente mi responsabilidad, ;) gracias por leer mi historia, un abrazo para ti.**_

 _ **Hermione30001: yo creo que se merecen el zape, jajaja, aunque seas humana, entenderán que son idiotas, jajaja, espero que disfrutes la historia, y que me hagas saber cuándo quieras golpearles como si fueran un saco de box, nos leeremos, un abrazo enorme para ti. :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	11. Mis errores

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Holaminombreesdrama***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- en nada – le sonreí – te queda muy bien el blanco -.

…

 _\- ¿segura? – Asentí, estábamos en su apartamento, y después de haber pasado una tarde entera entre caricias y besos, le había confesado lo que deseaba – pequeña – el me sonrió encantadoramente, me encantaba su sonrisa, me encantaban sus besos, me volvían loca sus caricias… - eres mi ángel -._

 _\- quiero hacerlo – él se mordió los labios, y yo fui un poco más atrevida, y me ubique sobre él, para besarlo, suspiramos en los labios – quiero ser mujer – y sentí su erección, no era la primera vez que la sentía, pero él nunca había hecho más que acariciarme completamente el cuerpo, Emmet me había enseñado varias cosas, la fuerza de un beso, la sinceridad de algunas miradas, lo hermosa que era yo misma, me hacía sentir muy bien, me hacía sentirme lista y fuerte._

 _\- preciosa – el poso una de sus manos en mi cadera - ¿realmente quieres hacerlo? – Yo asentí, y él me pego a el – oh Kami… - me miro largo rato – cariño, debes cuidar de ti, los hombres no siempre somos gentiles – yo asentí._

 _\- Emmet, quiero hacerlo – estaba por quitarme la polera, pero él me detuvo._

 _\- Madre mía, ¿eres consciente de todo lo que provocas?, no sé cómo puede tú "platónico" resistirse a ti -._

 _\- no hablemos de él… - fruncí el ceño, no quería hablar de él ahora… no por favor._

 _\- hagámoslo a mi manera – el me sonrió, y me acerco a el – quiero que lo disfrutes – y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, y sentir como lentamente, el calor me recorría el cuerpo, y lo bese, él siempre era suave, su boca se sentía muy bien, y sus manos me acariciaron lentamente, pero yo quería que fuera a un solo lugar, por lo que lleve su mano hasta ahí, y el siguió, gemí en medio de los besos, y me desnude para él._

 _El llevo mi mano hasta su miembro, y a pesar de que lo había sentido con mi cuerpo, nunca antes había notado el real tamaño que esta tenia…_

 _\- tranquila – el me sonrojo – te gustara – estaba tan ansiosa, quería hacerlo…_

 _Desabroche mi falda, mientras el me acariciaba las piernas, y su beso fue bajando de mi rostro a mis pechos, gemí y le ayude a incorporarse._

…

 _\- ¿Lista? – asentí, el me guio lentamente, descendí – con cuidado – me susurro, y pude sentirlo, un dolor suave empezó a apoderarse de mi… nunca antes lo había hecho, y me parecía que él era demasiado grande, me sonroje y descendí aún más, sentí sus manos en mis caderas, y cuando abrí los ojos, pude ver como él se contenía, le sonreí…_

 _El dolor se hizo insoportable, y Emmet me empujo, dolía, dolía y las lágrimas se me derramaron sin control, estaba totalmente quieta, y el seco cada una de mis lágrimas._

…

 _Emmet intentaba consolarme, me cubría con una manta y yo lloraba desconsolada en su pecho - ¿quieres decírmelo? -._

 _\- lo siento – seque mis lágrimas, pero… - es que, no puedo evitarlo, yo… -._

 _\- Ángel, si tan solo pudieras verlo como yo lo hago – él era muy paciente conmigo, y no podía quererlo más – le amas a el -._

 _\- si… pero – el me acallo, y me abrazo aún más, yo no dejaba de llorar._

 _\- preciosa, oh preciosa Pan – Emmet beso mi frente y yo pude sentir el vacío en mi interior – No llores -._

 _\- ¡No soy normal! – el rio suavemente, consolándome al instante._

 _\- cariño, miénteme todo lo que quieras, pero sé que querías hacerlo con él, sé que pensabas en el mientras yo estaba dentro de ti, sé que querías escuchar su voz -._

 _\- no – pero era cierto, y por la misma razón no lograba dejar de llorar._

 _\- claro que si – el tomo mi mentón – eres transparente Pan, esos ojos tuyos, no pueden mentir – y yo me abrace mas – no sabes cómo desearía ser yo a quien tu amas -._

 _Trunks… ni si quiera había podido ver a Emmet desnudo, algo en mi lo impedía, había sido egoísta, quería ser mujer para ti, quería llegar a entender lo que tu buscabas en distintas mujeres en el pasado, y lo que tienes con Mai, quería sentirlo todo, amarte y no causar problemas… utilice a Emmet, lo utilice sin si quiera sentir remordimiento por ello, porque todas mis lágrimas eran por ti._

 _\- háblame otra vez de el -._

 _\- Es muy diferente a mí, es lo contrario… es realmente amable, es un caballero, es hermoso, el… me entiende, sin si quiera saberlo, él es el centro de mi mundo, sé que ha cometido errores, sé que muchas veces se siente solo, presionado y que esa sensación le llevo a fumar -._

 _Sabía que él me sonreía – una cosa nueva, el fuma -._

…

\- Pan, por una maldita vez, ¡préstame atención! – me sobresalte y vi que Bra me tendía unos doce vestidos como mínimo, yo la mire con cara de súplica, y ella solo me fulmino más con la mirada, asentí y entre a la maldito vestidor.

…

" _fui un completo idiota"_ los mensajes no paraban de llegar… " _te prometo que solo te amo a ti",_ y por una razón que ni si quiera yo misma entendía bien… no podía dejar de leerlo _"quiero que tú seas a quien vea cada tarde"_ Y cerré la bandeja de mensajes, para apagar mi celular…

Di vueltas en la cama antes de dormir, Colm debía de estar ebrio… jamás lo había visto así, ni si quiera quiero hacerlo… solo sería otra carga más para la lista de mis errores, recordé casi con tristeza que hoy no había venido, hoy no me había besado… hoy no había pasado nada.

Me levante de la cama, para meterme en la pc, abrí el viejo portátil… algo destartalado por mi inexistente habilidad para cuidar de algo, hoy no pude evitar recordar cómo empezó esta maldita cadena de horror…

Busque el viejo archivo, en donde contaba todo lo que había vivido alguna vez con Emmet…

Lloraba desconsoladamente a mis 12 años cuando le conocí, porque Trunks se casaría en menos de cuatro días, y el amablemente me había tratado como a una mujer, al principio me agradaba como amigo, luego todo se tornó sombrío y oscuro, desde que sin querer los había visto a ambos en medio de… la cabeza me dio vueltas, y fue peor que un golpe al corazón, aun no podía recordarlo, era algo normal para una pareja recién casada… cuando llevaban solo tres años de casados y querían sentir placer, les escuche, y mi curiosidad fue mi perdición, no podía con ello, no he podido con ello, siempre es lo mismo desde que los vi a ambos "amándose".

Sabía que venía otra vez, y corrí al baño para vomitar, me sentía horriblemente mal, y devolví todo lo que había cenado, las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos y me ardía la garganta, tire de la cadena, y me enjuague la boca mil veces para lavarme los dientes, mire mi rostro lloroso en el espejo, y me dije a mi misma que tenía que recomponerme, estaba agotada por el malestar, y dudaba que algo se me quedara en el estómago, por lo que termine por acostarme nuevamente… por lo menos ahora mi boca sabia a la menta de la pasta de dientes, y revise nuevamente lo que contaba…

Sonreí casi con vergüenza, no me arrepentía, claro que no… pero, nunca he podido dejar de preguntarme que habría pasado si hubiera sido Trunks realmente quien me hubiera enseñado todo lo que Emmet me mostro, el poder de la seducción, la atracción y la libertad que existía en el sexo, sonreí… siempre tendría un lugar en mi corazón, cerré la laptop y me acomode bajo las mantas y el cobertor.

…

 _Estábamos el uno frente al otro, nos mirábamos desnudos… al fin había podido vencer mis temores, había comprendido lo hermoso de mi cuerpo, el del de él, y sonreíamos, esta era la última vez…_

 _\- tiene que acabar – y asentí, tenía razón… - me estoy enamorando de ti – y esa era la razón de todo – y eso está prohibido -._

 _Por supuesto que lo estaba… mis padres me matarían si lo supieran, quizás hasta me encerrarían en un convento o algo muy anticuado que fuera mi pesadilla – no deseo hacerte daño -._

 _\- ah, pero eso es imposible – el acaricio mi cabello – no soporto que vengas a mí, cada vez que piensas en el… -._

 _Olvidarlo se me hacía imposible, menos ahora que pasaba tiempo con él y Mai en casa, durante cada vez que me juntaba con Bra, y venia uno de sus novios por ella - ¿crees que estoy mal? -._

 _El asintió, y yo me acomode un poco más, no lo amaba, pero si lo quería como un amigo, y no podía evitar explorar con el este nuevo mundo que se abrió ante mí, el comenzó a vestirse y yo también, para cuando terminamos, nos miramos nuevamente, yo con mi típico uniforme, eran recién las cinco de la tarde, y se acercaba la hora de volver a casa._

 _\- adiós – le abrace, y pude notar como el reaccionaba a mi tacto; pero quería hacer algo bueno por Emmet, acabar con esto antes de que le hiciera daño, antes de que le mundo supiera lo que yo vengo a hacer con el luego de clases, o la razón por la cual me había fugado innumerables veces._

 _\- pequeña – me quería, me quería y yo no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso – si tan solo pudieras amarme – mi corazón se contrajo de dolor, pero Emmet no merecía alguien como yo._

 _\- no se amar -._

…

Me desperté en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mire la hora y enloquecí con la idea de saber que mis clases comenzaban apenas en 10 minutos más…

En el momento en que termine de acomodar todo mientras comía rápidamente una manzana, tan solo me quedaban tres minutos para una ducha, subí a la planta superior y me bañe, vistiéndome y bajando aun con el cabello mojado, abrí y acababa de notar una cosa, hoy no era un día donde impartía clases… - diablos -.

Escuche una risa, y voltee, estabas parado mirando el suelo, y me acerque a ti con una sonrisa - ¿con la cabeza en las nubes? – asentí.

\- no tuve una buena noche – le comente - ¿y el trabajo? – Él no me respondió inmediatamente - ¿Qué ocurre? -.

\- ¿lo sabes? – sentí como todo se ensombreció, él se alejaba de mí, y quería impedirlo, pero era más que obvio que no podría preguntar nada o exigir algo.

\- ¿a qué te refieres?, no logro saber de qué me hablas -.

\- lo de mi divorcio – eras tajante.

\- si – el pareció realmente incómodo y enfadado.

\- ¿puedo entrar?, quiero… una garantía de privacidad – asentí, y entramos al cuarto que usaba en el primer piso como oficina.

\- aquí estamos – no me miraba realmente, era como si me ignorara por completo, y estando ausente me exigiera toda su atención – vamos, habla de una vez… no suelo llevarme bien ni con el misterio, y por si lo olvidas – el me oía, eso al menos era un hecho –soy Pan, y yo nunca te pondría una trampa o te expondría -.

\- acércate – lo hice, y él me termino por abrazar – lo sé – y no fui inmune ni a tu aroma, ni a tu tacto – es solo que también he tenido días mejores – y me levantaste del suelo, para sentarme sobre mi escritorio – sonríe para mí – y me derretí de amor, tu mirada era completamente diferente a cualquiera que hubiera visto en demasiado tiempo.

Sonreí, y acaricie tu rostro – creía que estabas enfadado conmigo – no sabía que era, pero estar contigo a solas, siempre me hacía sentir una alegría enorme.

Me besaste y me acunaste el rostro – nadie sabe lo que ocurre, sé que guardaras el secreto, pero la verdad, quiero saber qué fue lo que ocurrió ayer -.

\- ¿ayer? -.

\- te envié mensajes, no respondiste a ninguno –.

\- ah… bueno, apague el móvil, lo siento, Colm me envió mensajes incomodos y… - me dije que era la más idiota del mundo.

\- ¿otra vez el? – y antes de que te fueras, tome tu mano.

\- no lo hagas – pedí, porque te conocía, y estaba segura que no serias amable con él.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?, ¿Por qué le proteges tanto? - No era buena con las palabras, no era buena con ellas, y esto parecía el comienzo de una pelea, ¡Una que ni si quiera tiene importancia! – Sé que no me debes nada, pero no soporto saber que está cerca, y contigo, siempre defendiéndolo antes que nada… no me ayuda a controlarme -.

\- ¿y que harías si te mostrara cuan insoportable se me hace? – No esperabas esa respuesta, y nuestros dedos se enlazaron, mientras solo intentaba hacerte entender - ¿irías y le golpearías?, es un humano -.

\- pero tu… -.

\- yo no deseo problemas para ustedes -.

\- eso significa que él también te preocupa – y te abrace.

\- no ocurre nada, él estaba borracho y me decía que me casara con él, lo rechace una vez, ¿Por qué lo aceptaría la cuarta vez que insiste? -.

\- ¿Cuarta? – No podía evitarlo, solté una risita, y te bese en la mejilla - ¡no puede seguir asediándote! -.

\- lo sé, pero quiero ser yo la que lo solucione -.

\- no sé qué me haces – yo tampoco – pero siempre término por ceder ante esos ojos -.

…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – había sentido su presencia lejos y cerca, y no fue hasta que permaneció en el mismo lugar durante un par de horas, que baje y lo confronte directamente.

Me sonrió… pero había un veneno y decepción en su mirada – contémplame, belleza – solo fruncí mas el ceño, y me quede estática, con los brazos en jarras, el comenzó a llorar y no pude evitar sentir empatía para con él, sentí como me relaje un poco, pero no demasiado – estoy acabado, y es por ti -.

\- no – sentencie, intentaba manipularme, lo sabía bien… él sabía que no era invulnerable al sufrimiento.

El me tendió la mano, pude notar como tenía un ligero olor a cerveza y otras sustancias, no podía ser blanda con el… porque si lo era, habían demasiadas posibilidades de que dejara nacer una esperanza.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – le interrogue, para finalmente arrodillarme y quedar a su altura.

\- porque te amo - ¿Amor?, ¿Cómo me iba a creer eso? – Porque eres inolvidable, porque tú eres una diosa… -.

\- estas desvariando – me volví a alejar – te hice daño, ahora lo sé -.

\- ¿daño? -.

\- es cosa de mirarte – el rio, y alejo su mirada de mí.

\- entonces no sirve de nada… ¿nada de lo que haga te hará cambiar de opinión? – y antes de que si quiera intentaras pararte a mi lado, llame a un taxi, pague por el viaje y metí dentro al rubio.

Cuando se fue, solo pude observarlo con culpa… Y por otro lado, sentí un ki acercarse rápidamente, me quede fuera, solo para ver a una Bra que venía llorando, se lanzó sobre mí y yo la abrace - ¿Qué ocurrió? -.

Bra solo se escondió en mi pecho, y lo vi, era Goten quien nos observaba con lágrimas…

\- preciosa – dije queriendo animarla – se te arruinara el maquillaje – mi tío se acercó hasta nosotras, e intento tocar el hombro de Bra.

-… - pero antes de que si quiera yo me diera cuenta, Bra le dio una bofetada que lo lanzo lejos, para luego volver a abrazarme.

\- ¿Cómo puede mentir tan bien? – la abrace, y le hice una señal para que se fuera… ya hablaría con él.

\- ¿me contaras lo que ocurrió? – Bra asintió, y la lleve dentro de mi apartamento, ella no dejaba de llorar, más no sollozaba o tenía la respiración irregular.

\- Yo creí que teníamos algo… pero no es así, no me digas que ha cambiado, no es cierto en lo más mínimo, sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre – no era sorpresa, no era sorpresa que Bra escondiera algo con mi tío, cuando yo hacía lo mismo con su hermano – demonios, que confiada soy… pero no más -.

\- Bra… -.

\- Debiste ver como se besuqueaba con esa maldita zorra, les vi, ¡Les vi y no lo voy a olvidar! -.

\- Bra… -.

\- No lo necesito, ¡JA!, es más, ni si quiera se porque lloro, dios mío… ¡Las chicas como yo no lloran! – auto convencimiento… ¿te lastimo, no es así? – es más, ni si quiera sé que le vi – estaba roja de ira, vi cómo se paseaba de un lado a otro, y de pronto tropezaba y se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas - ¡Quien necesita amor para vivir!, ¿Por qué?, ¿Aun cuando sabía que…? – Bra se cubrió el rostro, y su voz se rompió, corrí hasta ella para cubrirla, y temí por mí…

Bra siempre fue más fuerte con el amor, o al menos siempre he creído aquello, ella era hermosa y segura, era caprichosa e independiente y me vi dividida, mi tío… intente pensar en algo extraño en su comportamiento, y solo tuvo sentido aquel día de la fiesta, cuando mi tío parecía desesperado por encontrarla y "protegerla"… Bra era más fuerte en esencia, eso lo sabía bien… y yo, yo estaba en medio de este triángulo amoroso, en donde las dudas me consumían, en donde a pesar de la ternura que Trunks hacia salir en mí, junto al deseo y el arrepentimiento, en algún momento me cobrarían la cuenta…

¿Y si le dijera la verdad?

NO.

Esa definitivamente no era una opción… ¿Por qué no?

Tenía miedo, y mientras Bra estaba oculta de la luz del sol y me abrazaba con mucha fuerza, intente consolarla sin decirle nada, solo acariciando su cabello.

…

El permanecía dentro de la oficina, estaba solo… sonreí para mí misma, y trate de calmar la intensidad de los latidos de mi corazón, me decidí y volé hasta su oficina, donde él estaba quieto, dándome la espalda, toque la ventana, con miedo de que me rechazara, pero no lo hizo, se acercó a la ventana y me miro de arriba abajo.

\- … - no fui capaz de articular una palabra, y en el momento en que el me tendió su mano, solo la tome para lanzarme contra él, y besarle el rostro, una y mil veces, y lo empuje dentro de su oficina, siguiéndole y cerrando el acceso al balcón.

El me miro sin sentimiento aparente, porque no podía ver nada en sus ojos, no podía ver a mi amigo, no podía ver a mi fantasma, no podía ver nada más que la perdición misma, y yo tome la decisión, solo yo.

Deje caer mi chaqueta, y me quite la polera sin esperar, para desabrocharme el brasier, él no me sonrió, y yo tampoco, y me acerque, casi con lágrimas en mis ojos, quería sentir ese falso amor físico otra vez, quería morir, quería perderme en su cuerpo, y apreciar su tacto poco suave, y me acomode con él en su sofá.

Y sus ojos me hicieron gritar interiormente, sentí su piel electrocutarme, porque su contacto era como la electricidad misma contra el agua, y él era esa agua, él era eso y más, pose mis labios sobre él, y mis manos en su rostro, y con la suave luz que provenía de su escritorio, sabiéndome casi a oscuras le susurre la verdad, y lo hice cuando cubrí sus ojos, y él me dejo entrar, cerrando el beso, y posando sus manos sobre mi brasier para quitarlo de una vez por todas… él no se había resistido, como creí que lo haría, me recibió gustoso, y quise creer en él, quise creer en el amor, en que esto era bueno…

Y me dolió, no pude evitarlo, como me había dolido la primera vez, cuando confundí el dolor con el placer, y como supe cuánto me gustaba ese dolor, y la desesperación de cada acto al no encontrarlo, y ahora dolía, dolía tanto que se me era imposible no estar feliz, era diferente claro, pero así me gustaba más.

Entrega… entregar mi amor a una ilusión, no me importaba, podía hacerlo, podía fingir que él me había acariciado suavemente las mejillas para susurrarme su amor, tal como yo lo había hecho, y toque su pecho, sintiendo el palpito de su corazón, tome sus manos, quietas en mi cintura, para guiar caricias…

Caricias que simulaban sentimientos inexistentes, pero no pensaría más en eso… esta noche te amaría, y haría que me amaras, que tu cuerpo amara el mío, porque eso me parecía lo correcto.

"Trunks" susurre en mi mente, mientras guiaba tus manos al cierre del short que usaba, y cuando lo hiciste, guie tu mano hasta el centro de mis piernas, y me deje caer cerca de ti, para que de alguna manera, el contacto de nuestros cuerpos, sincronizara los corazones, y susurre tu nombre nuevamente en mi cabeza…

Te quite la ropa sin prisas, porque contemplarte a ti debía hacerse con el mayor amor posible, con mi propia definición de amor, el que solo podía ser físico, y detuviste mis manos, para quitarte la ropa por ti mismo, y las pieles se unieron, y tu besaste mis ojos y me guiaste hacia ti…

Y seguía doliendo, y te sentí dentro, y suspire, moviéndome con lentitud, deje de lado el egoísmo, para intentar hacerte entender lo que sentía, y sabias corresponderme.

No cabía en mi felicidad, pero no me duro, no lo controle…

"- me recuerdas a Mai-"¿Y a ello le debía tu amor?, ¿A ser su reemplazo?, no lograba aceptarlo…

Y las lágrimas me inundaron, y solloce, nos detuvimos inmediatamente, y vi tus lágrimas en tu rostro… y tus ojos, y ese azul me devolvió a la fantasía, donde ahora ya no podía cerrar mis ojos, porque no quería que desaparecieras, no quería desaparecer las maravillas de lo que sentía, no quería desaparecer el deseo o el amor que estaba dispuesta a darte.

\- Pan… - y mi nombre me curo del miedo, y pude cerrar mis ojos para abrazarte y besarte más.

Y dejamos hacer cargo a los cuerpos de lo que comenzó con la necesidad, y morí por ti, y mi cuerpo tembló entero y sentí un frio en mi columna, acompañado por el ardor en mi rostro…

Y me deje caer a tu lado, donde me abrazaste – por favor, dime que me amas -.

Y sentí que mi corazón era demasiado grande para mi cuerpo, porque el controlaba los espasmos que me hacían temblar aun entera, y no pude resistirme – te amo – y te bese, me aprisionaste y quedaste a horcadas sobre mi…

\- dilo otra vez – y quise saber que me darías a cambio, pera obvio – dilo mi amor – y no quería saber que recordabas a otra conmigo, quería ser solo yo en tu mente.

\- primero – pedí – di mi nombre, y di que tú también me amas – me arriesgaba, y me sonreíste, formando una ligera arruguita en tu rostro, que suavizaba todo en ti.

\- Te amo, Pan… te amo -.

\- yo también te amo – y era mentira, pero era mejor creerlo una vez más, acallar la verdad entre besos y caricias que encendían los cuerpos y quererte tal como eras…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bueno, ya es oficial, han empezado mis retrasos, ay… si tan solo las materias fueran tan adictivas como escribir o leer historias, novelas, etc…**_

 _ **Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y les deseo lo mejor para los días que quedan de semana, agradezco los comentarios al capítulo pasado, tenía mis dudas con él, porque por alguna razón, siento como si eso realmente hubiera pasado, y me asusta… es algo completamente nuevo que intente para con Pan, y más que nada lo dedico a los días que compartía con mi mejor amiga y hablábamos sobre qué haríamos en ese caso, y yo, como siempre, tuve la catastrófica idea de decir, "nunca con alguien con quien sienta algo" pff, una adolescente muy complicada, puesto que cambiamos de idea después de un par de semanas, jaja, sé que ella jamás leerá esto, y creo que estaría seriamente enojada por publicar su vida aquí, pero bueno… si algún día llega a leer esto, te dejo el mensaje de que siempre te recordare, pese a las peleas que hemos tenido y sobre todo a la ultimo, con la que no he podido evitar preguntarme bien si he hecho bien en relegar al pasado todo eso que vivimos juntas… mis palabras en aquella tarjeta eran ciertas, nada me hará olvidar tu amistad que fue una de las mejores… cuídate.**_

 _ **Monserrat835: Gracias por tu apoyo**_ __ _ **; así que era ese móvil… ahranjsaf suele pasar, jaja, lo mejor es que ahora ya no tienes problemas para con ello, de veras gracias por tu apoyo, me asusta la idea de repetir una materia o algo… respecto a la historia, entonces espero que la disfrutes tanto como dices, eso… cuídate y besos.**_

 _ **Hermione30001: Mai la mensa xD, ok no, jajajaja… bueno, es contradictorio que siendo tan genio como parece serlo, siempre acabe con sus planes frustrados por culpa de Pilaf… aunque seguro la chica tiene sus motivos, bueno, un abrazo y un beso! Disfruta la historia**_


	12. Felicidad

_**Muy buenas lector/a, espero que disfrutes la lectura, envió saludos :)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Todo marchaba alarmantemente bien, habían pasado una semana desde que fingíamos un amor que en mi era real, que él quería egoístamente, y que nos hacía enfermizamente felices, reíamos la mayoría del tiempo, salíamos a cenar sin si quiera escondernos, después de todo, habíamos salido en varias ocasiones en el pasado… nunca llamábamos demasiado la atención, menos con nuestros muy mal elaborados disfraces para ser algo más románticos…

Ahora dormitaba sobre tu cuerpo desnudo, mientras sentía tu mano acariciar mi cuerpo, y yo suspiraba sin problemas cerca de tu boca, si algo era verdad entre esta mentira, es que no hablábamos demasiado, temía decir cosas que nos dieran un golpe de realidad, no por ahora, no… por nunca jamás, si era posible…

Trunks beso mi frente, y me removió para despertarme en medio de mi propio paraíso…

Una ligera brisa nos recorrió completamente, y al abrir mis ojos, chocamos la mirada, sin culpa alguna, nos besamos con algo de violencia, para pasar a la dulzura, reí y giramos en la cama para caer al suelo, y abrazarnos con los cuerpos desnudos, y mientras escuchaba tu risa y sentía esa vibración en toda la extensión de tu pecho, me pregunte si alguna vez volvería a ser tan feliz como ahora… ¿Qué importaba si era mentira?, ¿Qué importaba el abismo entre nosotros?, ¿Qué importaba que la realidad me consumiera en soledad…?, Sí tu podías estar a mi lado en momentos como ahora.

Nuestros corazones estaban sincronizados, ahora lo sabía, desde aquel día… hace una semana, que parecía ser así.

\- Pan – que dijeras mi nombre me completaba, porque eras tú buscándome a mí, eras Trunks, viéndome aunque sea en esta fantasía a mí, la "pequeña lesbiana" que muchas de tus "amigas" despreciaron, nos amábamos con los cuerpos, y compartíamos besos que nos removían las almas… Era más de lo que alguna vez pude desear.

\- Trunks – dije a tono de broma, mientras no podía dejar de abrazarte, era una necesidad clara, tenerte cerca y sentirte a mi lado, hacía que me sintiera protegida, tus abrazos eran la perfecta mezcla del pasado y la ternura con la que cuidabas de mí y el presente, en donde nos necesitábamos y solíamos hacer el amor durante horas…

Nos separamos luego de un rato, ya era de amanecida, no había dormido contigo… no, contigo era el amor o dormir, y prefería el amor, me coloque el vaporoso y coqueto vestido con el que había asistido esa noche, ambos éramos un desastre en la cocina, o eso me habías dicho, y estaba claro que era una mentira, lo hacías muy bien…

\- Preparare el café, es imposible arruinarlo, por lo que es perfecto para mí – escuchar tu risa se convertía en algo normal, y estaba agradecida después de la tensión que habíamos sufrido, más que nada, por la presencia de una realidad muy marcada, en nuestra hipócrita relación.

\- no te emociones mucho con lo que hago, Pan, solo son un par de huevos -.

\- ¿Un par?, ¿es que no tienes estomago de Saiyain? – bromee mientras cogía la tetera eléctrica y la llenaba de agua, casi me sentí avergonzada, pronto tendríamos que desaparecer de aquí, y no dejar rastro de que este era nuestro pequeño espacio de perdición desenfrenada, tendría que obligarte y llevarte conmigo todo un día, y resistir la tentación de amarte como lo hacía, para aparentar… y aun no se me ocurría nada, nada más que tenía la responsabilidad de hacerlo para que Goten y Bra arreglaran todo esto…

\- ¡Demonios! – por alguna razón, el huevo se incendió y corrí a bajar el nivel del fuego, mientras teníamos a ese chamuscado alimento frente a nosotros, y solo fue cosas de segundos, nos miramos el uno al otro, luego al huevo, y así reímos sin poder contenerlo, y no sabía que era capaz de sentir tantas cosas a la vez, y menos que la gran mayoría eran cosas buenas… te abrace por el instinto, ese que venía alarmándome esta mañana, cuando presentí algo diferente, pero que se desvanecía en el momento en que entrabamos aunque sea, mínimamente en contacto… ¿Por qué me parecía que el mundo era un lugar mejor a tu lado?

\- me parece, que antes eras un mejor cocinero – y acariciaste mi frente, si… eran solo cosas buenas.

\- a mí también, ¿quieres intentarlo? – asentí y dejamos el primer intento sobre un plato, en la mesita.

…

Era una felicidad casi asfixiante, era como si esa sonrisa en mi rostro estuviera paralizada, me sentía tonta, reía por todo y no dejaba de hacerle saber al mundo entero que la vida era la cosa más hermosa que podría alguna vez existir…

\- me estas asustando… - Bra me miro, y enseguida poso sus manos en mi frente – hace unos días parecías diferente, pero ahora no logro reconocerte… -.

\- lo lamento – sonreí, y Bra parecía algo incomoda, era egoísta, ¡Claro que lo era!, mi mejor amiga se derrumbó casi a una semana atrás por mi tío, y yo estaba aquí frente a ella, pensando en su hermano, y siendo feliz por mí misma…

\- tú y mi hermano están muy raros… pero eso cambiara, él es fuerte -.

Un brillo en los ojos húmedos de Bra llamó mi atención, vi cómo se tocó el cuello y como las lágrimas aparecían… ¿sería posible que…? Negué con la cabeza, no podría haberlo…

\- perdona, tengo… tengo que ir al tocador – ella se paró sutilmente, ambas estábamos almorzando en el restaurant que solían llevarnos mi tío y Trunks cuando éramos unas niñas.

Yo la seguí, y cuando entre ella me quedo viendo casi con odio por el espejo - ¿Qué? – Le dije resuelta – siempre que venimos, yo te acompaño… -.

\- Yo… - Y Bra salió disparada, intente seguirla pero únicamente conseguí quedar muy detrás de ella… Bra no era una inútil, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tumbar una centena de hombres fuertes, pero nunca me había superado, menos en velocidad… no… no debo rendirme, intente seguirle el paso, y únicamente note su dirección hasta ver al responsable de todo, era mi tío… quien tenía abrazada a una chica, y la besaba… no era algo que Bra o yo no hubiéramos visto antes, pero esta vez parecía diferente - ¡Imbécil!, ¡Imbécil! – y se lanzó contra ellos, llamando la atención de las personas, y yo intente mi técnica semi-peligrosa, noquee a casi todos los presentes por lo que las personas entraron en pánico y corrieron al ver a algunos desmayarse y fui a por Bra, quien lanzo lejos a una aterrorizada mujer.

Antes de que tocara el suelo y se rompiera el cuello, la cogí en brazos y esta se desmayó de la impresión… Bra estaba sobre mi tío luchando y llorando, mientras veía como el ki de ella era expulsado y era elevado monstruosamente, golpeaba y apenas si podía tocarla, por lo que expulse mi fuerza nuevamente y la abrace, para detenerla…

\- ¡No te entrometas, mocosa! – Era la voz del señor Vegeta… y este parecía algo decaído y triste.

\- ¡Bra está fuera de sí…! – Dije haciendo notar lo obvio – debo ayudar a mi tío -.

\- déjala – volvió a murmurar, mientras veía como mi tío inútilmente atajaba algunos de sus ataques y era brutalmente sorprendido por otros… - si no es Bra quien le dé su merecido, lo hare yo… y tengo la sensación de que Bra lo dejara vivir -.

Inmediatamente aparecieron mi padre, el señor Picolo, y una nave de corporación capsula… volé hacia el padre de Bra, viendo como alguien aparecía casi más sorprendido que yo - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre padre? -.

\- eso deberías preguntárselo a tu mejor amigo, ¿es que eres un idiota, Trunks? – me quede callada mientras veía como la sombría mirada del que alguna vez fue el heredero al trono de los Saiyains era posada en su hija – tu hermana y el imbécil hijo de este insecto – y señalo a mi Abuelo, quien no presto atención, solo estaba atento al show montado por mi tío y Bra – se han unido, lo sospechaba… -.

\- ¿Qué? – dijimos Trunks y yo al unísono.

\- ¿Es que no pueden deducir nada, mentes inferiores? – Vegeta atrapo a Trunks, mientras aparecía una expresión siniestra, una que nunca había visto en nadie… - ¿Qué llevas en la sangre, mocoso? – y casi incrédula por la segunda batalla que se libró, intentaba pensar o imaginar lo que el señor Vegeta intentaba decir - ¡Herederos de una sangre de seres crueles, salvajes e insensibles!, ¡Tu hermana reacciona como lo haría cualquier mujer Saiyain lo haría! -.

Y Trunks devolvió el golpe, para finalmente ser atrapado y golpeado prácticamente sin oportunidad por su padre, estaría bien…

Mas no lograba creer lo que frente a mis ojos estaba, quien en medio de un llanto que parecía romper el aire, golpeaba sin piedad a mi tío - ¡Vegeta, suelta a tu hijo y detén este show! -.

Era Bulma quien se acercó sin miedo al hombre que parecía poseso por la ira, y lo miro desafiantemente, este asintió de mala gana, y tomo a su hija, para sacudirla hasta que esta pareció reaccionar - ¡Es tu culpa! -.

Y luego, la dejo sola mientras desaparecía, yo avance hacia Trunks quien parecía algo adolorido, y finalmente escuche un tacón romperse, al comprobarlo, vi como Bra había pateado a mi tío, para salir volando, yo me arrodille junto a Trunks, para comprobar algunos de sus signos vitales básicos, y por la necesidad que tenia de estar cerca de él.

\- Pan… -.

\- Vamos – tendí mi mano, solo para obligarlo a pararse y que todos retomáramos la vida desde donde la habíamos dejado.

\- ¿Lo sabias? – asentí y el tomo mi mano, y lo ayude a incorporarse - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? -.

\- Bra me lo pidió – no iba a avergonzarme de haberla ayudado.

\- No me lo creo – Y aquello rebalso mis propios sentimientos… ¿Por qué estabas tan ciego? – Bra nunca… - ¿Qué nunca pareció estar enamorada de mi tío?, seguro tu creías que lo que yo sentía por ti, era una absurda atracción animal, y era cierta, pero aquella atracción era acrecentada por todos los sentimientos que experimentaba a tu lado… - Ella no podía creer que enserio ocurría algo entre… -.

Y si tan solo supieras de todos aquellos sentimientos que existían dedicados a ti, si tan solo pudieras verte como yo lo hago, si pudieras estar dentro de mi mente cualquiera de los días que hubieran pasado contigo, entonces quizás de cierta forma, podrías entender a Bra.

…

\- Mi padre no me ha vuelto a dirigir la palabra… - Bra estaba cubierta bajo sus sabanas, y no me dejaba verla – me odia, me odia y no lo soporto -.

\- Bra… - tenía mis dudas, y a la vez no tenía sentido – tu padre hablo de la unión – la unión, yo no sabía lo que aquello significaba o era, no había rastro de ello en ninguna de las parejas que hubiera conocido en mi vida.

\- no se a que se refería, pero… ¡Él ya me había dejado claro antes que no pensaba tomar lo de nosotros en serio!, no tengo ni idea de cómo ocurrió la unión, solo que cuando ocurrió aquello pude sentirlo, y no sabía que era hasta que los vi -.

\- Casi la mataste – aun recordaba como el cuerpo de aquella mujer voló por los aires, solo para terminar inconsciente y haberse roto el cuello, sin que yo hubiera estado ahí…

\- ¿Cómo explicarlo?, era una conciencia segura… aquella mujer debería de desaparecer, porque toco lo mío, ¡No lo acepto! – y reconocí esa mirada, era igual a la de Trunks hablándome de lo que haría con Colm… y una ligera esperanza nació, ¿sería que Trunks me ama?, ¿existía una pequeña posibilidad a lo que sentía? – No – Bra se tensó, se dio cuenta de que había salido de su escondite, y que me miraba desafiante, a pesar de todo su maquillaje arruinado y de la humedad en sus ojos.

\- Bra… -.

\- ¡No sé qué me pasa!, no logro dejar de llorar por el… escuche a mi padre hablar de la maldita unión, pero no me explico nada al menos no a mí, porque me grito para que dejara de actuar como idiota, y me enfade y salí huyendo… -.

\- Hay algo que no entiendo, Goten te engaño la vez anterior… ¿Por qué justo solo a un par de días después terminaste unida a él?, si… ustedes -.

\- ya calla, te lo contare… - Bra tomo sus pálidas piernas y apoyo su cabeza en ellas – Aquella noche, después de llorar contigo y demás… tuve la brillante idea de ir a recriminarle que no sentía nada por él, fue una idiotez, le dije que no le quería en lo absoluto, que alguien como él era ínfimo e insignificante, entonces… bueno, no hay que ser un genio para saber que hice – y callo un momento; no pude evitar recordando las ligeras decepciones que habíamos sentido cada vez que tanto Trunks o Goten comenzaban una nueva relación… no importaba si la chica parecía lo suficientemente guapa para ellos, nada menguaba ese dolor.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?, si estas unida a él… -.

\- vamos Pan, ni si quiera sabemos en qué consiste aquello, no hay nada que hacer, de cualquier forma, me niego a permanecer al lado de él, no seré la derrotada pareja de un mujeriego que no vale la pena -.

…

\- ¡No me mires así! -.

\- Yo creo que debes de solucionarlo – mi tío estaba dando de vueltas de un lado a otro, haciendo círculos invisibles en el suelo, mientras yo le imitaba.

\- Debe de haber algún método para deshacerlo, Pan… Bra no puede estar conmigo -.

\- No parecías muy convencido de ello, cuando la uniste a ti – El me miro como si hubiera profanado alguno de nuestros más íntimos y alocados secretos en frente de los abuelos o mi padre.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso tú? -.

\- Bueno, para empezar ya lo hiciste, nada te refreno antes -.

\- No sabes lo que dices -.

\- Bra es realmente bonita, aquello no es un secreto para nadie -.

\- ¿y? -.

\- ¡¿y?!, eres un idiota vanidoso y superficial tío, no puedes engañarme, ella te gusta, te encanta, hasta me atrevería a decir que te vuelve completamente loco -.

\- debes de estar jugando, sobrinita -.

\- ¿Qué de malo puede llegar a tener Bra? -.

Y él se detuvo en frente mío, con una ira consumidora en los ojos, tomándome bruscamente de los hombros - ¡Cállate de una maldita vez!, ¡Ella no tiene nada de malo!, eso es imposible, no hay nada de malo con Bra, ella es perfecta… ¡Ella es demasiado perfecta! -.

\- … - le empuje y él se volteo, estaba al borde de las lágrimas, era cosa segura - ¿la amas? -.

\- si Pan, toda mi vida la he amado, pero es imposible, ella merece algo mejor que alguien como yo -.

\- exacto, Goten – era el señor Vegeta, quien nos miraba en lo alto del cielo con aquella expresión gélida e inflexible – pero escúchame, no dejare que le hagas esto a ella, a quien sea Goten pero no a mi hija -.

\- ¿De qué…? -.

\- ustedes son unos niños muy idiotas, crecieron toda su vida ignorando su lado saiyain, ¿Si quiera alguna vez te has puesto a pensar porque demonios existen esos pequeñas lagunas de locura en nuestra vida?, la mía fue la sangre… ¿Cuál es la tuya?, te pasaste toda la vida tras bonitas faldas -.

\- … - Era verdad, y la vergüenza nos mantenía ahí escuchándolo, sin si quiera el mas mínimo atisbo de hacerle frente…

\- Nunca notaste un extraño patrón en tu vida, ¿No eras capaz de ver lo que saltaba a la vista?, siempre fue obvio lo que Bra sentía por ti, solo era cuestión de tiempo para ver si tomarías lo que ella daba o no, y no la dejaras ahora -.

Me tense, no sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente del padre de Bra, me parecía que mi cerebro era demasiado pequeño para entender las intenciones de alguien como el… - ¿Qué? -.

\- No digas "¿Qué?" con ese tono de ser una descerebrada, mocosa… me temo que los juegos han acabado para ambos, ya no importa si tú eres feliz o no, mi hija no vivirá lo suficiente si tu no permaneces a su lado, inútil… -.

\- Bra es fuerte, señor – murmuro Goten, aun sin darse cuenta de que el hombre de mirada asesina, no estaba hablando de un cursi romanticismo, sino que involucraba algo más.

\- Ya no tanto, mientras tu pasas aquí, dándole más vueltas al asunto, regodeándote en tu propia culpa, mi hija está envuelta en su cama, llorando en silencio y sabiéndose humillada. Y la amo insecto, la amo más de lo que me temo nunca entenderás… me niego a verla deteriorarse por tu estúpida cobardía, asqueroso clase baja -.

Me quede en silencio, Bra lo había escuchado todo, y estaba con un semblante indescifrable, delante de nosotros, mirando fijamente a Goten – en algo estoy de acuerdo contigo padre, no tolero verme a mí misma humillada por alguien como el… y también estoy segura de que el peligro de que adviertes para mi persona tiene algo que ver con la dichosa unión… pero también soy humana, no seré la última chica a la que los imbéciles como Goten rompan el corazón, tomare mi vida de humana padre, y nunca estaré con alguien como él, soy demasiado valiosa – quise ir tras ella, pero solo me hizo una seña para que me alejara, en cambio, camino hasta su padre, para hacerle una señal con la cabeza y alejarse ambos.

Y solo pude oír el quiebre de la voz de Goten, mientras caía al suelo a llorar, y fui a abrazarlo – me odia -.

Y no pude contradecirlo, porque Bra no parecía la misma – que irónico, mientras ella te adoraba, tú la ignorabas, ahora que tú vives por ella, entonces te desprecia -.

…

\- ¡Por favor no! -.

\- ¡Es mi hermana! -.

\- Es mi tío y tu mejor amigo… - tome sus manos, que estaban frías y ásperas, que terminaban por cerrarse de puños, mientras el intentaba no mirarme – esto es asunto de ellos, Bra no quiere estar con el -.

\- seguro me lo creeré yo – él se alejó, y yo fui tras de el – era muy obvia, era una estupidez que ella se enamorara de Goten -.

\- ¿Una estupidez? -.

\- Claro, él es mayor que ella, tiene más experiencia, él es más real Pan – y me sentí como si me hubiera dado una bofetada que me quiebro el ego.

\- ¿Y solo por eso Bra no podría estar con el de quererlo así?, solo porque Bra es la niña, mientras mi tío es el viejo señor, la que no se lo cree soy yo -.

Y su expresión cambio al instante, por una más furiosa - ¡Exacto Pan!, la diferencia de edad de mi hermana y el imbécil de Goten es exactamente de 12 años, ¿no eres capaz de ver lo mal que eso está? – y le golpee, porque me había hecho jurarle un amor que únicamente él quería escuchar, y porque a sus ojos eso estaba mal, y porque yo misma había vivido mi primer romance con un hombre, no con un niño, y no me arrepentía, por más que hubiera deseado que el idiota que estaba en frente fuera el único en mi vida, no me arrepentía de Emmet.

\- una diferencia igual a la nuestra -.

\- no quise decir eso… - y no deje que me tocara el rostro, como había hecho ademanes de hacer – tú y yo… -.

\- ¡¿Qué no quisiste decirlo?!, como si en este momento fuera capaz de creerte algo, imbécil -.

…

\- puedes guardártelo, no abriré la puerta -.

\- … -.

Con un poco de suerte, él se habría ido, eso u ocultaba su ki completamente, me acomode en la puerta, estando sentada y limpiándome los ojos que habían dejado caer más de alguna lagrima, que me parecía caprichosa e inútil.

Y perdí la noción del tiempo ahí encerrada, llegado el momento, decidí que era hora de dormir en mi cama, y el ya no estaba, al acostarme solo tome mi móvil para leer el mensaje que ponía con pocas palabras "perdóname, sé que soy un idiota".

Para cuando desperté, solo podía escuchar el sonido de la puerta, llamándome una y otra vez, camine media dormida, y baje casi a ojos cerrados a abrirla, no podía ver bien, porque mis ojos no estaban muy acostumbrados a la luz de la mañana, pero eran dos personas…

\- ¡Pan!, ha llegado el día -.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? -.

\- Dios, no hagas preguntas tontas y toma un baño, estas hecha un desastre -.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hermione30001: Muchas gracias por esperarme, en verdad me importa mucho, espero que haberte matado signifique algo bueno, de seguro lo es jaja, te envió saludos.**_

 _ **Monserrat835: A mi parecer Bra y Goten harían una buena pareja, de alguna forma el mal temperamento que suele tener Bra la mayoría de las veces, se asemeja de alguna forma a el tópico de "la fierecilla domada", claro que el ultimo termino resulta un poco ofensivo, pero en fin a simples cuentas, significa que un hombre bueno y paciente lograra enamorar a una chica como Bra en este caso jaja xD, Por ahora y hasta unos dos meses más; más o menos me tomare el tiempo para estudiar, de cualquier forma trabajo en la historia, nos leeremos en un tiempo más, un beso!**_

 _ **Nataliagam: supongo que el hecho de que mi universidad comenzara con ese proceso antes, me evito el colapso que ahora tú estás viviendo o que más bien viviste… Si te soy sincera, me costó un mundo decidirme sobre si serian buenos amigos, o habría una historia que lo enturbiara todo, es obvio cual fue la elección, en lo personal, me parece más justo… es obvio que Trunks no hubiera podido entender nada de lo que ocurría realmente en la cabeza de Pan, pero las chicas solemos ser caprichosas… respecto al amor, creo que ni si quiera ella entiende cómo funciona el mundo y el amor, te mando un abrazo :D**_

 _ **4theLoveofaKat: ¡Mi psicópata preferida!, jaja… nunca creí que también podría llegar a gustarte esta pareja igual, no es tan loco eso de un ligero GokuxBulma, sinceramente yo también tuve esa loca idea, y nació cuando la misma Bulma admitió haber perdido su oportunidad, antes de que Vegeta interrumpiera en su vida claro, y que el VegetaxBulma fuera la oficial, sin duda fue mucho mejor, por un montón de hechos que ocurrieron después… más aún porque así la existencia de Pan estuvo asegurada siempre así como las cosas ocurrieron; respecto a Colm, no es demasiado peligro, ya que no hay demasiado que pueda hacer con los sentimientos que le son ajenos… gracias a ti también por esperarme… no sabes cómo me animaron tus comentarios, creo que a veces cuando algo te gusta demasiado, no puedes evitar dejar tantas opiniones al respecto, lo agradezco de todo corazón, nos leeremos en un futuro más cercano que tres años, un beso enorme! Jaja**_ __

 _ **Julyiet: Hay tantas cosas que no logro escribir en la historia por el hecho de que esta en primera persona, como siempre pido paciencia, porque todo llegara a su respectivo tiempo, por ahora dejo la incertidumbre de que es lo que ocurre con el Sr. Trunks; con Mai es el mismo tema, claro que no ha muerto ni nada de eso, ella esta vivita y coleando en algún punto del mundo. Ojala hayas disfrutado la historia, gracias por tu opinión y demás, te envió un cálido abrazo :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	13. 32 años

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

\- ¿realmente están hablando en serio? – Bra y Goten estaban cada uno por su lado, explicando que no harían caso de un ritual muerto y que la vida seguiría después de todo, y más que nada, que no se detendrían los planes de darle una fiesta de cumpleaños a Trunks por sus 32 años, ya solo quedaba un día, y los rebeldes hacían todo lo posible por trabajar juntos, y evitarse al mismo tiempo.

\- Si, hoy será un gran día, lo veras – Bra me sonrió – y se cuál será el tema de nuestra fiesta -.

\- ¿Y es? -…

\- ay Pan, no nos creerás idiotas, todos sabemos que Trunks y tú no tienen secretos, han sido así desde niños – argumento mi tío, con Bra apoyándolo sin titubear.

\- ambos son tan transparentes como el agua, sobre todo tu – añadió Bra, como si eso fuera algo bueno… yo negué con la cabeza, confundida y feliz, porque ninguno de los dos parecía tan afectado ahora, no después de aquel infierno en el que vivimos…

\- No nos mires así -.

\- ¿Así como? -.

\- como si creyeras que nosotros… - ¿Qué ustedes estaban compartiendo algo que un ser ínfimo como yo no lograba comprender? – en fin, como si fuéramos un par de enamorados -.

Bra y su mirada se tornaron sombrías, ay tío… si tan solo supieras que has vuelto a meter la pata… - No es momento de hablar de eso, tenemos una tarea que hacer, así que ha comenzado Pan, tienes que ocuparte de Trunks por todo un día, y en lo posible vigilarle hasta que seas tú quien lo traigas aquí – asentí, era la séptima o décimo segunda vez que me lo decía…

\- Ya le conoces sobrinita – mi tío dio una deslumbrante sonrisa y luego tomo mis mejillas – estará malhumorado por todo su papeleo, estará estresado y aun le pesa Mai -.

No sé qué fue, pero apenas escuche su nombre, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

…

Vestía como más me gustaba, envuelta en un suéter Gris que lograba hacerme sentir casi invisible para el resto del mundo, al mirar a la recepcionista, sentí algo de nostalgia al saber que la señora Matilde se hubiera retirado hace bastante tiempo, y con ella se habían ido las cálidas sonrisas y el trato familiar, solo para ser reemplazada por una rubia que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos… Y me detuve a observarla por segunda vez, y casi no me lo creía… ¿Cómo era posible que?

Y una serie de hipotéticos hechos se cruzaron por mi cabeza, ¿Ella aquí?, ¿La que decía amarlo?, ¿La que arruino el matrimonio y a su mejor amiga, trabajando para el hombre que ella ansiaba?

\- Vaya, "Tu" de nuevo – note como su voz sonaba como una melodía, siendo esta mas armoniosa que la misma Mai, siendo más atrevida y coqueta, siendo mi prototipo exactamente opuesto.

\- El Sr. Brief ya me conoce, me limitare a pasar… - murmure con el mismo tono, y me sorprendí, ni yo misma sabía que podía actuar como ella.

\- El Sr, Brief está ocupado, niña – Lo decía la "mujer" que le lloraba a un hombre que obviamente no deseaba nada de ella, tal vez, porque ya lo había obtenido todo.

Yo solo le sonreí, y lo imposible sucedió… al voltear, vi a Emmet, quien me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa en los labios, la tal Maya con esa mueca en el rostro, y como si de un rayo se tratara, Trunks en el extremo opuesto.

\- Señorita – murmuro con su habitual encanto, tomando mi mano y apretándola gentilmente… sentía como Trunks nos miraba furiosamente, y como ni Emmet ni la tal Maya habían reparado en su presencia.

\- El jefe Trunks le espera, Abogado Muniz -.

Poco me había enterado después que su puesto como ejecutivo en finanzas en la empresa, había terminado quebrándose, para seguir una carrera nueva y con ella "nuevos sueños", fuera lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido, no me importa mucho, será por eso… que no me importo darle algo que jamás tendría realmente, seria por eso que me condene por mucho tiempo a reproducir una y otra vez la aventura de buscarlo en hombres que poco tenían que ver el uno con el otro… lo cierto era, que Emmet se había parecido intelectualmente a Trunks, y aquello había desencadenado mi precoz curiosidad por el sexo y demás.

El asintió y Pronto Trunks nos contemplaba, no parecía feliz, y solo me atreví a empujar su mano con mis dedos, en señal para que no hiciera lo que pensaba hacer, golpear a un simple humano.

\- Un buen día – murmure, tratando de sonar cordial, y fracasando en el intento para acabar por ser una chica sin sentido alguno de lo que se avecinaba, pero Trunks nunca haría nada…

Confiaba en él.

\- Buenos días, Pan – él se concentró en mí, y no logre mirarlo a los ojos, lo evite completamente, porque mirar ese azul, me absorbía y me condenaba, porque ese azul acababa por hacerme olvidar el mundo entero, y amarlo una y otra vez

\- Buenos días Trunks – fue torpe, y solo pude sentir como la tensión se acrecentaba – te dejo con tu junta -.

\- Si tienes algo que decir… -.

\- no, puedo esperar -.

Y Maya parecía fuera de sí, mirándome descaradamente, y encontrando algo tan repulsivo como increíble en mí, yo no le preste demasiada atención… y mientras tanto como Trunks y Emmet caminaban por los pasillos para encontrar un ascensor y hablar de negocios, yo me quede en la recepción, acomodada en los sillones, con una mujer claramente odiándome y estudiándome a cada segundo que pasaba ahí.

\- No me creo que seas su mejor amiga -.

La ignore, ella quería información y yo no estaba dispuesta a dársela, ella solo sería un estorbo del cual podría encargarme con tan solo una mirada fea.

\- De hecho, me pregunto si realmente eres tan inocente como pareces, el Sr. Muniz es conocido por amar con locura a su esposa, pero me parece que tanto el cómo tu tienen algo, lo mismo con el Sr. Brief -.

\- ves demasiadas telenovelas – murmure con algo de soltura.

\- no confió en ti -.

\- Vaya… es mutuo, créeme – Ella se removió entre su espacio de trabajo, acomodándose el cabello y revisando su traje de trabajo más de una vez.

\- No te quedaras con el -.

\- ¿perdón? – Fruncí el ceño y la examine de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho – tú no estás en posición de hacer suposiciones o decir que será de mi vida, es estúpido -.

\- se de hombres -.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? -.

\- y algo me dice que tú también sabes de ellos, no entiendo como una muchachita logra crear eso -.

\- de veras, ahora no sé de qué me hablas – Ella me sonrió.

\- Mientes mal -.

\- … -.

\- Me pregunto si Mai sabrá lo que una niñita amachada tiene con su esposo -.

\- y me pregunto si sabrá de tus intentos por seducir al dicho esposo de tu mejor amiga -.

\- eres mala – ella rio.

\- lo sé – murmure, solo para ser interceptada por la periodista, quien me miro mal y se puso nerviosa al instante - ¿Cómo estás? -.

\- mejor que nunca – dijo rápidamente, y acaparo a Emmet, con quien sacaba cámaras y una libreta, el me miro a los lejos, y asintió, yo hice lo mismo y nos separamos, subí por el ascensor y camine hasta la oficina de Trunks.

\- Quiero saber, que hay entre la tal Maya y tu - ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?, yo no tengo derecho a recriminar nada.

\- ¿Maya? – El parecía sombrío, y muy lejos de mí, es más, no me prestaba la menos atención…

\- Les escuche esa vez, ella decía amarte, y tú le dijiste que lo que tenían era un error, pues bien, quiero saber cuál es el supuesto error -.

\- no engañe a Mai, si es lo que crees – El volteo y me miro vacíamente, algo en el parecía distinto.

\- Entonces que… -.

\- antes de reencontrarme con Mai… - el aparto la mirada – ya sabes, era… -.

\- salías con una y con otra -.

\- era peor que eso, no lo entenderías… - pero había algo en tu mirada, que hacían que dudara de tus propias palabras, ¿Por qué tenía la certeza de que me estabas mintiendo? – Maya fue una cita rápida, un amor pasajero -.

\- Es la supuesta mejor amiga de Mai, ¿si sabes que ella tiene mucha influencia con tu esposa? -.

\- se está divorciando… -.

\- Aun así, sigue siéndolo – demonios, no debería de tener este ataque de honestidad ahora.

\- ¿Qué tratas de decirme?, ¿Qué debería volver con ella y olvidarte? -.

Aquello me tomo desprevenida, me quede en silencio y avance hasta el sillón en el que habíamos… me sonroje y evite mirarlo – hoy cumples 32 años -.

\- respóndeme, ¿Quieres que te olvide? -.

Él estaba cerca de mí, lograba sentir la electricidad en la distancia, el aroma acentuado de él, el toque casi imperceptible de su respiración - … -.

\- Quieres que te deje libre, para que vuelvas a los brazos de ese imbécil… -.

\- ¿Qué? -.

\- Tú quieres volver con Colm, el jodido señor perfecto -.

\- ¿Por qué me hablas de él? -.

\- Porque tu padre ha estado aquí en la mañana, y me ha dicho que hable contigo para que retomes la idea de casarte con él, y como si fuera poco, vienes aquí junto al idiota de Muniz, ¿A qué juegas? -.

Estaba celoso, ¡Y no había motivos para ello! - ¿Qué te pasa? -.

Trunks no me miraba – es obvio Pan, estoy muerto de celos -.

\- No hay nada de que estarlo – Me pare y camine hasta él.

\- Déjame besarte – y antes de responderle, yo le bese a él, siendo abrazada completamente, y siendo abrumada por todo lo que sentía por él, por todo aquello que debía callar – soy un idiota – y volviste a besarme – odio la idea de… - fuimos interrumpidos por unos pasos peligrosamente cerca, nos apartamos y quedamos en silencio ante la presencia de Maya.

\- Sr. Brief… ha llegado esto desde la sucursal número cuatro -.

\- Esas carpetas van abajo Maya -.

\- eh… es que yo venía a… - me miro rápidamente y luego cerró la puerta.

\- La tienes trabajando contigo, ¿Aun cuando te asedia todo el día? -.

\- Mai me tiene prohibido despedirla -.

…

\- Pan… - parecía más divertido y relajado – es una película para… -.

\- no digas tonterías, las películas son para todo público, además… pareces estresado, quizás esto te distraiga -.

\- Hay una cosa que me sacaría todo el estrés, y no es precisamente venir al cine – le empuje algo sonrojada pero reí inmediatamente.

\- ya ha pasado su estreno… ¡No hay casi nadie!, prácticamente no existen posibilidades de que nos interrumpa una risa o los molestos espectadores con incapacidad de cerrar la boca -.

\- has venido mucho al cine – el me sonrió y yo tome su brazo.

\- Era de mis pasatiempos preferidos en mi adolescencia – y el volvió a mirarme de la misma forma que hace un momento atrás.

\- Vamos -.

…

Eran apenas las dos de la tarde, y tanto Trunks como yo, caminábamos en medio de las calles, cada uno con un café en su mano, las personas nos miraban, mientras tu caminabas con unas gafas oscuras que hacían que te vieras condenadamente bien, y me sentía algo tonta, así, con tu mano cogiendo la mía, ¿estábamos jugando a ser descubiertos?, tenía la sensación de que más que ambos, eras solo tu quien atraías toda esa atención.

Guapo y semi formal para terminar por una mirada que parecía desenfadada y atractiva, tus ojos estaban ocultos bajo la oscuridad, pero tu tacto era firme, deseaba besarte, pero no lo hacía, quizás solo terminaríamos por delatarnos, y destruir nuestras vidas.

¿Qué agravaba más lo nuestro?, ¿Qué tu estuvieras casado o que fuéramos prácticamente hermanos?, que idiotez… era algo probable… pero mientras nadie lo supiera estaríamos a salvo del juicio de la humanidad, era solo cosa de mantener mi mano sostenido la tuya, y de besarte de vez en cuando, sin dejar que la pasión nos tomara desprevenidos.

\- Trunks – susurre, tú me miraste y me sonreíste - ¿Por qué me vigilas tanto? -.

\- … - esperabas que dijera algo más.

\- Ya sabes, me causa curiosidad -.

Me sonreíste – eres como yo, y a la vez eres como una niña -.

\- no soy una niña – el me miraba con la misma adoración que hace un par de años, de hecho, era como si nada entre nosotros hubiera pasado.

\- lo sé, Pan, ya no eres una niña – Pero esa mirada seguía ahí, hablaba en serio, y de pronto me beso, yo le correspondí y me abrace a él…

Esto parecía un sueño, y me aferre a ti, quería oler tu aroma siempre, y olvidar que lo nuestro era la condenación de la realidad.

\- Te amo – pronuncie, sin emitir un sonido, y no lamente nada en este momento. Lo que ahora sentía estaba lejos de ser sexual o la constante atracción que me provocabas, era parecido a sentirme segura, inmensamente feliz y a pesar de que solo quedaban unas horas antes de volver a fingir que nada en lo absoluto ocurría entre nosotros, me anime a decirte lo que quería – ámame – era la petición implícita a que tú me mintieras otra vez, a que me dijeras que me ambas mientras los cuerpos se perdían…

Y supe que estaba sonrojada, al verte sonreír nuevamente, al ver ese destello de vida en tus ojos.

…

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – estaba desnuda y abrazada a ti, era la primera vez que me permitía dormir plácidamente junto al amante con quien compartía la cama, no habían baños, no habían escapes, o paseos de horas en los que evitara mirarle, solo el contacto de las pieles que se habían amado físicamente, por más falso que fuera aquello.

Trunks estaba mirándome fijamente, y me acaricio la mejilla – lloras entre sueños, Pan – y me di cuenta de que había una ligera humedad entre mi cara y su pecho y no dejabas de acariciarme, y escondí mi cara, no sabía que llorara dormida…

\- No me hagas caso -.

\- no nos hemos protegido… ¿crees que tal vez…? – era cierto, pero negué con mi cabeza.

\- No, yo me trato con inyecciones – Y Emmet tenía mucho que ver con mis hábitos – no hay la más mínima posibilidad -.

Callaste y no dijiste nada.- ¿Qué soñabas?– y el me sonrió, y me coloco sobre él.

\- nada que tuviera coherencia, fueron solo sueños -.

Lo golpee juguetonamente en el pecho y el rio suavemente – Entonces… ¿no valían de mucho? -.

\- en lo absoluto -.

\- ¿Qué hora es? -.

\- falta media hora para las nueve de la noche… -.

\- ¿recuerdas que hoy es mi cumpleaños? -.

Alce una ceja y reí sonoramente, a cambio de ello, tu tomaste mi rostro, secaste los últimos vestigios de aquellas lágrimas y besaste mi frente… podría morir de felicidad…

…

Teníamos las manos juntas, y de pronto me volvió a recorrer esa sensación que no me gustaba nada, ahora estábamos frente al apartamento, deje a Trunks con los ojos vendados y lo guie conmigo durante el trayecto que caminamos.

Abrí la puerta, y pude ver como todo estaba a oscuras, a excepción por unas lucecitas que indicaban el lugar, y pensé en que la venda era inútil, Trunks no lograba ver nada, y yo no estaba en condiciones muy diferentes, de pronto otra mano me atrajo lejos de él, y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, tenía esa sensación extraña en la cabeza, escuche unos pasos y supe que alguien tomo mi lugar.

\- Muy bien hecho, Trunks estará tan feliz… - mi tío Goten susurro, y suplique porque no se encendieran las luces, porque el miedo estaba ahí, tenía mucho miedo y supe que lo había perdido, porque desperté, porque había tenido razón.

Mi felicidad era el resultado de las mentiras que él me había susurrado mientras intentaba crear la ilusión, porque nunca olvidaría el ritmo de esos pasos, porque de pronto supe, que aquella que tomo mi lugar alejándome del había sido la única capaz de darme ese choque de realidad a todas las fantasías que habían renacido.

Y sabía que pasaría en algún momento, porque era el presentimiento que me acompaño hoy, el que ahora comenzaba a envenenarme la sangre.

Las luces se encendieron, y toda la habitación fue revelada, más el decorado fue la última de mis preocupaciones…

Era ella, quien estaba ataviada con un elegante vestido, quien con una sonrisa demoledora le quitaba la venda de los ojos, y cuando se miraron, me sentí ajena, me sentí estúpida e infantil, me sentí al igual que ese día que Trunks la beso en frente de todos, porque la amaba, y porque ella estaba destinada a ser su esposa…

Trunks parecía chocleado, sin embargo se dejó besar, y aun con sus ojos abiertos, su mirada termino por chocar con la mía…

Y yo le aparte la vista, había despertado, y aunque los ojos me ardieran las lágrimas, de pronto, divise rápidamente como el correspondía a ese beso.

E inconscientemente me aleje un poco más de la escena, mientras todos se agrupaban alrededor de la pareja, que parecía reconciliarse.

\- Feliz cumpleaños mi amor – Y Mai hablo con voz melosa y soñadora, el mismo tono que había usado cuando él y ella estaban en esa oficina, encerrados, haciendo de las suyas, y no lo controle, salí corriendo hasta el baño, para volver a vomitar, no lo resistí, y me apoye entre el mareo contra la pared, y no me atrevía a salir, en cambio, abrí el grifo para lavarme la cara, y mire mis ropas, y me compare con ella…

Enfundada en ese vestido rojo vibrante, con su cabello suelto y un maquillado perfecto, y yo encerrada en el baño, con un aspecto enfermizo después de haber reaccionado como siempre lo hacía cada vez que les veía juntos, en medio del mundo, tan enamorados como parecían.

Escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta, y me negué a abrir.

\- Pan, ¿Qué ocurre, estas bien? – era la voz de Bra, y me anime a responderle.

\- Sí, estoy bien… solo, necesito privacidad – y tire de la cadena para disimular, tome agua para evitar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

…

Intente no mirarles, mientras bailaban al son de una canción pegajosamente romántica, mientras sus labios se unían una y otra vez, yo solo me aleje lo suficiente, y vi como mis padres me observaban beber lenta y tranquilamente.

Y me dije que no podría haber conservado esa felicidad por siempre, porque había sido tonto creerlo, pero la esperanza siempre había terminado por convencerme, y me dije que ni si quiera el falso amor expresado en la cama, con peticiones que eran mentira, podrían consolarme…

Llegada cierta hora, me despedí de prácticamente todos a excepción del cumpleañero y su feliz esposa, camine sola y deje que el frio me animara a buscar calor.

Y haría una estupidez, eso seguro, porque antes que si quiera lo decidiera bien, estaba tocando esa puerta, y él me abrió la puerta, y lo bese, lo bese con tanta pasión, que ni si quiera reconocí sentimiento alguno mientras lo guiaba conmigo hasta un lugar en donde podría convencerme que solo había esta cruda realidad, porque ahora entendía algo a la perfección, Trunks representaba todo lo que anhelaba y lo que alguna vez podría soñar, mientras que Colm era el correcto, quien me devolvía a la realidad, donde Mai era la mujer afortunada a la que se le había cumplido mi sueño, y donde yo buscaba consuelo en cuerpos sin rostro…

Y ya que no podría nunca más estar con el eterno amor de mi vida, entonces que importaba atarme una vez más a sentimientos fingidos y a pasiones que me sabían a la nada misma.

Y traicione ese amor, y vendí mi alma esa noche, todo por consuelo, todo porque no era capaz de ver más allá de lo que había querido ver.

\- No preguntes nada, me casare contigo -.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Muy buenas noches/tardes/días… he tenido algo de tiempo libre, me lo he hecho a postas, así que espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo, también doy todas las gracias posibles a quienes comentaron el cap. Pasado...**_

 _ **Julyiet: Bueno, supongo que siempre he querido a Bra de una manera especial, además de que al parecer es Goten quien se aventura más a ser el perfecto idiota, que rompe el corazón de una chica valiosa, respecto a la unión… efectivamente, he usado el método de la mordida, pero aquí en la historia nadie sabe, ajajajaja, ok no… :3 Si hay una cosa que logran algunos hombres, es ser tan dulces como idiotas, aun así se les quiere… saludos y espero que disfrutaras el capítulo.**_

 _ **Monserrat853: gracias por la comprensión jajaja, admito que Trunks es tan perfecto en su imperfección (me pregunto si eso tiene sentido, jajaja), no lo justifico, es idiota, pero un idiota que se preocupa por su hermana pequeña… bueno, te envió un fuerte abrazo, espero que te siga gustando la historia, suerte a ti también!**_

 _ **Hermione30001: adoro DBZ, jajaja, pero me temo que tendré que descargar cada capítulo nuevamente, ya que… lamentablemente perdí mi computador anterior, donde tenía todas mis series… que lindo aquellos tiempos :'3, y si tienes razón, me pregunto… como reaccionaran al final de la historia… ya es un hecho, solo me falta escribirlos y llegar a tal punto… jajaja, ok, yo publicando lo que pienso mientras respondo a sus comentarios, ajjaja, no me hagas caso, cuídate!**_

 _ **4theLoveofaKat: jajaja, me pregunto porque no retomas la escritura… ya sé que te desanimaste, pero vamos, inténtalo… tu misma puedes subir esa historia de Goten y Bra, jajja, no digo que no lo tengo pensado, solo que creo que también es momento de hacer lo que te gusta, y además de que se me ha complicado mucho la vida, espero mejores resultados, mas suerte y cerebro jajaj, saludos para ti también…**_

 _ **Como la mayoría noto, Mai hizo su esplendorosa aparición… y ha derrumbado la fantasía…**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	14. Verdades

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Y en eso acabo el amor, el volvía a ser Trunks Brief, el joven magnate felizmente casado con una belleza clásica y extraña a la que los medios fotografiaban ahora, como un prototipo de feminidad, y ella había cambiado, había dicho adiós a las prendas antiguas que solía usar, ahora era una elegante amazona que se veía poderosa y segura envuelta en finas telas que eran un retrato de belleza.

Me mantenía fuerte – Ana, recuerda mantener la postura – por medio de mis clases me distraía, y mientras chequee que los chicos estuvieran bien y realizando los ejercicios con éxito, me dedique a entrenar un poco por mi cuenta en el techo, era una prueba de velocidad, me quite las zapatillas y deje que el frio de la mañana me entumiera completamente…

A los momentos, tome mis cosas y baje a ver a los chicos, quienes seguían con sus movimientos, al despedirlos… me invadió el vacío, así como el miedo… ¿Qué haría sin ti?

Y aquella era un pregunta retorica, puesto que no me quedaba mas que seguir viviendo, e intentaba pensar en que debía de recordarlo con el amor que viví, el que duro apenas cuatro estruendosas semanas, y no era consiente de que la puerta del dojo estaba sin seguro… corrí a toda prisa hacia cualquier destino, por que no importaba, porque era la necesidad de verme librada… no fue hasta mucho después de que pasara el medio día, que me encontré tirada en medio de una plaza, totalmente sudada y agotada, mirando solo el cielo azul, que me confortaba y me castigaba con la misma fuerza…

Volví a casa, después de haber comido algo en medio de un pequeño local de comida camino a casa, y no preste atención a las cosas que algún hombre o mujer se atrevía a decirme…

Debía olvidarte… olvidarte de una vez por todas, y no me importaba tomar medidas drásticas para ello…

…

Esta no era yo, pero me daba igual, lo importante era expresar con movimientos en mis caderas en medio de gente que no conocía, para atraer un alma gemela, una que estuviera tan deseoso de olvidar el mundo y el universo entero, si fuese posible…

Gire en mi misma, sabiéndome mas maquillada que nunca, sabiendo que el vestido era aun mas vaporoso, y que habían hombres que no dejaban de contemplarme, y no se que fue lo que me atrajo de el, y al darle una segunda mirada al hombre que se encontraba solo en la barra, lo note… tenia un cierto parecido, se veía joven, y debía serlo… pero tenia una mirada inmensamente melancólica y fría, noto que lo miraba y solo sostuve el gesto, mientras seguía bailando en un fondo suave…

Bailando por mi paraíso perdido, bailando para dejar que mi alma se expresara en medio del dolor… el se quedo largo rato observándome, y negó con la cabeza para finalmente sonreír… y esa no era un alma gemela en lo absoluto… el no venia dispuesto a todo, yo si…

\- ¿Pan? – me voltee para ver a Emmet, le había enviado un mensaje solo con la dirección y el acudió rápidamente.

Y me abrace, intentado buscar consuelo en su comprensión, en la que siempre me había demostrado – se que no debí pedírtelo, pero he cometido la peor de mis estupideces -.

\- Te escuchare -.

\- acepte, acepte casarme – y su cuerpo se tenso, las personas nos miraban con curiosidad, después de todo, en el eran apreciable sus 34 o 35 años…

\- ¿Con ese muchachito al que no soportas? – y me sentí peor aun, siempre me había quejado de el, asentí y el suspiro.

\- Ese platónico es Brief, ¿no es así? – asentí de nuevo, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Y desee haber sentido mas por el mismo Emmet – no he vuelto a hablar con el, ni con Colm, aun tengo miedo de casarme -.

\- ¿Por qué?, el matrimonio no es algo tan terrible… -.

\- Para mi si, eso no es mas que una prisión -.

\- lo dices como si eso llegara a matar a alguien -.

\- No es eso – Caminamos hasta una de las mesas y nos sentamos juntos – es que yo… yo no podría ser una buena esposa, es demasiado para mi -.

\- nadie te pide que seas la Señora perfección -.

\- pero a pesar de que sea un idiota... es uno bueno, merece una perfecta esposa -.

\- Pan -.

\- déjame terminar – temblaba, temblaba y perdía ligeramente el control de todos mis sentidos… - Yo no deseo hijos, no quiero ocuparme de la casa y tener que ceder a todo lo que me gusta por un simple contrato -.

\- No has cambiado tanto como me parecía – Yo le mire, y me di cuenta de mi propio egoísmo, era bastante tarde, y el tenia hijos junto a una esposa esperándoles en casa.

\- Ya me conoces, soy incapaz de ver sobre mis propias necesidades, deseos y caprichos– y era cierto.

\- No, solo que sigues con ese miedo hacia el compromiso, ¿Qué ocurrió? -.

\- Volvió, su esposa volvió, y la reemplazante volvió a ser invisible a sus ojos -.

\- ¿Aun le quieres? – y mire dentro de mi corazón…

Recordé cada una de las sonrisas que me había dedicado, cada caricia o muestra de afecto dirigidas especialmente a mi, recordé… las interminables horas de pasión física, recordé sus miedos y el despecho propio que el sentía, recordé lo que sus ojos me transmitían, pero ahora parecía diferente, diferente y como si aquellos recuerdos no fueran míos, recordé sus labios en los míos, la electricidad en su tacto, en su respiración y esa profundidad en la mirada, y por un momento me pareció estar mas lucida que nunca, me pareció que todo aquello se había podrido y que el vacío que tenia en el interior, era la presencia de la muerte de algo que había estado guardando todo este tiempo, mi corazón… - No -.

…

Aparecí en mi casa, sonriente y con la esperanza de que el alrededor me contagiara de una alegría que todos parecían experimentar menos yo - ¡Madre, Padre! – solté la mano de mi pareja y corrí hacia ellos, entonces me miraron casi como si no me reconocieran – lo he pensado otra vez, y me casare -.

Note como Colm nos miraba a la distancia, y como mi padre parecía feliz por mi, también como mi madre de repente parecía confundida, pero no tardaron mucho en felicitarme, según ellos, hacia lo correcto.

\- Sabia que si no me daba por vencido, te tendría Pan – y le bese en la mejilla, mientras algo molestaba en mi cabeza.

\- Calla y di que me amas – y esa petición me pareció absurda en el interior, pero no dejaba de sonreír.

\- Te amo – Y me cubrió con su ternura, y ese algo en mi cabeza comenzó a rondarme nuevamente, podía sentirlo a penas cerraba mis ojos, eran esos ojos que parecían vacíos y burlones.

\- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! – Mi padre abrazo a mi madre y yo hice lo mismo con Colm.

\- Muy bien por ti, cariño… -.

Pero lejos estaban mi abuelito, mi abuela y Goten, quienes parecían confundidos con mi decisión.

Apenas logre alejarme un poco, mi abuelito se acerco para llevarme hasta un rinconcito apartado de todos.

\- Pan, dime que te ha ocurrido – yo le sonreí, queriéndole hacer creer que mi felicidad era tan enorme como la amargura que había probado en los labios de mi prometido.

\- Mi padre tiene razón, sobrinita, algo ocurre contigo, y por esa mirada, estoy seguro que no eres en lo absoluto feliz con ese tipo -.

\- No crean cosas raras, estoy realmente feliz… ¡Me casare!, ¿no es eso lo que toda chica quiere?, y será con un brillante hombre -.

\- Entonces respóndeme esto Pan – Mi tío me tomo por los hombros y me miro fijamente a los ojos – Si están tan feliz como dices, ¿Por qué tu mirada parece la de un ser que esta a punto de ser asesinado? -.

Les dije que eran solo ideas suyas, y seguí con mis padres, planeado todo y aunque la idea de que mi madre me mirara con ese aire soñador mientras nos hablaba de su propia boda con mi padre, entonces sentí algo demasiado extraño, y que solo me hacia recordar el beso húmedo entre Mai y Trunks, que me hacia recordar a ambos amándose nuevamente, y corrí al baño, sin si quiera darme cuenta de que todos me miraban sorprendidos.

\- ¿Sera posible…?, Oh, Kami-sama, ¿Cómo es que no lo he notado? – mi abuelita me cogió del brazo y me abrazo – Mi querido Gohan, me parece que serás abuelo -

Y me congele, sabiendo que aquello era mas que imposible, mi periodo estaba normal, y a pesar del acalorado encuentro entre Colm y yo, había transcurrido una semana, y todo conmigo era normal.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? – y antes de que abriera la boca, todos estaban emocionados por un bebe que no tenia la mas mínima posibilidad de existir.

\- Pan, prometo hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo – y aquello jamás podría ser, porque mi felicidad tenia ojos azules y la perdición misma en sus besos.

…

\- Ay mi niña, ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!, has atrapado un hombre muy guapo, míralo si esta muriendo por ti, ¡Eres tan bonita! – Bulma me miraba sorprendida, y casi atacada por la sorpresa, Bra estaba silenciosa en una esquina, escuchando a Marron y a Mai hablar con ella, mi tío no dejaba de mirar a la peli azul, y tanto el sr. Vegeta como mi abuelito comían sin reparo alguno – Mírala Trunks, parece que fue ayer que te metía en problemas -.

Y el apareció detrás de mi – en efecto, Pan se ha convertido en una mujer – y me negué a creer que su voz pareciera triste, no cuando hace solo una semana, se besaba sin reparo alguno frente a mis ojos con su perfecta esposa.

\- ¡Es imposible que digas eso! – Bulma parecía feliz, después de todo, Bra y el sr. Vegeta comenzaban a reconciliarse, Trunks estaba de vuelta en su vida normal junto a su hermosa esposa, y la vida parecía brillar para todos – mira esa carita -.

Y me pellizcaba la cara como si tuviera 7 años de nuevo, y sabia que la quería, que ella misma había se había parecido mucho a el modelo de madre que siempre quise, sin ofender a mi madre claro, pero mi abuelo decía que ella no había cambiado mucho desde su alocada juventud, y era visible, siempre tendría ese aspecto de innegable belleza – si mama, es como el rostro de un inocente ángel – y tomo mi mano y yo la aparte casi con violencia.

\- dime que dejaras que yo y mi Bra te vistamos, Bra es excelente escogiéndote ropa, hace que te veas como una diosa en la tierra, ¡Y tu no estés tan callado Trunks!, que yo mismo he visto como no se te escapa de vista Pan cuando viste tan atrevidamente -.

\- Eh…- me sonroje y reí un poco.

\- Imagínala Trunks, vestida de blanco, resplandeciendo cual ángel mientras camina por el altar junto a el -.

\- lo hago – y esa mirada, esa mirada me perseguiría toda la vida, sabia lo que se avecinaba.

…

Era prisionera entre besos y una respiración entrecortada, intentaba zafarme, aunque con cada beso me convencía mas la idea de quedarme y experimentar todo lo que esa boca me ofrecía, no lo tomaría, no lo haría porque…

\- no lo hagas -.

Y la corriente me invadía y me hacia sentir ardiendo entera, lo extrañaba con locura, su voz, su aroma, su cuerpo y esos besos.

\- Pan dime que esto no es mas que una pesadilla -.

Y me rendí, junte mis brazos con los de el y baile con la música de fondo mientras era sacudida por el deseo y las ganas de morir con el en ese momento.

\- Maldita sea, respóndeme -.

Y lo empuje con un atisbo de cordura – es real, me casare, me casare y huiré lejos de ti, nunca mas… -.

\- No – y volviste a tocarme, mi cuerpo pedía mas pero no quería hacerle esto a Colm – no lo acepto, quédate conmigo -.

\- Oh, la felicidad de vivir como la amante, ¿Me harás tuya en un cuarto oscuro y perdido del mundo mientras juegas a la familia feliz con tu esposa? – era como si una parte de mi le odiara, y la otra le deseara con toda el alma.

\- no -.

\- No puedes pedirme nada – dije mientras las lagrimas se juntaban en mis mejillas.

\- No… -.

\- si es todo lo que tienes que decirme, entonces esta claro… desapareceré de tu vida, y sigue jugando con Mai, se les ve bien juntos -.

\- Pan, no me hagas esto -.

Me aleje, siendo atrapada por en un abrazo que me estaba partiendo el alma – Déjame ir… -.

\- Pan, te necesito, te necesito conmigo, no soporto que huelas a el, no soporto que el te haya… -.

\- No estoy embarazada, ¡Demonios!, solo vomite porque comí algo que me sentó mal… ¿es que si quiera crees que seria capaz de cuidar de un niño? -.

\- Si estuvieras embarazada, seria mío -.

Y ser consiente de su cuerpo, hacia que se me dificultara pensar y respirar con claridad, demonios, mi cuerpo aun respondía como si no existiera nada mas que nosotros dos en el mundo.

Estábamos en la habitación de Bra, Trunks me había tomado por sorpresa y me había arrastrado hasta aquí, para besarme y decirme cosas que ya no valían nada en un corazón que parecía muerto.

\- Me he vuelto adicto – y su mano descendía, y pronto entre en pánico por como yo misma respondía, mientras le empujaba en la cama, y me quitaba la ropa rápidamente, mientras de pronto, estaba bajo el susurrando incoherencias – el no es para ti, el no logra lo que tu sabes que yo si -.

\- … - acallaba mis gemidos y me cubría la boca con una mano, mientras la otra tiraba de las sabanas.

\- Tu cuerpo es lo mas maravilloso en este mundo, es cosa de tomarte una vez, y saber que no existe nada mas -.

Y la desesperación de mi viaje a la realidad me hizo llorar – dices lo mismo a Mai, dices lo mismo – porque ella era tu maldita esposa, y la odiaba, ahora sabia que la odiaba, porque si el mundo se hubiera congelado solo una hora antes de tu cumpleaños cuando ella volvió, entonces yo aun seria feliz por recibir los besos que ahora me asaltaban, por ser tocada y enloquecida por esa corriente eléctrica que viajaba en su respiración y sus manos, que me cubrían entera, que comenzaban a matarme.

Y te congelaste, nos alejamos y yo me vestí rápidamente, para volver al lado del que seria mi esposo, y al rato, tu apareciste junto a Mai, para desaparecer de la habitación.

Me negué a creer que estaba muerta en celos, y baile con una enorme sonrisa junto a Colm.

\- ¿Te duele algo?, tienes los ojos como si hubieras vomitado nuevamente… seré un gran padre, te lo prometo -.

\- No te esperances con ello, amor – y la ultima palabra sonó como la mayor de las mentiras.

…

 _Pero en sueños, era libre y tu también, en sueños... con tu simple compañía, con un cálido abrazo o un suave beso en los labios, la mentira se hacia verdad._

 _\- ¿Realmente te casaras? -._

 _\- si – y tus brazos me tenían rodeada por completo, acercaste tu rostro al mio, pero no nos besamos, solo me dedique a escuchar el sonido de tu respiración, mientras que una parte de mi quería salir corriendo, y la otra me pedía que me quedara tan solo unos segundos mas._

 _\- Quédate conmigo -._

 _\- Que mas quisiera – y me parecía que aquellos ojos eran dulzura infinita, mientras el corazón estaba roto, y latía tan fuerte por ti, tocaba tu piel, queriendo grabarme la sensación de tu tacto, parecías tan feliz, con tu sonrisa._

 _Y sentí el fuego en las venas, un fuego que quería hacer que durara para siempre, mientras ahora me acercaba a tus labios, mientras sentía tus manos sujetándome firmemente, podía confiar en ti, podía amarte..._

Y despertar me pareció una pesadilla, no lo controle, solo di un grito mientras las lagrimas caían por mi rostro y lanzaba lejos la almohada.

…

\- ¡Voy! – la puerta no dejaba de sonar, y me temía que fuera Colm o Trunks, de cualquier forma, debía de ser Colm, el ki era demasiado bajo.

No sabia muy bien que cara poner cuando me la encontré ahí, parada casi llorando y mordiéndose los labios, acallando todo – Yo… no se a quien mas recurrir – y me abrazo fuertemente para ser la simple humana que era, escuche cada uno de sus sollozos y cuando se calmo un poco, la invite a pasar – siento tanto haberte interrumpido, estabas durmiendo… ¿he despertado a Colm también? -.

\- ¿Colm?, no, el no esta aquí – ella me miro sorprendida y luego negó con la cabeza.

\- Todo ha sido mi culpa -.

\- Mai, no logro entender del todo de que me hablas, ¿Qué ocurrió? -.

\- lo se todo -.

\- ¿Qué? – apenas si lograba contener mi nerviosismo.

\- y lo mas terrible, es que yo misma di la oportunidad para ello -.

\- ¿Mai? -.

\- ¡Trunks me engaña y esta vez no son imaginaciones mías! – Sentí como palidecía, como quería salir corriendo, ya no podría mirarla a la cara, no podría hacerlo porque sus ojos eran el reflejo del error mas grande que había cometido, del que no me arrepentía, pero que esta ahí condenándome eternamente – perdóname, soy tan inoportuna – y aquello sonó igual que muchos de mis pensamientos para conmigo misma – tu estas tan felizmente comprometida, y lo ultimo que necesitas escuchar es la historia de mi fracasado matrimonio, ¡nunca debí de volver! -.

\- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mi? – Mai me dio la espalda y note como limpiaba sus ojos por la posición que habían adoptado tantos sus hombros como sus brazos – no quise ofenderte… perdón -.

\- Lo se, es solo que… no tengo ni una sola amiga, Pan… y tu eres lo mas cercano a… -.

\- cuéntamelo – me destrozaría el alma saber todo el daño que he hecho, pero lo merecía… tenia que ser fuerte, quizás esta fuera mi dosis de realidad, que me hiciera acabar con la locura que me domina – por favor, cuéntamelo -.

\- es Maya… ¡confié en ella todo este tiempo!, ella me dijo que lo mejor era dejar todo esto atrás, tanto mi matrimonio como mi vida, ella me había hecho plantearme la idea de desaparecer para siempre, me refiero a comenzar una nueva vida, con otro nombre y… pensaba hacerlo con, con las esferas del Dragón… pero no pude, porque pese a todo le quiero, le quiero y no puedo recriminarle absolutamente nada, no puedo Pan, odio que me engañara, pero no tengo nada que objetar -.

Y sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento, en cambio… - claro que tienes porque objetar Mai, eres su esposa -.

\- Yo también le fui infiel… conocí a alguien… -.

\- ¿Tu…? -.

\- no soy una dramática soñadora Pan, y si yo no puedo serle fiel al hombre que amo, se que el a mi tampoco, pero soy mas fuerte que eso, y quiero que me ayudes a recuperarle, tu puedes ayudarme estoy segura -.

\- ¿Por qué yo? -.

\- porque Bra nunca me ayudaría después de todo lo que hecho…. -.

\- lo dices como si fueras un monstruo… no lo eres, Mai -.

\- No es la primera vez que dejo a Trunks -.

\- ¿Le habías engañado antes…? – y apenas me lo podía creer, no podía ser cierto, y sobretodo, me preguntaba porque tenia que ser precisamente yo quien tuviera que saber todo esto.

\- si… pero eso no importa -.

\- ¿Verdaderamente le amas o no? -.

\- Le amo, estoy segura… ¿o tu crees que no habría dejado todo por el?, ¿Qué no habría abandonado toda esta pesadilla de no ser por el?, le quiero hasta el punto de que no resisto saberme sin el, pero también deseo vengarme, odio que me convirtiera en esto, y ¿Qué mas hubiera podido hacer?, a pesar de todos mis intentos -.

\- no te ayudare -.

\- Pan… por favor, prometo no volver a huir otra vez – pero si tu no huías, el nunca volvería a mi… pero si tu huías nuevamente, yo terminaría por perder la poca cordura que aun mantenía conmigo…

\- … -.

\- Yo se que también le quieres, que es como un hermano para ti, y tu lograrías convencerlo de cualquier cosa, de alguna forma… sigues siendo muy importante para el… -.

\- si te callas, te ayudare -.

\- no quería eso Pan, tu y yo haremos muy feliz a Trunks, lo veras… -.

\- tu le contaras la verdad -.

\- ¡Que!, ¡No puedo hacer eso! -.

\- si puedes, el lo merece… ¿no? -.

\- si lo hago le perderé para siempre -.

\- dices que el también te engaño… ¿no sois iguales en el fondo? -.

…

¿Qué había hecho?, ¡Jodida Mierda!, que demonios tenia en la cabeza cuando…

\- Se que estas ahí… ¿Olvidaste como ocultar tu ki? -.

\- ¡NO! – el me sonreía y me miraba directamente a los ojos – No es como si me hubiera ocultado, es solo que… -.

\- ¿Qué…? -.

\- Necesitaba verte – lo arrastre conmigo hasta el balcón en pleno día, escuche como se abría la puerta, y tire mas fuerte de el… - Trunks, también fui tonta -.

\- Pan… vete de aquí, es Mai -.

\- Ya lo se, pero aun así… yo quiero que… - que sepas la verdad, que te quiero, que tal vez aun no es tarde para que sepas todo lo que me he callado durante toda la vida, tal vez y solo tal vez si me escuchabas…

\- Pan, te quiero… pero es mi esposa, tengo que verla, no puedo huir de ella – y me rompiste el corazón, ahora que me dejabas sola ahí fuera en el balcón, mientras tu ibas a reunirte con la mujer que amabas, me quedaba mas que claro lo que había ocurrido, y el lugar que tenia en tu vida, y termine por convencerme de que no había salvación para alguien como yo…

…

\- Otra mas – dije riendo.

\- Me temo que ya es suficiente… - la chica que me había atendido durante gran parte de la tarde, me quito el vaso y yo le fruncí el ceño – tus problemas no se solucionaran en el fondo de este vaso -.

\- entonces quiero una botella -.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿17 o 15?, madura de una buena vez -…

\- ¡Pan! – me acomode para ver a Emmet caminando hacia mi – Cariño… ¿Qué estas haciendo? -.

\- Perdóname – me lance sobre el a abrazarlo y a esconder mi cara entre su camisa… - perdóname por todo -.

\- Nena, no hay nada que perdonar, yo siempre te querré -.

\- Emmet, escúchame… -.

\- ¿Qué ocurre contigo?, dímelo… dímelo todo -.

\- Soy alguien asquerosa… soy la peor del mundo, soy una jodida idiota, sácame de aquí por favor… he hecho cosas tan… no puedo ni si quiera hablar de ello, estoy sola, estoy sola y no soy capaz de amar a nadie mas que a mi misma… -.

\- Shh – El me cargaba hasta fuera del bar.

\- no le contestes a Colm… no puedo verlo ahora, no después de… bésame -.

\- ¿Pan?, no digas tonterías… -.

\- Emmet, bésame… bésame como si fueran los viejos tiempos, y convénceme para que olvide al maldito Brief -.

\- Pan, entre nosotros no hay mas que una simple amistad, no traicionare a mi esposa -.

\- no te pido que lo hagas, solo ayúdame, yo… yo te nece… -.

\- ¡Suéltala! – pero Emmet no me soltó, y no quería ver la cara de Trunks ahora - ¡Esta vez no dejare que ocurra!, ¡Suéltala Muniz o te mato como debí de haberlo hecho! -.

\- Brief – y era ese tacto enloquecedor el que se apodero de mi piel, apenas si logre abrir los ojos para ver a Emmet tirado en el suelo, y a un Trunks que me miraba con gesto indescifrable…

\- ¿Por qué acudiste a el y no a mi? -.

\- yo… déjame, tengo que irme -.

\- en ese estado, me temo que no lograrías llegar ni si quiera a… olvídalo, yo te dejare en casa -.

\- Solo cállate y suéltame – hice ademanes de revolverme junto a el, y golpee torpemente a su persona, mientras sentía como volábamos en medio de la noche, con su brisa fría y que me hizo llorar un poco - ¿lo sabes? -.

\- ¿Qué Mai me engañaba?, siempre lo supe… pequeña -.

\- y no te importa -.

\- no lo se, tengo la teoría de que la quiero demasiado como para que eso me importe, o... que a la vez, no puedo enfadarme, porque nunca la he sabido querer – y no habían dudas, se amaban de la misma forma…

\- ¿Entonces que haces aquí? -.

\- también la odio Pan, y cuando estoy contigo…-.

-¿Odiarla?, yo no podría aceptar de vuelta a alguien que es mi esposo, me es, infiel y seguir por la vida como si nada -.

-no hemos seguido la vida como si nada, esta no es la primera vez que ella pide el divorcio y luego vuelve, y eres tu la que me hace olvidar todo, si alguna vez crei que podría seguir la vida como si nada, cuando acepte de vuelta a mi esposa infiel, ya no puedo seguir ahora... -.

\- ya para, Mai ha vuelto, dejemos las mentiras para otra ocasión donde seamos libres -.

\- nunca te mentí Pan -.

Y lloraba desconsoladamente porque quería creerle, pero me conocía a mi, y lo conocía a el… era tal como cuando todo esto empezó, el me busca por la misma razón que yo lo busco cuando no soporto esta vida, porque sus mentiras crean un mundo donde puedo ser feliz.

Y yo huiría, siempre lo hacia al final…

\- pero yo si, y no puedo seguir contigo… no es solo Mai, también ahora esta Colm -.

Y no me respondiste nada, creí que te irías al final, cuando me dejaste sobre mi cama, aun llorando y un poco mareada sin embargo me besaste largo rato, donde pude notar la misma pasión y sentimientos que creamos en medio de todo este caos.

-Vete, es lo mejor para todos – lo dije entre la confusión del mundo que giraba mi alrededor, pero ya sea con los ojos abiertos o no, tu presencia estaba ahí, tu ki estaba conmigo, y cuando ya no pude rogarte que te fueras, sentí el tacto tuyo, acariciándome suavemente, destruyendo todo rastro del mundo real confundiéndome entre el sueño que quería vivir contigo o la realidad, en donde aun pese a todo, dabas alas a aquellas esperanzas que no querían morir – te amo – y la verdad era que ya no podía seguirte mintiendo, de pronto, supe que me había equivocado, que era en la realidad donde lo había dicho.

En respuesta, solo sentí tu fuerte abrazo y la respiración contra mi piel.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hermione30001: Es cierto, soy mala... admito que hasta a mi me duele, no se, también me he metido mucho en mi propia historia... el desenlace, me gustaría tranquilizarte, pero la verdad es que creo que aunque tratara de exponer esta historia de forma mas simple, es que no estoy tan segura de como acabara, en fin tengo un debate mental horrible... te envió saludos.**_

 _ **Monserrat835: En respuesta a tu pregunta, fue el alcohol y el despecho, es decir, he creado una Pan que teme mucho al compromiso "serio". Entre en la temida duda sobre que hare después, porque la idea original... me parece cada vez mas cruel y obvia, mientras que hay tantas otras posibilidades... mi dios, tengo una incertidumbre enorme. Espero que disfrutaras el capitulo. Un abrazo :3**_

 _ **4theLoveofaKat: ¿He logrado aclarar en algo este túnel que he creado?, no se, estoy un poco desbordada por lo mismo que he escrito, jajaja, creo que se noto mucho en respuesta a mis primeros comentarios del cap anterior, sigo diciendo que lo intentes, porque seguro practicas, y a veces, cuando nos enamoramos de nuestras propias historias, existe mas seguridad en compartirla, ya sabes, estoy contigo jaja... y con respecto a lo que siente Trunks, no sabes como intento controlarme para no escribir aunque sea una parte con el punto de vista de el... es demasiado tentador, pero siento que lo arruinaría, sobre todo, porque es un reto para mi crear esta historia desde un único punto de vista.**_

 _ **Julyiet: Revelo una cosa, el embarazo es imposible, no hay nada, solo que todos parecen emocionados con la idea, y en realidad es una pequeña confusión que intentare aclarar pronto en la historia, lo de eso del divorcio... espero que quedara claro.**_


	15. Perdóname

.

.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

\- ¡Estoy tan feliz de que todos podamos estar juntos! – Yo permanecía en absoluto silencio mientras tanto Mai como Colm intercambiaban mutuos cumplidos acerca de lo feliz que llegaríamos a ser al casarnos, quería arrancarle los ojos a todos, a mi la primera…

Pero Trunks parecía tan asqueado como yo, aunque el lo llevaba mejor, solo hacia gestos graciosos de vez en cuando para hacerme reír.

\- A mi me parece que Pan a elegido muy bien – Mai me sonrió y tomo mis manos, yo la deje mientras ahora Trunks estudiaba detenidamente a Colm.

\- Se tardo mucho en darme el si, pero dicen que todo lo que cuesta vale la pena -.

\- No presumas tanto, las mujeres son todo un misterio, te lo digo yo que a pesar de todo este tiempo conviviendo con mi madre, hermana y mi esposa, siguen pareciéndome un misterio -.

\- lo tomare en cuenta Señor -.

\- Colm… - susurre, ante la vergüenza que me dio al verle tan afligido con solo un comentario de Trunks.

\- Trunks, no uses ese tono, te pareces mucho a tu padre cuando te pones así -.

\- ¿eso es malo? – por Kami, se pelearían aquí...

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, Trunks!, vaya… a veces eres todo un idiota – y el me sonrió, me dije que estaba actuando como una idiota, pero Mai me sonreía mas ampliamente.

\- Pan y yo seremos padres… se que es algo rápido… pero, ¿queréis ser los padrinos del bebe? – y casi me atragante con el agua, ¡Eso no era cierto!, de hecho… todo iba bien conmigo, sentí como el ki de Trunks se elevo y esa radiante sonrisa paso a ser un gesto sombrío.

\- ¿Es cierto? -.

\- son demasiado jóvenes – y me parecía otra persona, la que hablaba con tono desenfadado y desinteresado - ¿crees que un bebe es una buena idea a tus 19 años, Pan? -.

\- Trunks… - Mai le hablo fríamente, y Colm noto que había dicho una idiotez, mas sin embargo, no soportaba el tono con el que Trunks se dirigía a mi.

\- No es algo malo, en lo absoluto… después de todo, suele ser una posibilidad en una pareja que se ama – y sentí como tomo mi mano por debajo de la mesa, mire a Colm y le sonreí… - ¿no lo crees así, amor? -.

\- eh… -.

\- además Colm esta exagerando, lo que realmente ocurre es que algo me sentó muy mal estos días, y estuve con cólicos después de eso, vomite mucho y ya, no es nada en verdad -.

…

-¿Tiene algo en mi contra? - Caminábamos por la calle, cada uno por nuestro lado – dijiste que era tu amigo... no lo parece -.

-¿Qué quieres decir?, Trunks... es un gran amigo, sea como sea, le quiero así -.

-vaya, pensé que no conocías el amor incondicional – el sonrió – un día hare que sientas eso y mas por mi, no me quedare atrás de un amigo, Pan -.

Acerco su mano a mi mejilla, pero no quería que me tocara, no quería que lo volviera a hacer hasta unos buenos años mas - ¿Qué cenaremos esta noche? -.

El dio una carcajada masculina y se acerco para inhalar el aroma de mi cabello – la verdad, es que no me apetece cenar exactamente – no lo deseaba, pero deje que me besara, y me envolvió en un dulce abrazo, si podía catalogar esa ligera sensación de sentirme atrapada por alguien infinitamente mas débil que yo, como dulce, lo cual era cruel...

Y algo dolía en medio de mi estomago, la sensación era demasiado molesta.

Y pude sentirle cerca, no me aparte, porque Colm le veria, y sabia como seria esa mirada, seria la misma mezcla de melancolía y ganas de asesinarle, que yo sentí cuando Mai le beso melosamente, para que dejaran a la "feliz pareja" en privacidad.

Después de todo, para ellos era como si los problemas se arreglaran con un beso, lo cual no era mi caso... ¿y que significaba aquello?

Nada, porque nada de lo que sintiera en esta vida valía demasiado como para darle una prioridad.

Eran ambos, engañándose a si mismos, mientras que ella quería recuperarle, mientras que el quería olvidarla...

¿Qué demonios hacia en medio de una pareja así?

-Te amo - y quise mentirles... a ambos, decirle a ella que no quería tanto a Trunks como para hacerle feliz; y al mismo Trunks quise mentirle, por atraparme en medio de algo que me comenzaba a asfixiar... Y borraba de mi cada minuto de felicidad.

Jugar al amor desenfrenado con Colm... dirigiendo la pasión nacida del rechazo, del despecho, de la ira y toda aquella pena acumulada...

Y al demonio con el "verdadero amor", yo jamás fui una chica perfecta, no lo fui con mis anti femenino pasado, no lo soy ahora, con mi tendencia al multi engaño...

Y tome su rostro, besándole con una sensación vacía – me parece que tu tampoco deseas comer – y le sonreí, mientras tomaba su mano, para huir lejos de aquel que nos miraba incrédulo, y con lo que parecía ser, una agonía pura.

…

Deseaba mas, y le controle, lejos de los besos románticos, lejos de la desesperación que me consumía, no me parecía demasiado diferente a las muchas otras veces que me entregue a cuerpos sin rostros...

Pero este cuerpo era mi futuro "esposo", y me frustre en el momento en que el llego a su orgasmo, mientras yo no podía deshacerme de este calor, el me pronuncio un "te amo", que bajo ningún punto de vista, significo otra cosa que "detenlo mientras aun puedas"

…

-Pan – mi tío Goten se acerco hasta nosotros para separarnos, esta no era la primera vez que salía con Colm a fiestas estruendosas, a el no le importaba perder el mundo mientras yo estuviera cerca, pero a mi si, por lo que me controle a beber menos – Pan, suelta eso... estas embarazada -.

-¿Tanto cuidado para que?, no tengo nada – refute, pero el me quito el vaso del amargo licor.

-Es Bra -.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella? - la señalo, intente enfocarme en ella, y me sentí algo culpable de haberla invitado, y al haberme separado de Colm y de ella, solo pensando en mi propia soledad...

-sácala de aquí - me negué de inmediato.

-Bra no aceptara que la prohíba de nada, sabes que siempre ha sido así -.

El frunció el ceño y volvió a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala, fue entonces cuando me pregunte... ¿Cuándo había llegado?

Pero Bra se acerco a mi de inmediato - ¿esta aquí?, ¿verdad? - yo asentí, ella sonrió traviesamente, era una expresión que ya conocía, removió su pelo y se quito los tacones, para atraer a un guapo musculoso que parecía completamente enamorado.

Y media aturdida fui hasta Colm, para encontrarlo medio inconsciente camino al baño.

-despierta... - y tropecé con mis tacones, para destrozarlos, y para caer sentada frente a el, en medio de las confusas luces del lugar... ¿Hacia lo correcto?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tenia que escogerte a ti para hacerte sufrir de esta forma?, ahora conmigo... estabas muerto de borracho, tirado en el suelo de un lugar que apenas vive en las noches, en medio de ebrios comunes, de almas perdidas y enfermas... almas como la mía... - ¿Qué te estoy haciendo? -.

 _-se honesta – yo fruncí el ceño, y acomode mis manos en mis caderas - ¿volveré a verte? -._

 _Asentí - algún día – y el mar acaricio mis pies, y a su vez, borro todas aquellas huellas en la arena, las de el y las mías._

 _-Es una promesa – yo le sonreí._

 _-Lo prometo, Colm - el sonrió ampliamente, y me abrazo..._

 _-¡Pan!, ven pronto, es hora de volver a casa -._

 _-Si papá - voltee para verle, al mismo tiempo que el sol me daba en los ojos – debo de irme – el soltó mis manos, y yo salí corriendo rápidamente._

Mire el anillo en mi mano, y quien desaparecer. Eras agobiante, pero me querías. Habías hecho de mi una figura inalcanzable... eras lo único que tenia, eras lo único mío...

Acaricie su rostro, y el a continuación comenzó a despertar, me quede estática, mientras escuchaba los murmullos a mi alrededor.

-¿Nena? - recordaba vagamente el apodo, entre las muchas noches en las que... jugué a ser de piedra.

Le ignore, y me mantuve al lado de Colm.

Pero una mano se poso sobre mi hombro – Nena, si eres tu... te he buscado -.

-¿Por qué alguien como tu buscaría a mi chica? - Y ocurrió como en una película, me vi incapaz de hablar al notar, como Colm intentaba defenderme... y quise llorar, los insultos dirigidos a mi, eran la reputación que me había creado, y aquel tipo que jamás me intereso, que nunca quise en mi cuerpo, parecía conocer lo peor de mi. Me había equivocado, al perseguir el rastro de aquel fantasma que me había cambiado sin si quiera pensarlo, había hecho de mi, mi propia prisionera... ¿A que jugaba?

Jugaba a ser la que tu querías...

¿Por qué?

...Porque pese a la imposibilidad de nuestras vidas, siempre quise saber que te haría perder la cabeza, así como yo la perdí por ti...

¿Y que ganaste?

Un compromiso con un buen hombre, uno que es imperfecto en mucho sentidos, pero aun así merece algo mejor que yo...

Y me tense entera, porque no lograba olvidar la sensación de tu piel contra la mía, aun cuando fueran simplemente el tacto de tu mano.

-Saldremos de aquí -.

Y todos parecían mas concentrados en el hombre borracho peleando contra un idiota... ¿Realmente quería huir?

-Suéltame Trunks -.

Pero al verlo con esas ojeras, con esa tristeza renovada... me congele, ¿Seguirte o quedarme?

-Yo... -.

-No puedo creer que el este peleando – y te solté de golpe, cuando estábamos en frente de la puerta, donde ya nadie parecía que llegaría, dadas las horas.

-¿Hablas mal de el? - y procure alejarme lo suficiente, el hizo lo correcto, entonces yo también.

-Piénsalo muy bien Pan -.

-¡No e hecho mas que eso! - y volví a alejarme hasta quedar a una distancia considerable – y hare lo correcto esta vez -.

-¿Pan? - ¿Como creer en ti?, ¿Cómo creer cuando te rogué que mintieras...?

-Es obvio Trunks – y no sabia porque... tenia la certeza de que hacia lo que tenia que hacer, pero mis ojos ardían, temblaba tal cual aquella vez, y cuando te acercaste mirándome profundamente, como lo hacia el real Trunks, el que era mi amigo, puse una barrera entre nosotros, esa que cree con mis manos... tengo tanto miedo – esto ha acabado -.

-… - y la flama indescifrable se poso en tus ojos, cuando parecías mas frio que un tempano... y retomaste el paso firme hacia mi.

-¡No!, ¿Es que no lo ves?, no quiero volver a jugar, se siente muy real -.

-¿realmente me amas? -.

Y de pronto eran tus manos en mi nuca, acercándome hasta tus labios, ¿en que momento había empapado mi rostro en lagrimas? - no juegues, ¿quieres? -.

-no me evadas -.

-¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?, ella quiere arreglarlo, yo quiero arreglarlo, dime tu... ¿Ella o yo? -.

-…-.

-justo como pensaba – y ocupe toda mi fuerza posible para alejarle... pero el tacto comenzaba a quemarme, lloraba mientras me rogaba a mi misma a no lanzarme a sus brazos - Dime la verdad ahora, ¿Me elegirías en una realidad completamente diferente? - y tome sus manos, para alejarlas de mi, era increíble la sensación de sentirme su igual, pero dolía demasiado.

-…- y el silencio me hizo darme cuenta de que en ninguna otra realidad tendría ni una sola oportunidad.

-Debo ir por mi futuro esposo... - y me pregunte como podía ser mas miserable...

-SI – y maldita sea... eso hizo que me detuviera, pero no pude voltear, tenia que ser fuerte, mire el anillo, por alguna razón que no entendía bien, apenas sentí sus pasos acercarse lentamente...

Me tense por completo - ¡No te acerques! - y escuche como esos pasos se detenían, mi cuerpo tembló – Me casare, aunque en realidad no quiera hacerlo, el... cree en mi, ¿sabes?; debiste escucharlo, como contradecía al idiota que me llamaba con algunos insultos bastante hirientes y otros sinceramente estúpidos, temo que no sabré hacerlo feliz... -.

-Te quiero, y si te vienes conmigo ahora... -.

-No hay un nosotros Trunks, me temo que - ¿revelarte la verdad?

-Tu me amas – y recordé vagamente a mis palabras contradecirme en este momento.

-¿creíste eso?, estaba demasiado ebria – dije entre una risa que sonó algo confusa y completamente falsa.

-nunca creí que lo hicieras, supuse que tenias tus propios demonios, como yo los míos; me sentí un imbécil al usarte... mi consuelo era que tu también me usabas, todo eso mientras cada vez me sentía mas atraído por ti. Aquella vez... me dije que era un idiota por haberte dejado en manos de un hombre que te había roto el corazón -.

-¿De que hablas? -.

-Siempre le decía a Colm donde estabas, parecía un buen tipo, aunque siempre he sabido que no es para ti – y voltee, solo para darme cuenta de que tenia el ceño fruncido – pero decía quererte, y tu dejabas que el te cuidara, asumí que era lo mejor -.

-¿Lo mejor para mi? - y recordé todas aquellas veces en que escape de Colm para olvidar el mundo, y como el solía aparecer de la nada – no me conoces -.

-Si lo hago – el me sostuvo la mirada.

-Entonces, no hay demasiado que decir Trunks, sabes lo que pasara -.

-lo se pero no lo acepto, menos ahora que se que tu... -.

Camine decidida hacia el, y tome su mano entre las mías – No funcionara -.

-¿Por culpa de ese idiota? -.

-No le llames así, golpeaste a Emmet ayer, quieres que abandone a Colm hoy, si tan dispuesto estas de arriesgar algo por mi, ¿dejarías a tu esposa o enfrentarías a toda la maldita humanidad?, ¿no verdad?, creo que yo tampoco tengo el valor -.

-¿Qué significa eso? -.

-Significa que lo que fuera que tuvimos... estoy dispuesta renunciar a ello -.

-No puedes hablar en serio -

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Y la verdad es que no importaba el tiempo, no habían pasado mas de un mes con dos semanas desde el adiós que yo le puse a todos mis sentimientos y demás perdiciones, y no podía dejar de recordarlo en mi cabeza...

¿Pensar en ti cada vez que respiraba era una locura?, si, como también desearte de la forma en que lo hacia se volvía cada vez mas difícil de ignorar, y me deje manipular, así que aquí estaba, mirándome al espejo, con Bra mirándome severamente.

-Dios mío, no me creo que estés tan bonita... ¿Quién diría que me podría sentir celosa de ti? -.

¿Por qué no tengo el valor de decir la verdad?, sentía un horrible nudo en la garganta cada vez que Colm se me acercaba y me besaba, sentía las molestias cada vez que me tocaba, como si me alejara cada vez mas de mi misma, dios mío...

Fue como si reaccionara de pronto, ¿Cómo puedo odiarte tanto?, se que te hace daño, porque logre lo que quería...

Me querías con pasión y con una locura enfermiza, me odiabas también ahora, podía asegurarlo, te hice conocer en carne propia mis seis años de frustración y amor prohibido...

Y a pesar de todo, me parecía que había hecho un daño horrible a Mai, a la que había evitado por mucho tiempo.

Al revisar nerviosa mi celular, mire el mensaje que había llegado, numero desconocido.

 _ **Así que te casaras?, pues arriésgate niña, que me las pagaras**_

Recordé las posibles o los posibles enemigos que tenia... bueno, no habían muchas opciones, solo Maya, la reportera esa... y en caso de que lo supiera Mai, pero esta misma estaba conmigo aquí, acomodando un montón de flores en mi cabello.

-Me parece que el día no esta de tu lado, Pan - sonó algo muy parecido a un trueno – Yo reí un poco nerviosa, intente no parecer abrumada, eso no era un trueno en lo absoluto, Bra abrió la boca solo para cerrarla inmediatamente, eso era un ki elevándose dramáticamente – Demonios, ¿Por qué no me contestas Trunks? -.

-debo ir al baño - me sonroje y Mai solo me sonrió divertida, yo me pare bruscamente, tropezando con los tacones, pero seguí caminando.

Un sonido en medio de mi crisis de pánico, me saco del caos, mire el móvil... un segundo mensaje.

 _ **¿Alguna idea de quien soy?**_

Maya era la única posibilidad, la periodista a pesar de odiarme, me temía bastante... y nadie era tan tonta como para provocarme tan abiertamente, precisamente, se escucho ese sonido inconfundible de la energía pura destrozando la tierra.

-¡Pan!, ¡Sale del baño!, se ha hecho tarde, si no estamos en la iglesia en menos de 6 minutos, pondrás ansioso a todo el mundo -.

-Si- atine a decir con una voz mas o menos ridícula, pronto me pareció que todo giraba a mi alrededor.

-Hija... - mi madre me miro fijamente a los ojos – es tan difícil aceptar que... - ella se tapo la boca con las manos, mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban, mi padre la abrazo.

-Estas magnifica -.

Y es que a riesgo de sonar como una cursi enamorada... el vestido era hermoso, parecía otra persona.

Mi abuela me sonrió – siempre supe que serias una preciosa belleza, Pan -.

-No me creo que esta sea la sobrina que me espantaba las novias... - Goten me sonrió, luego se acerco a abrazarme – que me jodan, si es un sayain lo que tienes en el vientre, no se a que espera para hacer notar su presencia – pronto me guiño un ojo y me volvió a abrazar – le comente a Bra lo que pienso, yo y mi padre, si te niegas a casarte, no estarás sola Pan -.

-¡Pan! - mi abuelo llego con un inusual atuendo formal, con mi abuela arrastrándolo – pues pareces muy debilucha -.

-No se supone que deba de verse como un tosco guerrero Goku, ¡Por Kami si hablamos de una boda! -.

-Lo siento -.

Me subí a la limusina, sola... los demás emprendieron el vuelo hacia la capilla, al mirar por la ventana, pude verlo, parecía serio, inescrutable... recluido en si mismo, recogiendo a su esposa, aceleraron, mientras yo me quedaba sola...

¿Estaba bien lo que haría?

 _ **Aun no sabes quien soy... ¿no es así?**_

Estaba a punto de llamarla, y decirle que seducir a mi esposo era inútil, pero el cuarto mensaje...

 _ **Estas tan hermosa, que no creo poder seguir resistiéndolo, no puedo arrancarte de los brazos del idiota como quiero, pero te espero, no iré a tu boda, pero maldita sea, que sepas que te espero en...**_

Y me abrieron las puertas, para salir del auto, algo me decía que esos mensajes distaban muchos de provenir de la cabeza de idiota de Maya, rápidamente teclee la clave del móvil, equivocándome al inicio, pero no logre esquivar las puertas enormes de la iglesia, con elegantes grabados y con joyas a su alrededor.

 _ **...que te espero afuera del café, donde discutimos todo esto por primera vez...**_

Y mierda, busque rápidamente con la mirada su presencia entre los invitados, para creer que tal vez, podría ser Maya quien me jugaba una muy mala broma...

Pero al verlos a todos sonrientes, mirándome de la misma forma en que lo hacia Colm a lo lejos, mientras mi padre tomaba mi brazo, donde Mai me esperaba en la primera fila, con un Goten que me miraba expectante... yo...

-Papa... -.

-No es momento de estar nerviosa Pan, hice jurar al novio que... -.

-No estoy lista, no puedo – y quienes me escucharon, quedaron algo descolocados, las miradas se posaron por completo sobre mi... y... y yo...

Mis ojos se toparon con los de Colm, y recordé cada vez que lo habíamos hecho, mas frustrante, mas frio, mas falso... y supe que fui mas honesta que nunca, con solo un susurro.

-Perdóname – y empuje a mi padre, para quitarme los tacones y salir corriendo, cerrando las enormes y pesadas puertas tras de mi... solo pude escuchar nuevamente el sonido de lo que ahora parecía ser un verdadero trueno chocando contra el suelo frio.

…

Y al llegar, solo pude verlo, envuelto en ese humo, tenia un aspecto frio y calculador, deje de ocultar mi ki y deje que se elevara, el me miro de pronto, era tarde... agradecí al tener a Bra, Goten y a mi abuelito de parte mía.

Y una lagrima apareció por sus ojos, me acerque, sabiendo que esto era egoísta, ahora no podría haber posibilidad mínima entre nosotros...

Me puse frente a el, y tire los tacones al lado, escuche su gemido...

-Creí que me volvería loco... - y toco mi cara con ambas manos, ¿Por qué el hecho de haber perdido la cabeza no me importaba? - que desaparecerías, mierda... estas tan hermosa – y sus labios besaron los míos.

Y mi cuerpo se volvió de arcilla moldeable, no podía dejar de tocarlo, a la vez que sentía me subía el vestido para tocarme mas, pude sentirlo en toda su masculinidad y casi no podía creer las sensaciones que golpeaban en mi pecho, la emoción desbordante, y era una ironía casi imperdonable, era lo mismo que había sentido en el momento en que si quiera habíamos tocado los labios del otro casi con miedo y con demasiada ira.

¿Cómo era posible necesitarte tanto?, pero de pronto, el beso se torno demasiado emocional, que relego la frenética pasión unos minutos mas tarde, volví a mirarlo en el momento en que nos separamos, y me dije que este habría sido la mejor escena para la memoria de mis imposibles.

Eras tu envuelto en un elegante traje, negro, con una limpia y clásica camisa blanca, y una corbata azul, que no hacia mas que compararse con el azul de tus ojos, y con el que quedaba infinitamente mas abajo... tu beso húmedo y dulce, me derritió el alma... era imposible no sentirse tan frágil como lo hacia...

"magnifica", "preciosa", "belleza"… ¿era así como me veía?, no me importaba demasiado, bien podríamos fingir ser los recién casados, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando estaba un hombre con un buen corazón hecho trizas y con una mujer a la que no quería seguir lastimando?

-No, no te iras ahora... - el tomo mi rostro, pegando su frente a la mía – esta noche, todo el mundo se ira a la mierda, excepto tu y yo -.

Y antes de que si quiera dijera una cosa mas, tome su mano, para correr por las calles, hasta un lugar que parecía perdido y peligroso, nos miraron a ambos, haciendo un claro hincapié en mi, luego a Trunks, y antes de que lo notara, este se había transformado en súper sayain para ocultar su verdadera identidad...

Y su única acción fue soltar un fajo de billetes, sin dejar que el hombre si quiera hablara, y caminamos, percibiendo los ki de las personas, hasta dar con una habitación sola, el hombre nos perseguía y te tendió la llave...

-buena noche – dijo con tono sugerente y entramos, el uno tras el otro, en ese momento en que cerramos la puerta, ambos quedamos estáticos, me quitaste el velo.

Y luego le siguió el cabello, creí que moriría de felicidad, nunca nada me había parecido mas honesto que el mirarte con todo el anhelo que mi cuerpo era capaz de albergar... - Trunks, yo... -.

El me cubrió los labios con sus dedos.

Y a diferencia de muchos encuentros en el pasado, nos dedicamos a estudiarnos, me parecía que nunca acabaría, y no me molestaba, rodando de un lado a otro, quedaba poco del vestido, y fue arrancado cuidadosamente, mientras que yo hacia lo propio con sus ropas.

-aun hueles a el – había yacido con Colm solo hace una semana atrás, a cambio, me levantaste de la cama, para acomodarme entre tus piernas, envolviéndote completamente – Te mentiría si te dijera que alguna vez imagine que llegarías a ser tan hermosa -.

Y la barrera de expresar lo que sentíamos como humanos costaba demasiado, la locura no era opción esta noche.

En el momento en que estuve desnuda para ti, llegue a creer que desfallecería por el deseo, el ardor recorriéndome entera, y las pocas fuerzas con las que lograba resistirme a no probar la extensión de tu piel, sin morderte... como si el amarte de esa forma vilmente perversa fuera un instinto propio.

…

-otra vez – susurre entre una media sonrisa, mientras me montaba sobre ti, tu me acariciaste el cabello, y aun empapada en sudor, comenzó la rutina de besos y carantoñas casi groseras el uno con el otro.

Tu manos recorrían mi espalda, mientras que la otra masajeaba sensualmente mis muslos...

El placer ahogándome mientras era controlada por tu fuerza, hizo que me sintiera abandonada a tu voluntad, yo no era así, pero esta noche no me importo.

Pronto, cuando estábamos los dos mirándonos nuevamente, en calma pero no satisfechos, me acercaste a ti, y volviste a abrazarme – si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad de no dejarte ir... -.

Ya ni recuerdo las veces en que volvimos a entregarnos, solo recuerdo los golpes en la pared de las otras habitaciones, y las risas de ambos mientras nos besábamos, y maldecíamos claramente en voz alta un casi rutinario -"Al demonio" -.

Y aquí estaba otra vez, tocando tu cabello, tu rostro, tu cuerpo, mientras tu hacías lo mismo conmigo, era imposible saciarme de ti, y hacia mi mejor esfuerzo en concentrarme lo suficiente como para ser capaz de decirte adiós, pero no lo hacia...

Pero para cuando cerré los ojos, y tu hiciste lo mismo, pude sentir la ligera vibración de mi móvil en el suelo, al cogerlo, solo pude oír un mensaje que nos quiebro el alma a ambos...

 _ **-Pan... no se que hacer, el... ¡Ha desaparecido!, Bra dice que esta contigo, pero y si ha ido con esa otra?, Colm no deja de esperarte, dice que no se moverá de las afueras de la capilla hasta que la novia llegue y se case con el, tu padre ha hecho lo posible por alejar a los medios de comunicación... si estas con Trunks, dile que lo amo, y que vuelva a casa -.**_

Y ambos nos miramos nuevamente, ahora con vergüenza.

Y no quise creer que aun te amaba y que mientras mi corazón se trituraba con cada vez que me dabas la espalda por ella, supe que lo físico nos volvería a unir, ¿hasta que punto?

…

En el momento, en que me deje aparecer por la capilla, solo pude ver un anillo tirado en el suelo, y un ramo de flores hecho trizas por todos lados.

El sonido de un auto hizo que volteara para únicamente ver a mi padre tras de mi, con una mirada tan fría como un tempano, alzo una mano y me golpeo.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decir que nunca estuviste embarazada?, Colm ha gritado a los cuatro vientos que volverias, ya que nadie en su sano juicio, ni si quiera tu serias capaz de alejar a un niño de su familia, a lo que Goten perdió el control y lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo, alegándole que nunca esperaste un hijo de el -.

Me cubrí el rostro con mis manos, y me aleje de el lo mas rápido posible.

-¿Pan? - escuche sus pasos, para luego darme cuenta de que intentaba darme alcancé volando, hice lo mismo, para terminar lejos de la ciudad, escondida entre un bosque.

-¿Pan? - salte del árbol lo mas rápido posible, para correr a los brazos de mi abuelito, el de pronto me miro de arriba hacia abajo y frunció el ceño - no entiendo cual es el problema... ¿si no le quieres y no hay un hijo porque tanto alboroto? -.

-oh abuelito... - solloce mientras me abrace a el.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola... ¿Alguien aun sigue leyendo la historia...?, si es así... aquí te dejo un nuevo capitulo, admito que entre en un bloqueo de escritora... nasdisad bueno, mas que nada, porque tengo serios problemas con los capítulos que había dejado semi preparados, bueno en fin... los modificare bastante, además de que la primavera me ha afectado, soy lo suficiente enfermiza durante esta temporada, y bueno... puedo permitirme relajarme para escribirles, y sobre todo porque se me ha ocurrido algo nuevo, pero en fin... no quiero dejar ninguna de las dos historias medias tiradas, así que trabajare secretamente en mi próximo proyecto, bueno... entre los tantos que se me han ocurrido, si no me gusta... jamás saldrá a la luz, pero si me siento algo satisfecha, bueno... quizá lo vean asomarse en fanfiction ;)**_

 _ **Hermione30001: dime que te ha parecido, siento que presione bastante este capitulo, mas que nada porque honestamente llegue a un punto en donde me dije "esto no tiene sentido, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?", pero bueno en fin... ahora si le ha dado un poco mas sentido, al menos seguir con la línea del si y el no, del de te necesito pero... el mundo... ¿En verdad se parece a ti?, es increíble, quien sabe, podrías ser mi musa y incluso tu existencia se deba para inspirarme únicamente; tonteo... en lo personal, me encanta llorar, y admito que a veces también soy exagerada cuando escribo, al punto de que yo misma termino deprimida porque siento que todo esta mal en el mundo... ya se, demasiada información mía y sin que me la pidas, espero que te sientas un poquito mejor, porque a pesar de todo, no me ha gustado nada la idea de haberte medio matado... un beso muy afectuoso, espero que hayas disfrutado el nuevo capitulo.**_

 _ **Monserrat835: si estuviera contigo, prepararía los pañuelos, así al menos puedo decirme que soy una buena persona... a veces pienso que hay algo realmente mal en mi mente, pero bueno... es normal en mi supongo... muchas gracias por preocuparte, las cosas pintan mejor ahora, no se... ahora mismo que te respondo esto, siento que de verdad las cosas saldrán bien, gracias por el apoyo, de verdad... es increíble saber que se preocupan por mi existencia, aun cuando no puedo colocarle mas que un seudónimo a esa persona, a ti también muchos abrazos.**_

 _ **cat violet: Hola!, muy buenas... gracias por tu halago, supongo que vivir en las nubes tiene algo bueno, ¿no...? Un afectuoso abrazo para ti :D**_

 _ **4theLoveofaKat: como siempre, especulando sobre que pasara, jajaja, puedes estar tranquila, todo apunta a que estos dos no podrán dejarse por al menos un tiempo... en fin, puede que si, la verdad, es que me arrepiento bastante de no haber hecho una historia mas general, así podría meter el romance roto de Bra y Goten, porque me he enamorado fugazmente de ambos, en fin... ya hare algo con ese par, pues sigue estudiando tu también... muchos saludos :D**_


	16. Pesadillas

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _\- Gracias niña – ella me beso el rostro, y corrió al lado de Trunks"_

" _\- No te vayas… - Pero el resplandecía, haciendo que mis manos se sintieran frías, y casi como si no fuera yo misma él me miro con algo de curiosidad"_

" _\- ¿Pan? – El me sonrió y me indico que siguiera avanzando, yo quería que me dijera que me amaba, pero el sostenía firmemente la mano de Mai – Vamos, que te ves preciosa –"._

" _No había notado hasta ese entonces, que me indicaba hacia un túnel de color blanco, el entro en el con Mai, y cuando les seguí, entonces me vi en brazo de Colm, vestida de Blanco y sonriendo"_

" _\- ¿Qué es esto? –"._

Es extraña la sensación que tuve al despertar, sentía el miedo conmigo, pero en vez de lágrimas, me hacía sentir insensible y sola, solo atine a darme una vuelta en la cama y cubrirme más con las mantas, para seguir durmiendo.

…

Acomodada en la cama, mire el vestido con algo de nostalgia... la señora Bulma, Bra y mi abuela habían trabajado tanto para estar conformes con el...

No desayune, y mis clases estarían suspendidas hasta dos semanas, por la casi luna de miel, Mai me acompaño durante una noche, cuando dijo que huiría de nuevo, y no se en que pensaba cuando la convencí de no hacerlo.

Una mano se poso en mi brazo, e instintivamente escondí mi cara en su pecho desnudo.

-¿Por qué la ayudas? - dijiste mientras me rodeabas por completo.

-porque ella es lo que nunca seré, porque sé que la amas, porque... - mi voz se quebró, y tú solo me aferraste con mas fuerzas.

-¿Quieres salvarme? - era justo lo que quería hacer.

-mereces ser salvado – y escuche lo que pareció fue un sollozo ahogado – es cosa de mirarte un poco mas... no eres el guapo playboy que fuiste un día o el amigo que cumple el papel de insufrible hermano mayor, eres más de lo que fuiste en el pasado-.

-no entiendo como puedes ver tanto en mi – acariciaste mi mejilla derecha, y me levantaste el mentón, para – como también no entiendo, como es que no te vi antes -.

Reí juguetonamente, para ocultar esa mezcla de emoción y melancolía que vivía irremediablemente a tu lado– siempre me viste – y tú negaste con la cabeza – y... -.

-¿creer que una niña me amara? - me sentí vulnerable – era una locura – la imagen de nosotros, siendo juzgados solo p

-no siempre iba a ser una niña - mordí mis labios, y aparte la mirada – Emmet quiere que te disculpes -.

Frunciste el ceño y me obligaste a mirarte - ¿hablaste con el? -.

-Le di una semilla del ermitaño, al menos ahora puede presentarse en casa -.

-Si no lo mate antes, ahora lo hago -.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de el? - y me miraste directamente a los ojos, y de pronto... pensé que... que tal vez tu, que lo sabias todo, pero era imposible... era, era un disparate, no podrías saberlo, no tenías como – somos buenos amigos -.

-tiene prácticamente 40 años -.

-Lo exageras -.

-Siempre he sido un imbécil celoso - ¿A Mai también la celas tanto?, me mordí los labios... me aparte - ¿Pan? -.

-Debes volver a casa, y yo tengo que hacer algo por - ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentirme como basura? - por arreglar las cosas con mis padres -.

-¿Qué harás con Colm? -.

-No lo sé, merece una explicación... -.

Y mientras nos vestíamos, no me atreví a decirte una sola palabra, ni si quiera fui capaz de mirarte, o aceptar que te despidieras, y en el momento en que abrí la puerta – no quiero compartirte -.

Pero la realidad, era que el precio de amarte era que jamás serias mío, como yo no podría ser tuya, por más que lo quisiera – yo tampoco – y cerré la puerta.

…

Bra corrió a abrazarme - ¿Por qué no me dejaste verte? -.

-Arruine todo – y Bra rio, para darme un suave empujón.

-no digas eso, estoy feliz de que... hicieras lo que querías, quizás Trunks tiene razón, él no es para ti -.

¿Qué tenía que ver Trunks en todo esto? - ¿Cómo esta Mai? - era basura, basura que decía amar incondicionalmente a un hombre, cuyo corazón pertenecía a otra.

-preferiría no hablar de ella – Bra sujeto su bolso, y suspiro – he pensado seriamente en hablar con mi hermano, es mas que obvio que el no es feliz, que ella tampoco lo es; ¿Por qué no pueden ser como tu?, si hay algo con lo que no eres feliz, haces lo correcto tarde o temprano – ella se mordió los labios, y me miro por el rabillo del ojo – hable con Goten -.

-¿sobre...? -.

-Lo esta complicando todo, creo que eso de darle mi humillación no es del todo una buena idea... -.

-¿Por qué? - ambas caminamos sin dirección por las calles.

-vamos a beber algo y te lo explico -.

…

Debí suponer que algo así pasaría, Bra atraía a los chicos como la miel a las abejas, y me había contagiado, ambas coqueteábamos con un par de hombres que se veían algo peligrosos, todos estábamos demasiado bebidos, y bailábamos abrazados entre risas y frases incoherentes.

-nunca vi a unas chicas aguantar tanto mientras bebían – rieron, y yo me acerque a abrazar a uno.

-El no me va a amar nunca -.

-Nadie como tu podría decir eso – Por otro lado, Bra jugaba a ser la chica mala, le quito el cigarrillo a uno, para metérselo en la boca y fumar con el.

-ustedes son realmente crueles -.

-¿nosotros? -.

-los hombres -.

-déjame contradecirte encanto, hay chicas que le han hecho perder la cabeza a más de un hombre -.

-Pero yo solo puedo amarlo a el -.

-mientras más te veo, me temo que solo eres capaz de amarte a ti misma, lo cual es muy triste... -.

-es cierto – me reí - ¿Cómo se llamaba ella? -.

-ya te lo había dicho, su nombre era Lucy, me robo el alma – toque su barba, y lo olí, los cigarros me lo recordaban, el me miro directamente alzando una ceja, y me reí de su aspecto algo rudo, no se parecía al amargado hombre por el cual lo había tomado.

-A puesto a que era una fémina motoquera, con chaquetas y botas de cuero, con la piel bronceada y con los ojos tristes – me acomode más en el sillón, y agarre la botella de cerveza.

-¿Es la decima que te tomas? -.

-veinteava... creo – y ambos nos reímos – eres muy guapo -.

-¿intentas seducirme? - el jugo conmigo, y yo le di un empujón no tan suave como lo había planeado.

-No seas fanfarrón, es cierto... debes de ser un jodido demonio, no creo que si me enamorara de ti te dejaría -.

-ya me gustaría que te enamoraras de mí -.

Bra arrastro al pelirrojo jodidamente guapo con ella a la pista de baile, me guiño un ojo mientras le besaba – no te gustaría -.

-Mírate, eres preciosa, joven, divertida y eres buena con la cerveza – era una broma, pero admito que me sentí algo mejor – considerando de que solo te miraba a los lejos hace una hora, me parece que eres maravillosa -.

-quieres llevarme a la cama – seguí el juego, y luego cuando intentaste besarme, no pude hacer mas que decirte la verdad – en verdad... no puedo -.

-te gustara lo que haremos, sino... puedes -.

-Pan... - Vi a mi tío y a Trunks mirándonos severamente, en el momento en que sonreí, Trunks solo se concentró en mí.

-¿Qué?, no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo bebo una cerveza con mi nuevo amigo... Eric, digo Cedric – la mirada gélida, el frio en mi pecho, ¿Por qué me sentía así?, mi tío Goten elevo altamente su ki, cuando vio a Bra devorándose a besos con... demonios, olvide su nombre.

Esta al saberse descubierta, se apartó bruscamente de él y salió caminando en dirección opuesta, yo por mi parte me decidí a seguirla, esta noche había abierto mis heridas nuevamente, no podía besarlo, me quemaría si lo hacia...

-No nos sigan, nos iremos de aquí, y me llevare a Bra a mi apartamento, solo conseguirán espantarla si la siguen -.

-Pan no puedes -.

-Sí, sí puedo Trunks, además no dejare a mi mejor amiga – todo estaba ligeramente movido a mi alrededor, y cuando encontré a Bra tirando lejos sus zapatos caros.

-¿Por qué me hace esto? - ella rio mientras secaba sus lagrimas – quiero volver a enamorarme, y encontrare al maldito señor perfecto, y me besara mis pies... morirá por mí y yo por el, pero maldita sea, el me amara mas, demasiado -.

Corrí a su lado, y entendí al momento, que no necesitaba un abrazo, solo ser escuchada – Bra... -.

-¡Como odio a los hombres! -.

-no llores... pasara – dije torpemente, mientras me tropecé con mis propias lagrimas y voz quebrada.

-Mierda, podría ser la maldita reina de belleza, ninguna mujer me haría sombra jamás, eso lo se... ¡El me ha hecho tan débil!, ¡odio ser esto! -.

 _"-Odio que me convierta en esto-"_

-debo ir con Colm -.

-¿Estas loca Pan? - Bra retrocedió tres pasos hacia mí.

-No, vamos... quédate en mi habitación, iré con el -.

-¡Que no!, tu te vienes conmigo -.

…

Retome mis clases, y ahora me despedía de los niños, mientras mas de una madre había intentado hablar conmigo, intentando consolarme... diciendo que no me había equivocado, al preguntar el porque se preocupaban por mi, solo me respondieron con un "Creo que eres una buena persona, tienes una mirada muy triste".

Sabía que la habías tocado a ella, que habías hecho el amor con Mai, porque conmigo tenías sexo, con ella hacías el amor, olías a ella, y esta decía que pensaba en que todo mejoraría después, el despecho me comía viva, no quería saber que la tocaste, no deje que me besaras.

Fue hace dos noches, me gritaste, y te dije cosas que no pensaba del todo, pero era inevitable, el que su olor estuviera contigo me volvía loca ¿había perdido mi reserva de cordura?

Colm también no me había llamado, y no había contestado a mis mensajes, quería arreglarlo, maldición, si quería hacerlo, al punto de contarle toda la verdad, no soportaba saber que el sufría por mí.

Aunque no sé qué tanto sufrimiento estaría pasando, lo pille mas de una vez con alguna otra mujer de fiesta en fiesta... y maldición, tu no eras así.

Nunca quise hacer daño a el, no me importaba romper mi corazón, comenzaba a disfrutar sabiéndome fuerte, que aún me mantenía aquí, estaba loca.

Y no se porque demonios pienso todo esto mientras estaba en la fila para pagar mis cosas, avance hasta el puesto y al salir de la tienda, alguien me tomo del hombro, para hacerme girar – para ser pequeña, caminas muy rápido -.

-¿Cedric? - el me sonrió.

-Pensé en ti después de lo de esa noche – hizo ademan de caminar conmigo – y por cierto, tu tío y su amigo están locos; ¿vas a casa?, déjame ayudarte con eso -.

-soy fuerte – respondí.

-vamos... - el cogió unas cosas, y yo lleve otras, lo mire desde el perfil – creerás que es una tontería, pero... quiero decirte que Lucy no fue como la imaginaste, de hecho – el tomo su móvil, y busco rápidamente lo que seguro era una imagen, al mirarla, me quede estática.

¿En que momento se me ocurrió pensar que tendría unas botas de cuero? - es... ¿elegante? - en efecto lo era, pasar el tiempo con Bra hacia que diferenciara la tela de mis camisetas de las caras prendas de diseñador.

-Siempre será la espina en mi corazón -.

-Eres una buena persona – lo era, a pesar del coqueteo sin sentido de esa noche.

-Sabes, no todos podemos decir que llevamos una cicatriz aquí - señalo su corazón - ¿el tipo de cabello lila era tu esposo? -.

-¿Piensas que estoy casada? -.

-Bueno, el es el cornudo o el otro – me sonroje – ah, he metido la pata, perdona... -.

-Es complicado -.

-Quiero que veas algo – caminamos por lugares algo desconocidos para mi, cuando llegamos a una pared desgastada, pude ver una cosa, era el dibujo de una chica, era morena y llevaba gafas con joyas lujosas, era preciosa a excepción de la ausencia de sus ojos – es mío, el dibujo -.

-Me lo imaginaba – no sonreía, era fría, me recordó a...

-¿Alguna idea de porque no tiene ojos? -.

-¿se te acabo la pintura? -.

Vi las lagrimas acumulada en sus ojos... - ella no tenia alma, ella para mi, era como el la ausencia de todo, cuando se fue, me di cuenta de que era lo mismo -.

-Yo... -.

-No es fácil admitirlo, sabes... nunca me habían hecho esto, porque nunca había arriesgado tanto, me consumió, me volvió parte de ella, digamos que ella era el negro, y yo un pálido gris, al final... fui absorbido y borrado – el seco su rostro, y yo aparte la mirada.

-En ese caso... - mire el cielo – el es azul, esta ahí, siempre esta ahí... - sonreí, queriendo no revelar tanto – es frio, es hermoso, es triste, es intenso, es fuerte, es locura, es... - me detuve, ¿confiar en Cedric cuando no puedo contarle a nadie todo lo que siento?

-Sigue, quiero escucharte -.

-El es serio, responsable, casi triste... el es el cielo en mas de un sentido – me mordí los labios – no sé qué haría si nunca hubiera existido, si desaparece, si se va, lo he intentado, pero me asedia, siempre ahí, aquí - señale mi propio pecho y luego levante mis manos, mirando el contraste entre mi piel y las luces– siempre conmigo, pero es inalcanzable -.

-y tú eres rojo -.

-¿Qué? - el me miro nuevamente.

-Eres magnética, eres pasión Pan - _"-Ella era la pasión en un concepto diferente-" -_ eres fuerte, eres prácticamente indescriptible, esas son solo palabras sueltas, el siente algo por ti, y dices que te hace daño -.

-Esta casado, y ha vivido un ciclo con una mujer que... - una mujer que lo había engañado con otro, una mujer que lo odiaba, una mujer que quería huir de él, que quería hacerlo sufrir, una que quería que fuera suyo, pero temía tanto de pertenecerle totalmente… después de todo, yo no era muy diferente de Mai…

-¿Una mujer que? -.

Siempre creí que mi amor moría por su culpa, ahora se que no soy tan inocente en todo esto.

…

-¿No me abrirás? - me senté en el suelo – vale, no es necesario que lo hagas, solo quiero que me escuches – suspire, terminaría con esto – no pude casarme contigo, porque era lo correcto para ti, para mi familia, pero tenia mucho miedo, soy consiente de todas mis manías y demás, por lo mismo, quería ser una chica normal para ti, quería amarte, ser una buena esposa, pero... sabes como soy, no logro decidirme aun, te dije que era muy joven para casarme, hay demasiadas dudas... - la puerta se abrió, dejándome caer hacia atrás, era Colm que me miraba con los ojos rojos.

-Antes de que continúes, dime que te casaras conmigo -.

-Colm... -.

-A la mierda toda, no puedo odiarte, no puedo... solo que -.

-Amo a Trunks – su mirada espantada hizo que notara lo que ocurriría si buscara una oportunidad con el.

-¿Trunks? -.

-Ya no puedo seguir mintiéndote, no a ti -.

El se apoyo contra la puerta, y paso sus manos por su cabello, vi cómo se cubrió la boca - tiene sentido... - me miro con ira renovada, pero luego de un momento, se quebró y me abrazo - Es un maldito, tiene una esposa... eres una niña para el -.

-El no me ve así – dije con demasiada sinceridad – Colm, lo lamento tanto... yo creo que lo he amado toda la vida -.

-¿Sientes algo por mi? -.

Y no podía creer que me mirara de esa forma tan dulce, no lo soportaba – Quiero estar contigo, pero... -.

-¿Pero...? -.

-Odio que me ames, desearía que fueras más frio, me siento mal, siento que no te merezco yo – y me dije que sonaba como la típica estúpida que quería hacer que el rompimiento de la pareja, fuera por decisión del engañado - no controlo lo que siento – admití con bastante amargura – quería estar contigo, porque eras a todas luces lo que mi madre decía que era un buen hombre, y cuando comenzamos a salir, te hice lo mismo que a los demás, te mostré mi "mejor" lado, no creí que te enamorarías o en fin – me mordí los labios – y creí que lo que sentía por Trunks había pasado, no es así -.

-¿Fue el? - el no lloraba, en cambio, adopto un rostro indescifrable - ¿Él te dijo que no te casaras? -.

-Tenia miedo, mucho miedo... y si, el me dijo que lo hiciera, pero creo que... que eso era lo que mas deseaba, pude quedarme, y decidí huir... -.

-Lo olvidaras – el me susurro – lo olvidaras y cuando eso pase, estaré ahí para ti -.

-¿Colm? -.

-Se que suena tonto, pero deseo protegerte, siempre tuve una idea incorrecta de ti, y mientras mas te conozco, mas me gustas... no se que tienes, no se si es la cara de ángel, tu cuerpo, tu pasión, no lo sé – el acaricio mi mejilla – y eres más frágil de lo que alguien podría llegar a notar -.

-¿Qué no ves que dejarme ir es la mejor opción? -.

-Pero no es lo que quiero, tú me amaras un día -.

-No sigas pensando eso -…

Y ahí estaba, dándole la espalda y caminando lejos del hombre al que destroce, y que aun deseaba estar conmigo, y ya ni si quiera se que significo aquello, cuando salte de la ventana para volver a casa... solo me di cuenta de que nunca me había negado, y que seguro el creería que lo nuestro seguía de alguna forma.

…

-¿Te dijo todo eso? - Bra me miro incrédula - ¿Crees que este loco? -.

-no... Solo que es demasiado bueno -.

-Pero tú aun amas a Emmet -.

-¿Aun? - nunca creí que Trunks estaría escuchándonos, no sentía su ki, o si quiera su aroma... - ¿Amas a Muniz, Pan? -.

-No la trates así, Trunks – Bra lo miro ceñuda y luego se volvió dulce – además ella ya se siente demasiado mal como para que le digas eso en ese tono, Colm aun quiere casarse con ella -.

-¿Y no te negaste? -.

…

-¡Escúchame Trunks! - no quise tocarte, tenia miedo del rechazo.

-Se lo que ocurrirá Pan, volverás con el -.

-¡Es así como funciona lo nuestro!, nos divertimos y luego volvemos a la realidad, esa realidad tiene nombre para ambos, no me hagas decir cual es tu realidad -.

El miro por la ventana, notaba como sus nudillos estaban blancos.

-¿Qué es lo quieres?, ¿Qué me quede sola por toda la eternidad mientras eres el flamante esposo de Mai en el día, y te conviertes en mi amante durante la noche...? - vivir esto me estaba consumiendo la mente – piensas que esto durara toda la vida -.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡si! - el avanzo hacia a mi, para tomarme por los brazos, y todo era confuso, la química, el miedo, el afecto, el odio – Quiero que nunca vuelvas a estar entre sus manos, no quiero que vuelvas a oler como el, no quiero que bebas abrazada a otro, no quiero saber o imaginar que lo nuestro esta condicionado con compartirte – quería abrazarlo, y no se porque el orgullo fue mas fuerte, tal vez...

-Pues me estoy cansando – intente soltarme, pero no pude – nuestra historia acaba cuando yo me enamore de nuevo -.

-¿Trunks, Pan?, ¿Qué ocurre? - nos congelamos, era Mai mirándonos desde hace solo unos pasos atrás, hice una señal para que Trunks me bajara - ¿Y bien? -.

-Yo... - Pero mantenías una mano conmigo, pronto... tuve la ligera sensación de que...

Me solté y le sonreí a ambos – Trunks dice que es una mala idea intentarlo todo de nuevo con Colm otra vez -.

-¿Quieren volver? -.

Trunks me miraba incrédulo, y luego abandono el cuarto, solo dejando a una Mai bastante desconcertada y a mi sola con ella – Yo quiero volver – y pude ver como se tenso en la puerta, creí que me miraría mal, pero en cambio solo se fue lentamente.

-Es normal, Trunks debe sentirse como un idiota luego de apoyarte con la fuga, y que ahora vengas y le digas que las cosas siguen tan iguales como antes, no es bueno jugar así con las personas -.

…

Termine de preparar mi cena, era una estúpida... quizá esa fue la única vez en que Trunks llegaría a pensar en hacer realidad lo que teníamos, ahora solo me parecía que intentaba desquitarse con Mai, ella me visitaba diariamente, y siempre olía a él, recuerdo el escalofrió que me recorrido cuando me comenzó a contar que todo iba demasiado bien, que casi no lo creía, que era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Le sonreí, y la apoye mientras para mi todo era una pesadilla, había intentado evitar tanto a Colm como a mi padre, me negaba a abrirle la puerta, al final siempre terminaba por irse antes de que el dolor me ganara y abriera la puerta.

Todo se comenzaba a oscurecer, la puerta sonó... y cuando avance hacia ella, esta volvió a sonar más rápido.

Camine rápidamente, y al abrir la puerta, solo vi a Bra sujetando fuertemente unas carpetas – Fui a casa de mi hermano, al llegar solo encontré la casa destrozada y Mai no está ahí, pero si Trunks, y se ha encerrado en una habitación, donde todo parece estar quebrándose, te llamo, así que vine a buscarte -.

…

Llegue rápidamente, para encontrar algunas ventanas rotas, unos muebles fuera de lugar, y un caos completo dentro de la misma casa.

Vi algunos marcos quemados, avance silenciosamente, y ocultando completamente mi ki.

El sonido de un ataque de energía me alerto, y salte lejos antes de que este impactara a unos escasos centímetros de mí, me asome por la gran abertura, y pude verlo tambaleando, con heridas simples que lo tenías sangrando, sentí el olor de los licores, vi unos cuantos papeles lejos de el.

Enfoco su mirada en mí, y su expresión cambio, también su estado, nunca había estado ebrio como lo había creído - ¿Qué haces aquí? -.

Volé hacia él, pero no pude acercarme a mas de casi un metro de distancia, reconocí el olor a quemado, y al ver su brazo, que sangraba ligeramente, palidecí... rogaba por que solo imaginara cosas.

-Si, ella me disparo una y mil veces, estaba ebria y las cosas que dijo me volvieron loco, le grite que desaparecería de mi vida y se largo en un auto, no se cual tomo – hizo una pausa y miro lejos de mi – dijo que no soporta que la este engañando, menos con... Rachel, ni si quiera estoy seguro de quien es Rachel, una trabajadora supongo, o una maniática de mi imagen -.

-Pero... -.

-Me ha hablado de ti todo el tiempo – bajo la mirada – y no sabes cuan doloroso fue escucharla decir que tienes un nuevo amigo, y que parece muy interesado en ti, y como se preguntaba que era lo que tenias -.

Avance un poco mas hacia el – no es mas que alguien con quien he comenzado a compartir todos mis problemas, mas allá de eso, no puede haber nada -.

-Y si le dijera que es lo que tienes – me había ignorado por completo – descubriría la verdad, te veías muy bonita con el, lo admito; ¿Dónde está Bra? -.

-Creo que se fue, no recuerdo que me siguiera si quiera -.

-Colm vino a amenazarme, entendí lo que realmente paso ese día... estaba muy ebrio, y supongo que me controle muy bien, no lo mate a golpes, solo deje que hablara, y cuando lloro conmigo y se durmió, lo envié a casa -.

"Azul", le sonreí - ¿Iras tras ella? -.

-cada vez que le perseguía era aún peor, es increíble la forma que tiene para huir de mi – el me miró fijamente – quédate conmigo hoy -.

-Somos amigos – el asintió, y al tocarnos, el choque eléctrico me quebró.

-Déjame hablarte de ella – y te amaba, por eso lo acepte – mi obsesión con Mai, es lo mas parecido al amor que he vivido, no me fue fácil tener algo con ella, no creí que se casaría conmigo, y me temo que he cometido los mismos errores contigo, Pan -.

Me deje caer en el suelo, escondiendo mi cara – sigue -.

-La he buscado en ti, y la encontré, pero me temo que halle más de lo que esperaba – y me dije que me cortarías las alas, que este era nuestro adiós, que ya no podría vivir sin ti, que me moriría de dolor, y que esperaba sentir ese dolor con todas mis ansias – no te mentiré, el juego de lo prohibido me gusto, pero mientras más me gustaba, más me gustabas tú, mas quería tenerte solo para mi -.

Y pude sentirlo todo de nuevo, me pregunte si algún día acabaría... y llore, en silencio, apreciando el dolor en el pecho como quien aprecia el arte, lo entendía muy bien ahora.

Nunca debió pasar.

Te amo porque eres azul, y te amare hasta que mis huesos no sean más que polvo inerte porque eres azul.

La frialdad de tu alma hacia que me desesperara por encontrar el punto de quiebre en ti, ¿lo había hecho Mai en algún momento?, la respuesta mas probable era si. La fragilidad era nueva, siempre fuiste más fuerte que yo.

-Amo que seas tan fuerte Pan, amo tu pasión desbocada, la locura que ahonda en tus ojos, tu centro en el momento en que enseñas, ame tu inocencia, tu pureza... pero amo con locura en lo que te has convertido – entonces... ¿Por qué mi mente no dejaba de divagar en ese ciclo de yo y Mai?, luego Mai, le sigue Mai, y entonces yo...

-Hay cosas de las que no puedo hablar, mis secretos más oscuros, quiero ser libre Trunks -.

-Siempre has sido libre, no dejas de recordármelo -.

-¿Realmente alguna vez te enfadaste con Colm?, ¿Qué tienes contra Emmet? -.

-Colm es perfecto para ti, solo un año mayor, es brillante, y he considerado en dejarlo para el ámbito alimenticio en la empresa, bebe los viento por ti, siempre lo estuve, siempre odie que el te usara para sus juegos sucios, sabía lo que hacía, y no entendía que lo hacía actuar así hasta ese día -.

-¿Te arrepientes Trunks? -.

-Si -.

Y esto éramos los dos, estábamos destrozados en el alma... -¿me amas, Pan? -.

-Si – y más que una afirmación, parecía un grito.

-¿Quieres seguir con esto? -.

-Si -.

-¿Aun cuando me odies? -.

-Si – y me aparte de ti, me encogí sobre mi misma y seque mis lágrimas con la ropa - ¿Qué tienes contra Emmet? -.

Y al voltear pude verte mientras dormías, suspire y solo traje una manta, para taparte, a los momentos después llegaron los que parecían ser tus vecinos, la policía y bomberos, nos sacaron de la casa y nos miraron dudosos, ninguno de los dos parecía alterado como los demás, los murmullos fueron aumentando su volumen en algún punto, y me separe abruptamente de él.

No pude con ello, con las suposiciones, con la identidad de ambos - ¿Pan? -.

Bra me miraba casi como si fuera de piedra, por la mirada en sus ojos, supe que si me había seguido, que nos había escuchado, y que sabía que le había mentido todo el tiempo, no quise fingir más – antes de que lo preguntes… tienes razón, soy de lo peor -.

\- ¿Estas bien hija? – mi madre corrió a mi lado y me tomo de la cabeza, para acariciar mi cabello, mire a mi padre y me acerque a él, algo asustada, pero queriendo acabar con todo.

\- Lo siento, yo… yo lo digo por todo – y antes de que llegara mi abuela a mi lado, me limpie las lágrimas para salir corriendo, ¿Cómo acabar con lo que sentía ahora?, ¿Con lo que hice?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hey… ha pasado mucho, ¿no?, realmente siento que soy algo más irresponsable de lo que ustedes, lectores merecen, este capítulo ha estado listo hace una semana más o menos, a excepción de mis pequeños errores y retoques; bueno… aquí se los dejo, gracias por el apoyo que me hacen sentir por los reviews, ahora mismo no es un buen momento, y antes de que este año acabe, espero como mínimo subir un capítulo más, aunque a verdad es que he perdido el archivo… ¿DÓNDE ESTA EL CAPITULO NUMERO 16?**_

 _ **Monserrat835**_ : _**Sentir, toda chica que sufre solo puede sentir… ajaja, un ataque de pensamientos auto conclusivos, dios mío… pero que tonto suena eso jaja; muchas gracias por halagar mi historia, jajaja, por cierto ¿Cómo has estado tú?, siempre me han mandado buenos deseos, y la verdad es que poco hago por saber cómo se encuentran ustedes… en fin, si quieres decírmelo, dilo, sino con un vete al cuerno, lo entenderé… ¿has disfrutado el capítulo?, suerte a ti también, y un afectuoso abrazo!**_

 _ **Hermione30001: Bittersweet symphony… te juro que el comienzo de esa canción saca a flote todo mi caos, y luego me deja como Lana del Rey, en una seminconsciencia en donde nada me hace daño… ¿es muy personal?, ajaja, pues dime tu, cuando ese final aparezca, que es lo que te hizo sentir, si estuvo bien o si le ha faltado ese toque de, en fin, locura escritora jajaja; el punto de quiebre y el de salvación, es difícil saber cuál es cual, yo jamás he sido alguien de lecturas muy filosóficas, pero una vez me dijeron una reflexión que realmente hizo que me diera cuenta de lo valiosa que es esta misma; ¿Cómo sabes que haces lo correcto?; yo también dije por mi familia, y luego me repitió la pregunta, entonces note mi pequeña existencia en este tumulto de decisiones que tomas cada día, ¿Cuántas fueron las correctas…?, ¿lo hare mejor?, ¿Cómo acabaría si…? En fin, te envió todo mi cariño a ti también por apoyarme, gracias… Nos leeremos pronto.**_

 _ **4theLoveofaKat: jajaja, he tardado tanto que te has puesto a releer ambas historias, me lo imaginaba, aunque… creo que seguro ahora esa lectura ha debido de ser más rápida, es época final… ¡Vacaciones para nosotros!, bueno… casi para todos, dime si lo de los colores te ha gustado, a todo al que lea, ojala lo dijera, puede que ambos rompiera tu corazón, pero créeme que no sé cómo sentirme, orgullosa o culpable… o malditas dudas!; a ti también te envió muchos saludos, y un beso!, cuídate tu también.**_

 _ **Guest: jaja, Gracias por comentar, lo sabremos pronto, ya que intento hacer un capítulo especial o anexo, la idea del epilogo… no sé, quizá, depende mucho de lo escuche o de la idea que se me antoje en el momento, saludos!**_


	17. Pureza

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pedir ayuda no me parecía una opción… ¿Cómo enfrentarlos a todos ahora?, ¿Cómo mirar a mi padre?, ¿Cómo justificarme? Sucede que solo lo amo… NO, porque ahora me parecía que no era cierto, que odiar a Mai era una completa hipocresía… que mientras ella le engaño a él, yo me deje usar por su esposo y mi ego herido deseaba un amor de alguien que me idolatrara de la forma que siempre desee.

Verlo anoche, destrozado, en un clímax perdido entre la indecisión hizo que revelara una verdad que se demostró hace demasiado y a gritos, a gritos de sexualidad, de besos que traspasaron mi alma en más de una vez. Me sentía ridícula, ridícula por todo y por nada.

Me concentre profundamente, para lograr reconocer un ki, que parecía más que considerable, ¿Qué hacías tú aquí?

Intente no darle vueltas al asunto, y abrí la puerta, casi conteniendo el aire, él se sonrojo y yo me sentí demasiado incomoda – Buenas tardes, Señorita Pan… -.

\- Uub – petrificarme luego de pronunciar su nombre, no ayudo mucho, pero me paralizo la ambivalencia de lo que sentía, tenía frente a mí, al prodigio humano que me logro hacer sentir en un momento como un guerrero demasiado frágil, como para hacerme llamar como tal – pasa -.

Al ofrecerle agua, que era lo poco que me logre imaginar de él y sus gustos, supe que siempre le prejuzgue –eso está bien para mí – asentí, y observándole por el rabillo del ojo, intente imaginar la razón de tenerle aquí, y solo se me ocurrió una… mi abuelito Satán no sabía cómo afrontar lo que sea que ahora no comprendiera y mando conmigo a alguien de casi mi "edad" para llevarle mis más íntimos pensamientos.

Le tendí el vaso, sentándome cerca de él me anime a ser directa - ¿Mi abuelito te ha mandado conmigo? -.

El soltó el vaso de agua, y frunció el ceño… lo pensabas, ¿Qué deberías responderme?, ¿Tú también creías que mi feminidad o algo por el estilo se sentiría ofendida en el momento en que me preguntaras fríamente que tan cierta era mi relación con Trunks?

\- Permítete ser patán si es necesario, Uub – yo le sonreí.

\- Usted no lo sabe… - El acaricio su puño izquierdo y cerró los ojos – yo solo quiero ayudar, pero no deseo ser entrometido -. Y me mordí la lengua para acallar esa duda mordaz, dirigida con poco tacto a alguien a quien prejuzgue sin mucha más justificación que saberme más débil y superada – hace un par de noches, escuche algo que pensé que no era cierto, es de una chica que parece adinerada, hablaba sobre arruinar a quien se lo quito todo, añadió que era una niña impertinente, que sus intenciones habían sido frustradas – callo de pronto, y nos miramos ambos, cara a cara – la volví a ver ayer, parecía demasiado interesada en el Sr. Satán -.

No quería abrir más la boca y decir algo impertinente – no eres entrometido, sigue por favor -.

\- eso… me hizo pensar en usted, aunque al principio pensé en la Señora Mai, pero no existe relación entre ella y su abuelo, así que solo me queda usted, séame sincera por favor señorita Pan, ¿tiene algo usted con el Sr. Trunks? –.

Asumirlo, si… tengo algo con Trunks, ¿pero qué…? Soy su amante cada vez que pelea con su esposa… Una parte de mi quería creer otra cosa.

\- Sé que es algo, atrevido preguntarle algo así, después de todo… usted logro que se reconciliaran una vez y – negué con la cabeza – no, en verdad, no hace falta que lo responda y -.

\- vamos, cálmate - ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que mi abuelito no se enterara de esto? – No hay nada, más que la amistad que siempre compartí con él, y el interés en su bien estar – una mentira más…

\- Oh bueno – el sonrió nervioso – Estimo mucho a su abuelo, a ambos señorita; sé que no le agrado -.

\- Uub, si alguna vez te di esa impresión, bueno… no eran más que celos de una niña inmadura – lo decía como si hubiera madurado ahora… le sonreí.

…

\- Pan, cariño… - mi madre me sonrió, la vi un poco cansada y me invito a pasar – no pensé que vinieras, no sabes el susto que nos diste ese día, del incendio en casa de Trunks… -.

\- Hola mamá – le di un abrazo - ¿Esta papá? -.

Ella negó con la cabeza – estoy preparando la cena, tu padre ha estado bastante ocupado y el… te extraña mucho – no encontré una respuesta coherente que demostrara lo que sentía – Estamos solas Pan, y me parece que yo te entiendo bien, es hora de que me digas la verdad… ¿Por qué te fuiste? -.

\- Mamá… - yo me mordí los labios – yo -.

\- no te excuses Pan, quiero oírte -.

\- Me sentía ahogada, sé que me quieren mucho, pero tenía miedo de terminar haciendo algo que no quería -.

\- ¿Querías vivir sola en un basurero? – mi madre juzgo, yo solo suspire.

\- No quería estudiar nada de lo que ustedes me propusieron, quería… creer que, podría yo sola, que buscaría mi camino, que -.

\- tenías apenas 18 años Pan, ¿Qué era lo que querías?, ¿Era por un chico? – Un poco… quería sentirme lo suficientemente madura como para que se fijara en mí, de cualquier forma, no funciono demasiado…

Aun no sé lo que quiero… - Mamá… -.

\- Es ahora que me doy cuenta de lo mal que estuvo apoyar ese matrimonio – ella apoyo su frente contra la mía –los padres también nos equivocamos… siempre supe, o sentí que de alguna manera que tu necesitabas vivir tu vida a tu ritmo… siempre fuiste muy cabeza dura, pequeña mía; pero ese chico, Colm… creímos en serio que era bueno para ti -.

\- ¿Cómo llegaron a esa conclusión? -.

\- Bueno, lo sugirió Trunks… al tiempo que él le comento a tu tío que comenzaste a relacionare con él, comenzamos a ver cambios en ti, el que volvieras aquí, y que el demostrara tanta seguridad contigo… -.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿Qué cómo fue el único que me acepto con todos mis líos, tenía que casarme con él? -.

\- Pan – la mirada conciliadora de mi madre me calmo – no malinterpretes las cosas… no dije eso, solo que, bueno, Goten -.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Goten en todo esto?

\- Que Goten repitió todo lo que Trunks decía -.

…

\- Gohan, escúchala… - Mi padre pareció congelarse en el marco que conectaba el comedor con la sala de estar, me miro de arriba abajo, y pensé que en cualquier momento, me recriminaría todos mis errores con el bueno de Colm – es tu hija, no le des la espalda, ¡di algo! -.

\- Jamás le di la espalda, Videl – me acerque a él, y de pronto, al verle a los ojos, me di cuenta de cuanto nos parecíamos… la conmoción, el miedo, la felicidad, la tormenta que cegó todo lo que nos rodea, mientras miles de posibilidades se cruzaban por la cabeza, la ambivalencia viva – en cambio, ella nos cerró todas las puertas de acceso a su vida, fingió ser autosuficiente, y ha herido personas, sé que lo ha hecho… Dime Pan, ¿Qué has aprendido? -.

Aun no estoy segura – papá, te prometo que intentare arreglar todo -.

\- El decirlo no asegura nada… - yo asentí, y toquetee mis piernas nerviosa.

\- aprendí que mi arrogancia no me proporciona todo lo que necesito, que haberles dejado fuera de mi vida solo porque no me acepten o yo les acepte -.

\- No te hagas la mártir Pan… destrozaste a tu abuela, deshonraste tu honor, y aun ni si quiera te das cuenta, eres una niña aun, una niña que no sabe enfrentarse al mundo – el cerro los ojos, mientras que a mí me parecía que esos ojos me juzgaban con incomprensión absoluta.

\- Papá… no, por favor -.

\- te desondraste a ti misma al haber sido una cobarde – y quise encogerme sobre mi misma y golpearlo a la vez.

\- te llamare cuando llegue a casa mamá, la mía – y salí caminando tranquilamente.

…

Y no intente si quiera controlarlo, necesitaba perderme, a mi manera… no espere mucho, y volé con toda la fuerza que mi ki alguna vez pudo brindarme, para recorrer el mundo, sobre las nubes.

" _\- En ese caso… él es azul, está ahí, siempre está ahí –"_

El cielo en toda su extensión… su presencia me dolía, idolatrando la maravilla del mundo que contenía este planeta únicamente, me ahogaba, no sobreviviría sin él, no creía en una vida sin él. Pero a él no le importo demasiado lanzarme a los brazos de otro hombre…

\- ¡TRUNKS! – mi garganta dolía - ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS?! – y eleve aún más mi ki, queriendo expresar en el la intensidad de mi ira.

Y no espere verlo ahí, sentí que las palabras murieron, el me miraba, como solía hacerlo alguna vez en mi pasado, ese que ahora parecía el sueño idílico de una niña, de la que no quiero ser, pero que soy, estábamos lejos, a un mundo de distancia, el no dijo nada, yo tampoco.

Se transformó a supersayain, y yo le plante frente, no seque las lágrimas de mi cara – ¿Por qué...? – susurre, mi corazón pareció detenerse cuando el aparto la mirada.

\- Es hora de acabar, Pan, dilo -.

Pero no quería hacerlo, decirte - ¡TE ODIO! – Y deje de sentir mis latidos - ¿ME ARROJASTE CON COLM?, ¿SABES QUE SIEMPRE LE CONSIDERE UN PSICOPATA O ALGO ASI?, ¿QUÉ NUNCA LOGRE ENTENDER EL APOYO DE MIS PADRES Y MI FAMILIA CON EL?, ¿POR QUÉ?, ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE? – Y me acerque a él, para empujarlo - Aun cuando… - Trunks se levantó, y se elevó hasta mi altura – cuando – quise abrazarlo, pero en vez de eso, le golpee la mejilla – me convertí en una amante, vana, simple, ¿Aun así apoyabas que me casara? – Y volví a empujarlo, para luego ir con él, y tomarlo de la ropa - ¿En qué demonios pensabas? – y el me tomo por los brazos para alejarme… el, ni si quiera hacia el intento por golpearme - ¡Maldita sea!, ¡Has algo! -.

El me sonrió, y creí que perdería la cordura, llore, grite, lo odie, lo ame, reía… ¿Qué es esto…?

\- Es imposible, siempre lo fue… -.

\- luchemos, Pan -.

Pero ya no podía, algo estaba mal en mí, algo que… Y pude escucharme a mí misma, busque mi camino sola, y arrastre conmigo a más de un solo fantasma.

\- No podemos luchar así Pan, tu energía fluye muy erráticamente – tenías el control, eras frio en batalla…

\- No me importa – y volví a gritar, mi pierna le golpeo el torso, y él se dejó impactar con la tierra, baje con él, intentando atraparlo entre mis brazos, pero él me elevo como con un suspiro, me miro, yo estaba sobre él sus hombros, mis piernas hacia el aire, y mi cabello mezclándose con el suyo, mire sus ojos… lo odie, al ver una fragilidad pura, una que…

Que era el reflejo de lo que sentía…

\- ¡Atácame!, ¡Demuéstrame que! -.

\- ¿Qué siento algo por ti? – el me lanzo hacia arriba y antes de caer en sus brazos, me suspendí en el cielo, él no me siguió – Si lo hago Pan -.

\- ¡Esto no es amor! – grite, y me lanza sobre él, abrazándolo – Esto no es amor, y ya no podemos ocultarlo – el pareció quebrarse, y yo le bese, nos apretamos el uno contra el otro, y de pronto, ambos estábamos semidesnudos, gruñendo, gimiendo, rodando, tocando, golpeando, acariciando, mordiendo, el tacto suave, la violencia cruda, moría a tu lado, moría sí. Pero la muerte me parecía ahora un nuevo comienzo.

Y esta sesión de sexo, nos hizo reír, nos hizo llorar, mientras los cuerpos sudorosos se fundían y desvanecías, arañar tu piel, mis piernas apretando tu cuerpo, tu control, la lucha.

Era enfermo…

Y la viva representación de nuestros sentimientos.

Era puro, honesto… pero no dejaba de ser retorcido.

…

\- No volveremos a hablar sobre amor, Trunks – dije conteniendo la necesidad de aspirar su aroma, y cuando las miradas se cruzaron, me sentí feliz, habíamos arruinado todo, si, los insultos, los gritos, te sonreí, y tú no me correspondiste, en cambio tocaste mi rostro, mi cabello, y entrecerraste los ojos.

\- Quiero verte siempre así, Pan – al momento de abrirlos, esa expresión seria, me pareció más atractiva que nada, nos sentamos, y dedicamos miradas a nuestros cuerpos desnudos – tu pureza, tu felicidad y esa fragilidad -.

Cerré mis ojos, y alcance su mano – debes bromear con eso de la pureza – y permaneciste en ese silencio, uno que me atrajo irremediablemente a ti.

El tacto parecía haberse calmado, todo era comodidad, suavidad, me sentía… libre. Libre y contigo, éramos ambos, éramos Pan y Trunks, de pronto… era como si los perversos amantes, solo fueran un par de seres juntos, no unidos, juntos… era diferente – Estas malentendiéndolo – y me beso con violencia – no es la imposible pureza idealizada por algún estigma social Pan, me refiero a ti, a la pureza que tú le das significado – y mi corazón golpeo como un trueno debatiéndose entre quebrar el cielo, o estremecer el mundo entero con el sonido, tu mano en mi cuello… te sonreí – tu pureza es feliz y frágil, y esa fragilidad es fortaleza en ti, porque siempre me sorprenderás, creía que te volverías liquida con un llanto que haría que me suicidara, en cambio, esa ola de valor Pan… -.

\- ¿Cómo se puede acabar el amor tan rápido? – quise interrumpir, fue como si de pronto, cuando me sentía preparada para dejarlo ir, me quisiera aferrar a él, por la simple esperanza de un "vamos contra el mundo y quédate conmigo"

\- ¿Ya no me amas, Pan? – Me seguiste el juego, y lo agradecía – es increíble, tienes razón… la pregunta ahora es, ¿Qué haremos? -.

\- Te necesito – admití sonriendo – y ambos sabemos a qué nos referimos -.

\- Yo también -.

Busque mi ropa, y cuando me pare – Trunks… -.

\- dime – yo cerré mis ojos, y bese su mejilla.

\- Estoy asustada, justo ahora, es como si supiera algo que nunca creí que pasaría – me mordí los labios – me temo, que mi corazón jamás podrá pertenecerte por completo -.

Y besaste mis labios con formalidad y frialdad que no me hizo sonreír y estremecer – Lo acepto, Pan -.

…

\- Y ahora, estoy contándote demasiado a ti, Cedric, ¿no estaré abusando de tu amabilidad? – sonreí, y pase un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja.

\- No, no lo haces – seguimos caminando, en medio de todas las personas, en la misma plaza donde Bra había explotado en ira.

\- He sido maleducada, admítelo – reí, no era que coqueteara, sino que me parecía que la felicidad se me escapaba de los poros en la piel.

\- A mí me parece que eres muy feliz – escondí mis manos en mis pantalones, y sonreí – eres toda un misterio y me temo que impredecible también -.

\- ¡Pan! – y me vi asaltada por su presencia… al verlo, solo atine a pararme en frente de él y separarlo de Cedric.

\- Vaya… nos volvemos a ver, ¿Cómo estás? – Cedric tendió la mano, y Trunks solo se limitó a mirarlo inexpresivamente, todo mientras sus niveles de ki, fluctuaban en unos altibajos, que parecía no acabar nunca – Ah bueno… -.

\- Hola Trunks, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me miraste de forma seria, y yo suspire – Cedric, ¿me esperarías unos minutos? – él nos miró a ambos y asintió, y aunque estuve a punto de arrastrar conmigo a Trunks, me di cuenta de que no deseaba tocarle, la electricidad compartida por la piel era demasiado tentadora, por lo que opte por tirar de su ropa, y de un momento a otro, el camino a toda prisa hasta perdernos entre los árboles.

\- Sube – señalo el árbol de secoya, asintiendo y levantándome en el acto hasta la copa, me apoye contra una rama y me mordí los labios al verlo tan cerca de mí, porque aquella parte de mí que estaba disfrutando esto, quería comérselo a besos y probar el exhibicionismo de esta locura… A veces sentía como si esto no fuera a acabar nunca, había demasiado escondido aun, y mis ambiciones crecían, quería todo de él… y – Se lo que acordamos, Pan -.

\- ¿Lo de limitarnos a tener sexo?, ¿Es en serio?, ¿Has venido solo a recordármelo? – y lo desprecie, pero aún estaban las ganas de morderle los labios.

\- Pan… - y supe que no me miraba, que me estaba ignorando, y sentí ese nudo en la garganta nuevamente, no me gustaba lo que presentía, porque no era nada bueno – Ya no sé qué eres para mí -.

\- Creo que soy la amante – dije con toda la frialdad e ira que pude expresarle, y su mirada incrédula, la expresión de arrepentimiento… ¡¿A qué jugabas?!

\- Eres más que eso – yo me negué con la cabeza – Rompí algo en ti – y sus manos tomando mis brazos, hicieron que enloqueciera de cólera, quite sus manos con un rugido y apreté mis dientes, mientras contenía la respiración.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -.

\- Pan, no quiero acabar con esto – y volvió a ignorarme, se volteó hasta la puesta de sol, y la niña que lo adoraba con locura, se quedó embobada de nuevo – pero quiero lo mejor para ti – y lo hacías de nuevo.

\- No – dije firmemente, decidida a no llorar – no pienso hacerlo -.

\- Pan, esto acabara un día – pero la tormenta en mi interior parecía que se iba a desatar – y tienes que hacer una vida normal, debes conocer algo más puro, algo que nosotros jamás tendremos – y cuando lance el puño hacia ti, tú me atrapaste entre tus manos, y yo contuve nuevamente la respiración… y me pregunte si en algún momento había respirado nuevamente – Pan, te arrastre a esta mierda, y te atrape, ahora no sé qué hacer contigo, te quiero, te quiero porque se me hace imposible no hacerlo – yo negué con mi cabeza nuevamente, sentía que me ahogaba, tú me tenías en tus manos, y me sentía tan frágil… y una parte de mi lo amaba, amaba con locura total estos momentos de perdición, el todo, mi limite.

\- No me hables de esa mierda Trunks – dije sin si quiera que se me quebrara la voz – llegamos a un acuerdo, y no cambiaras nada -.

\- Escúchame, mereces más que esto, mereces el cielo entero, y créeme que lo odio, que no lo soporto, pero que la idea de atraparte y tenerte infeliz toda la vida no es una opción, para nadie, menos para ti -.

\- Que no, hare lo que quiero Trunks, y… - mi última opción…. Tus celos – y si tú me rechazas, lo hare, volveré con Colm, y no te dejare, ¡Nunca! – y me lance a sus brazos, para besarlo, para acariciar sus labios y sentir su cuerpo, que era duro como la roca, al separarme de el – pero no esperes fidelidad, ni tu… ni él -.

Y no se me rompió el corazón, cuando no dijiste nada, ni si quiera cuando me atrajiste hacia ti para besarme nuevamente…

\- Eres un imbécil -.

Y me deshice de su agarre, saltando lejos de él, mientras corría hacia Cedric, lo encontré de espaldas a mí, mirando el agua de una de las fuentes, este volteo al saberse observado y me sonrió…

\- No sé si decir que lo esperaba o no, Pan, las cosas no han ido bien, ¿no es así? -.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – era momento de sacar mi mejor careta de actriz y sonreír, sonreír hasta que se me cayera la cara.

\- hace unos minutos, parecías inquebrantable, había algo demasiado bonito en ti – él se acercó a mí, y cuando creí que me besaría, aparte mi cara, su mano se dirigió a mi mejilla y – ahora, tienes los ojos más tristes que alguna vez pude ver -.

\- No por favor – ya había hecho daño a una buena persona, no repetiría la historia, porque me negaba a hacerlo, porque no quería más – no lo intentes nunca más -.

\- Pan – tenía una sonrisa realmente atractiva – no sé qué es exactamente, pero no te mentiré y te diré te amo, tu… me gustas – y fruncí el ceño – y antes que digas más y me alejes de ti, te diré que no te confundas, me gustas, sin embargo no es profundo o complejo, es simple y casi superficial, Me gustas, y si no lo entiendes, puedes tomarlo como quieras -.

…

Y esa noche lo busque, cerré mis ojos y me dije que haría lo que el sugería, porque habían cosas en las que nos entendíamos a la perfección.

\- Pan – y ni él creía que estuviera haciendo esto.

\- Recapacita Colm, nunca serás feliz conmigo, dime que me rechazaras, que no quieres casarte conmigo, que nunca debiste de conocerme o lo que sea… por favor -.

\- No -.

Y explote en llanto - ¡Sabes que lo amare toda la vida! -.

\- Yo te quiero Pan -.

\- entonces me casare contigo – y el me abrazo, después de besarme – debiste decirme que me rechazarías, debiste hacerlo… por ti -.

…

Pero me acosté contigo esta noche, giramos en la cama, desnudos, sudados y besamos cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos.

\- Te hare feliz, imbécil – mis piernas dobladas en la cama, tus músculos, tus ojos, las colillas de cigarrillos a nuestro alrededor, la noche, las luces y las sombras, todo era una jodida mierda, pero una que me llenaba – me casare con el – y tu escondiste tu cara en mi hombro, me abrazaste por la cintura, y permaneciste así un tiempo.

Y sentí que moriría, porque saberme así de frágil, de manipulable… era exactamente lo mismo que esperar que tomaras mi vida entre sus manos, las tuyas y las de Colm.

\- Y que sepas… - mientras mis lágrimas corrían por mi rostro… - que nunca te perdonare esto -.

Y tu asentías, con tu cara aun escondida, yo por mi parte, me libere de tu abrazo, y busque tus labios con mis ojos cerrados, y volvimos a abrazarnos.

Violencia y necesidad… No dormimos, ni dormitamos, yo no pude, y tú al parecer tampoco, te contemple durante largos minutos, y luego, me subí sobre ti.

Guie tus manos por mi cuello, y cerré mis ojos, mientras tu toque hacia que mi cuerpo se curara, porque me dolía menos ahora, luego… por la clavícula, mis hombros, mis pechos, entreabrí mis ojos, y pude verte mirarme obscenamente, y te adore…

Sonreí, y deje tus manos en mi cintura, tomando mi pelo y acomodándolo, me acerque a ti, mientras abría mi boca, y lamí tu rostro, entre besos, el tacto de nuestros sexos, la electricidad propia de tus manos.

\- no podre perdonarte jamás que me lanzaras a los brazos de otro, Trunks – y adore el sabor salado… el rastro del sudor – y no me digas nada, solo escúchame – el asintió, y yo bese su cuello, mordí su oreja y me aleje para que pudiéramos quedar cara a cara – porque todo lo que deseaba… era que jamás me dejaras ir, es un sentimiento egoísta, si… pero es honesto -.

Y cuando entraste en mi cuerpo, y sentía que la humedad te empapaba, intente lo mejor que pude, pegarme a ti, y moverme, cada vez más rápido, esperando que el tiempo separado fuera menos, escuchaba tu voz, y veía tu rostro, me besaste, y no deje que tomaras el control nunca.

Tu tocaste la sensible carne entre mis piernas, y yo gemí suavemente, aparte tus manos, y las aprese entre las mías, y creo que estuvimos muy poco tiempo así, porque no tarde en llegar al orgasmo, y después de hacerlo volví a respirar.

Y a pesar de que mis ojos pesaban demasiado, ahora que el sol comenzaba a aparecer, me vestí lo mejor que pude, y bese tu frente ahora que dormías, y deje un fajo de billetes en la mesa, si no me equivocaba, era la mitad de la cuenta del motel, y abandone la habitación.

Cuando llegue a casa, vi mi cama ordenada, y solo me limite a derrumbarme en ella.

\- ¿Qué es esto? -.

…

No obtuve demasiada información de Maya, nadie parecía conocerla.

\- Yo he visto alguien como dices, parece muy fina para frecuentar un lugar como este – era una chica de pelo morado y tinturado de rojo en algunos lados – pero ha salido con varios hombres, me parece que el ultimo, es el viejo ese, el famoso: Satán – ella siguió recogiendo los platos usados de las mesas – Ah, mira hablando del diablo -.

Al girarme y los vi sonreírse mutuamente, aunque su expresión cambio duramente, cuando me vieron, yo salte del banco, y me dirigí hacia ellos.

\- Panny, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Yo tome las manos de mi abuelo, apartándolas de las de ella.

\- He querido almorzar algo fuera de casa, ¿Cómo estas Maya? – ella bufo cautelosamente, tras de mi abuelo - ¿les importa si me uno a ustedes? -.

\- Señor Hércules… - ella simplemente, bajo más la voz, y patéticamente, manipulo a mi abuelo, y este se negó de inmediato, la maldije, y me pregunte qué era lo que buscaba con él, pague la cuenta del café que me había quemado la lengua, y me retire del lugar, camine de vuelta a casa, y al ver a Bra sentada en la entrada de mi salón de clases, con los brazos cruzados y maldiciendo por lo bajo, me adelante hasta ella.

\- Hola – dije torpemente, ella me recorrió con la mirada, y poso su mentón entre sus piernas.

\- Hola – ella se quedó en esa posición, yo me sentí nerviosa, esperaba que como mínimo me golpeara o algo, Bra y la vena agresiva que ocultaba bajo esas femeninas faldas, no permanecían demasiado escondidas cuando ciertas cosas la sobrepasaban – no me mires con esa cara Pan, e invítame a pasar, debí salir con algo más de ropa, siento que me estoy congelando -.

Yo asentí, y abrí las puertas, inmediatamente, comenzó a preparar café, para ambas, la verdad es que hacia bastante frio fuera.

\- ¿Por qué me mentiste Pan? – ella se acomodó en el pequeño sillón, y se cubrió con la pequeña manta que manejaba encima – yo no te habría juzgado -.

Yo termine por dejar las tazas sobre la mesa, camine hasta quedar en frente de ella y me deje caer sobre mis piernas – No tenía mucho que ver contigo -.

\- Es mi hermano, y tu mi mejor amiga – ella frunció el ceño, y aparto la mirada - ¿Cómo no es que no tiene que ver conmigo?, si los amo a ambos, ¿Cómo pudiste? -.

\- Creo – y dije casi con demasiada soltura – que solo lo hice -.

Ella se levantó, y preparo su café y lleno la taza que era mía, para tendérmela luego y volver a la misma posición de antes – Siempre sugerí algo entre ustedes, me sentí tonta al no notarlo bien, desde cuando pasa esto -.

\- menos de un año -.

\- ¿Y Emmet? -.

Yo envolví la taza entre mis manos, absorbiendo el calor, y percibiendo su agradable aroma – Trunks es Emmet -.

\- Santa mierda, ¡Entonces tienen mucho más tiempo! -.

\- lo has entendido mal – me apresure a corregir – todas esas charlas, sobre mis sentimientos, mi confusión y tortura eran sobre Trunks, pero la historia de que el fuera el primero, si es cierta, solo lo ocupe porque me convenía mas así, nadie lo conocía muy bien aparte de mi o Trunks -.

\- Trunks me dijo que lo ha solucionado -.

\- Si con eso se refiere a tirarme cual muñeca a los brazos de Colm, si, lo hizo – dije con voz neutra, deje la taza en el suelo – Mai no lo sabe, pero yo soy la causante de que su matrimonio terminara por arruinarse -.

\- Creí que la estabas ayudando… -.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que quiero que estén juntos – mentí, mentí y sentía que algo estaba bloqueándome la respiración en el espacio entre mi pecho y el cuello – Trunks fue muy claro, no hay esperanza para algo entre nosotros, de hecho… nunca la hubo, tome la oportunidad, porque quería… quería que se enamorara de mí, de una forma tonta y de la única forma que se hacerlo -.

Bra intento abrazarme, y yo le sonreí.

\- No, no lo hagas -.

\- Pan, no estoy enfadada porque tengas algo con mi hermano, estaba enfadada porque no lo sabía, porque pensé que lo mantendrías siempre oculto de mi -.

\- he destruido la vida de personas que se aman o amaban de alguna manera -.

\- No Pan, yo he visto más de lo que tú has visto en ellos dos, y no hay más culpables que la absurda idea de haber comenzado un tonto juego de egos, Mai se resigna y lleva el papel con dulce silencio, mientras que Trunks no sabe qué hacer más que mantenerse frio y no perder la cabeza, como lo hizo aquel día… -.

Asumí que Bra no me contaría a mí, lo que sucedió ese día, porque yo no sabía de qué hablaba.

\- Trunks engaño a Mai después de que descubriera su primera infidelidad, ella fingió no saber nada, pero lo sabía, ambos lo arruinaron, porque yo creo que por mucho que le doliera a Trunks, saber que Mai se enamoró de otro hombres, cuando apenas llevaban un par de años casados… él no tenía por qué hacer lo mismo -.

Permanecí en silencio.

\- yo quiero que te alejes de ellos – Bra se ubicó a mi lado – pienso que Trunks ha encontrado en ti, a la persona indicada para romper el corazón de Mai, nadie esperaba nada de ustedes y ahora que solo yo lo sé, es mejor que lo detengan aun cuando hay tiempo -.

Y esta vez yo abrace a Bra.

\- Adoro a mi hermano, pero esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Pan -.

\- te equivocas tú también, estoy metida en esto al punto de que soy consciente de que ya no hay tiempo -.

\- Si lo hay Pan -.

\- Es que no quiero dejarlo -.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola!, espero que disfrutaras este capítulo, la verdad es que la inspiración me ha llegado de las maneras más inesperadas últimamente, ¿Qué puedo decirles?, un abrazo a todos quienes aún leen, este no es el capítulo final obviamente, aún quedan un par más, espero poder ser puntual para poder terminarlo y hacerlo bien.**_

 _ **Saludos :3**_

 _ **Monserrat835: Dudo mucho que aburras, no sé, por mi parte, me gusta leer los comentarios, así sé que piensan, y que produzco algo, pues a pesar de que ha pasado casi una quincena… ¡feliz año!, yo también espero que estés muy bien, saludos y un abrazo! :D**_

 _ **Hermione30001: no abandonare la historia, sucede que esta personita, es muy impuntual, se me pasa el tiempo volando, y descartando escenas que suelo imaginar… quien sabe, quizá me anime a escribir algo nuevo pronto, hasta ahora he tenido problemas con eso. Lamento decir que hasta ahora solo Bra se ha enterado. Te envió muchos saludos, y deseo para ti un gran año (ay… esto pasa por ser tan impuntual xD )**_

 _ **4theLoveofaKat: jajaja, como no lo he encontrado, he reescrito las pocas escenas que recordaba de este capítulo, y he ido agregando más cosas, me pregunto qué piensas tu ahora mismo que acabas de leer el cap. Y respondiéndote, hasta ahora es solo Bra; Entiendo eso de las letras juntas… tengo la misma manía por hacerlo cuando me emociono jajjaa, por mi parte, si, el azul es un gran color, pero bueno, yo me quedo más con un arcoíris… aunque ese color en si no existe jaja, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, a ti también te espera un gran año. Beso!**_

 _ **Julyiet: Bueno, la verdad es que tome a Colm para hacer un personaje un poco perfecto, no sé, me dio muy buena pinta cuando lo conocí en Gt, pero no lo veo con Pan… aunque puede ser que la que tenga el problema sea yo, y a los demás les guste mucho la pareja, me quedo con el Trupan, tu si pudiste decirme feliz año, jajaja, ahora yo también te lo deseo a ti… bueno, tienes razón, llevamos un tiempo sin tratarnos, pero espero que no sea la última vez, y aún queda un poco más y Cedric… bueno, la verdad es que no hay un plan definitivo para él, hasta el momento no, pero eso puede cambiar. Muchos saludos para ti.**_

 _ **PD: no abandono la historia… no lo hare porque bueno, a pesar de lo retorcida y el error que cometí con Trunks, pienso que dejar parada la historia en medio del caos, es el peor sentimiento que puede experimentar un lector… Yo también he leído historias que me dejan eufórica, y las que no han actualizado en al menos dos años, y a mí si me importa mucho el final, y los entretiempos…**_

 _ **PD*2: Espero que todos perdonen mi falta de signos de vida, pero a no ser que me muera inesperadamente, sé que debo de hacer un final… ( No sé porque, pero acabo de recordar un video-fiction; no.. no sé cómo se llaman los fanfiction presentados en video, por eso si alguien sabe, ilumíneme… por ahora, disculpen la ignorancia; donde Pan moría, y como no me fije bien, pensé que era un cap de Super, y casi me ha dado un telele, mi prima se asustó mucho (alguien imagina a un ser tan impetuoso como yo, sufriendo un ataque de histeria?, no… no es bonito de ver), y yo estaba como "Dios mío, no… ¡NOO!" si hasta maldije al genio de Toriyama, y cuando note que era una historia…. Fue como "¿Por qué me haces sufrir así internet?, ¿Por qué?" jajajaja, ahora solo me da mucha risa,**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	18. Se siente como

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

\- ¿Están todos listos? – Los niños asintieron, y yo les sonreí, indicándoles el camino hacia el bus - ¿Dónde está la señora Meyer…? -.

\- ¡Pan! -.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Trunks me sonrió.

\- Iré contigo – no era necesario, los chicos hoy asistirían a su primer torneo.

\- Nos parece bien, señor… - era más que obvio que Trunks, con esa expresión dura, su cabello rubio, y esa cálida mirada verde, se ganó por la vista a las madres de mi clase.

\- Ryan – él les sonrió, y pude notar la emoción mezclada con una súbita excitación que produjo con esa mirada sádica.

\- Sabemos que usted es muy fuerte, Srta. Son, pero no hay nada mejor que un hombre como para cuidar de todos ustedes, va con 24 niños, no lo olvide, por cierto – muchas de ellas se acercaron hasta el punto de apartarme desenfrenadamente de el - ¿nos permite? -.

Él se sonrojo suavemente, y yo le sonreí burlonamente, entonces el pronuncio con voz grave y áspera – adelante – y las manos comenzaron a recorrerlo entero, lo mire severamente, después de todo, no me gustaba para nada este espectáculo.

Al escuchar el toqueteo del vidrio de la nave, y ver el rostro de los niños haciendo gestos de besos, me sonroje, era obvio que creían que estaba celosa, era obvio que verme sonrojaba por la vergüenza, complacía a los inquietos muchachitos y a Trunks.

\- hmm!, Señor Ryan Porcina, por favor, es hora de que nos vallamos -.

\- ¿Ese es el apellido del señor? – yo asentí y camine hacia él, tomando su brazo y empujándolo hacia dentro.

\- Por supuesto que lo es, ¿se imagina la tortura para su siguiente esposa?, ¿Ser la Señora de Porcina?, es un horror para cualquier mujer – y cerré la puerta exitosamente, entre las risas de los niños, y la cara algo confundida de las que estaban solteras.

\- ¿Con que Ryan Porcina? – el susurro y yo le di un empujón, tenía que fijarme en que los pequeños estuvieran cada uno de ellos asegurados dentro de la nave, y dar la explicación de rutina.

Cuando me fui a la pequeña recamara de conducción, Trunks me señalo el asiento del copiloto, en seguida cuando lo hice, se cerró tras de nosotros, dejando un pequeño cubículo de privacidad.

\- Conozco a la Señora Meyer, es hipocondriaca, no saldría con este clima, y menos con tantos niños, ¿Cómo es posible que aceptara ir contigo? -.

\- Resulta que le agrado – dije mientras asomaba mi cabeza para vigilar a los niños - ¿Cómo la conoces tú? -.

\- No has ido conmigo hace bastante tiempo… -.

\- Es increíble, ahora… ya nadie apoya la boda entre Colm y yo – cambie de tema tan rápido como el nerviosismo me lo permitió – aun no acepto que seré su prisionera -.

\- esposa, Pan, eso serás – yo solo fruncí el ceño y me apoye contra el asiento.

\- es lo mismo para mí, le asegure -.

\- has ignorado mi -.

\- no has preguntado nada, solo has confirmado un hecho, Trunks -.

\- pero estabas celosa – y algo en esta tonta discusión me hizo feliz… ¡Esto era cada vez más enfermo! Entonces… ¿Por qué me gusta tanto?

\- Eres mío – dije con total seguridad – y nunca podre amar de nuevo, tú lo sabes - y quise envenenarlo – quedarme con Colm solo nos amargara la vida -.

Y tu apretabas contenidamente los controles, voltee a ver a los chicos que corrían desesperadamente contentos y jugando.

…

Era sutilmente incómodo y placentero permanecer a su lado, creo que apenas si me podía concentrar en los pequeños combates teóricamente inofensivos para mi… no, yo solo permanecía desviando la mirada hacia él, contemplando lo atractivo en su rostro, de pronto, el sonrió – Aquel chico – su voz era suave trampa para mis sentidos – el moreno alto, parece bastante bueno – cerro sus ojos - y no me mires con esa expresión siempre, Pan – el volteo, alzando una ceja y haciéndome suspirar – alguien debe prestar atención a esto, y tú no me ayudas mucho -.

\- tu tampoco -.

Pero mis esfuerzos valieron la pena, cuando los chicos tuvieron su primer combate, note como solían mirarme a mí, emoción y un poco de miedo, todo eso y contenido.

Abrace a cada chico que volvía, un poquito más a los que habían perdido, les sonreía a todos, admito que me sorprendí de la seguridad que demostró Zoo frente a la chica que era casi una cabeza más alta que ella, pensé que era una derrota segura, ella no atacaba mucho, solo se movía y esquivaba todos los golpes, quizá sonaba algo tonto, pero termino venciendo cuando bajo a la altura del suelo y golpeo su rodilla, lanzándola fuera del centro de combate.

\- Eres distinta con los niños – yo fruncí el ceño – te ves muy feliz con ellos, creo… que más hermosa que nunca -.

\- siempre he tenido mi atractivo Trunks – y le mire cuando no respondió, el mismo ahora parecía algo enfadado, cuando mire en su dirección. Solo pude ver el pequeño flash de cámara, que me cegó la vista un minuto, quizá le reconocí por la barba… Cedric estaba aquí tomando fotos, al alejar la cámara de su rostro, pude ver cómo me guiño el ojo, y miro sigilosamente a su alrededor, para saltar fuera de las gradas y avanzar hasta nosotros.

Al estar frente a mí, con la pequeña chica de rizos en brazos, volvió a tomarme una foto, Zoo termino por balbucear en medio de la emoción.

\- Espero que no te moleste, pero te vez muy… - Trunks solo carraspeo, y Cedric quedo lagos segundos mirándole, debatiendo seguro… si sería Trunks o no.

\- Perdona amigo – Cedric se acercó amistosamente a él, y le tendió una mano, Trunks la tomo de mala gana, y pude ver una pequeña mueca de dolor – Cedric, un gusto – Trunks solo bufo, asintió una tosca señal con la cabeza y se alejó, me recordó un poco al señor Vegeta, celoso… y me volvías loca.

\- vaya, no le caigo bien -.

\- Ryan es algo… hmm – no pude evitar seguirlo con la mirada – posesivo, es mejor dejarlo en paz -.

\- juraría que es… -.

\- no… Ryan es, un amigo que también entrena… imaginas a Trunks Briefs combatiendo con casi 33 años, tienes que estar bromeando, Trunks se retiró hace mucho -.

…

Era una cadena de besos seguidas de apretones y ligeros mordiscos, era emocionante, acariciar cada Angulo de su rostro, en el baño del camerino de los hombres… ¿Qué él me había seguido?, no, era yo quien lo busco, quien aseguro la puerta tras de sí, mientras él se miraba serio frente al espejo, y lo llamo en voz alta.

Y no esperaba la desesperación sentida por mí misma, cuando lo abrace, incapaz de besarlo nuevamente, en algún momento las lágrimas comenzaron a ahogarme, y tuve que parar para secarme – perdona -.

\- No me dejes así, Pan – y yo quise golpearlo – No he logrado de dejar de pensar en ti, no me quites tu fragilidad – tomo mi mano – porque estoy seguro de que la amo -.

\- estás loco -.

\- tú también – y volví a besarlo, mientras lo empujaba al suelo, y me deje caer a su lado, me quite rápidamente la camiseta y el bracear – te quiero locamente Pan – y te acalle mientras sentía la suave vibración de tu garganta en mis labios – y antes de que me hagas perder la cabeza, dime tú también, aunque sea mentira, que me quieres -.

Y me aparte para sonreír, y negar con la cabeza, tu cerraste los ojos y yo masajee los músculos en tu hombro y te atraje conmigo, llevando tus manos a mi espalda y guiándolas por todo mi cuerpo, y pude verte completamente enfadado, y claro que te quería, pero de alguna forma solo buscaba el sexo salvaje que a veces solías darme.

\- terminaras por arruinarme, pequeño ángel -.

Ángel a tus ojos al parecer, pura solamente para ti, me sentía especial… pero te mentiría si te dijera que fuiste el primero que me hizo sentir así, y quise concentrarme en ti, porque a pesar de toda la culpa, los movimientos eróticos contigo no parecían mecánicos, me controlabas o me dejabas ser, y me volví loca quitándote los pantalones.

Y escuchar tu respiración controlada, me gustaba demasiado, pero más me atraía la idea de hacerte perder el control, de que me tocaras brutalmente, mientras la energía del sexo mismo nos confundía.

Y cuando llegue a casa, tu solo te tumbaste en mi cama, quitando de ti la transformación, estabas agotado, y me recosté a tu lado, tomando tu cabeza, acomodándola sobre mis piernas, y acaricie tu cabello, por supuesto que parecías mucho menor de tus 32 años, quizá era la herencia saiyain, suspire y deposite un beso sobre tu mejilla.

\- Te quiero de una forma prácticamente en la que solo quiere un demente, Trunks -.

…

\- Pan, por favor escúchame – quizá mi orgullo se quiebro un poco al verlo con esas dos chicas semidesnudas sobre el sillón donde el me leía esos sonetos que nunca supe apreciar bien, pero era más justo decir que no tenía mucho que opinar al respecto.

Las chicas me miraron de arriba abajo, y rieron bajando la cabeza, Colm apestaba a ebrio y yo solo pude quedarme estática frente a ellos, Colm tambaleo y le sujete mientras vocifero.

\- ¡Largo de aquí! – las chicas hicieron un puchero y luego…

\- Cariño, ella no vale la pena, es pésima en la cama, eso se nota solo con ver su ropa y esos músculos de marimacho -.

\- Dijiste que podía joderla el diablo, que ya no podrías volver a creer en el amor por su causa, deja que te hagamos el hombre más feliz del planeta -.

Pero el las echo y me miro largo rato, yo ni si quiera pude sentarme en aquel sillón y solo de mi nació la crueldad… porque solo te hago daño, y era una situación real – opción incorrecta Colm -.

Se tambalea y tropieza, lo sujeto antes de que se golpee contra el suelo, y tú atrapas mi rostro – Casi no lo tolero… - y atrape tu mano, trataba de permanecer fuerte – admito que quería salvarte – y mi corazón dio un vuelco – quería ser el hombre que pudiera cuidar de ti; ahora solo me pregunto: ¿Quién me salvara a mí? -.

\- entonces… ¿Por qué me idealizaste al punto en que me sentí nula en personalidad? -.

El siguió llorando, yo solo quería que lo pensara mejor – porque pensé… que si alguien creía en ti, harías un esfuerzo – eso era psicología barata. O en fin, algo que en simples palabras no lograba entender del todo, para mí no tenía sentido – siempre me terminas demostrando que estoy equivocado contigo -.

\- Colm, no puedo prometerte fidelidad -.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto Pan? – y mi instinto hizo que lo abrasara más, intentaba protegerlo del monstruo que a veces creía había en mí.

\- Porque es más sensato que me odies, y lo intento lo mejor que puedo, intentando abrir mi verdad ante ti -.

\- ¿Sabes cómo se siente odiar a ese hombre, y saberte totalmente indefenso ante el?, ¡Quiero entender eso!, ¿Por qué pareces quererlo sin condición alguna? -.

Lo solté, sentía que la pregunta de alguna forma tocaba una zona frágil – ya tampoco lo entiendo yo, creía que era, porque me atrapo creer conocer hasta la última pisca en su ser, que era un sentimiento algo más puro, y cambie, cambie demasiado, no te diré que mis sentimientos quedaron tal cual, no fue así -.

\- Pan – el acaricio mi brazo, y yo no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera huir.

\- No por favor – me pare – si lo que buscas ahora mismo es sexo, ya debiste saber a qué me refería con que tomaste la elección incorrecta Colm, yo no puedo hacerlo -.

\- ¿Y te iras simplemente así? -.

\- Si, además… por lo que les has contado a esas chicas, las has puesto inevitablemente de tu lado, aun no se han ido -.

…

\- Pan, hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden pasar por alto -.

Mi abuela caminaba de un lado a otro, quitando cada prenda de ropa colgada fuera de casa, yo me acerque casi por su orden silenciosa a tomar todo lo que ella parecía darme a mí.

\- Lo plantaste, y no apareciste a la mañana siguiente – ella dio un giro, para terminar de acercarse a mí, y mirarme a los ojos – Te quiero mucho mi pequeña Pan, pero no estás haciendo las cosas bien -.

\- Abuela… -.

\- A mí tampoco me parece una buena idea – detrás de mi abuelito Goku, quien parecía un poco incómodo después de haberme dicho que estaba sumamente equivocada; estaba Goten mirándome severamente, cuando le sostuve la mirada, es solo la aparto con lentitud – No quieres a ese muchacho – temía que tú supieras la verdad, tenía tanto miedo de que me dejaras de ver como la pequeña Pan…

¡Como deseaba volver a ser una niña ilusa y marimacho, la que en el fondo de mí, despreciaba cada gota de mi nueva persona!

\- No te mentiré Pan, es un muy buen chico, parece decorosamente aceptable… ¡Y eso no se ve en estos días! – Mi abuela tomo ropa, y salió adelante, yo la alcance – he pasado prácticamente toda la vida intentando hacer de mis hijos ese tipo de hombre… y me temo que solo lo logre con tu padre -.

\- Mi padre es… - admití con un poco de resentimiento – intachable – era el padre más amoroso que pude tener, era responsable, era constante y detallista, estricto y severo con justas razones, lo entiendo ahora.

\- las chicas cambiamos mucho durante la vida Pan, escúchame – y mi abuela por alguna razón, me pareció infinitamente comprensiva ahora, y no justamente demandante en su posición como siempre – Siempre supe, que en esa incorregible chiquilla, que se metía a hurtar las cosas en mi cocina, se convertiría en una preciosa mujer, no abuses de eso, tu novio Colm, parece embobado por tu apariencia, por lo que trasmites – abrió la puerta, mientras luego cogía la ropa doblada y la dejaba un instante sobre la mesita de estar – atraes a los chicos, porque eres un caos completo que causa mucha paz – ella me tomo de los brazos – tal vez no lo parezca, pero tenerte con nosotros nos hace sentir enormemente en paz, quizá son cosas de esta abuela ya entrada en años – solo pude permanecer en total silencio – pero te amamos como eres Pan, siempre quisimos cambiarte por la simple razón de que quería ver esa linda carita en un perfecto vestido de mujer consagrada, porque así asegurábamos un bienestar permanente para ti – corrió un mechón de mi rostro y tenía los ojos cristalizados… lloraría… no por mí, por favor – pero me temo que pareces convencida de amar lo imposible, e hiciste lo mismo contigo cariño -.

\- Abuela, no llores -.

\- Deja niña – ella me abrazo sonriendo – es verdad, y no te asustes, a veces es bueno dejarse consolar por alguien más que una misma -.

Ayude tanto a mi madre que me miraba algo confusa y a mi abuela a servir los platos en la mesa, esperaba encontrarla aquí, y no me equivoque, estaba demasiado feliz al lado de mi abuelo sonriendo.

\- Solo somos amigos hija, ¿Qué hay de malo con que tu viejo padre tenga hermosas amigas? – y puse mi pequeño plan en marcha, tome el vino y comencé a servir con una sonrisa, procurando parecer sumamente despreocupada cuando Maya puso su vaso para mí, y termine por derramarla.

\- ¡Maldición!, ¡Que torpe soy! – Su mirada completamente furiosa y el insulto mordido en la lengua fueron obvios – déjame ayudarte, vamos al lavabo -.

…

-Ahora sí, muñeca – dije mientras la encerré en el baño - ¿En qué mierda intentas hundir a mi abuelo? -.

\- No me hables así -.

\- Es mi familia – y le sonreí – quiero que me lo expliques todo con lujo de detalles -.

Ella cerro los ojos, mientras hacia una mueca ligeramente enfadada y termino por ignorarme y abrir el grifo y limpiarse – eres una niñita muy impertinente, ¡Las dos sabemos que Trunks no es feliz con su sobria esposa!, ¿Cómo es posible que sospeche de su única amiga que solo la ha intentado ayudar?, y no de la zorra a la que tienen por dulce inocente -.

\- … -.

\- eres del tipo de mujer que no soporto, "Panny" – ella comenzó a buscar en su cartera y a maquillarse posteriormente – vas por la vida, engañando al mundo, se lo que se esconde en esa expresión, eres bonita y abusas de eso, lo peor es que no tienes clase, no sabes nada sobre lo que es ser mujer y dama, y aun eres encantadora para todos, con tus malas actitudes, eres solo una niña mimada -.

\- ¿Desde cuándo amas a Trunks? -.

\- Y no soporto que él te adore como los demás -.

\- respóndeme si no quieres que roma el grifo y te arruine la ropa, el maquillaje y la cita mala que estas teniendo con mi abuelo -.

\- ¡Tu abuelo no tiene nada que ver! -.

\- ¿Y por qué debería creerte? -.

\- No tienes opción Pan… ¿Por qué otra razón me conocerías y tendrías sospechas de alguien tan refinado y perfecto como yo? – un punto que deseaba debatir – no te expondrás a ti o al guapo Trunks -.

\- No serás feliz Maya – abrí la puerta y la deje salir primero – no me conoces, y me temo que yo tampoco, no sé cuáles son mis limites, y no quieres a una loca en busca de venganza hacia ti. En el momento en que dejes a mi abuelo, se cuidadosa -.

…

Trunks tenía la penosa tarea de lidiar con Leonora, parecía descontento y ella furiosa, seguro intentaba dar conmigo, Trunks hizo una rápida señal de que me escondiera en el jardín que se mantenía imponentemente verde dentro del invernadero que manejaba con su ecosistema propio Capsule Corp.

\- ¡Debe conocerla! – ella rugió con una voz un poco chillona… estaba alterada – la llevo a esa fiesta hace poco menos de un año, la vi salir de la sala de mi marido, y a para cuando llegue con él, estaba totalmente curado, ¡Como paso!, ¡El no entiende nada o no quiere decirme! -.

\- Señora Muniz… - Trunks era caballeroso, él le tendió un vaso de agua – Su nombre es Pan, es amiga de mi hermana pequeña, es solo una chiquilla traviesa que hurto una medicina que aún no hemos patentado, un estudio personal – un caballero y un auténtico embaucador – le aseguro que si se presenta algún efecto secundario… me hare cargo personalmente de la salud de su esposo -.

\- ¡Mi esposo no es un conejillo de indias o un sujeto de experimentaciones extrañas, esto no se quedara así! -.

Trunks tomo su mano, y la miro profundamente a los ojos, note como ella se puso ligeramente inquieta y colorada.

Emmet me sonreía, en el momento en que atravesó la puerta del invernadero, me encontró fácilmente, subida al árbol, yo palidecí y el solo negó con la cabeza – Leonora – su voz era tranquila – Supuse que estabas aquí, era el único lugar donde podías estar sino recibías a tu esposo en casa -.

\- ¡Emmet! – él se la llevo de inmediato, hizo una señal a Trunks y a mi posteriormente.

\- Es hora de que los niños vean a su padre, ¿no lo crees así, cariño? -.

\- ¿Conseguiste una semilla del ermitaño para él? -.

\- Gracias por salvarme de ella – intente cambiar de tema – probablemente… yo hubiera -.

\- no me evadas – yo fruncí el ceño, y me senté en la hierba, había una camada de gatitos corriendo por ahí, yo quise atraer a uno, pero Trunks me detuvo… no me dejaría ir, hasta obtener lo que quería, bufe.

\- Y seguirás con esto… te lo explicare, tendremos una pelea estúpida y… - él era inexpresivo, estaba claro que estaba enfadado y lentamente se estaba cerrando sobre sí mismo en una peligrosa calma que solo aseguraba daño para los dos – eres el "maduro", Trunks… Llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí, ¿no lo crees? -.

Y me abrazo, yo quise soltarme, pero me contagie de lo empalagoso del momento, y correspondí, me llene de él, de su aroma, y de pronto, mi cuerpo reacciono a la ternura, deseaba besarlo e ir mas allá, la perspectiva era claramente estúpida, el señor Vegeta, la señora Bulma, Bra y quizá la misma Mai podrían vernos, por ahora, nuestros espectadores se reducían a una camada de seis gatos negros y su madre.

\- nunca debimos de hacerlo, Pan – podía sentir la excitación de el mismo - ¿Nos hemos condenado al ceder al instinto? -.

\- Cállate, me casare con Colm, ahora piensas terminar con esto, ¿Así simplemente?, ¿Dejarme ir y ya? – Lo aleje – pensé - …que por un momento, esas suplicas tristes y desesperadas mediante el sexo podrían ser verdad, no sé qué pasa por tu mente… - nada, olvídalo – le sonreí y me pare – es hora de irme, tengo que hacer una cosa -.

…

Él se reía a carcajadas, Cedric era muy guapo, pero estaba ebrio, no pensé encontrármelo en el mismo antro de la otra vez, al verme me sonrió y torpemente me guiño un ojo, las mujeres y el eran polos opuesto, esa era la razón por la cual las chicas coqueteaban ferozmente con el mientras bailaban, la pelirroja del cabello corto tenía más posibilidades, yo solo me aleje, no fui realmente consiente de cuando me atrajo a su lado y me sonrió para respirar sobre mi cabeza.

\- estas linda – yo ladee mi cabeza y sonreí.

\- y tu como siempre, guapo – tontee y el paso mis manos por su torso y me abrazo, tenía ese olor que me seducía, el de los cigarrillos y ligeramente alcoholizado.

\- la volví a ver hoy – de pronto note el tono de su voz quebrada, di un trago – quiere volver -.

\- así que aun tienes roto el corazón… - apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, y le hable lo suficientemente alto para que me entendiera.

\- no es eso… - una lagrima choco con mi mejilla – no creas que abuso de tu confianza, Panny – y se quedó un segundo demasiado largo en silencio – me pareció más hermosa que nunca, pero no sentía nada -.

Y me apretó contra él y me pareció que la música estridente y los tacones que sonaban contra el suelo, descendieron de volumen.

\- tú me entiendes, eres quien más lo ha hecho… - y mi corazón dio un vuelco… como deseaba que fueras Trunks – a veces quiero creer que no eres una simple casualidad en mi vida, pequeña -.

Y lo bese, era un beso de amistad, que contenía un deseo extraño de darle consuelo, mas, ambos nos separamos y nos sonreímos, y nos atrajimos a los brazos para volver a besarnos, luego de unos toques algo nerviosos, lo lleve a casa.

\- ¿Somos buenos amigos aun? – pregunto él.

Yo, quien de buena gana lo hubiera cargado en mis brazos, pero que por su orgullo, lo llevaba apoyado sobre mi le asentí y el sonrió – claro que lo somos -.

…

No pensé en encontrarlo en mi departamento, con una botella hecha trizas y su mano un poco lastimada.

\- te gusta hacerme daño, pequeña tramposa -.

Yo deje mi chaqueta sobre la silla que tuve que parar - ¿un desastre en mi pequeña casa? – el me sonrió, había llorado, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

\- hueles a tu nuevo amiguito – él se mordió los labios y tendió una de sus manos a mí, yo la tome para sentarme en su regazo y besarlo con pasión, y el metió la mano en mi ahora roto short, haciéndome morderle los labios en busca de más.

\- solo nos besamos – el solo asintió, me calle el hecho de que el olía a la misma Mai, sabia a lo que yo había definido como ella, ligeramente.

En el momento en que me desnude para él, al verle a los ojos, note una tristeza demasiado profunda, y tome su mano para guiarlo a mi cama, él se detuvo en seco, y me ayudo a vestirme – no aquí -.

Me llevo donde lo habíamos hecho aquella noche donde decidí no casarme, repetimos la escena, y el erótico movimiento de el tras de mi mientras mi piel hacia contacto con lo frio de la pared me volvió loca, nos besamos tantas veces, el cuerpo completo era condenado por el éxtasis puro que me tenía temblando y deseando más, hizo que de alguna tonta forma, no pudiera ser capaz de contener mi voz, o más bien gritos, rasguñe la pared, y volví a gritar, el besaba mi cuello, y yo lo amaba.

Terminamos de una forma casi inesperada, el me aferro a su cuerpo y yo envolví sus brazos con los míos.

Sin quererlo, me había dormido... solo pude escuchar su calmada respiración y me encontré en medio de la oscuridad, admití que mi cuerpo desnudo junto al de él, hacía que se sintiera muy bien... sin embargo, me sorprendí dándome cuenta de una cosa.

¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan egoísta y cínica?

Suspire y me levante de la cama, no quería recordar esto, pero tampoco quería volver a la realidad... ¿Qué era lo que había hecho?, las palabras de ella volvían a mi cabeza, y yo solo me deje llevar, pensé en que nos parecíamos, pensé en que me sentía muy bien al saberla y considerarla una amiga... ¡¿Por qué esto tenía que ser más fuerte que yo?!

...

Apenas llegue le aseste un puñetazo en la nariz, él se la cubrió y pude ver como su sangre corría entre sus manos, en seguida me arrepentí y corrí a abrazarlo.

\- estoy perdida – y tuvo sentido – nunca la dejaras... ¿Por qué atarnos a esto?, seguir así de por vida no es una opción -.

Y el beso mi mejilla - ¿tan infeliz eres? -.

Me mordí los labios, había una felicidad retorcida en estarlo tocando en estos momentos, la corriente eléctrica que me quemaba comenzaba a apaciguarse y hacia cosquillas a mi alma, pegarme a él podía ser la única cosa confortante en este universo.

\- contéstame -.

\- me gustaría pensar que me amas, y que te amo – y las lágrimas volvieron a mí - ¿Por qué tenía que resultar de esta manera? -.

\- sabes que te quiero – y me alejo lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos – te quiero con locura y nunca lo olvides -.

Y le creí, sonreí y toque su rostro, limpie el pequeño hilo de sangre que lo hacía imperfecto, y repartí castos besos por todo su rostro.

Le creí y fui el ser más feliz en este mundo, le creí y no quise tener miedo, haríamos el amor y seriamos felices por siempre esta noche.

Pero el primer rayo de sol, me mostro una vida con él, una donde nuestros besos eran una vergüenza, donde compartir la cama era condenado, esa dulzura nos lo quitaría todo, no me imagine si quiera pudiendo hablar con Bra... tuve miedo.

Su mano en mi cadera, y no sé por qué... ¡sabia quien estaba tras la puerta!, esperando... Le mire, y no quise que acabara nunca, pero teníamos que tener un final.

Camine, arrastrando las sabanas conmigo, y ella, que me miraba sin rastro de ira, sin si quiera asco, rompió mi mente.

Ella entro y fue directamente hacia él, llegue tras ella, la vi apuntar el arma a su cabeza, y en el segundo en que disparo, interpuse mi mano... había sido un impacto fuerte, la mano me ardía, y mi corazón latía tan fuerte, que su palpitar retumbo en mi cabeza.

Mai lloro y tiro el arma, Trunks de pronto apareció a mi lado y sujeto mi mano.

Escuchaba un chillido en mi cabeza, y cuando todo comenzó a tener sentido de nuevo, les vi gritándose. Mire mis pies llenos de sangre y tuve mucho miedo, Trunks comenzaba a electrocutarse en la energía del Saiyain, y le abrace, llevándolo lejos de Mai, ella se sentó en el suelo, y creo que supe lo que él pensaba, ella era perfecta, hermosa...

¿La habíamos llevado a la locura?, ¿notaria los rastros de hipocresía en ambos?, cada vez que me reunía con ellos, con ella, con él, los secretos, la protección incondicional, me sentía como en una mala película sin un final distinto del desprecio.

\- ¿Por qué ella? – no hable, ella no me había insultado, no parecía realmente enfadada, solo muy dolida - ¡Dios, es una niña Trunks! – pero estaba tan rota como yo misma, sus manos temblaban, y de su inexpresiva mirada, corrían lágrimas, llore con ella, llore por la lastima de mi misma.

Tuve miedo. Y tú... – La quiero -.

\- No es cierto – ella siseo – me marcaste a mí, me hiciste beber de tu sangre, ¡nos pertenecemos! -.

\- pero no hay cariño o amor -.

\- Pan pudo ser una hija... ¿lo habrías hecho igual?, ¡contesta! – el negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver -.

\- tiene mucho que ver, la protegías como lo haría un padre celoso, la protegimos siempre -.

\- Mai... – No entendía el significado de eso, las sábanas blancas... la sangre, su olor, ambos viéndose, me sentí asquerosa, pensé que su arma apuntaría a mi cabeza, aun cuando esta había sido lanzada contra la ventana, ella me miró fijamente.

\- mentías... -.

No aparte la mirada – no quería hacerlo -.

\- su historia acaba hoy – y Trunks se alejó de ella, y de mí, junto a la ventana, yo estaba parada en la puerta, en donde ahora estaban los demás clientes del motel, y el encargado, quien nos miró a los tres – y ahora, ¿Qué aman más?, ¿Su perversa atracción o a su familia?, no les perdonaran -.

\- entonces, ¿lo dejaras de una vez, Panny? – Colm apareció tras de mí, tomando mi brazo. Ignoro mi mano sangrante...

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Wow, esto sí que es tiempo... lamento informarles que, he sido muy vaga este último tiempo, o que la efímera inspiración se tomó unas vacaciones o algo, pero hoy ha decidido aparecer, espero que se quede; admito que solo no lo publicaba porque me parecía que me faltaba algo.**_

 _ **De cierta forma, temo mucho haber... entorpecido el personaje de Mai, ya que honestamente, no soy feliz con el dichoso "canon", pero tampoco la odio en profundidad, mi historia mostraba un tema muy recurrente en mis historias, la culpa...el engaño y la vergüenza, recuerdo las primeras críticas que recibí, como también su apoyo, lo agradezco... de corazón. De cierta forma, ella es alguien importante en esta historia aunque yo misma no la vea como una villana.**_

 _ **Hay novedades en mi vida, cosas nuevas, tengo otra historia en mente para este par, pero no sé si realizarlas, quizá haga algo parecido a esta historia, me refiero a poner un one-shot, y quizá algo más completo, o dejarlo solo así.**_

 _ **Dependerá de mi caprichosa inspiración, así que no hay demasiado que decir, un saludo a todos ustedes.**_

 _ **Julyiet: ¡Gracias por seguir esta historia!, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado, si aún tienes interés en esta historia... pues, entre nos (y lo hago muy publico xD ), eso no terminara bien... al menos no con Colm, pues si, más o menos un poco más del 60%, ¿Has disfrutado el capítulo?, muchos saludos, y vamos, que ha pasado tiempo, quiero saber de ti, al menos lo que quieras contar :D**_

 _ **Ivyblue30001: ¡Me has sorprendido, el nuevo nombre me gusta!, el azul es un gran color xD, ¿Cómo has estado?, si ya sabes, quiero distraerte antes de un duro sermón sobre la puntualidad jaja, tonteo, eres genial!, pues ojala te haya gustado el cap, beso!**_

 _ **Monserrat835: Mujer, no aburres!, jaja no pienses tonterías, yo por otro lado con esto de mostrar señales de vida intermitentes... tengo más motivos para pensar aquello. Contesta tú, verdad que soy una aburrida? Jaja y muchas gracias a ti, por desearme cosas buenas :D, un abrazo!**_

 _ **Guest: Sabes, tu comentario me ha hecho reaccionar con un ataque de risa, jaja, es probable que tengas razón, quizá ya te ha aburrido la trama, o quien sabe, jaja, nah... entendí que te gusta, pues intento hacerte feliz!, Saludos :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	19. Trato?

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Fue una escena confusa ver a Colm riéndose, mientras yo volvía a abrazar a Trunks para que no lo matara… es que en realidad en estos momentos, nada valía la pena, Trunks no hizo caso de mi agarre, y tomo al rubio por la ropa, y a Mai del brazo, les echo fuera, o eso intento, de pronto, estaba en medio de mucha gente, todas se veían horrorizadas, se hizo un silencio horrible, y las personas de pronto tomaron a Colm y se lo llevaron, finalmente Mai se fue por su cuenta, Trunks cerró la puerta, y apoyo su frente con la ella.

Esto es un desastre… esto es un desastre, ¿Cuánto tardarían en saberlo todos?, ¿Qué haría mi padre?

Volví a ser consciente de que el juego había acabado, de que ya nunca volvería a sentir la felicidad tan culposa que alguna vez inundo mi despreciable alma, que ya acabo la complicidad, que violamos nuestra amistad y que ahora nuestro camino era el rechazo… aun cuando lo quería de esta forma, aun cuando mi corazón se sentía en llamas solo con su mirada, que en este preciso momento estaba posada en el…

Me pregunte en que momento se había colocado los jeans, camino hacia mí, y tomo su camisa, para arrancarle una manga.

Estaba de rodillas frente a mí, vi el piso de madera manchado de mi sangre, toda la habitación olía a ella, Trunks beso mi mano, y su lagrima termino por mezclarse con ella, me miro, y notar la infinita ternura destrozo mi alma, ya no era fuerte, estábamos destrozados los dos, solo la certeza de la aceptación era en lo único que podía pensar, en eso y en el contacto del metal con mi sangre.

\- uso su maldita magnum – la bala no había alcanzado a atravesar mi mano, y agradecía que no rompiera mis huesos - ¿quieres que la quite? -.

Asentí, y cuando creí que iba a hacerlo, él se detuvo.

\- no puedo – el cubrió mi cuerpo aún más con las sabanas manchadas, acomodo mi pelo y se limpió las lágrimas, se levantó y comenzó a traer mi ropa, me ayudo a vestirme, nunca fui frágil en realidad… pero el tacto completamente suave y cuidadoso, hizo que me diera cuenta de lo que el sentía, de su preocupación, ¡y me dolió tanto! – iremos al hospital – Tomo mi mano nuevamente, la beso, y su pulso temblaba, respiro profundo y la vendo meticulosamente, conteniendo el aliento.

Limpio mi rostro, y antes de salir, cuando ya estaba lista, y ambos mirándonos a los ojos, me abrazo, y ya no contuvo el sollozo, deposito suaves besos en dirección hacia mis piernas, y fui con él, mi mano herida y punzante sobre su hombro izquierdo, y la otra acariciando sus facciones, la frente, sus cejas, el borde de sus ojos, completamente empapados en lágrimas, su nariz algo roja, su boca, donde delinee su forma y fu mentón, me abrazo nuevamente, y termine de rodearlo con mi otro brazo, me rompí a llorar, y temblaba… lo llene de besos, porque deseaba que no llorara, porque esperaba que esa tonta solución acallara el más profundo de su dolor y la culpa.

\- no te dejare sola Pan, si lo que necesitas es alguien que te ayude en lo que sea, me llamaras– susurro en mi oído, y todo era tan gris… se sentía tan frio, tan oscuro, tan desprovisto de alegría y calor…

El depositaba besos en mi cuello, y me incorporo con él a pararme, y lo seguí fuera, esperaba a las personas que antes habían ido a la habitación a curiosear, solo vimos a Mai jugando con el arma, con su maquillaje completamente arruinado, y apretando los labios.

El me hizo avanzar y luego susurro que subiera a su nave.

\- Lo siento – ella grito – Yo… -.

\- ve a casa, Mai -.

\- No, iré con ustedes – pero Trunks apareció tras mío para seguir avanzando, ella le tomo del brazo, arrastrándonos a ambos, el la aparto bruscamente - ¡No te perdonare nunca esto! -.

\- ¡Bien por ambos, yo tampoco te perdonare el haber hecho esto a Pan! -.

\- ¡esta es tu culpa!, ¡Es tu maldita culpa! -.

\- no soy yo quien lleva un arma consigo a todos lados, no fui yo quien disparo, ni quien empezó todo esto -.

\- ¡Solo estas con ella por venganza, porque no puedes superarlo, porque no puedes perdonarme! -.

\- llevare a Pan a un hospital, tendrás que deshacerte de esa arma -.

\- ¡Yo ir! -.

\- no – yo solo los escuchaba, mientras miraba el reflejo de nuestro mal triángulo amoroso, veía mis ojos hinchados e inyectados en sangre, mi rostro pálido y algo sombrío, como el vendaje era empapado por la sangre, nausea, y mareos – sube -.

Mai se acercó a mí, pero Trunks la detuvo, le quito el arma y la rompió, la tomo por los hombros y la hizo avanzar en dirección contraria a la nuestra, el subió rápidamente, y acelero… sus nudillos estaban blancos sobre el volante.

El servicio de urgencias palideció al verme, mi fama de la ruda lesbiana contrastaba con mi apariencia actual.

\- ha perdido mucha sangre -.

Me pasaron de inmediato, luego de la anestesia local y de retirarme la bala, comenzaron las preguntas, Trunks permanecía en silencio mirando la ventana – fue un hombre con problemas, se acercó y me dijo algo que no logro recordar ahora, vi el arma e interpuse mi mano empujándolo, el disparo y la bala me dio -.

\- pues tienes huesos de acero, niña – dijo el doctor, quien, hacia un informe, mientras las enfermeras desinfectaban la herida.

\- o mucha suerte -.

\- no estoy jugando, una bala de ese tamaño en una mano pequeña, cerca, interpusiste tu mano… tendría que haber destrozado tus huesos y tus articulaciones -.

\- No es eso, Fernán, hay una cosa que quiero contarte – asumí que por el tono en el que Trunks le hablaba tan despreocupadamente, indicaba que se conocía.

\- déjennos solos – las enfermeras asintieron.

\- Pan es como yo y mi padre Fernán – el dejo de escribir en la computadora, y volteo a verme una tercera o cuarta vez.

\- pero… - dirigió una mirada a ambos, primero a mí, luego a Trunks – ella no parece muy fuerte -.

Trunks sonrió – tienes suerte de que no este del todo reanimada, Panny no dudaría en darte una paliza por insinuar que es débil -.

Sentía mucho sueño, y no me anime a responder, me pare de la camilla y fui hasta el peli lila, me apoye en su hombro.

\- le dolerá cuando pase el efecto de la anestesia, debe comer bastante y guardar reposo al menos por dos semanas -.

…

Mai no conto la verdad, al menos no por ahora, quien se pasaba todo el día conmigo eran mi madre, Bra o mi tío Goten.

\- eres una masoquista, Panny -.

\- Gracias por el té – mi mente divagaba entre tocar mi herida con cierta fascinación y lo que ello representaba, habían pasado solo dos días desde que habíamos pactado jamás darnos un beso, si quiera… La parte enferma de mi entendía eso, la cicatriz y el dolor, como el vestigio de lo que habíamos tenido, la pasión, un desenfrenado deseo, sexo sin más, comprensión absoluta y mucha culpabilidad.

\- Trunks pasa mucho tiempo en casa de mi madre, supe que compro un departamento pequeño, y creo que Mai vive con él, supe que ella adopto un perro -.

\- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas? – tenía claro que lo nuestro había acabado, pero no podía evitar pensar en cómo eso suena como una reconciliación.

\- Porque te conozco, y no podría estar más convencida de que quieres saberlo -.

\- un maldito apartamento con un perro -.

\- creo que ella planea algo, no sé, algo como las islas canarias o el caribe – lo apartaría de mí, y yo tendría que decirle adiós nuevamente, porque un vuelo hasta cualquiera que fuera el destino de ellos dos, era perder a mi familia – no quiero hacerte daño Pan, yo no quiero que vayan -.

\- ¿Por qué? -.

\- Porque amo a ese idiota, lo quiero con todo mi corazón, y veo como su alma se apaga con todas estas apariencias, con todos los secretos, y como te arrastra ahora a ti – ella tomo mi mano – quizá tú y el no deben estar juntos, pero yo creo que está claro que él y Mai tampoco -.

\- Estoy tan confundida -.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – la puerta se abrió de golpe, solo reconocí la voz furiosa de Goten.

\- Maldito imbécil, ¡estabas escuchando una conversación privada! -.

Su rostro pálido, y las pequeñas pupilas en sus ojos, me dieron a entender la gravedad de este asunto, o de como lo era para él, Bra estaba parada frente a mí, y yo aún jugaba con mi herida…

\- Dime que no es cierto – y corrió a mi lado, ignorando la penetrante y maquillada mirada de Bra, y tomándome por los brazos llevándome consigo a pararme – Panny, dime que Trunks no te toco un pelo… -.

Yo bote una lagrima porque apreté muy fuerte la herida, curiosamente… ese dolor me penetro el corazón.

Por alguna razón, una parte de mí no reacciono, y solo se quedó viendo el piso, aun cuando escuche a Goten irse lejos, la radio que había estado sonando todo este tiempo, reprodujo la canción que estaba perdida en mi tarjeta de memoria, la que, sin autorización de nadie, ni si quiera la de él, califique como nuestra.

Me recree por un tiempo, entre el comienzo, que me hacía pensar en sus besos, en su toque y en cómo se escuchaba su respiración mientras cada uno intentaba devorarse al otro.

Bra me llevaba del brazo, y yo seguía pensando en él, en que esto era mi responsabilidad, pase años con hombres a quienes no ame, deseándole a él, desgaste mi vida en una obsesión que termino por arruinar la perfecta amistad que alguna vez tuvimos.

\- Pan, ¡Pan! -.

Bra estaba conmigo fuera, tendiéndome un abrigo negro, y acomodándome una gorra, también tomo mis guantes, ella hizo lo mismo, escondió su cabello y se alzó en el vuelo.

\- ¡Por Kami, reacciona Pan!, debemos ir a detener a Goten, llamarán la atención de los demás y sabrán todo -.

El dolor en mi mejilla me hizo reaccionar.

Volamos cuán rápido pudimos. Sabía que estaban juntos y todo mi cuerpo temblaba, estaban en un pequeño parque, ambos acomodando su ropa, antes de que les viera respirar, me abalance sobre mi tío sin si quiera pensarlo, lo tire contra el suelo, y hacia presión sobre su pecho con mi hombro, Bra se paró cerca - ¡No vas a meterte en esto! -.

\- EL TE VIO CRECER, MALDITA SEAL, TE LEIMOS CUENTOS DE NIÑAS TONTAS, LLEVAMOS A LA ESCUELA MAS DE UNA VEZ… -.

\- no tienes derecho a pelear por mi Goten – enfatice su nombre – quieres hacer daño a tu mejor amigo, porque me ha tocado a mí -.

\- ERES DEMASIADO INOCENTE -.

Y lo abofetee – mírame bien, y da un juicio sobre mí; estarás equivocado -.

\- Eres mi sobrina, maldita sea -.

\- y también he decidido por mí misma, he hecho cosas de las cuales jamás podría hablar contigo o mi padre, no te metas en esto, entiende… estarías luchando por algo que ya no existe -.

\- ¡PERO! -.

\- ¡Ya basta! – Bra lo aparto de mi lado - ¿Te importaría ser más maduro?, acaso alguien te pidió las cuentas cuando tuvimos un revolcón, ¡No seas infantil! -.

\- revolcón… así es como llamas a nuestra un – Bra no le dejo terminar, creo que lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que se descoloco entera, y el cabello se liberó de su escondite – fue nuestra unión, Bra – mi tío tomo su rostro y la beso, ella correspondió – y será así siempre -.

\- no si puedo evitarlo -.

\- es que no puedes – yo me aparte porque veía algo un poco demasiado personal de ambos, y me acerque lentamente a Trunks.

\- te ves bonita con ese ridículo gorro -.

Me voltee con el – fue idea de Bra -.

Sentí el ligero tacto, de nuestros meñiques, voltee a el - ¿recuerdas cuando dije que no tenían la más mínima oportunidad? – dijo con la mirada fija en Bra y Goten quienes peleaban y se besaban, yo me largue a reír pensando en las veces que una pequeña Bra lo acusaba de tener halitosis, y el la sacaba de quicio, diciendo que su futura esposa, debía de darle un beso con lengua y baba, cada mañana y tarde, ella corría despavorida lejos de él.

Los dedos terminaron por enlazarse, y demando mi atención, la mirada fija en mí y mis ganas de saciar mi necesidad de él, hacía que todo estuviera muy tenso.

\- me equivoque completamente -.

…

\- Ay Pan, ¿Por qué no aceptas una semilla del ermitaño y ya? – mi abuela me regañaba mientras hacia la elección entre el paquete de no sé qué, y el otro con no sé cuánto.

\- mis cicatrices son mis heridas de guerra – un niño se largó a reír cuando me escucho, lo seguí con la mirada, cuando levanto la vista, se sonrojo y le saque la lengua, su hermana mayor lo arrastro lejos, descubrí a mi abuela mirándome casi estupefacta - ¿Qué? – yo suspire y le di un beso en la frente – no te preocupes por esto, abuela… déjame ser -.

\- te dejo ser niña – me sorprendí de que me llamara así – no me mires con esa cara, pero estoy comenzando a pensar en que eres cada vez más como una -.

Yo me reí - ¿tienes galletas en casa? -.

\- por supuesto que si, en la pequeña repisa, escondidas de tu abuelo, nunca deja una para nadie más que no sea el -.

\- recuerdo que… solía guardar unas pocas para ti -.

\- para ti querrás decir, no podía dejar a mi pequeña niña de esos ojos tan bonitos sin probarlas -.

Escogimos un par de licores, que según ella daban un toque distinto a algunas comidas más… más sofisticadas, también pasamos por la sección de jabones, y ella me preguntaba cuál era el que me gustaba más, al parecer ella tenía planeado mimarme como si estuviera muy enferma, yo solo la deje ser.

\- quieta – ella puso un labial que estaba de muestra sobre mí, yo fruncí el ceño, pero ella lo hizo aún más – ay si, este es tu color -.

\- abuela… -.

\- cállate, que es un regalo -.

Finalmente, cuando pasamos por caja, y dejo pasar el lapicito rosado que me obligaría a usar en las fiestas, caminamos a la vieja nave que aún conservaba mi abuela, en un magnifico estado… bueno, casi en un magnifico estado.

\- Es bueno tener a alguien que sabe conducir apropiadamente – yo le sonreí, pero no tarde en impacientarme y lleve la nave lejos de la carretera, para acelerar la velocidad e irnos rápido a casa – eres muy impaciente, niña… ¿acaso no puedes disfrutar del paisaje? -.

\- no si voy al piloto, me distraería mucho, además… admite que, desde aquí, todo para más bonito -.

\- claro que si, los días como estos son un regalo de Kami, el sol cálido, la brisa y el cielo tan azul -.

\- Azul – repetí.

\- Conozco muy bien a la malcriada que creció y conduce la nave -.

\- ¿ah? -.

\- y es muy raro que olvides el cumpleaños de tu mejor amiga -.

Recordé, que el cumpleaños de Bra era en un par de semanas, que no sabía que regalarle, y que el set de cupones a cobrar no era algo que quería obsequiar este año.

…

Sabía que esto no era lo acordado, que incluso… esto era un delito, no pude resistirlo. ¡Las ansias eran tantas!, traicionar por amor o pasión, era muy parecido, y cualquiera que fuese, daría un poco de paz a mi alma. Oculte lo mejor que podía mi ki, les vi parados a los dos en uno de los balcones, hoy estaban ambos en Corp. Capsule.

Ella miraba hacia la casa, el sin dirección aparente yo escale un árbol, quizá había percibido algo de mí, porque el frunció el ceño y comenzó a mirar a todas las direcciones, no podía escucharlos bien, corría demasiada brisa… Ella se le acerco, intento besarlo y el la aparto, ella bajo la mirada y se quedó quieta después de dar dos pasos más lejos de él. Este era el problema… lo necesitaba con ferviente hambre.

Me acomode, sentándome en la pequeña rama y abrace mis piernas.

Ella entro y él se quedó fuera, el salto y fue en dirección a un punto ciego de las cámaras y de la casa, se sentó sobre el pasto y encendió un cigarrillo, pero no se lo llevo a la boca.

Pude obtener su aroma, olía a café amargo, a jabón con lo que era el mismo, me bajé del árbol, el cerro los ojos y negó. Yo tense mis manos y escape rápidamente de ahí…

…

Yo estaba bailando con Bra, con una falda negra y una camiseta, ella había invitado a más personas esta vez, la mayoría de los amigos más cercanos y familiares estaban entre ellos hablando los unos con los otros, supe que Mai y Bulma habían preparado todo, y que Mai había dicho que estaba muy ocupada para unirme, la niebla artificial nos mantenía despiertos, Bra se encargó de invitar a las chicas más guapas, y a los chicos que más conocía.

Mai había estaba siempre al lado de Trunks, los dos estaban sentados el uno frente al otro un poco más aparte, en una mesa pequeña, Bra me abrazo y bailo a mi alrededor, vestía su preciado vestido rosa pálido, giraba y sonreía a los chicos.

Yo no bebí demasiado, porque presentía que de hacerlo, solo iría con Trunks a coquetear o algo así, pero Bra no tenía por qué hacerlo, y estaba riendo mientras hacía movimientos provocativos a los chicos, el último dato, toda la gente que había venido era soltera, así que ella no tenía por qué sentirse culpable de coquetear con todos.

\- ¡Enséñale a estos niños quienes somos, Panny! – yo le seguí el juego, e hicimos las mismas travesuras que repetíamos a los 16 en fiestas, ella me tocaba y lamia mis hombros.

Goten se paró de pronto de la mesa, y avanzo entre la multitud, yo me aparté y Bra solo siguió bailando, fui a encontrarle y a calmarlo… asumía que era una poco delicada muestra de celos, quizá no debí irme, porque Bra se quedó sin con quien jugar.

\- No – puse una mano en su pecho, no sé cuándo ni el porqué, pero Trunks también fue.

\- Déjala bailar no hace nada malo, solo se divierte – la mirada fría de Goten a Trunks llamo la atención, pronto también apareció Mai entre nosotros.

\- ¡BRA! -.

Ella canturreaba y se quitó los tacones, alguien le dio un vaso de licor y ella se lo bebió y tiro lejos sus zapatos.

\- Goten… - hablo suavemente Mai – Bra está en todo el derecho de -.

Finalmente, el pequeño show termino por atraer a toda la familia, menos a mi abuelito Goku y al señor Vegeta.

Goten hizo ademan de empujar a Mai, pero Trunks le detuvo – tu no entiendes de lo que hablas, jamás lograrías saber lo que se siente – Trunks lo saco con todas sus fuerzas lejos, y entonces Bra bufo, y se fue a sentar llevándose a su madre, cuando intente buscar a Mai con la mirada, note que esta había escapado dentro de la casa, no sé en qué pensaba, pero la seguí.

Pude ver como miraba el cielo – Mai -.

\- aléjate, no eres la persona que me gustaría que me hiciera sentir mejor exactamente -.

\- yo solo quiero que sepas que… en un ataque de celos, se dicen cosas idiotas, y que creo que de alguna forma ese par intenta volver a tener algo, y que tu no tenías por qué escuchar algo así de mi tío – ella no hizo un solo movimiento – es como… ser adicto, el Señor Vegeta agrega a que también todo esto se debe porque es cosa de sangre, pero también somos humanos -.

\- No es necesario Pan – ella volteo, tenía el maquillaje corrido y unas ojeras inmensas, todos los productos en su cara comenzaban a escurrirse entre sus lágrimas – es solo que siento que nadie entiende lo mal que me siento -.

\- me gustaría ayudar -.

\- ya tuve suficiente de tu ayuda, casi me quitas a mi esposo -.

\- Quiero ayudar – repetí – no porque este desesperadamente deseando hablar con Trunks. Si te soy sincera, si, le extraño… pero ya no quiero más mierda en mi vida, nuestra atracción es más física que emocional, no sé si lo entiendes -.

\- yo siempre supe de lo que Trunks era capaz, siempre hubo inconvenientes, tan solo por un hecho de naturaleza, ahora mismo… estoy tan sola que hablo de la porquería en mi vida, con la niña que me ha superado en mi lugar, porque él es mío, pero ahora mismo el… -.

\- Esta bien… -.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¡¿Por qué?!, si me lo has quitado todo… -.

\- Porque intento arreglar esto, de la única forma que se – apreté mi mano que aún no terminaba de cicatrizar – intento fingir que no hay nada que ocultar, que nada ocurrió, que todo solo fue un cálido sueño que ha acabado -.

\- eres jodidamente hipócrita -.

\- quizás, estoy harta de todo el maldito daño, tomo la parte que me toca -.

\- ¿intentas decir que debo hacerme responsable de la infelicidad y de que yo soy la mala en la historia? -.

\- no hay buenos o malos, Mai, solo personas, un condenado gris -.

\- vuelve a la fiesta, niña - Yo suspire, ella me dio la espalda y se abrazó a si misma – eres eso, "Panny": una niña -.

Le hice caso y me aleje, me quede petrificada mientras veía a el señor Vegeta viéndome fríamente, el solo hizo un ademan de que avanzara, yo nerviosa apresure el paso y lo mire directo a los ojos, volví a casa pronto, ya había suficiente tensión entre Goten y Bra, como para que yo me quedara.

Al entrar en casa, recordé muchas cosas vividas en ese corto tiempo, y trate de creer lo que yo misma había dicho, fingir que todo fue parte de un sueño, de mis deseos más profundos… tuve intención de buscar el vestido de novia que tuve, para tirarlo a la basura, y entre mis cosas había algo que no recordaba, una camisa de Trunks, de un azul intenso, azul era lo que él me recordaba, azul es como ahora me sentía, perdida de mi propia identidad, deseando siempre ser una mujer, fallando y siendo solo lo que Mai me había dicho: una niña, que había metido la pata hasta el fondo de un barranco que amenazaba con consumirla por completo.

Quiero conservar algo de ese sueño, que me hizo amargamente feliz, aunque sea una camisa.

La doble y la lleve conmigo a mi cama, tire mi ropa en el suelo y me metí en la cama, cerrando mis ojos, intentando dormir y quizá con suerte, revivir en fantasías todo otra vez.

…

\- deberías probar el pastel – Colm estaba sentado frente a mí, yo me sentía incomoda y solo miraba la mesa sin muchas ganas de comer el pastel, habíamos pedido café y pastel – te ves pálida – mis ojos se detuvieron en el ramo de rosas rojas - ¿son bonitas, ¿verdad?, como tu -.

\- las cosas no se arreglarán con esto, pude morir -.

\- eres la mitad de un maldito alíen, Panny, un alíen muy sexy, por cierto -.

No toque la mesa si quiera – eso significa que no importa si me hacen daño -.

\- no exageres – él se acomodó en el asiento - ¿soy lo suficientemente malo para ti ahora, Pan? -.

\- este no es un maldito juego Colm, creí que me "harías bien", y solo conseguí arruinarte a ti, ya nada de esto tiene mucho sentido, no crees? -..

\- ¿terminaremos otra vez? -.

\- si -.

\- bien, pero conserva las flores – él se quedó ahí mismo y solo se movió para tomar la taza de café y sonreírme – me gustan tus guantes -.

Tomé el maldito ramo de rosas y me fui, pensé en tirarlas de inmediato, pero mejor esperaba unos minutos al menos, debía apresurarme, todo esto comenzaba a desagradarme mucho, como un mal presentimiento.

Me sentí observada, y cambie de camino rápidamente, ya estando más lejos, me acerque a un basurero y metí las flores dentro – sé que estás ahí -.

Trunks apareció rápidamente y me miro serio – hay algo raro con el -.

\- también lo note – me pareció raro encontrarlo ahí - ¿es así como me has mantenido vigilada? -.

Se incomodo, no sabía que decir o como tomarlo, termino por asentir – si -.

\- sabes que no debemos mantener demasiado contacto… pero tu instinto de padre sustituto puede más, verdad, el HOMBRE debe PROTEGER A LA NIÑA -, hice un énfasis en mis palabras, el negó con la cabeza – no hace falta que… -.

\- debes entenderlo, Pan -.

Suspire – no soy la damisela en peligro, Trunks -.

\- has hecho un avance, pero aun así estas distraída -.

\- tú también, deberías estás en tu empresa, en alguna junta o gritoneándole a alguien, ya sabes… lo que haría un "buen esposo" -.

\- no soy un buen tipo, no es un secreto entre nosotros -.

\- asumo que mirar a lo lejos a mí y a Colm no es la única razón que te tiene aquí, ¿estoy en lo correcto? -.

Su mirada se tornó seria y profunda – he estado pensando mucho, y… - el acorto la distancia de forma inmediata, luego de unos segundos de haber dicho aquello – este último tiempo… me ha parecido como si nada fuera real -.

\- Trunks -.

\- déjame terminar – el toco mi mano sutilmente – quiero besarte – mi cuerpo de escandalizo entero, pero me mantuve firme o eso creí.

\- creí que dirías más cosas… -.

\- solo un beso, Pan… -.

\- ¿volveremos al mismo juego?, ¿mentiremos y volveremos a nuestra vida como si nada?, ¿no podemos ser sinceramente amigos y tratar de arreglar todo este enrome lio? -.

\- te has comportado raro -.

\- me gustaría que las cosas fueran como antes… - susurre en voz baja, intentando con todo mi ser tolerar aquella idea – como un sueño -.

\- hay un abismo de diferencias entre los sueños y la realidad, Pan -.

\- ¿En verdad piensas exponerte?, eres un hombre de imagen pública, yo conocida por mi escandalosa adolescencia, el hombre perfecto en un amorío con una niña mimada… - me mordí los labios – no sabemos si te perjudicara o no -.

\- entonces… ¿tienes miedo del mundo? -.

\- ¿te importa si hablamos como dos amigos normales?, es que… es bastante "sospechoso" hacerlo si estamos escondidos en un callejón -.

\- ¿crees que estamos siendo vigilados?, ¿no te estarás poniendo algo… paranoica? -.

\- bueno – me acerca a él, para indicarle con mi cabeza que saliéramos del pequeño espacio en las sombras – no es como que seamos el par de sujetos más confiable para Mai -.

El accedió luego de unos segundos de pensarlo - ¿no hay nada en la oficina del presidente hoy o qué? -.

\- mis padres han discutido, mi madre toma trabajos ligeros cuando eso pasa y toma mi puesto cuando quiere -.

\- vaya, lo siento -.

\- Pan… no soy un niño – dijo con soltura – las parejas tienen problemas, algunos saben llevarlo – el aparto la mirada, pero volvió a mirarme con total seriedad, sin tensión - he tratado de convencer a Mai de llevar los papeles del divorcio rápido, hemos estado en este juego de tira y afloja durante cinco años… -.

\- Trunks -.

\- no sé si algo con "alguien" sea lo adecuado, pero te quiero, me siento harto de toda esta historia, ¿sabes? -.

\- ¿crees que ella cuente lo que sabe? -.

\- sí, lo creo – de pronto sonó el freno de un vehículo, Mai bajo rápidamente, y frunció el ceño, yo hice un ademan de alejarme de Trunks, y me sentí muy ridícula, como colegiala pequeña que ha hecho algo y mal se arrepiente…

Sentía que daba un paso delante y uno atrás… y volvía hacia atrás, el eterno pasado; ¿Cuánto duraría esto?, no me fije en la segunda persona al principio, luego está bajo, no creí que podría ser ella.

\- aquí les tienes, nunca te mentí Mai – Maya se abrazó a sí misma y nos miró fijamente a los ojos – Trunksie no es de confianza -.

\- Tampoco lo es Pan -.

…

\- ¿Estas jugando, cierto? – Trunks y yo íbamos en los asientos traseros, él tenía porte serio, su tono frio…

\- ¿Por qué estas tan callada Pan? – yo dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana – oh, si claro… ustedes son incapaces de cumplir lo que prometen -.

\- solo conversamos, Mai -.

\- Muy bien, ahora me ignoras… ¿Qué crees que conseguirás? -.

\- quiero mi vida de vuelta, Trunks, quiero que seamos felices otra vez, solo tú y yo -.

\- esto no es como aquellos años, Mai -.

\- puede serlo… solo hay una cosa que debemos cambiar -.

\- … - Maya jugaba con sus dedos, y Mai se detuvo unos segundos.

\- Quiero que Pan se vaya -.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hey… ha sido como un año entero en que no he publicado una actualización… bueno, en realidad no, pero lo siento así… haber; para excusarme (como siempre :'v ), solo puedo decir que creo que todo en mi es un auténtico caos, y que por supuesto no corresponde revelar mis desvaríos sociales por aquí… y que mi computadora ha muerto, si, si… conseguí otra después de un tiempo, ya saben, lo que es la crisis :'c y… ok… espero que quienes querían la actualización, les gustara este capítulo.**_

 _ **Ivvyblue30001: hola!, sabes… tiene su lógica lo del azul, explicaría muchas cosas ajajaja, ok… me siento absolutamente culpable, sobre todo porque perdí dos capítulos, porque me dije "ok, es momento de no cortarte, y seguir escribiendo hasta que te pesen los parpados a mas no poder", y claaaro, mi computadora se apagó y no volvió a encender nunca más, luego un día probando y probando… salió humito… Ay, siento que debería cambiar mi Nick por -Holaminombreesdesastre XD y yo apoyo totalmente la idea de que escribas tú, tal vez el primer boceto sea asqueroso… JAMAS NADIE LEERA MIS VERGONZOSAS PRIMERAS HISTORAS, MUAAJAJA!, y si alguien logra algún día recuperarlas, que fueron de mi primera computadora (esta es la tercera, me siento como una mala dueña). Entonces fingiré, fingiré hasta el día de mi muerte… jajaj ok no; ¡y si, es que la verdad quería hacer a la pareja algo "tocadita" del coco, espero que estés bien… Saludos!**_

 _ **Monserrat835: cariño… aun vagaras por esta historia?, como saberlo? Jajaja, ok no, me estoy pasando, perdón :3, ah bueno… son pequeñas cosillas, la verdad es que esta más que claro que mi encanto está en escribir, créeme, al hablar sin pensar, a veces me pongo muy roja, me rio, me tapo la cara y hago como "pufff, olvida eso, olvida eso!", aunque bueno, a veces también exagero peor que por aquí, ya sabes… la entonación, los gestos y como muevo mis manos, jajaja, somos un poco torpes, quizá?, lamento haberte entristecido, ojala un día te lo compense, y si aún esperas, es que está claro que tu mejor cualidad es la paciencia, gracias por aguantarme, a todos :'D ay, ya quiero llorar xD jaja**_

 _ **Julyiet: HOOoola jaja :D, no te mato, no te mato… solo te dejo medio muerta, besos mujer! Ajajja es broma, :* si, ya sé, no ganare nunca nada por puntualidad, no es mi fuerte, pero para que verlo como algo tan terrible, ¡Soy un encanto! :'v jajaja ok no :'|; no leas mis pensamientos, que podrías traumarte!, Cariño…. Mai es la impredecible aquí, tiene su encanto ella, no puedo develar mucho, que si no se acaba la trama xD jaja, y sobre lo que has escrito… no lo encuentro D': no sé qué pasara :S, si lo pudieras resubir sería un honor!**_

 _ **Fandb34: Hola :D, pues yo te vengo a complacer 7w7 jajajaj ok no, pero aquí lo tienes, espero que lo disfrutaras, no te cortes, si es mierda, dilo! Ya, ya, que ego el mío jaja, un beso!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	20. Ambivalencia

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Desperté con algo de sudor, me di vueltas… 4 am, era mejor que me levantara, no tenía caso que lo intentara, hace media hora que daba vueltas y vueltas, entre las necesidades de tener a Trunks cerca, de… besarlo y cosas que era mejor ignorar.

Comencé a vagar de video en video, mientras me preparaba algo de comer, saque algunos dulces del refrigerador y los comí, me bañe e hice mis clases como siempre, sentía una tensión, todo termino demasiado rápido, sentía estrés… todo se volvía monótono, todo era gris…

Tu eres rojo

Rojo… de pronto mi cuerpo se estremeció, mi necesidad de él se acrecentaba… pero todo el mundo se detuvo, y hacia como había hecho estos días, cada vez que tenía el impulso de correr a sus brazos, encerrarnos en una habitación y olvidar el mundo, el mundo entero y las consecuencias… yo no sé amar, yo solo se sentir, y mi adicción ciega a él, porque mi cuerpo vibraba, era todo egoísta necesidad, el amor…

El amor está perdido en el humo de los cigarrillos, se quema, se funde, se eleva y de pronto es inalcanzable… debía de dejar de escuchar la maldita canción.

Me quede sentada en medio del salón, sobre una de las colchonetas, cerré mis ojos y estire mi cuerpo, no quería llorar, el sonido del cristal me obligo a abrir los ojos, Cedric estaba tocándolo, me sonrió, yo le salude con la mano, el movió sus ojos inquietamente, y yo hice una señal para que pasara, tenía una caja con él, y al parecer un par de vasos de café de algún sitio, él se sentó.

\- Hola -.

\- Hola – le sonreí, haciendo una señal con mi mano para que se sentara en frente de mí.

\- yo… - él se puso serio – siento que se ha arruinado nuestra amistad, Pan. Este lugar se ve frio, más aún cuando tú tienes tan poca ropa sobre ti – se sacó la chaqueta que traía, y la tendió en mis hombros desnudos, aparto la mirada – he traído un poco de pastel y café – me tendió uno, y yo me reía como tonta.

\- si he entendido bien… - me mordí los labios – estas nervioso por lo del beso, te sientes culpable o algo así, y me has traído un pastel… - él se encogió de hombros.

\- me he delatado, soy torpe contigo -.

\- no le des mucha importancia -.

\- es que creo que no eres mi tipo – y yo solté una carcajada aún más fuerte – se siente muy raro, Pan -.

\- relájate – me pare – no sé si quieres subir a mi pequeño desastre para comer en una mesa o quieres quedarte aquí -.

\- prefiero que sea aquí, si subo… habrá una cama en algún lado, no quiero terminar ahí -.

\- muy directo – yo subí rápidamente, y volví con él, le pasé un cubierto y me senté nuevamente – no era necesario lo del pastel, pero comida gratis, es comida gratis, no se puede rechazar – le sonreí.

\- También estas algo tensa – asentí, nuestro beso fue el beso más raro que alguna vez hubiera dado.

\- aunque creo que podemos lidiar con esto, la verdad no quiero hacer la prueba ahora mismo -.

\- claro que podemos – el bebía café – pero vine por otra cosa más -, el busco en su mochila – esto -.

Había diferentes fotos, en cada una de ellas, aparecíamos Trunks y yo, pero estábamos a distancias casi irreconocibles, a excepción de mí, o porque alguien me identifico sin problemas.

'La oveja negra de la familia Son & Satán: Pan; no ha cambiado sus hábitos problemáticos'.

\- ¿Cuándo conseguiste esto? – el dejo la revista aun lado.

\- Es de donde trabajo, me robe el ejemplar, saldrá mañana… pero te destrozan, eres la peor de las chicas según el escritor, quien es un anónimo obviamente, alguien intenta hacerte daño -.

\- no te preocupes por mi -.

\- eres mi amiga, y te tengo cariño – el toco mi nariz – no quiero que nada malo te pase, no a un ángel como tu -.

\- ¿Ángel? – voltee a ver a Goten y Bra, quienes estaban tomados de la mano.

\- Yo conozco a este tipo -.

\- Hola – Cedric siguió comiendo sin problemas a la mirada sobreprotectora de mi tío.

\- Tío, no mires así, pareces un anciano psicopático -.

\- no soy un anciano – Bra solo negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – ella avanzo muy rápido, tanto que Cedric quedo un poco sorprendido y se atraganto - ¿es que empezaran a fastidiarte otra vez? -.

\- no le des importancia, Bra, será como siempre -.

\- No, Pan, no lo estás pensando bien – mi tío leyó rápidamente lo que decía – Pan, eres como esa mujer que todas las chicas odian, la chica oportunista joven, que abusa de sus encantos para atraer a los hombres… Pan, trabajas con niños… esto está pensado, esto no es como antes, personas rascando de tu vida para obtener algo -.

\- podría quedarme sin estudiantes… - y luego ya no podría pagar nada de mis gastos, al menos no por algún tiempo.

\- debe de haber alguna forma de evitar el desastre… -.

\- Quizá solo deba dejarlo estar – dije de forma resuelta, como casi siempre lo hacía, pero Trunks...

\- No, esto está yendo demasiado lejos Pan – mi tío parecía demasiado serio, como quizá nunca lo había visto

\- no estamos hablando del otro "es una niña incontrolable y rebelde" – Bra me miro seriamente – Trunks se ha esforzado por mantener un perfil bajo desde que tomo la presidencia, el nunca llego a creer que algo como así pasaría... que su matrimonio acabo en un fracaso no es fácil de superar -.

-basta… Creo que esto que debo hablar con Trunks, entiendo sus buenas intenciones… pero no pueden influir en la decisión que tomaremos -.

\- Esta bien – Cedric murmuro – quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti -.

…

Sentía un poco de frio en mis piernas, la tarde estaba más fría del clima habitual de principios, los pequeños shorts quizá no eran una buena opción… mis pasos sin rumbo terminaron en uno de los tantos antros a los que asistí, no sabía dónde demonios estaba metido el guardia que solía ganarse en la puerta, de todas formas yo estaba detenida hay nada más, mirando las luces de neón, el brillo, su chillón color en verde, suspire… si entraba… si entraba la historia empezaba otra vez, habrían cuerpos amándose en un sentimiento totalmente vacío y triste, le reemplazaría otra vez.

\- vaya… con que eres la pequeña perra – no creí reconocer realmente la voz – oh, vamos niña rica, ¿No te atreves a mirar a las víctimas que dejas atrás? – no estaba de ánimos para ningún tipo de enfrentamiento, ni si quiera para mandarla a la mierda, suspire frustrada e interrumpida, vi a esa chica de pelo castaño con gafas, la misma reportera amarillista, parecía un poco bebida, porque tambaleaba, pero no tenía realmente un fuerte olor a alcohol, quizá no tenía una gran resistencia a el quien sabe…

\- No sé de qué me estás hablando, sin embargo, lamento haberte intimidado de esa forma en mi cumpleaños -.

\- ya sé que soy una maldita perra – ella se quedó en silencio unos momentos - ¿Entraras? -.

\- no realmente, no lo creo – dije conteniendo las ganas de acariciar mi piel desnuda expuesta.

\- se lo que saldrá mañana, me han despedido por no descubrirlo "devora hombres", mejor, mi jefe es una mala persona, ven conmigo, yo te invito la primera ronda – me sentí un poco miserable por aceptar la invitación de ella, pero parecía sola, y sabia unas cosas de mí, era mejor saber cuál era su actitud cuando estaba borracha, y de paso aprovechar para vigilar que no soltara mis antiguos… "pecados".

Nos metimos dentro, y pagamos la entrada, la música estaba baja, como siempre… había un buen olor, siempre parecía un lugar discreto, a pesar de que en el fondo su concepto era igual al de muchos otros lugares, había muchos hombres… que parecían formales, estar aquí no era para bailar desenfrenadamente y besarse con algún atractivo desconocido.

 _\- parece como si estuvieras perdida -._

 _\- no lo estoy -._

 _\- creo que eres muy joven para estar aquí – era muy estúpido, pero creo que podría enamorarme del… "tipo correcto"._

 _\- a nadie parece importarle realmente – mirada transparente – además tú no te ves demasiado "mayor" que yo -._

 _\- soy un adulto – asentí, mientras me sentaba a su lado – Estoy esperando a alguien -._

 _\- soy mejor que ella, puedes creerme – coqueteo desvergonzado._

 _El me mostro su amplia sonrisa, yo le correspondí, y lo guie conmigo - ¿Pan? - me pregunte como es que conocía mi nombre, voltee y le solté – lo siento, es que me has recordado a alguien – trate de recordar a alguien así, cabello rubio, ojos verdes, facciones angulosas…_

 _\- Colm – dije suavemente… el me miró fijamente, creí ver un brillo en sus ojos, y me apretó…_

 _\- ¡Eres tú! -._

Quizá tome muy a personal viéndole ahí otra vez, pero esta vez con ojos rojos y bebiendo… espantaba a las chicas que tenían intenciones de acercársele, mi total responsabilidad…

\- ¿Qué quieres?, podemos pedir cerveza o no se -.

\- escoge tu – me senté con ella.

\- ¡Serás mi mejor amiga! – ella grito, llamando la atención de algunas personas, incluido Colm – has arruinado mi vida, y ahora serás mi mejor amiga – repitió en voz baja.

\- Paula… - ella se sobresaltó.

\- ¡Si hasta sabes mi nombre! – ella se calló – sí, guardare silencio -.

Ella bebió inconscientemente, yo por mi parte me abstuve y pedí algo diferente cuando ella se quedó dormida de tanto beber, Colm se acercó - ¿Das consuelo a almas desvalidas ahora que has tocado fondo? -.

\- no me harás sentir mal, soy consciente de lo que hice, no una mártir -.

\- ¿Quieres saber cuántas chicas han pasado por mi cama?, no había notado lo bien dispuestas que están las mujeres por perder su dignidad con cualquiera -.

\- Ya no somos nada Colm -.

\- Tu eres todo para mí – el tomo mi mano – perdóname, perdóname por haber llevado a Mai, perdóname por seguirte, perdóname… nunca creí que intentaría matarte… -.

\- Creí que ella me había seguido -.

\- Fui yo, sé que me he comportado como el patán, que… -.

\- No tiene caso – le devolví el gesto apretando sus manos – no quiero que repitamos la historia otra vez -.

\- Pan… -.

\- Deberías odiarme -.

\- lo hago, créeme que lo hago – él se paró y evito mirarme – esta es la última vez que me humillo para ti, no quiero tenerte cerca ni una sola vez mas en mi vida, espero que desaparezcas – voto una lagrima y se fue.

\- perdóname tú también – susurre cuando ya estaba muy lejos.

El celular de Paula comenzó a sonar y lo tome, era su hermano menor, le pedí su dirección y la lleve en un taxi, Gabriel, su hermano palideció ligeramente, y me pregunto quién era, asintió y la llevo dentro, me fui rápidamente, aun no eran las 10 de la noche… Era momento de hablar con Trunks…

No estaba en casa, ni en el departamento con Mai, creí que quizá estaba en su oficina, y de hecho ahí mismo estaba, era la única luz brillando en el edificio gigante, me acerque al pequeño balcón que tenía y él se quedó quieto, toque la ventana y el hizo una señal, abrí la puerta y me senté con él en el suelo, solo pude ver un montón de fotos en su computadora, otras en el suelo… él se había quitado el anillo.

\- Hola pequeña – susurro, vi las lágrimas en sus ojos - ¿Vienes a intentar salvarme de lo de mañana? – él se estiro – tranquilízate, ya me hice cargo – Me pregunte si esto tenía algo que ver con Paula… - bésame – lo sorprendí mirándome desde cerca, yo tome su mano.

\- Antes… - dije desviando mi rostro hacia otro lado – pensé en lo que había dicho Mai -.

\- no te iras -.

\- ¡Trunks!, eso no es algo que tú puedas decidir por mi – el tomo mi brazo llevándome cerca de él.

\- No voy a perderte a ti – Me abrazo por la cintura, y tomo mi mano que ya estaba libre de las vendas, había una fea marca ahí… la beso, y me apretó… yo quería morir de amor, morir y corresponder, y ceder a mis instintos, pero lo intenté lo mejor que pude.

\- hemos hecho todo mal – estaba llorando, no me había dado cuenta – esto pudo ser muy diferente -.

\- te escojo a ti, te escojo a ti y mil veces a ti Panny – y beso mi cuerpo sobre la ropa.

\- Necesito tiempo – susurré y me solté de sus manos.

\- Esta bien – le sonreí.

\- creo que es hora de irme a casa, sabes… - el no dijo nada, se quedó mirando el suelo… ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta?, puse mi mano sobre su mejilla, y la moví hasta el extremo opuesto de su rostro pasando por su cuello, me acerque con cuidado y suavidad, le di un beso y aproveche de capturar su aroma, y todo lo que podía de él…

Un beso, casto y casi virginal… encendió en mi alma un poco de calor, de colores… como ver la realidad otra vez… ¿Seguiría sintiéndome así por siempre?, ¿Le darías sentido al dolor y a la felicidad de un gesto tan simple como ahora mismo lo hacías?, su mano… atrapo la mía – Quiero que vuelvas a mi -.

Una palabra que no implicaba demasiados afectos, que parecía una invitación implícita a terminar ambos desnudos en una cama, dio otro vuelco a mi corazón…

Sentir… Sentir es una droga.

...

Ese martes en la mañana, había alguien tocando furiosamente mi puerta, me levante sin demasiado cuidado de mi aspecto o nada, estaba demasiado atontada después de pasar casi hasta las 3 am llorando por toda esta retorcida historia, pero con lo poco que reaccione, creía que sería Mai, en efecto, su aun bello rostro se veía molesto.

\- ¿Te importaría dejarme pasar?, quiero hablar unas cosas contigo – apenas lo dijo subió rápidamente a mi pieza, se quedó largo rato mirando la cama, note cuando llegue a su lado, luego miro el lugar en su totalidad – Vaya… esto es un desastre – yo solo pude asentir luego de ver las cajas de pizza, las latas de refresco, las botellas de licor, y todo el resto de comida instantánea repartida en todo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar? -.

Ella me miro y pareció meditar sus palabras, luego tomo aire - ¿Paso Trunks la noche contigo? – yo negué con la cabeza, y ella miro sus botas negras y luego volteo, note que miro mis pies, ella era más alta, y se sentía un poco incomodo - ¿Te iras? -.

Aparte el contacto visual y me aleje un poco – No lo he decido… de cualquier forma no entiendo el "por qué" debo irme -.

\- Trunks está un poco alborotado por una niña joven que ha convertido en su amante – Mai se acercó a mi – no eres la primera que lo ha seducido… ¿Qué crees que te hace diferente de las otras? -.

Ya no quería sentirme así de pequeña y miserable… le ame desde siempre, desde que puedo recordar de qué color es el cielo y sus ojos, un sentimiento quizás enfermo y alimentado por acciones que bajo ningún concepto es o serán sanos – No soy la ardiente chica que conoció hace unos dos días en un bar, tampoco soy una trepadora que se acerca la familia para meterme en la cama de Trunks, lo he amado siempre, y es un sentimiento errante, no importa el tiempo, no importa la condición, o si quiera alguna otra persona, Mai.. cambia en forma, y lo odio, y todo se hace líquido y se destroza y renace nuevamente. Lo amo -.

\- no más que yo – ella se acercó – está haciendo contigo lo que hizo conmigo, te ha convertido en un desastre que es adicta a su voz y a su ser completo, le odias -.

\- No, siempre he sido este desastre Mai, y me he rendido una y mil veces en intentar definir lo que siento, como lo consiguió y como olvidarlo… Trunks ha visto bajo la adorable Pan al pequeño monstruo que ha estado siempre -.

\- No durara -.

\- no somos iguales -.

\- Claro que no, el me pertenece, me ha marcado a mi -.

\- No me iré lejos, Mai -.

\- entonces afronta la tormenta, no quiero que estés cerca de mi esposo, el problema… es que mientras acoses nuestra relación, él no te sacara de su cabeza – y comencé a tirar de su ropa, para llevarla conmigo fuera, abrí la puerta.

\- me ha quedado claro que no me quieres cerca de ti o de Trunks, y lo hiciste de aquel día que disparaste, no era necesario que amenazaras a algún estilo demasiado cliché llevándonos en el auto, o con el artículo de la revista – Mai se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué me confrontas ahora y no desde un primer momento? -.

\- Porque tenías el derecho de odiarme, de insultarme y de querer verme más miserable de lo que ya soy, pero ya está bien, te he dicho que lo que paso entre Trunks y yo quedo en el pasado, pero si tu no quieres creerlo es problema tuyo -.

\- habías dicho que eras mi amiga -.

\- Igual que Maya, que también tuvo algo con tu esposo, pero a ella no la fastidias como a mí, y lo que más te duele, es lo que pasa por tu cabeza, no lo que está ocurriendo en realidad -.

\- no me subestimes, muchacha – ella frunció el ceño – tal vez no sea un maldito fenómeno de otro planeta, pero me he desecho de peores cosas que la infidelidad de mi esposo por mi sola -.

La empujé, y cerré la puerta, me sentía un poco hipócrita y frustrada, suspire y cerré la puerta con llave nuevamente, mire el techo y las luces que colgaban del techo, me senté un rato encogiendo mis piernas aun apoyada en la puerta, y me pregunte si acaso Trunks estaría cerca, no lograba encontrar su ki.

Creía que ya era tiempo de ordenar mi desastre, me duche y me vestí para ir a comprar las bolsas de basura, junto a más comida rápida para comer luego, sentía que toda la gente me miraba, pero la revista no estaba por ningún lado… también compre un café, la mañana estaba demasiado fría para ser mediados de primavera.

Al llegar a casa, alguien me había tomado una foto, no podían sacar nada malo de eso… así que no le di demasiada importancia, me tomo bastante tiempo al estar preguntándome tantas cosas y hacer pausas cada vez que sentía que iba a llorar porque se me encogía el corazón y me daba cuenta de la mierda en la que convertí mi vida.

Para cuando terminé, mi comida estaba fría, incluido el café, lo metí todo al microondas…

No sabía si cerrar el dojo y arrendarlo, o sobre si debía seguir con todo adelante, de cualquier forma, necesitaría un empleo… algo relacionado a deportes seguramente, o… en fin o irme a alguna dimensión paralela, donde no tuviera que lidiar con todo esto, una en donde posiblemente hubiera muchos zombis a quienes matar o donde… Debía dejar de imaginar soluciones que incluían zombis.

Esto era como tener 12 años otra vez…

 _\- ¿Pan?, cariño mío… ¿ocurre algo malo? – el tacto confortante de mi madre no surgía el efecto que yo hubiera deseado, si hablaba… daría a la luz y juicio de los mayores mi secreto más preciado, el que ahora estaría condenada a llevarme hasta el día de mi muerte, yo solo quería estar cerca de el sin tenerla a ella presente, yo quería tener el valor de tomar su mano, y saber que se sentía tocarle con mis sentimientos expuestos… llevar esta pesada conciencia de quererte tanto y tan solo ver cómo le sonríes a ella…_

 _La fría y hermosa Mai, inteligente y muy misteriosa… Ella tenía la ventaja por ser mujer y yo solo una niña, porque aún me preguntaba que se sentía un beso, y… en lo profundo de mi ser, anhelaba sentir amor, amor de ti…_

 _\- Creo que sería bueno que lo contaras, Pan – mi madre fue afortunada… ¿Alguna vez sintió lo mismo que yo?, ¿ser rechazada y fracasar antes de si quiera haber empezado?, Trunks tendría hijos con ella, y nunca existiría alguien que pudiera sanar está herida, que podía ser tan grande y que se resquebrajaba más, como lo infinito del universo, aun no derramaba una lagrima, pero lo deseaba._

 _Ella y Trunks reían mientras el daba de comer en su boca, se miraban y había un lazo de complicidad… algo que no entendía, y eso volvió a dolerme… yo no entendía el mundo del amor como ella, tampoco entendía la razón del porque el cerraba los ojos cuando ella respiraba en su cuello, también lo hacía cuando acariciaba su pelo… señales que alguna vez sorprendí en la relación de mis padres, le sonreí a mi madre y ella me miro tristemente… ¿lo habría entendido?, yo solo fui a tomar un tazón de helado, y camine hasta Bra que miraba hacia todos lados, buscando algo que la sacara del lado de la pareja que estaba besándose descaradamente… Me pregunte si a Bra le dolía que mi tío fuera quien se besara con Palace ahí, a su lado, yo le ofrecí de mi helado y ella me siguió hasta estar en su habitación, inmediatamente me fije en los vestidos de colores que Bra exhibía en su habitación, era fácil imaginar a Bra o a la misma Mai en uno de ellos, por otro lado, cuando me mire fijamente al espejo… me sentí demasiado inferior, mi cuerpo plano sin formas, mis ojos grandes, mi pelo corto y desordenado, mis piernas pequeñas y delgadas… ¿Cuándo sería una mujer?, ¿Me verías algún día como una mujer si tengo más busto?, ¿O siempre seria la poco femenina Pan?_

 _\- ¿Estas triste porque mi hermano se casará con Mai? – Bra pregunto sentada en su cama, abrazando un conejo._

 _Deje el tazón de helado en el suelo, y me quite las zapatillas negras, me examine en el espejo… y note que incluso era aún más baja que Bra, quien era menor… Ser mujer… un día seria mujer. – Siempre pensé que no durarían -._

 _\- Se quieren mucho – Bra se deslizo al suelo – algún día pasaría, sino con ella, con otra -._

 _\- Esa otra esperaba ser yo – dije, tratando de acomodar mi cabello._

 _\- ¿Qué intentas hacer? -._

 _\- Quiero parecer una chica – Supe que Bra se sentía triste por mí, lo noté porque ella como su hermano tenían un corazón bondadoso y sensible, solo que a Bra usualmente solía ganarle el descaro._

 _\- Escoge unos de mis vestidos, yo te ayudo – Escogí el vestido amarillo de corte simple que me llegaba a las rodillas, Bra me echo cosas en el pelo, y luego hizo muchas trenzas en él, hizo que me lo colocara y me presto un lapicito que tenía un color transparente que parecía rosa oscuro al echarlo en la piel de los labios, cuando volví a mirarme al espejo me sentí incomoda, más aún cuando Bra puso un sujetador en mi nuevo pelo rizado._

 _La puerta se abrió, mostrando a Mai, ella se quedó un rato parada viéndome y yo avergonzada corrí tras el mueble de Bra para esconderme, Mai frunció el ceño – No te escondas, te ves muy bonita, Pan – a continuación ella se acercó, cuando me tomo del brazo, yo la empuje con todas mis fuerzas, ella piso el tazón de helado junto al espejo y cayó al suelo, yo arrepentida me acerque entre el vidrio roto y me corte, las lágrimas aparecieron inmediatamente, seguidas de un chillido – Pan, siéntate, vamos, reacciona y siéntate por favor -._

 _Cuando abrí los ojos, Mai estaba de rodillas frente a mí, tomando nuevamente mi brazo - ¡Suéltame! – y Trunks había aparecido tras la puerta, solo que no lo note - ¡No me toques!, ¡Puedo sola! -._

 _\- ¿Qué paso? – Bra ya no estaba, ahora había aparecido con el maletín blanco de su baño, Trunks miro a Mai, y luego a mí, vio un pequeño rastro de sangre que ahora corría por mis piernas - ¿Mai? – el frunció el ceño, y corrió a mi lado para quitarme de en medio de los trozos de vidrio – Maldición, ¿No podías al menos ayudarla? -._

 _\- No sé qué le pasa, se puso a gritar y… -._

 _\- Tiene un pedazo de cristal en el pie, ¿Qué_ _ **niña**_ _no grita con eso? -._

 _\- Espera, es que ella -._

 _\- no le eches la culpa, la adulta eres tú -._

 _\- ¿Escuchaste la forma en la que me grito? -._

 _\- No – susurre mientras intentaba apartar a Trunks y sentía que me ardía el cuerpo de dolor… ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño duele así? - ¡No! – dije más fuerte, llamando la atención de los dos, Mai me miro directamente a los ojos, con algo de desprecio quizás…_

 _\- Aprende a controlarte, eres demasiado apasionada -._

 _\- Cállate – Dijo Trunks con ese tono que apenas conocía, Mai se sorprendió y le devolvió la misma mirada que me había dado unos segundos antes._

 _\- ¡No peleen! – dije chillonamente y con la voz rota, ambos me miraron con lastima y luego ambos quitaron los restos de vidrio y limpiaron mi herida mientras Bra me veía, haciéndome gestos para que le contara lo que verdaderamente había pasado._

 _Cuando abrí mi boca para hablar, en el momento en que ya estaba vendada, Mai tomo el botiquín y se fue, Trunks la dejo sola, y yo… que decía conocerlo tan bien, pudo ver desesperación en sus ojos, le explique y el me sonrió, me dijo que la amaba y que iría con ella para arreglarlo todo._

 **¿Qué me habría dicho la niña de sentimientos puros si ahora mismo me viera?**

Fui a la lavandería y lave toda mi ropa, ya estaba atardeciendo, cuando tome toda mi ropa y me la lleve a casa, sería que quizá quería castigarme a mi misma, pero decidí evitar comer, era ya muy tarde cuando volví a repetir el ejercicio, sacando el espejo de mi habitación, mirándome en él, estudiando mis formas, mi rostro y llore de nuevo, y me dije que ahora que estaba muy lejos de ser una niña… lo había arruinado todo, porque esta historia pudo ser muy diferente…

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sin palabras aparentes :D jajaja, nada solo disfruten el capítulo y coméntame algo si quieres :D**_

 _ **Es martes… curiosamente el capítulo lo termine hoy mismo xD jaja, bueno… un saludo a todo el que lea esto jaja**_

 _ **\- ¿Alguien me regala un gato?, tengo la necesidad de dar amor… xD, uno tipo =^o,o^= está bien para mí, en serio… :'v**_

 _ **Panny Briefs Son**_ _ **: Fue Mai xD, veré si luego me hago cargo de mis pequeños errores jajaja, y me alegro de que te haya gustado :3, saludos!**_

 _ **Fandb34:**_ _ **Aquí esta, terminado… gracias por presionarme, en serio… al menos ahora funciona jajaja, nah, es broma, ojalá te gustara el capítulo :D**_

 _ **Ivyblue30001**_ _ **: ese sin duda sería un final bastante simple, lo que haríamos muchas en el lugar de la protagonista, pero bueno… que te digo, de hacerlo me quedo sin demasiada trama, además no logro concebir la idea de que una pareja funcione luego del asesinato de uno de los participantes de un triángulo amoroso… en ese caso, según los programas de asesinatos que he visto, el que sale peor suele ser el hombre xD, no sé si debía de decir eso, pero ya es tarde para cambiarlo, lo he publicado jajaja; pues si, como todos supongo… pero yo y mi ritmo errático de depresión-inspiracion-amorraroalestiloaliens:ssj se presenta para darles un nuevo capítulo de la historia jaja; sigo pensando que deberías de publicarlo, jaja, en serio… claro, yo te seguiré y lo veré cuando tenga tiempo, que bueno… la vida del escritor de fanfiction suele ser bastante liosa, más aun cuando en mi caso soy tan anónima y a veces me atormento con la idea de que alguien me pille escribiendo mis disparates y me juzgue socialmente… :| y por cierto, los errores, donde sospecho ser la reina xD jajaja, se pueden corregir, los más dedicados lo hacen, yo por otro lado me presento tan desastre al mundo ajjaja, no lo hago por ahora, SALUDOS! :D**_

 _ **Julyiet : omg, estaba muy bueno!, lástima que este tan corto… en fin, no entiendo que paso, si estaba aquí en fanfiction o quien sabe, pues… perdona por tardar tanto, es que esta mujercita no sabe cómo evitar líos, ¿ya ves?, hago problemas hasta a alguien como tú, mi querida lectora jajaja, ay perdón ^3^ lamento decir que Mai debe odiarme en lo profundo de su ser, mira en qué posición la vine a dejar, dios… jajaja 0w0 ¿Piña en Pizza?, bsbsbs me falta valor para probarlo, pero al menos ya me das ánimos, le tengo un poco de miedo jaja, lo iré viendo después, el peor error de las chicas (claro, según yo y mi mente disparatad) es que cambiamos de opinión; yo la primera jajaja y he estado, ¿juntos?, ¿separados?, ¿casados?, ¿suicidados? Y aun a veces me lo pregunto xD **_

_**4theLoveofaKat**_ _ **: ajaja, ya me imagino, de hecho incluso yo me quede con… "habrá sido mucho esto de tanta sangre y gente en la escena?", cuando lo releía me quedaba, Pan en la vida real se habría muerto desangrada, pero jajaja, la magia de la escritura, aquí está viva haciendo más desastres de su vida… me pregunto por qué esto termina por parecerse a muchas de nosotras… estúpidas hormonas e idiotez juvenil, nos hace tan… raras, creo… jajaj apuesto a que me he ido por otro tema… en fin, saludos!**_

 _ **Monserrat835**_ _ **: claro que la sigo jajaja, solo que soy errática, me imagino un día desaparezco por 10 años hasta que me decida por el capítulo 21 xD jajaj, Ay eso de decir tanta tontería es un don, es mejor hacer reír a la gente, que importa una tontería más o menos, solo arruinas el coeficiente intelectual que la gente tiene de ti, pero ¿a quién le importa tanto en verdad? Jajaja, son solo apariencias y como pocas veces… he actualizado otra vez jaja, un beso para ti también! Saluuudos :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Whisky & ice…**_

 _ **sunset in vine,**_

 _ **you've ruined my life,**_

 _ **by not being mineeee…. –**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pd: no sé si a alguien aquí le gusta Taylor Swift, pero a mi si xD, estoy a la espera de una de sus épicas canciones que me hacen llorar peor que idiota (lo de épicas canciones… bueno: a gustos… colores), un beso!**_


	21. Esperanza

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Suaves caricias, sonrisas que acompañaban a ojos brillantes y cálidos, una danza aérea, el tacto de la piel de nuestra espalda y la luna incompleta, lejos del frio la tormenta en medio de nosotros era solamente una brisa que refrescaba, había demasiada necesidad del otro, demasiado parecido a lo que estaba destinado a ser, juraría que sus ojos tenían cientos de manos que se posaban duramente donde el mirara – Trunks – susurre, el alzo la vista, elevando sus cejas unos segundos… y vi la tormenta en el mismo._

 _Pensaría que le seguía un beso, pero en cambio fue una mordida"_

Al despertar inmediatamente toque mi cuello, o húmedo en el solo era sudor, pero aun así me asusto, podía oír mi propio corazón golpeando en mis oídos, trate de calmarme y me levante rápidamente, aunque me detuve a recoger el celular. ¿numero desconocido?, honestamente ni si quiera estaba segura de contestar…

\- _Te extraño -_ la voz del otro lado del teléfono era claramente la de Trunks – _Y lo haré aún más, pequeña… Tengo que dar un congreso por los otros dos continentes, quizá me lleve un mes, solo quiero que sepas que no he dejado de quererte –_ Es curioso como ahora la culpa me carcomía por dentro, un sueño platónico, me pellizque la piel de mis manos para averiguarlo – _en realidad, me estoy preguntando seriamente si acaso alguna vez no lo hice -._

\- ¿Por qué el numero falso? -.

 _\- porque he cometido muchos errores, Mai esta peor que nunca… discutimos cada día, cada noche –_ El ciclo eterno, del bien al mal, sensaciones tan contradictorias la una con la otra, las dos partes en mi interior comenzaban a ser más que fastidiosas _– Y es cierto, esto tampoco es algo muy bueno, sin embargo, confió en ti, y necesitaba oír tu voz, tu respiración y el suave palpitar de tu corazón -._

\- ¿Cuándo volverás? – podría jurar que lo sentía conmigo.

- _Pronto -._

\- Bien… te diría que te cuidaras, pero… - Trunks se echó a reír y balbuceo dulces palabras.

Estaba demasiado distraída, pude notarlo cuando un pequeño se lastimo por ponerse a jugar en medio de la clase, era un chico nuevo; eso nunca había pasado… o mas bien no deje que pasara, por fortuna no tenía ninguna lesión fuerte más que la impresión del golpe. Le puse unas compresas frías y lo aparte del grupo, tuve que lidiar con una madre un tanto exasperada por mi actitud, y los días que le siguieron junto al acoso de Mai no fueron mejores, la peor escena.

Ella estaba ebria a las 10 a.m. y había acudido al final de mi clase, cuando los chicos se van para finalmente vomitar el piso y solo lloraba palabras que no entendía más que el de "maldita niña", algunas abuelas y madres escandalizadas me reprendieron, todo comenzaba a irse de control…

Y más pesadillas húmedas en las noches, caricias y mordidas fantasmas, fuera lo que fuera era algo demasiado fuerte como para intentar ignorarlo, y ese lunes de la semana siguiente lo intenté… acudí al primer sitio donde había una música sensual y estridente, era demasiado obvio lo que buscaba, y el seductor aroma a licor cambio de "color", era diferente… El aliento alcoholizado fuerte de Trunks era totalmente controlado, a veces fuerte… el siempre en control, no estos hombres desastre que me toqueteaban y besaban torpemente. Note lo mal del ciclo, perdida entre cuerpo sin rostros y comenzando la peor etapa otra vez, la de un deseo insaciable que conoció calma en los brazos del hombre equivocado, el que debió ser solo un platónico eterno.

Sentía tanto su lejanía que me dolía, sentía que ahora mas que nunca estaba sumida en el pozo de mis deseos sexuales mas profundos que no encontraban paz, porque se habían echo adictos a una sola persona, y entre tan rápido a mi propia casa, que cuando había buscado nuevamente la camisa azul de Trunks, note que me tome media hora en llorar y pensar en él, que me sentía sucia por el beso de ese extraño, no quería soltar su ropa, no quería tenerlo lejos un solo segundo más… ¿Qué pasaría si…?, no.

Después de ducharme y secar mi pelo, sujetando la camisa en mi cuerpo desnudo asumí que simplemente debía tratan de soñar otra vez con él, porque era solo ahí donde encontraba cierta calma a mi tormenta.

\- ¡Pan! – Bra hizo un pequeño movimiento de sus manos en mi cara - ¿Estas bien? – asentí lentamente, conociéndola seguro indagaría descaradamente.

\- Se lo que hizo Mai, me ha contado lo de ustedes… te odia a ti y a mi hermano -.

\- No hay nada que pueda hacer – dije casi fuera de mi misma, ahí de nuevo torturándome… haciéndome esclava de mi pasado – Mai no lo dejara ir y Trunks -.

Mirar a Bra fue lo que me dijo que debía parar, parecía realmente triste - ¡Debería dejarla ya!, podría jurar… ¡podría jurar que te ama!, ¿Cuál es la intención de seguir con toda esta farsa tan mal montada? -.

\- El placer de lo mórbidamente erróneo que es todo esto, nadie lo aceptaría de todos modos -.

\- No te confundas niña – me tense inmediatamente – yo siempre lo he sabido – El señor vegeta se acerco con una botella de agua en sus manos – no me pongas esa cara, era obvio desde que entraste en la pubertad, es simple; nos gustan las mujeres insufribles con carácter, eres lo que quizá en nuestra especie habría sido un muy buen partido niña, fuerte, competiva y de malos modales, Trunks nunca ha sabido llevar la dualidad, tu tampoco, se han confundido en base a demasiados tabúes que esta sociedad impone… Mai no será como tu nunca, ella no puede competir, es demasiado humana, ahora la pregunta importante es: ¿Qué naturaleza predomina en ustedes? – Bra miraba fijamente a su padre – no me creas imbécil, tu hermano siempre esta con su olor – la mirada a mí misma – igual que tú a él, ni un tonto como Kakaroto puede ignorarlo -.

\- ¿Lo sabe mi…? -.

\- Lo sabe cualquier Saiyajin con mínima inteligencia Pan, siempre fue obvio, lo que me sorprende es que se tardaran tanto tiempo -.

¿Qué quería decir con "tanto tiempo"?

En ese mismo instante, en la pantalla de mi celular había llegado ese mensaje del número desconocido que me había estado llamando cada noche y cada mañana, con una dirección.

" _ **Plaza en velas; G. aramado. 00236**_ _" -._

Y aun pese a mis negativas iniciales, el poder de convencimiento de Bra hizo que me llevara a su fiesta, resulta que todo era un plan para seguir a Goten, quien en realidad solo estaba con un grupo de amigos y que partió por ella en el momento en que la vio, yo solo pedí la cerveza más fuerte de todo el maldito país.

El hambre de la piel es algo casi imposible de controlar, la excusa de salir con Bra y Goten fue solo por intentar escapar de dormir y soñar, llevaba ya unas horas bailando sin parar, cada hombre que se me acercaba me llevaba un minuto con él, gracias al alcohol, giraba y el mundo daba vueltas, y podía verlo mientras cerraba los ojos, mientras alguna mano tocaba la piel de mis manos, de mis brazos o de cualquier lugar, más al momento de respirar me hundía en un vacío que me destrozaba el alma… respirar y no sentirlo conmigo era mi condena, y nadie lograba quitarme esa necesidad.

Pero él había estado llamando esta noche, los mensajes que apenas podía leer… sabía que debía de haber alguien en el hotel, y me dije que romper la promesa no era algo tan terrible, que… que el deseo sexual era lo que mantenía viva la atracción y la necesidad constante de él y que saciarme era la forma de dejar ir todo.

Pero apenas podía mantenerme de pie, alguien me llevo a un rincón del pub, y toco lo ardiente en mí, al besarme jure que al abrir mis ojos estaría junto a mí, y yo lo abrazaría, y le haría el amor, y pasaríamos eternas horas tocándonos, torturándonos y diciendo incoherencias que nos harían enloquecer, y enloquecí… de una forma diferente, de una forma que me hizo llorar y apartarme de aquel hombre como pude… camine al baño, y me encerré en él, mande un mensaje a Bra y saque lo que había traído en la mochila, un poco dudosa de mis habilidades decidí no quitarme el maquillaje, y solo me puse gafas y una peluca rosa que ocultaba mi cabello, me cambie de vestido, y antes de salir por la ventana abrí la puerta del baño… seduje a un hombre afuera, y cuando se disponía a besarme… lo noquee para quedarme con las llaves de su moto, me monte en ella cuidando el vestido, y conduje lento hasta el metro, si alguien me seguía… podría despistarle aquí, donde termine de sacar un abrigo para cubrir mi atuendo.

Al llegar al hotel y ver la luz encendida… creí que volaría hasta allá, pero sería algo un poco obvio, intentaba jugar con él, incluso había practicado una letra que no era mía al escribir la nota, incluso bañe mi mano en perfume para eliminar los rastros de mi propio olor, así él era inocente, la traición era solo mía.

Esperar el ascensor y el ver al recepcionista derretirse en mi escote me dio ventaja y me frustro, era demasiado lento, me mire en el reflejo y hasta ahora no parecía el desastre que creí que estaba hecha, el efecto del alcohol disminuía muy rápido en mí, y estaba consciente, pisando seguramente en el tacón hasta llegar a la puerta, donde sentí mis piernas debilitarse, yo no oculte mi ki, y de pronto el abrió la puerta bruscamente para tirarme dentro de la habitación, al verme se quedó un momento quieto, y yo no me atrevía a tocarlo aún, el parecía querer preguntar algo, y yo hice una señal con mis dedos, a continuación… sin delicadeza lo empujaba lejos de mí, hasta llevarlo a la cama, el encendió la luz de la lampara y yo comencé a quitarme la ropa, él se quedó quieto, mientras dejaba caer el abrigo al suelo, note su virilidad latente bajo el pantalón, y seguí con mi absurdo juego – es hora de hacer el amor – susurre. El contuvo la respiración y yo termine de bajarme el vestido para subirme a la cama.

Trate de controlar mi hambre y mi tacto fue suave, buscando la aprobación de la ternura junto a una pasión reprimida, deje que el quitara mi peluca y soltara mi cabello, el contenía la respiración y yo volvía a empujarlo contra el colchón – estas matándome, pequeña – yo le sonreí y me quite las gafas, deje que acariciara mi rostro y me deje llevar por su tacto, tomando sus manos y guiándolas por mi cuerpo… anhelaba tanto ser tocada… Y respiraba profundamente para obtener todo su aroma…

Quería bañarme en esas sensaciones, y con cada beso desabotonaba su camisa, un mordisco y se la quite… sus labios que acariciaban los míos tan suavemente, el me abrazo y yo apenas podía resistirlo, me hizo sentir prisionera y yo quise quedarme para siempre así, y tocaba la piel de su espalda desnuda y temblaba de deseo, sentí como me mordía el cuello y mi cuerpo ardía entero, y solo su fuerza me mantenía quieta encima de él, ningún hombre podría hacerlo así jamás como el, y cerraba mis ojos para sentir el tacto de su respiración, todo era sentir.

Y él me tiro, terminando bajo su cuerpo… y mientras se quitaba los pantalones y me miraba tan fijamente, yo reí y tiré de su ropa para tenerlo cerca de mí.

\- no te quiero lejos, te necesito cerca – dije, y él me tomo por los brazos, y jugábamos el uno sobre el otro, tratando de resistir el feroz impulso de un contacto más íntimo del otro, rompió el sujetador y yo solo podía reír… reír por no gritarle que quería que me hiciera morir.

Dirigí mi mano hacia el sur de su cuerpo, llegando al paquete duro que aún no estaba tan desenvuelto de la ropa, jugué con el tacto mientras lo escuchaba respirar y sentir toda su vitalidad, cuando el busco a tientas mis piernas con sus manos, me pare sobre la cama para quitarme la última prenda, la deje deslizarse por mis piernas y él se incorporó solo para tirarme a un lado de la cama y dejarme sobre mis rodillas…

Sus manos recorriendo la curva de mi espalda hasta mi cuello… esperaba más, cuando me di cuenta de que se había quitado toda la ropa y que estaba tan desnudo como yo, él se prolongó sobre mí, mientras me besaba la espalda y los hombros y masajeaba mi cabello, yo no lograba acallar mis gemidos, la forma lenta en que me torturaba me dejaba en un abismo ardiente del que no quería salir – por favor… - pronuncie, sentí lo dulce de mi voz y como el mismo trataba de hacerlo aún más dulce…

El corazón me iba a estallar.

Hacer el amor jugando tanto al principio me tenía un poco loca, el calor se hacía insoportablemente adictivo con cada roce de la piel y solo quería seguir tal como ahora, buscando dar placer.

…

Aun nos besábamos sobre la cama, la luz ya apagada y mi cabello cubriéndonos a ambos, repartir suaves toques por su rostro me hacía sentir que todo era perfecto, y no podía pensar más que en lo feliz que me sentía – te amo – dijo el, y la calma en mi corazón era abrumadora, no pude evitar llorar y sonreírle.

\- yo también te amo – inmediatamente note las heridas en su piel. Él se acercó a mí y sentía como me mordía el cuello.

\- Eres mía, Pan, eres mía y solo mía – y yo me pregunte qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero la competencia entre preguntar y corresponder a lo que él hacía, tuvo por victoriosa la segunda opción, le correspondí y me acerque a su cuello para degustar con mi lengua el sabor de su sangre, y al hacerlo la necesidad de morderle fue irrefrenable, sentía el líquido caliente y dulce en mi lengua, y como refrescaba mi interior, nos separamos para abrazarnos y sonreírnos, él se incorporó quedando sobre sus rodillas y me acomodo para hacer lo mismo, vi el rastro de sangre en sus labios – no volverás a besarte con nadie más, quien te toque podría morir, eres solo mía -.

Y le creí… y de pronto el dolor había volado demasiado lejos de nosotros, mire en sus ojos azules y toque su rostro. La luz de la mañana le iluminaba la cara, y yo me sentía embobada.

\- Eres hermosa -.

Nos duchamos juntos y lo que debía terminar en uno minutos casi fue una media hora, lo abrace y me seque para colocarme la ropa de vuelta, también acomode mi pelo, para colocarme la peluca y las gafas, él estaba listo para la oficina cuando abandone su departamento.

Sentía como si fuera la primera vez que hubiera dado un beso, sonreía alegremente mientras el viento acariciaba mi cara, de hecho ni si quiera el hecho de tener mis manos congeladas bajo el abrigo me atormentaba ahora, camine lentamente buscando algún lugar donde vendieran algo caliente, te, comida rápida, café, dulces… daba igual, entonces de pronto vi a Mai salir de golpe de otro hotel unas cuadras más lejos, ella literalmente había tirado sus cosas, y antes de que si quiera alcanzara a recogerlas apareció Colm tras ella, la tomo del brazo y la beso, me escondí y los vi abrazarse, me sentí confusa y un poco desorientada, ¿estaría durmiendo aun y esto era un sueño?, creo que no… ya que en el momento en que suelo hacerme ese tipo de preguntas es cuando despierto, trate de prestar atención a lo que decían - ¡Suéltame!, esto no volverá a repetirse – ella se limpió la boca y lo empujo, Colm no la dejo ir, tomo su mano.

\- La próxima vez, tú me buscaras a mi –, Mai solo lo volvió a empujar tirándolo al suelo y subió a su nave para volar muy lejos.

Colm se quedó ahí, yo me acerque para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, en el momento en que me vio a la cara se alejó de mi e hizo una señal con las manos, luego solo se fue.

…

Bra daba vueltas en la tienda, recogiendo algunas prendas de ropa y luego devolviéndolas, yo como siempre me quede sentada en el suelo, me sentía un poco incomoda… algo en mi estaba completamente: ¿asqueado?; esa podría ser una opción, quizá estaba demasiado incomoda conmigo misma, jugaba con la palma de mis manos mientras miraba mis piernas.

\- Esa es una pose muy fotogénica – Cedric me apuntaba con su cámara y me tomo una foto, me sonrió y yo le respondí igual – no pensé encontrarte en lugares así -.

\- Es un mundo libre, me gusta estar aquí, junto a los vestidores con mala cara, para que las chicas no se acerquen y comiencen a ahorrar dinero, soy una buena persona y esta es mi buena acción-.

Él se largó a reír - ¿y no preguntaras que hago en medio de la sección de vestiditos? -.

\- tus hábitos son solo tuyos, yo te acepto – el volvió a reír.

\- no solo eres muy misteriosa, también muy graciosa si te lo propones – él se ganó a mi altura, doblando las rodillas y mirándome – he traído a Valery aquí, es una chica muy dulce – la apunto, una rubia algo bajita que miraba con indecisión los vestidos.

\- Oh, tu dulce caballero está aquí – Bra pronuncio fuertemente, llamando la atención de la gente alrededor en seguida la chica se volteó rápidamente tras ver a Cedric conmigo.

\- Oh vamos, cállate – dije de forma baja – has arruinado la cita del "caballero" – Cedric volteo a verla – creo que esta celosa – y tiro lo que llevaba a la mano – y nerviosa -.

\- le explicare -.

Yo asentí, mientras Bra los miraba un poco incomoda, haciendo un puchero – lo siento – volvió a decir.

Bra me obligo a pararme, vio mi rostro – escoge uno, te lo regalo – yo tome uno en color verde.

Y me sentí más incómoda aun cuando noté que esto se había vuelto un ciclo interminable… y que ya había iniciado otra vez, yo…. Yo repitiendo las fiestas, el ruido sin sentido, el deseo, ir a la cama con Trunks, ver el engaño a la cara y salir de compras con Bra para olvidar… ¿Qué clase de mierda era esta? Comenzaba a pensar que el irme no estaría del todo mal. Aunque claro… me preguntaba si la distancia realmente significaría un obstáculo para meterme en la cama de Trunks, ah… todo comenzaba a ponerse tan… triste.

Y mientras Bra me sonreía me hablaba probándose un vestido tras otro, mientras miraba el espejo y hacia caras, yo realmente me sentía perdida entre la idea de irme y dejar a Trunks…

Y mi piel comenzó a arder, y entonces caí en la cuenta… la marca… ¡La maldita marca!, y estaba loca, loca porque Trunks debía de haber marcado a Mai, porque ella me lo grito unas semanas atrás – cambie de opinión, no quiero el vestido -.

Vi a Mai en una oficina hablando con su mejor amiga y Trunks aun debía estar en alguna junta, y me cole en su oficina, para cuando apareció, me apoyé contra la puerta, tomando el seguro y poniéndolo.

Su amplia sonrisa hizo un contraste con mi actitud - ¿Sucede algo malo? -.

Asentí, miré el suelo, mis zapatos y… - Lo… lo de esta mañana, ¿Qué fue? -.

Trunks se acercó, yo puse un alto con mis manos – No estoy realmente seguro, me deje llevar demasiado, creo que fue una unión -.

\- Imposible, estas unido a… - el volvió a hacer un ademan de acercarse, yo volví a negarme.

\- No es como piensas o sientes ahora, Pan, puedo jurar que eso fue una unión -.

\- Eso no tiene el más mínimo de los sentidos, tú ya estas unido a alguien – el comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, mostrándome una herida nueva, y luego se giró para mostrar la pulcritud de una piel sin manchas más que la marca que yo había hecho.

\- Creía que… - trate de hacer memoria en mis sueños, la mordida era de ambos, en el caso de mi abuelito o mi padre había una pequeña cicatriz que debía involucrar el consumo de la sangre del otro -.

\- Entonces… entonces Mai nunca – el negó con la cabeza, y yo sentía pequeñas mariposas que me elevaron del suelo, él no le pertenecía, él nunca le había pertenecido o pertenecerá, era mío, el rito lo hacía mío, por la mortalidad de nuestra existencia, y me lance sobre él, su olor no era asfixiante, se sentía más familiar que nunca, traía una suerte de paz o…

Había una posibilidad, y eso era suficiente… cuando él me apretó entre sus brazos, sentí ganas de llorar, y luego el intento de abrir la puerta me trajo a la realidad, y yo intente apartarme, pero Trunks aún no me soltaba – tan solo un segundo más – y yo accedí, toque su rostro y volví a apretarlo, luego tan solo me escondí en el cuarto del baño del lado del espejo y en lo alto, y la puerta cedió a la patada que seguro Mai había propinado.

\- ¿Dónde la metiste? – escuchaba el tono de voz bajo y furioso, y luego podía sentir la presencia de las demás personas aglomerándose en la puerta, las voces se elevaron y escuche un arma cargarse, y recorrer el pequeño cuarto de baño, suerte que no levanto la vista, al salir cerró la puerta.

\- Es hora de trabajar, mientras todos miran por la puerta, un contrato se está retrasando, y comienzo a envejecer – Trunks asentía, podía sentir cada centrípeto de su piel, cada célula en su sangre y la presión que ejercía el oxígeno en su pecho, con un poco de su olor -.

Para cuando se retiraron solo estaban Mai y el mismo en la habitación.

\- Supongo que este ataque de celos es normal después de lo que estás haciendo con otro **niño** -.

\- ¿Ahora es cuando te importa en la cama de quien está tu esposa? -.

\- ah – el suspiro – mi amarga y acida esposa, ese no es puesto que puedas conservar para siempre -.

\- tal vez no, pero soy tu mujer, por la sangre que bebiste de mí, siempre estaré en tu corazón, siempre en tu mente y en tu ser completo -.

\- Tengo tantos o más ojos como tú en esta ciudad, se de cada hombre que te ha poseído en el maldito mundo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que aun estas en mi corazón?, con una fidelidad tan débil e inconstante -.

\- y lo que tú haces es prácticamente un delito, apenas cumplirá 20, es asqueroso -.

\- eso no es algo que podamos discutir tu y yo -.

…

Esa noche, mi madre estaba esperándome afuera del dojo, al verme hizo una seña y sonrió un poco, asumí que no había una gran noticia que compartir, o seguramente algo así – Hola – me sonrió y subió conmigo hasta mi habitación.

\- vaya, está mejor que la última vez que vine – yo me encogí de hombros.

\- trato de pasar poco tiempo en casa, así no hago demasiado desorden realmente – ella asintió.

\- cariño… - mi madre busco la cama y se sentó en ella – ven conmigo.

\- ¿sí? – buscaba algo frenética en su bolso.

\- hoy llego esto a casa, venia entre una de las carpetas de tu padre, se le cayó de su maletín y por eso las tengo – me vi a mi misma con Trunks abrazada y dándome un beso, sentí una gota de sudor inexistente recorriéndome la nuca, escondí mis manos bajo mis piernas y evite mirarla – no soy tonta, sé que esta eres tú… -.

\- yo… - y mi madre luego tomo mi cuello… ¡No había cubierto la marca! – hoy, suéltame -.

\- ¡Por Kami!, ¿Qué han hecho? -.

Y la aparte – mama… -.

\- es un hombre casado, y bueno… es bastante mayor, 13 años -.

\- 12 años mayor -.

\- eso no lo hace menos grave, él es casi tu hermano -.

\- mama, sé que está mal, pero… -.

\- Creía que solo podías tener una pareja de por vida, y que ese matrimonio era muy sólido -.

\- parecía ser – susurre, mi madre frunció el ceño, luego solo volteo y miro el techo.

\- tu padre no parece haberlo visto aun, pero… - ella me entrego las fotos que quedaban en el sobre – no lo sé con exactitud, no estallo en ira ni nada de eso, pero creo que alguien intenta delatarlos, no me imagino el daño que puede llegar a hacer si Mai llega a – su voz murió en un instante, y ella me tomo del brazo - ¿Ya lo sabe verdad? – yo asentí – Esto no está bien, Pan -.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Hola!, lamento tanto haberme retrasado como lo hice, que puedo decir, esta fue realmente una temporada difícil, y también porque pasaron cosas SOSPECHOSAS con mi computadora, así que tuve que subir todo esto a internet sin terminar de editar para poder guardar mi trabajo y que no me pasara lo de siempre, que es perder todo, y no saben cuánto tardo esta cosa en… supongo que entienden lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad?, en fin…**_

 _ **Ginga Garza: ah de nada :D pero bueno, he puesto Trupan, verdad?, a que si :D no sé tú, hay chicas y chicas, personalmente me gusta el orden, aunque soy realmente una gran destructora del orden en lo más profundo de mi ser… así que jajaja, según mis puntos de vista, predomina el desorden sobre el orden, de ahí que Pan sea más cercana al tipo desordenada, gracias por tus saludos, también te los mando a ti, con mucho cariño… espero que hubieras disfrutado el capítulo :3**_

 _ **Monserrat835: se agradece su preocupación, estoy bien**_ _ **¿y tú qué tal?, no sé si realmente no me importa nada, pero supongo que el pensar algo no debería ser algo que deba esconderse, a fin de cuenta son solo pensamientos, que fluyen y suelen cambiar con el tiempo, así que para esas cosas que pensamos que a veces hacen daño, no deberían de importar tanto, o no sé, jaja, son solo pensamientos :s, espero que entiendas a lo que me refiero xD y claro que la seguiré, solo que esta chica necesita disciplina en su vida, porque en serio hace fata :D y estos últimos meses han sido un caos total, y aquí me ven otra vez :D, subiendo algo, espero que lo disfrutes, saludos :D**_

 _ **IvyBlue: toda la razón, la moral humana y todos los demás inventos que han creado para conformar una sociedad no parecen ser realmente un umbral muy fácil de respetar a veces, espero que aun pese a lo humano de esto, te guste y puedas seguir sin ningún tipo de remordimiento leyendo la historia**_ _ **, Saludos para ti :D**_

 _ **4theLoveofaKat: ¿hola a ti también, jajaja ya sabía que teníamos cosas en común tu y yo jjajaa, para este capítulo me he tardado demasiado, no crees?, un abrazo :3**_

 _ **GUEST: lamento haber tardado tanto, pero ojala aun te guste la historia y seas capaz de soportar mi impuntualidad :D, disfrútalo, un saludo para ti**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **3**_


	22. Niña y mujer

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ ***Holaminombreesdrama***_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

\- Me alegra tenerte aquí, mi pequeña – yo sonreí - Se acercan las fiestas en mi honor otra vez, y… - Mi abuelo me tomo del brazo – pensé en que quizás tus niños podrían iniciar con una batalla simbólica, un numero en conjunto, también he pedido un poco de ayuda a Maya -.

Me congele al oír su nombre, ella no debería de acercarse mas a mi abuelo… ¿Acaso podría haberse atrevido a ignorar mi faceta de matona para atormentarme la vida?, era demasiado imbécil… aun para mujeres como ella.

-Buenos días, querida – ella me mostro su sonrisa reluciente, era muy hermosa, cierto… Pero el hecho de que siguiera buscando a Mai, unírsele en… de alguna forma, sonaba mal en mi cabeza.

\- Buenos días – dije irónicamente, ella no me miraba a los ojos, pude notarlo, sin embargo, se concentró en parecer absolutamente adorable para mi abuelo, que sin duda estaba embelesado.

\- Sin duda este año el festival será menos aparatoso y conservaremos las ceremonias en su honor, tanto como los combates, pero también ampliaremos el mercado; es decir no solo habrá utilería de usted, héroe –, genial… cuando hago las reconciliaciones o al menos un cese a mi guerra fría con Uub, aparece esta… para hacerme considerar la idea de mandarlo todo al carajo.

\- Sin duda grandes idea, ¿no te lo parece Panny? -.

\- Si, algo sin duda brillante, estrategia comercial de las mas prestigiosas escuelas de Mercado – rezongue, seguro toque alguna fibra sensible, Maya me miraba intentando no hacer ninguna expresión, inmediatamente mi abuelo tomo mi brazo.

\- Pan – y no tolere la idea de ser sermoneada como cuando era tan solo una niña demasiado grosera para agradar a todos.

\- Lo siento – musite, una disculpa falsa, una que Maya noto, pero mi abuelo no – preparare un numero con los niños – cambie de tema exitosamente.

\- esa es una gran noticia -.

Y de pronto, termine arrastrando a Maya lejos de la vista de todos los demás, sin cuidado de ella o mi velocidad para desaparecer de lugares.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – ella suspiro.

\- Tu abuelo me busco, de hecho, lo ha estado haciendo desde hace una semana… parecía muy triste y -.

\- y de pronto eres una buena persona -.

Ella se calló algún tipo de insulto y luego asintió suspirando – no lo entenderías, ahora… te juro que solo intento ayudar, no seria capaz de herir a tu abuelo -.

\- No te creo – ella permaneció mirando el suelo – pero hare como que sí, si algo… cualquier cosa me llega decir que me he equivocado, no me contendré en lo que te hare, sin duda será mucho mejor que un vestido manchado -.

\- espero que te sirva Pan – la señora Bulma estaba bajo una cámara de gravedad que yo no había pedido – Mai pensó que era una buena idea, ahora que Trunks pasa más tiempo ocupado en la oficina y con muy poco tiempo incluso para sí mismo, la cámara te ira de maravillas, creo que en el fondo él se siente culpable por no ayudarte a entrenar, esto parece importarle mucho a ustedes, lo sé porque tu abuelo es igual y yo ya comenzaba a creer que serias como tu madre o abuela, concentrada más en lo que es una vida humana, pero supongo que no es así cierto, la más humana de todos ustedes parece ser Bra, aunque tiene el mismo carácter que su padre, es tan guapa como yo, y eso a nadie parece incomodarle, ustedes dos son seguramente las chicas más fuertes que he conocido -.

Yo me sentía media sonrojada y avergonzada, estaba parada en medio de su taller, mientras algunos universitarios en práctica daban unas vueltas de un lado a otro, quizá más de uno noto mi extraña presencia aquí, desentonaba con los claros tonos blanco y pastel de las oficinas personalizadas, o más bien los estudios que ella mantenía en su casa – eh si – murmure con algo de torpeza.

Ella se detuvo en seco - ¿Sucede algo?, inmediatamente pude ver a Trunks entrar con un sequito de lo que parecían ser profesores de alguna de las universidades de la ciudad, yo me volteé y le sonreí a la señora Bulma – ah cariño, imagino que debes sentirte un poco avergonzada -.

Podía sentir a Trunks acercarse, creo que no me había sentido así de nerviosa en bastante tiempo, solo quería lanzarme a sus brazos de inmediato, y quise creer que las cosas serían más simples un día, quería confiar y tener una seguridad plena de que este secreto se acabaría, por tan solo una caricia yo podría hacer una locura, le asentí y ella me sonrió.

Sabes, es increíble el parecido que tienes con tu abuela-.

\- si, mi abuelito lo suele mencionar algunas veces -.

\- Si quieres puedes irte a la habitación de Bra, no se ha sentido muy bien los últimos días, creo que esta resfriada o algo así, será feliz de verte -.

Asentí y me escabullí lejos, hasta donde estaría mi mejor amiga, aunque realmente no parecía muy feliz de verme o tenerme ahí – antes de que preguntes, fue ese idiota, pensamos que una cita de todo el día, visitando los continentes; ¡En días de temporal! Y pleno verano húmedo por el otro seria una buena idea, me pregunto cómo estará el idiota – quizás tuviera fiebre y estuviera desorientada, su voz estaba cambiada y parecía como no poder notar entre la ropa que solía secuestrar de mi armario para jamás volver a usarla y la suya propia, tuve la tentación de tomarle una foto, algo que conmemorara el día en que Bra Brief había terminado por ceder la mayor parte de sus encantos a un resfriado – pasa, chica mala -.

Tambaleaba incluso, no lo resistí más y estalle en risas – estas igualita a mi cuando aun iba a esas tontas clases sobre que decía un cadáver de no se cuantos años, cuando estaba vivo y la tecnología aun no existía – quizás la clase sobre lo que fuera que eso se tratase implicaba un valor significativo e importante para la vida humana, para mí era sinónimo de pensar en que tenia hambre, que pude dormir un poquito mas y… seguramente alguna tontería.

\- ya, ríete, solo eres una traidora a la que adoro demasiado, tonta que no sabe cómo vestirse – sí, me había pasado y ella arremetía con lo mejor de su ingenio en mi contra - hay algo diferente en ti-.

De inmediato apareció Trunks, murmurando cosas parecidas a lo que yo había pensado, Bra tenía la nariz roja y el pelo revuelto, gruño algunas groserías y luego cubrió sus ojos, dejándose reposar entre medio de su cama.

\- pareces molesta -.

\- inquieta quizás – Bra de pronto abrió la boca y comenzó a dormir.

\- Quiero verte mañana – vi como su mano se acercaba a la mía, pero antes de que llegáramos si quiera a tocarnos, la puerta se abrió.

\- Trunks, llegaron unos insípidos hombrecillos, dicen que tu les citaste – murmuro Bulma sin prestarnos atención. Él se despidió con un abrazo, lo que hizo que Bulma mirara de una forma sospechosa.

…

La mayor ventaja de la unión implico algo que no había sentido antes, algo que me mantenía con la suficiente calma como para apreciar pequeños detalles que pasaría por alto de tener que aun lidiar con el deseo irrefrenable, había control, un control que bueno… me hacia sentir normal, normal por una vez en mi vida, un sentimiento que no sentía desde que puedo recordar, desde que no hacia llorar a los otros niños con facilidad al jugar, aun con Trunks a mi lado, mientras sentía su aroma, y estábamos relativamente cerca después de que había decido seguirlo hasta su casa, sin importarme Mai.

El jugaba con mis dedos, mientras alzábamos las manos a un particular día de cielos despejados de nubes, y un sol cálido que, hacía sentir su alegre cosquilleo caliente ante las brisas, podía cerrar mis ojos y saber que todo esto, lo que sentía, era mío, como el más dulce de los sueños, protegida de todo lo demás, pese a que nunca había necesitado protección alguna…

\- Esto se está complicando – murmure y el me abrazo más fuerte, acomodándome entre sus piernas.

\- Encontraremos una forma -.

\- Tu padre lo sabe, mi abuelo, mi madre, Bra, Goten, la misma Mai, Colm… - de pronto me di cuenta de la ridiculez de ocultarlo todo.

El reía - ¿esto es amor no?, ser tan idiota y no notarlo después de tanto tiempo -.

\- supongo – murmure… aun había algo que recorría mi mente, dando vueltas… - ¿Te importa si te pregunto sobre tu y Mai?

\- Pregunta lo que quieras -.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que no hubieran…? -.

\- No estoy seguro… - aun así, yo no me conformaba.

\- ¿Qué paso esa noche? – me mordí los labios, temía arruinar lo perfecto de la simpleza de un cariño tan cálido y alegre – claro, si no te importa contarme… -.

Trunks entrelazo sus dedos con los míos – Aquel día, estaba… demasiado nervioso, no es que no tuviéramos sexo, pero estaba demasiado feliz, que de pronto supe que sería tan fácil volver eso en algo inolvidable – el hizo una pausa y termino de apretar sus dedos con los míos – entonces al volver a verla… supe que tenía que calmarme, temía hacerle daño… hay cosas que no se pueden controlar, aun pese a el tiempo – sentí como tomaba aire – los días en que mas deseaba algo verdaderamente duro, el lado oscuro de mi salía y… - se soltó de pronto, para acariciar mis muñecas – antes siempre me habían funcionado tanto los cigarrillos como el alcohol para engañar a mi mente – y guardo silencio, juraría que termino por decidirse a no decir algo – esa noche perdí el control, pese a mis casi dos cajetillas de cigarros y a todo el alcohol que bebí, al contrario de lo que pensé, no sabía quién era, quería hacerla mía… al otro día la descubrí al otro lado de la habitación, aun lloraba, temblaba y estaba desnuda y me apuntaba con su arma, me había disparado de alguna forma la noche anterior, vi su cuerpo, cubierto de moretones… creo que rompí su corazón ese día, pero aún había demasiada atracción física, de ahí en adelante… no volví a si quiera intentar pensar en hacer la marca en ella -.

De pronto y aun sin saber todo lo que había pasado, note una cosa… Trunks no se perdonaba a si mismo, tenia miedo de lo que era, de la pasión desenfrenada, por sentir tanto y liberar tan poco, su olor… alcohol y cigarrillos fueron durante todo este tiempo, el olor a la perdición, al caos, al dolor, al miedo, el olor que según mi definición era el… era demasiado diferente…

Yo dañe mi propia imagen, mate a la adorada hija de mi padre, mate según yo mi inocencia, a la niña en mí, todo eso eran ilusorias imágenes, buscando mi propia identidad, mi declaración como mujer, lo suficientemente experimentada, lo mas cercano a Mai para merecer su atención, tonterías, solo tonterías…

Trunks amo a alguien, Trunks la amo y la lastimo, la tristeza… su eterna melancolía, mantenían enjaulada a una bestia que había hecho daño a la que él había escogido como la mujer de su vida…

Era tan irónico y tortuoso saber que el y yo juntos fueron el producto de una historia que parecía terminar en un suicidio por parte de alguno de los dos, el azar de este mundo, en donde Trunks se sentía como el violador de la mujer que amo, y Pan, que renegó de su familia, de su futuro por un capricho como el despecho.

\- ¿Aun crees que lo nuestro encontrara el camino? -.

Sabia que el hablarme de el y su peor cara, habría una herida profunda en su alma, pero el no lloro – lo esta haciendo pequeña, tu me haces fuerte – y respiraba el aroma de mi cabello mientras sus manos descansaban quietas entre las mías – Eres toda mía, Panny – yo me relaje y me acomode – pequeña Panny, dulce Panny, eterna niña -.

Me sonroje… "niña", tuve el impulso de corregirlo y señalar que yo no podría nunca…

\- Ya me imagino lo que dirás, antes que lo hagas…admitirás que serás siempre una dulce niña en mis brazos – tal vez pudiera dejarme perder en esa promesa tan… - que eres todo lo demás, mujer, saiyan, una guerrera, todo… pero, sobre todo, una niña -.

Quise reírme y señalar que se ponía raro - ¿Por qué una "niña"? -.

El susurro suavemente – lo sabrás un día -.

Había un suave olor a flores, y decidí caminar lentamente, aun no podía borrarse la felicidad o la calma… Creo que iba un par de calles al sur, entonces salto una capsula frente a mí, era la cámara de gravedad, mis sentidos estuvieron en alerta, y aun pese a mi instinto decidí entrar, y ahí no había nada mas que un cuarto vacío, que se cerró tras de mí, de pronto solo pude fijarme en las letras abajo…

 **n**

Y lo siguiente fue el fuego quemando mi piel, con miles de pedazos de la misma maquina insertándose en mi piel, y todo lo que veía era el cielo aun brillando, el sol de frente, con el intenso azul, al cerrar y al abrir mis ojos nuevamente, vi a Trunks mirándome con infinita ira, mis oídos no funcionaban, o la explosión aun no acababa en mi cerebro, sus labios parecían moverse rápidamente, sus ojos totalmente húmedos, intente mover mi mano para tocarlo… pero el dolor tomo por completo lo poco que quedo de mis sentidos, creo que no pude gritar, me desmaye después de sentir el sabor de sus lagrimas mezclado con mi propia sangre.

…

 _De pronto me pregunte si acaso todo lo que había llegado a pasar era solo un sueño, porque estaba revuelta en mi cama, me levante rápidamente y toque mi rostro, mi pelo, aun podía ver rastros del fleco que solía usar, mi calendario marcaba el 22 de mayo… todo era exactamente igual a unos ocho años atrás. Y quien tocaba mi puerta debía ser mi madre, yo no pronuncie ninguna palabra, pero ella entro._

 _\- Cariño, que bueno que despiertas – ella escondía un delicado vestido amarillo, el mismo que use el día de la boda, ocho años atrás, el 22 de Mayo era el día de la boda de Trunks, una sosa y tierna ceremonia en el invernadero de cristal que mantenían los Brief – Se que no quieres ir a la boda y que te molesta usar vestidos – ella me sonrió y toco mi mejilla – pero creo que te veras especialmente bonita en este -._

 _Tarde demás en darme cuenta de que esto daba todas las señales de ser el sueño de un recuerdo._

 _Mi versión más pequeña, que no había arruinado nada de sí misma, miraría con cierta duda y ligero asco el delicado vestido. Un vestido era una sentencia demasiado profunda para mí, para la que siempre tendría problemas con su lado femenino, para la que deseaba ser, con ansia devoradora igual a su abuelo: era ser una guerrera. Y aunque adoraba a su padre, no deseaba una vida tras los libros, valoraba sin duda alguna la sabiduría que era consiente que reposaba en ellos, pero su corazón tenía un ansia más vehemente, deseaba aventura, deseaba cambiar el mundo, el universo completo, comerme el universo, no el mundo._

 _Me vi a mi misma, de una forma que me dieron ganas de echarme a llorar, la niña de grandes ambiciones, una que apenas lograba entender por sí misma. Si estaba eternamente confinada a un mundo tan simple, tan sencillo y frágil, lejos de todo lo que un corazón puro anhelaba, ¿Qué la ataba a este mundo? El amor, uno que quizás no sabía manejar… porque yo ansiaba ser, no era capaz de ver lo que tenía, solo, como maldición, solo podía ver lo que no podía tener, el amor más prohibido, el platónico, el ideal, el inalcanzable, el cielo que deseaba alcanzar: Trunks._

 _Sentía que estaba exagerando conmigo misma, pero al exagerarlo se volvía obvio, la culpa no era de Mai, la culpa no era del mundo triste y frágil, la culpa era por completo mía. Porque cuando tome el vestido, me aferre con todas fuerzas a lo único que era capaz de ver aquí, a él, que era símbolo de eterna paciencia, caballerosidad, empatía y fortaleza, el lado saiyan, dualidad… alguien que podía, quizás, comprenderme. Comprender un corazón tan torpe e ingenuo._

 _Me vestí y me miré al espejo después de que mi madre me mirara sonriendo, entonces lo vi, como una tercera… la condena final, no me di cuenta de que fruncí el ceño otra vez, de cómo brillaron mis ojos._

 _ **\- Niña, eso es lo que todos ven en mí, una tonta niña, ¡Y este maldito vestido me hace parecer lela! –**_ _pero hubo una revelación, quise cubrirme la boca, porque entonces me pareció volver a brillar – un vestido, para la boda de Trunks, con la_ _ **mujer**_ _que ama – poco importaba arrugar el vestido, me senté ahí mismo, frente al espejo – ella es la_ _ **mujer**_ _y yo la_ _ **niña**_ _– más rápido que nunca, corrí hacia mi computador y le hable a la única persona que sería capaz de ayudarme, o en la única que pensé._

 _Tampoco me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan ensimismada y temblando, que Bra había llegado tan rápido junto a mí, logre sonreír a esto, que joven y torpe, que dedicación en Bra, la que, aun siendo menor, parecía más la mayor en todo sentido, en el desarrollo de su cuerpo, en su ropa, en el maquillaje, en todo._

 _\- ¡estate quieta! – farfullo mientras a mí me corrían las lágrimas por la primera depilación de cejas - ¡Paaan!, tienes heridas peores que estas cuando te pones a entrenar por provocar a Goten, y lloras por esta pequeña cosita – y mi orgullo pudo más, porque pese a llorar, y a lo avergonzada y roja que tenía la cara, me quede quieta – ahora, con esta crema no se te hinchara nada – canturreo la pequeña torturadora._

 _Recordé que en ese momento sentía que mi piel no respiraba, cuando en realidad lo único que habían hecho conmigo era limpiar mi cara, echarme ese brillito rosa en los labios, y enroscar mis pestañas._

 _\- ¡Que linda eres! – solo ahora me lo parecí, en ese momento no me lo creía, pensaba que Bra lo decía más aún por sus muñecas, porque de alguna forma pasé a ser una muñeca más._

 _\- Gracias -._

 _\- ¡Ay!, si lo dices de esa forma, parece más un "muérete" que un "gracias" – murmuro Bra rápidamente – pero no importa, me conformo con verte así – su amplia sonrisa, que pesada podía llegar a ser, si yo solo me miraba al espejo haciendo caras – si no te gusta, ¿Por qué quieres que…? -._

 _\- no es que no me guste, es que no me acostumbro, se sienta raro -._

 _\- todas las chicas lo hacen – yo baje la mirada, que diferente me veía sin mi ropa holgada, sin mis zapatillas de niño, sin mi cabello revuelto. Tan solo estaba ahí sentada, exagerándolo… sacrificando o intentando hacerlo, mi propia naturaleza para formar parte del mundo, de lo demás que tanto me aburría._

 _\- Bra – estaba roja otra vez - ¿podrías peinarme? -._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Entre corriendo al jardín, me escabullí entre las plantas y me subí a los árboles, todo con el cuidado de no romper el vestido._

 _Y aunque parecía que esto solo se trataba de mi misma, corriendo tras de mí, la única cosa que podía visualizar, de la prensa, los casi 500 invitados (que fue lo más mínimo que se pudo hacer), hasta ahora no lograba distinguir a nadie, veía gente pasar, personas sin rostro, todos eran fugaces transeúntes mal enfocados, sentí ligero pánico, hasta que pude ver a Bra, tenía el mismo vestido amarillo, delicado e incluso llevaba el mismo peinado, y la llame - ¿Qué haces ahí montada como un gato?, ¡bájate! – creo que Bra siempre fue la líder, pero yo obedecí a regañadientes - ¿me veo linda, cierto? – dijo girando graciosamente sobre sí misma, como la princesa de cuentos de hadas que anhelaba ser._

 _\- ¿Por qué el mismo vestido?, creí que como ya me habías visto con el no ibas a usar uno parecido y que eso es algo "prohibido entre damas" – Bra pestañeo rápidamente, como si no hubiera dado crédito a lo que decía, o como si realmente no le importara._

 _\- Oh… es verdad – Bra se largó a reír -Trunks me pidió que te lo dijera, hablo con todos menos contigo – típico, ignorar a la niña – quiere que seas la primera en cargar la canasta de rosas y desfilar hacia él, cuando Mai haga su entrada, tranquila, solo tienes que caminar -._

 _\- ¿Y por qué no me lo podía pedir el mismo? -._

 _\- porque le dijiste idiota, ¿recuerdas? -._

 _\- ¡Aun somos amigos!, que cruel – Bra me miro sorprendida, hasta ese momento, nunca había dicho que alguien era cruel, porque no me importaba demasiado que lo fueran._

 _\- ¿Aun te gusta, ¿verdad? – yo mire a Bra frunciendo el ceño._

 _\- Nunca me han gustado los cobardes desabridos -._

 _\- ya – sabia que ella, mi mejor amiga no me había creído, adoraba a Trunks, que incluso sentía algo aún más especial – mejor vamos a ver a Mai – tomo mi mano sin si quiera mirarme, solo tiraba de mí y hablaba con total seguridad -no me dejaron escoger el vestido, ¡Nadie aprecia mi interés!, sé, que tengo probablemente el mejor de los gustos en el planeta, pero no, en cambio ella prefirió ese soso – ella nos dejó entrar asintiendo, apenas vi su pelo, y su silueta acomodando diferentes cosas, Bra me enseño como caminar, cosa que me pareció ridícula._

 _Daba calmado y lentos pasos, enderezaba mi espalda, alzaba el mentón y trataba de parecer lo más solemne posible, como si… si quiera supiera lo que solemne significaba - ¿Solo están ustedes, Pan, Bra? -._

 _\- Si, mi hermano no anda por acá, creo que seguramente ha de estar mirándose al espejo ese vanidoso tan feo – ella asintió, y salió. Las palabras correctas aun ahora que me veo a mi misma en el momento en que apenas la vi, cruzando la pequeña carpa blanca, con su mirada tan tranquila y un poco sonrojada, sin un solo adorno aparatoso, no pude evitar sonrojarme, era un vestido simple, supongo que es a eso a lo que se refiere Bra con soso, me sentí ridícula, porque en ese momento vi la diferencia, la línea de división, lo que era la brecha directa, el muro, lo que me hacia invisible a los ojos de Trunks._

 _Y el apareció de pronto, la miro y sonrió embelesado._

 _\- Trunks – murmuro ella – la tradición dice… -._

 _El le sonrió y fue directo a besarla, acto seguido la levanto dejándola mas alto que el, y tocando las formas de su cuerpo entallados en el vestido._

 _No pude evitar hacerlo, hacerlo y mirarme a mi misma, a mi con mi cuerpo sin formas, con todas esas joyas brillantes que Bra me había prestado, con el vestido lleno de detalles y…_

 _La mujer que ella era no estaba oculta en lo que Bra decía, no era el maquillaje, el vestido o los tacones, la Mai que Trunks amaba era simple, era verdadera, ella tenia su propio significado, y la odie con profunda envidia mientras compartían besos._

 _No podía dejar de pensar en ello por cada milésima de segundo, ella no se esforzaba en ser alguien más, era obvio que parecía ser tal cual ella misma y aceptarse, mientras que yo…_

 _Yo solo era una niña fingiendo ser mujer._

 _Llore, llore porque de pronto note lo poco que me había interesado en ser niña, en confesar abiertamente que si me gustaban los dulces, que quería sentir como era un beso, que… y se soltaron, Trunks se quedo petrificado al verme ahí, medio escondida tras un macetero, el mundo se congelo, me vio y yo corrí lejos._

 _De pronto mi madre me tomo del brazo y me arrastro con ella para verme la cara - ¡Eres rápida!, ¡Y no debes salir de casa tu sola!, ¡Tu padre te espero y se preocupó!, le llamare ahora mismo, tan solo faltan 15 minutos para que la boda empiece -._

 _Y mientras mi madre hablaba calmadamente y casi de forma risueña, me llevaba de la mano hasta una sala donde estaba Marron y Bra, Bra tenia las rosas blancas, Marron las rosadas, mama me paso las rojas._

 _Rojas…_

 _\- ¿Por qué rojas? -._

 _\- Son el color favorito de Trunks -._

 _Rojas…_

 _Cuando a fin mi mama había hablado y me había sonreído, para decirme que estaba preciosa, me señalo irme con Bra, entre columnas de tallado cristal y cortinas en visillos que hacían que no se distinguieran las siluetas, solo a Mai ahí esperándonos, tranquila._

 _\- Bien Pan, recuerda, solo es caminar – asentí, sin dejar de mirar a Mai, hasta que las puertas de abrieron, y tuve que voltear a verle ahí en el altar, con el sol traspasando su forma, y el volteo a mí, volvió a hacer esa mirada, como si no me conociera, como si fuera una extraña, y dolió tanto…_

 _Llore otra vez. Imagine que quien acababa de darme un empujoncito era Bra, y camine, el siguió mirándome, mirándome… no, no era invisible esta vez, el me veía, notaba cada paso que daba sin apenas pestañear, como si me viera por primera vez, y del llanto silencioso a sonrojarme, porque parecía que el corazón me iba a explotar._

 _Pero ese momento, aun si lo hubiera deseado, no duraría para siempre, y tuve que tomar mi lugar para dejar pasar a la novia, note sus ramo de flores, azules… no pude evitar mirarlas, eran tan bonitas, de pronto lo mire de nuevo, pero ya todo volvía a la normalidad, porque sus ojos estaban sobre ella, intento concentrarme en calmar los latidos de mi corazón, y me obligue a no mirarlos, sino solo a las rosas de Mai._

 _Y tal vez era una locura, pero eran del color del cielo, el color de los ojos de Trunks._

 _-Acepto – fue la única palabra que escuche._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Quería vomitar, en verdad quería hacerlo, y toda mi cabeza me ardía, me pesaba, pude concentrarme mejor para abrir los ojos y sentir como si la luz me atravesara el cerebro, me quejé, en tan solo unos milisegundos, alguien apretó mi mano.

\- Pan… -.

Sus ojos eran perfectamente azules, aun si las escleróticas estaban inyectadas en sangre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola!, pues sí, aun estoy viva, lo sé, fue irresponsable de mi parte descuidar esta historia que repito tendrá un final, lo prometo. Aun así, para quienes aquí estén leyendo mi pequeña historia, espero de corazón que lo disfruten, ¡un beso! A todas, todos, quien pase por aquí.**

 **Julyiet: ¡HOLA! :s perdón, en serio, se lo mucho que la historia te gusta, quizás yo exagero pero no puedo evitar sentirme mala madre (madre de historias, eh xD ), y si, lo saben mas personas, los secretos no son fáciles de mantener, y ya me la puse, esta buena, aun si realmente no es de mi gusto, yo soy… hmm yo para la música jajaja, pero me gusto. ¡Saludos!**

 **Ginza Garza: Hi, Gracias por comentar, y… hmmm, bueno, creo que, si me merezco que me castiguen un poquito, es que mi mente loca ha dado vueltas y vueltas a otras historias y me dije, no pasa nada por dejarme estar y así hasta ahora, si, si, soy un desastre, pero ojalá disfrutes el capítulo. ¡Un beso!**

 **ChiChi-San34: Hola, y gracias por comentar, y en fin, jajaja, te entrego después de milenios el siguiente capítulo. Por favor no me maten. ¡Un abrazo!**

 **Dharma Altair: Hola… Si, bueno, yo… actualice, ojalá te guste el capítulo, un besito.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Holaminombreesdrama***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
